Gothic Lights
by angels info 411
Summary: kagome is a four tailed master demonic miko vampire and she has a big chip on her shoulders. She also has a problem its name Sesshoumaru. S/K I/K S/M pairing
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome was not your average young female she was four tailed white artic fox demoness with powers of a priestess and she was a vampire. With a huge chip on her shoulders the world would not leave her alone. Though none of that mattered right now to her as she stood over looking the tokyo night life from the top of the cities hottest night club.

As she stood there wearing her favorite black corinthian leather pants and black stretch tee shirt with the saying on the front of it. That said bite me bitch and die in white kanji accross back it said cause I will bleed you dry. But that was all covered up due to the enormusly long trench coat that she wore.

Which hid all her swords, daggers, throwing stars and nunchukus. Not to mention all her smoke bombs and poison powders. All which she carried upon her person. Her outfit was topped off with black army style knee high lace up combat boots blood red lipstick on her lips permanent red eye stripes on her eye lids and three blood red lines on her cheeks to mark her as a demon.

A Taiyoukai to be exact and a very wanted female to boot. Every male that she ran accross wanted her for her power. Trouble was kagome did not want any of them. Yes kagome was a sex goddess standing at just under 6ft 1inch she was very tall with 38 double D's and a slim waist and tight ass she was every mans and demons dream. What with her below knee length white hair and brilliant ice blue eyes with a small dainty nose. She was a bomb shell walking down the road.

Trouble was she did not want nothing to do with any male at all and the damn pest standing beside her yapping his gums off at her reeking of smoke, alchol and arousal was the worst one all night. She sighed and wondered _' if this fool of a inu hanyou was going to take the hint and leave her the fuck alone'. _

_' Yeah he was some what attractive but only if you were into half man half dog looks. But that was it he did not even tickle her want to get to know you senses'_. She had purposfully left the club and gone to the roof to get away from this fool and the dozens of other horny lusting males that were down in the club.

_' How he had followed her up here was anyone's guess especially when she had completly covered her scent and aura so much that her aura was down to that of a small cat or large mouse. So how had this damn idiot followed her??'. _She did not pay him one lick of attention infact she was blatantly ignoring the damn idiot.

Yet he was following her around calling her some damn womans name. Some one called kikyou or something like that. Finally getting fed up with the fools behavior she turned on him and gave him a stare that could have froze the balls of cerberus the guardian dog to the gates of hell. When she spoke her voice was flat devoid of all emotion. " get the fuck lost I am not who you seem to think I am hanyou. Leave or die by my blade."

Inuyasha had gone to this new bar in the city that was a local hot spot for picking up hot to trot females. He had just found out that his girlfriend of eight years was cheating on him with none other than Naraku his worst enemy. He and Naraku had been enemies since grade school allways fighting over who was better than who.

Well as the years went by their rivalry with each other grew to where it stood now. Naraku was the ceo of **Kanna industries **a shipping industry that handled raw materials like krude oil, iron ore, steel and other such materails. His company was in direct competition with inuyasha's father's company** Phantom industries**. Inuyasha's father Inutaisho and his eldest brother Sesshoumaru ran the company. Inuyasha was just the loading dock foreman.

He was responsible for doing all the log manifests and keeping up with how many ships they had docked and how many were setting sail again along with those waiting to be unloaded. Along with all the other important stuff that goes on. It wasn't his favorite job to do but it paid well enough to where he could still live the playboy life style. He was currently trying everything in his bag of tricks tonight to get this one female demoness to pay even one smidgeon of a seconds notice in his direction.

But the _' fridgid bitch' _just kept blowing him off by ignoring him completly. He had spotted her earlier that night when he came into the club. She was totally hot and then some she was gorgeous and filled out in all the right areas. Her legs seemed to go on for miles and her breasts he nearly wet him self over. He had begun drinking in an attempt to pluck up the courage to ask her.

Her name and maybe get her phone number and a dance or two from her. But when he had gone to the mens room to relieve him self. She had sliped away nearly unnoticed except by one loud mouthed ookami bartender named koga. He was tending the bar that night and was talking loudly about this female that was infront of him. Saying that she was in here nearly every night of the week and every single male that has ever walked through those doors has tried to get with her and been shot down before they even manage to get her name or phone number.

The only thing that anyone knew of her was that she was a loner and that she allways ordered a demons blood wine that was it. Nothing else not one single thing. Even some of the female patrons tried to get to know her and she always brushed them off.

All except two girls Sango and Angel Higurashi the dragon twins both known vampire's in this sector and both just as beautifully gothic like this girl. Only they were a little more friendly. This one though she was one _'frigid bitch'. _Inuyasha had no doubt in his mind that she could beat his brother hands down in **frigid **attitude. This woman was a damn **Iceberg** unlike his brother who was the **Ice cube**. Even the air around her seemed colder. Inuyasha tried one last time to get to know her. " Excuse me miss my name is Inuyasha what might your name be?"

It was then that she spun around. When she did her trench coat opened up some ' _holy fucking shit she's a walking talking fucking assassin. She has enough weapons on her to start her own damn war for christ sakes. Uhoh shit she is a fucking full blooded demon vampire. She aint no low level demon vampire either this bitch is a fucking Taiyoukai master vampire with a full arsenal of weapons on her. damn I really picked the wrong bitch to mess with this night and I may very well pay for it with my life.'_

Inuyasha heard her speak telling him to "leave her the fuck alone or die by her blade." She pulled out her sword as she did so. It was a elegant katana with a double headed dragon on one end and a artic four tailed fox engraved on the blade. At the perusal of the blade he nearly pissed him self it couldn't be her.

This bitch could not be the most sought after female in the whole of japan and china no fucking way. Just when she was getting ready to strike him he did the only thing that he could do to save his ass. He howled out to his father and brother for help. He no sooner howled and recieved his answer than he was knocked completly on his ass as she sheathed her sword and lept off the building.

Inuyasha scrambled up on to his feet and rushed to the area she jumped making sure to not cover her scent at all. He looked down and saw her land on the hood of his fathers and brothers silver dodge viper briefly before jumping completly off it and landing on the roof of delivery truck that was going up towards the childrens park.

Inuyasha could see her jump off the truck just as it passed the park. He saw her land in the park over near the swings more than five city blocks away. He looked back down and yelled "follow that damn bitch that landed on your car dad she tried to kill me".

Inutaisho and his eldest son Sesshoumaru had just gotten out of a very long board meeting with some high ranking officals when Inuyasha's howl reached their ears. In the howl they learned that some female demoness that he had been trying to get to know had just tried to kill him with a rare four tailed artic fox blade.

Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru both hopped into his silver 2008 silver dodge viper. They were three blocks away from the sound of his howl. Inutaisho started the car and jammed it into drive then floored it to get to his son. They zigzaged their way through traffic making it there just in time for the female in question to land on the hood of his car.

What he saw shocked the living hell out of him. There infront of him was the legendary four tailed artic fox. What was more shocking was that she was a three striped Taiyoukai. But what blew him out of the water was she was a fucking master vampire too and boy did she have a gorgeous body or what.

But when he looked at her closer he noticed something that no one else would notice a betrothal mark and not just anyone's betrothal mark his betrothal mark. _'Oh gods he thought' _He looked over at his eldest son and saw something he wished that he didn't. Sesshoumaru's beast had awakened in her presence. His son had smelled her scent and remembered her as his mate to be.

But it did as she snarled at them showing all her fangs at once_.' Uhoh this was not going to end well at all. Now that his son knew she was here. There was no doubt that he would track her down no matter where she went'. _What made it worse though he thought was when Sesshoumaru smiled bareing his fangs back at her.

He could see fine white hairs that had started to appear all over his son. A sign of pretransformation. Inutaisho barked at his son " Sesshoumaru get out of the damn car before you transform. I don't want to have to go buy another specailty import car again".

Sesshoumaru looked at his father and barked "you marked that female bitch as my intended did you. You have truly honored me father for she is the most highly sought after female in all of japan and china. Thank you" Sesshoumaru bowed slightly and got out of the car. Inutaisho was floored his mouth hanging agape.

_' His eldest son was thanking him for something that may very well kill him'. _Inutaisho could not believe it _' both his sons were crazy in some form or another'. _As Inutaisho got out of the car he could not help but wonder _'if maybe the craziness came from both boys mothers if so. He was going to go home and slap both their mothers silly'. _Inutaisho pinched the bridge of his nose he did not need this shit right now.

He had more than enough on his plate as it was keeping his stock holders happy when kanna industries was under bidding him and taking away his stock holders. Why now of all times did she have to appear out of no where and run into his younger son.

It was then that Inuyasha yelled down to them both saying " follow that damn bitch she just tried to kill me." Inutaisho no sooner looked over to Sesshoumaru when his son blurred in her direction _' crap not again he thought'_ as he blurred after his eldest son. As they both ran the five blocks to the childrens park and playground.

_'That's strange why would she come here?' _What purpose could she have for being here... It was

then that he spotted her sitting on top of the swing set yoga style. Why on earth would she do that? he wondered.

Kagome had been sitting on top of the swings in the park that was built on her ansestors grave sites and her childhood home. _'She had not been back here to this place in more than 2,000 years. Not since she was a small child watching her family die infront of her in their very own home'. _

_'Her family had been very upstanding and influencial in the community that they lived in. Kagome had been taught by some of the finest tutors in the land. Her parents started grooming her at a very early age on how to be a good mate to a court noble or a prominate lord of the land'. _

_' It was durring her early years of training that she had been introduced to a prominate lord of some land but she just could not remember who?'. _She did not care at this point in time though cause in her eyes all men were nothing but smelly hormonal ignorant wastes of space.

As she thought about it _' the day that her parents died was the day that she had to learn how the real world worked. She was only a child of fourty summers old when she lost her home and her family. She spent the next fifteen summers of her life out on the streets living like a beggar'. _

_'Allways wondering and worrying where her next meal was going to come from. She was sixtyfive summers old when she was taken in by a old elf ninja master and his wife. They had spotted her one day trying to pick food from a trash can in their backyard. The old ninja master confronted her, asked her what she thought she was doing. Kagome had tried to escape with her pilfered bit of scrap meat'. _

_' But the master had caught her and refused to let her go. He gave her a ultimatum either answer his question or be tied to a tree upside down til she talked. Kagome thinking that she was really tough did not say a word. So she had been tied to a tree upside down for nearly three hours before her head started throbbing severely. She finally relented and spoke telling him why'. _

_' He asked her what her name was and why she was living in rags. When she was clearly able to speak very eloquently for a child her age. Kagome hung her head sniffed a little and told him what happened to her whole family. She also spoke of how she could not save them at all. That she was just too small she recieved a shock when the old ninja master got down on his knees infront of her and hugged her telling her that it was not her fault'. _

_' He then told her that if she wanted the scrap of meat that he held in his hands that she had to train under him and earn that scrap of meat from him. Kagome did not know what that had entailed but she learned over the many years that she stayed with them. Completing her training under the old ninja master. She had just graduated to ninja master her self and was going out to purchase her first set of ninja robes'. _

_'She was almost back to the couples home that day they were both murdered in cold blood. A couple of low life theives had rode in on horse back and had trashed the small home the couple lived in. They were looking for valuables, since the old master had lost most of his speed and flexability due to old age setting in both he and his wife were murdered quickly'. _

_' Kagome had seen the murderers leave on horse back and had pursued them. She caught them just out of town on a old back road. She killed them all before they were able to take their next breath. Unfortunatly for her the road they were on belonged to a master vampire who had woken up hungry and in a pissy mood'. _

_'Vampires were very territorial creatures and did not like intruders at all. He attacked Kagome but did not expect the level of spirited fight she put up. The master Vampire was surprised that she was able to keep up with him when he was using only half his true speed. He attacked her repeatedly speeding up each and everytime'. _

_'His attacks getting stronger faster and much more impossible to defend against. At the end he finally won by sheer brute strength. He bit her that night and turned her into a vampire like him or nearly like him. What the master Vampire learned when he drank her blood was that she was born a Taiyoukai artic fox demon. He had in his nest the strongest baby vamp alive ever'._

_'He knew that for him to get a handle on her he would have to train her. When she next woke that was the start of her ardous life long obsession with avoiding all men at all costs. It was some six centuries later that she finally mastered everything that it meant to be a vampire. She became the first master female vampire and she lived up to that name in every way possible'. _

_'Except that she never took baby vamps under her wing nor did she ever have sexual relations with any male or female she did not want any of them. To her they were just a waste of time trying to educate in the vampire customs'. _

_'She sighed that was then and this was now'._ She was a master demonic vampire and she was a hired assassin. She was the best at what she did and wanted. What she wanted right now was for these god damned pampered pooches behind her to leave the area. But she knew right away that was not going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of gothic lights. Trouble in the park

From what she could tell one was a old male nearing the end of his prime. The other one was very much in his prime and highly virile for his breed type. "Just what I need some mothers fucking pup sniffing at my skirt tails and some doddering old coot that would not know the difference between a baby diaper and a package of depends".

" I'm on a real streak tonight I landed two babies barely out of diapers and one old doddering coot going in them himself. The sad thing is they are all mutts". She did not realize it but she had spouted the whole thing out into the night air. Until she heard one of them respond to her statement rather indignantly.

" a doddering old coot am I well now that I know what you truely think of me and my sons. How about you turn around and introduce your self miss"

Kagome stood up quickly and gracefully still balancing on the top of the swing. She turned around to face two of the three _'foolish inu mutts'_that had dared to bother her on this very night. She looked down at both the males by passing the younger one over ' completly blowing off his growls of wanting to fight her for mating rights '.

Then spoke to the older of the two who seemed at this second to have a level head on his shoulders. " My name is Kagome Tunlezah Higurashi what is your name sir or should I say my lord?" As she said that she gave Inutaisho a bow that he had not seen since he was a pup_.' So she has been fully educated in all the old customs'. _

_' Including how to insult some one right off the bat'_ he mused. When she came up she jumped high into the air spinning like a top then at the peak of the jump she curled into a ball then flipped end over end several times in rapid succession.

Then came out of the flip to land on her feet into a battle stance all the while whipping off her trench coat. Pulling out her two katana's and performing a deadly but beautiful dance with them. Before comming to a stop in the ready stance. She then tipped her swords to the ground bowed and sheathed them.

She then stood straight as a board before him and stated " well since you do not deem to answer my question sir. I shall take my leave of you".Kagome turned and grabbed her trench coat. Put it back on all the while still ignoring the other male that was standing beside the old one.

She went to go leave when the_'pest from hell showed up' _the youngest inu mutt. " great just what I need all three of them on my coat tails whats next." As she muttered that the youngest one piped up " **what the hell did you just say wench**." That was it Kagome had had enough of this insolent little pest and she was going to put him in his place.

She vamped out completly in less then ten seconds. Those in the area noticed a pressure difference in the air right away. As a unfatomingly artic cold chill snapped into the air. The chill was enough for Inutaisho to shiver in fear of her.

Sesshoumaru was in much the same condition as his father. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru backed away slowly til they were near warmer air. They both knew that Inuyasha was going to get taught a fast painfilled lesson.

Kagome spun around and snarled showing her fangs which were elongaing more than a normal demon vampires. It was then that Inutaisho realized just what she really was she was a fourtailed master demon miko vampire.

" shit she is a master demon miko vampire son you have no hope in hell of ever beating her. Not even I stand a chance she exceeds my strength by nearly double. She is no ordinary Taiyoukai female son look at her face see the extra stripes showing up".

" She is six times stronger than a ordinary demon she is a double Taiyoukai and a dangerous one at that Inuyasha" Inutaisho no sooner said that than Kagome had Inuyasha hoisted up in the air dangling by his neck upside down from the upper most branches of the old tree.

Kagome looked Inuyasha in the eyes "for your insolence alone I could kill you and there would be nothing the old coot or overly excited hormone bag beside him could do about it." After she said that she got one indigant**" **_**hey I'm not that old just yet **_**"** and one murderus growl comming from the one beside him.

Kagome looked at the hormone bag (aka Sesshoumaru) and hissed out at him " you would do well to shut your mouth insolent pup. You have not the skill or power to beat me. So your challenge is denied. I will not fight in a battle where I would fall asleep waiting for the attacks to come my way".

" Or die of old age before the old coot next to you does. I am willing to bet that I would see more action from the old geezer than you. At least I know that he would be a interesting match in battle. If not for his foolishness than certainly his mouth". Inutaisho just stood there and gapped at her _**'**__ damn she sure has some balls I'll give her that much. She has my son loosing control over his beast faster that a tornado in a trailer park__though I must admit being called foolish and mouthy does not sit well with me'_

Sesshoumaru was getting madder by the millisecond ' _that bitch needs to be taught a lesson _'. He had been holding back his aura in order to entice her closer to him. But it seemed that his plan for getting closer to her back fired. He unleashed his aura infront of her. All she did was merely blink at him with a expression of what was that supposed to be a tickle written all over her face.

She then looked to Inuyasha and saw that he was unconcious." Pathetic " she said as she let go of him. Inutaisho dove to catch his son just as kagome righted her self before she jumped off the branch to land on the ground facing the hormone bag mutt. She smiled at him and barked " You call that a power increase feh I call that a minor tickle ".

She then let her eyes go totally pitch black and her fangs elongated to below chin level while still in nigen form. She unfurled her four tails that he did not notice were tucked under her hair. She let them puff out to what they would normally be. Then closed her eyes and unleashed all of her aura.

A huge colum of white aura swirled around her like a giant hurricane. When the winds died down she was still standing there. When she opened her eyes she saw that the tree was gone as was the entire play ground. Sesshoumaru had been totally blown over and now was lying on the ground sinking his claws into it just to stay in the area.

Inutaisho wisely took to the air and got out of the way of her power spike. What shocked him was this was the level she maintained.' It seemed to him that this was her normal power level, that she held back all but a small amount that made her signature like that of a regular Taiyoukai. Its no wonder she is so highly sought after by all the reigning Taiyoukai. She and she alone could wipe out a whole army without even batting a eyelash'.Kagome looked at him " that is why I am an assassin for hire my lord and I am here on assignment only." Inutaisho quirked a eyebrow and _' wondered who the assignment was and how she did that?'_

Kagome smirked "you are the assingment and as for how I did that I am a master vampire with that comes telepathy. I can read your mind as easily as opening a can of soda pop. I have been hired to put you and your sons out of commission. I don't techinically start til monday. But since I am here on my own personal time I can tell you what ever I wish and not be in breach of my client confidentiality clause".

Sesshoumaru thinking furiously asked" who hired you and how much are they paying you to put a end to our lives". She looked at thehormone sack" four million yen " Sesshoumaru was shocked that was a considderable size of money. She then answered his first question " a Mister Onigumo Naraku".

As she said that the older male touched down and growled out "that unimaginable little son of a bitch". Kagome looked at them " I am willing to turn the tables so to speak if the insentive is a good one". Inutaisho quirked a brow at her again "name your price". She looked at him " I want no money only my families burrial stones put back here on this property where they belong. This place is a cemetary for my family and has been one for over 500 millenia. My soul cries at the desecration that was done here so many years ago. That is all I ask for and I will throw in for free the killing of my original client and all who serve under him. A complete genocide of all their family lines. Noone shall survive I will kill all even those distantly related to him".

At that Sesshoumaru gapped openly at what she had just said_.' For her to do something like that would mean that she either had one hell of a underground net work of spies or that she knew of every family member that he had '._ Kagome looked at the now half resembling male " you are correct on the second one I know everyone of his family members no matter wether they wear a disguise or not."

Kagome stood there for a second then gathered her aura around her again suppressing it and reining in her vampire side. Then took a clean breath of air sighing as she did. She then turned to the old dog bowed and in the elven language"** abre um nocante udeum**" translation I bid you a good night elder dog.

It was then that she straightened and waited for Inutaisho's reply. Inutaisho was flabbergasted he had never known that anyone else knew of the elven language it was a long forgotten extinct race. But he quickly replied "**abre um nocante noeumbrule**" translation I bid you a good night as well young warrior.

" **Joska** " was kagome's reply she then turned and walked away from the three of them in to the forest that was on her parents property. Only barely recognising the elder of the two pups was staring at her still now that he had regained his feet. He growled at her in the inu language " you and I will meet again and next time you wont be so lucky as to escape like you have this night woman. You are my mate to be and I will have you wether you like it or not"

Kagome growled " not on your life. keep dreamin cause it is only there that you shall have me. I am no one's woman. I have not been anyone's nor will I ever be anyone's woman. I am not the type of female that desires or requires anyone's presence around me."

With that she totally blew him off and walked away. She was almost out of hearing range when she heard him whine out in the inu language. " _But I love you and allways have loved you ever since I first met you when we were both pups at my fathers palace. The very day you told me you loved me and recieved my fathers mark of betrothal to me. Where did you go the day your home burned? What happened to you to make you this cold." _

It was then that she responded with her own growl"_ I died thats what happened to me the day my parents home burned down. I became a orphan and a street rat. If you had truely loved me back you and your father would have searched for me. But that never happened did it? no instead you all went on with your pampered lives". _

_" While I moved from box to box scrounging for enough food to survive. Then I was pick up out of that lifestyle fifteen summers later only to be trained by a world renouned elf ninja master. He and his wife were the last remaining living elves of a royal bloodline. They were both murdered before my very eyes the very same day that I had completed my training with them". _

_" Becomming a ninja master myself. I tracked down and killed all who had a hand in thier deaths. But by a unfortunate stroke of bad luck we were all battling on the turf of a master vampire. I was bitten that night and bled til I died then turned into what you see now ". _

_" That is what happened to me. You should give up all hope of me ever becomming your mate and bearing you any pups that will never happen_." She went silent after that leaving the area completly. Not caring if the one's she left behind at the destruction site were still there or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As you can see Kagome has a real attitude problem. She also does not give a shit about anyone but her self.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Word translations

abre um nocante udeum = I bid you a good night elder dog

abre um nocante noeumbrule = I bid you a good night as well young warrior

Joska = til we meet again

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

After his mate to be said that. Sesshoumaru was totally floored ' _he did not know that she had actually died after being bitten. But something did not seem to fit with her statement. If she was a vampire than shouldn't she behave like a vampire and hang around her food so to speak'. _

'It was when she left the area completly' _that he got his first clue as to why she behaved the way she did. She is a miko too boot. So my mate to be is a master demonic miko vampire. Hm this could get interesting there may be hope for me yet. My dearest mate to be there may even be hope for the two of us becomming the three of us.' _

Inutaisho could see that his eldest son was in deep thought. He wondered if his son had actually figured out what he did a half hour ago. '_That kagome was a master demonic miko vampire and she was rare in that she was the first and only one of her kind there was no other'_. Inutaisho' _knew that she was the only one of her kind. Cause she was literally the last artic fox alive'. _

_' All the others had died out durring some experiment that had gone completly awry. The clan had been trying to perfect a genitic flaw that had been plaguing their species for centuries. The disease affected affected young and old alike. When they changed into their full forms it caused them to go insane and the effects of it were very simular to Rabies. _

_In that they were reduced to slavering beasts with no mind at all. Once transformed they were easily provoked in to killing the one or ones who provoked them. _The whole breed of artic fox died down to just one lone individual and she had no interest in mating at all to revive her species.

'** Ironic **_he thought the entire future for artic fox race lies in the hands of the female that just left and she wants nothing to do with it '. _The entire artic fox community had pinned their hopes, dreams for survival on this one child/woman who had been the only success story out of their entire batch of test subjects. That they had used to correct their genitic flaws.

_' Yet she had just told him and his two sons that she wanted nothing to do with being mated to some one or reproducing to repopulate the world with artic foxes. This was truely a sad day for all who had come before her.' As he thought that a lone tear fell down his cheek in mourning over his two dead best friends and the promise that he made to them the day they died. _

_That he would no longer be able to keep '. _The possibility of seeing little inu/fox pups running around had just completly taken a nose dive right into oblivion. With the simple words that kagome had said. He only hoped that his son could change her mind. As he looked over at his son with whom he could see was struggling with his emotions conserning her.

He knew his son loved kagome more than anything. It was the only reason why his son had not mated with anyone no matter what. Not even to relieve sexual tension. His son and his sons beast wanted their mate to be and no other that was it. Yet she clearly wanted nothing to do with his son not in any way shape or form.

_' What could have happened to this girl at such a young age to turn her into this???_ _She was the strongest female to ever live any where and she wanted nothing to do with the male species'. _Infact if he were to take a guess he would say that _'she wanted nothing to do with females either' . _She came accross to him as a complete loner. _' Sure she probably had males of every species trying to beat down her door begging for her to choose them as a mate and she had probably beat everyone of them to a pulp if he knew her or simply hung them upside down like she did his youngest son Inuyasha. Who was still out of it in his arms.'_

As he was thinking that he heard his eldest son speak to him. " Father I will not give up on trying to win her. I will not let her brush me off that easily. I will have her father even if I have to travel to the ends of the earth to get her and traverse all three worlds as well. She will be mine I will have her as my mate and mother to my pups." After his son stated that he watched his son take off in the same direction she went. He knew now that' his son would not give up on her.

He smiled at that knowing _'that his eldest sons dogged determination in the board room was not just for show with the share holders _'. " This is going to be very_** interesting**_. I will have to keep my eye on these two. I am sure that things are going to heat up between them. It should prove to be very entertaining to watch." He turned and left carrying his youngest son back to the car so he could take him home to the estate and let him sleep off his drunken stupor.

" I can't believe that idiot back there with his father. What makes that ding bat think that I would mate with him and reproduce with him. Why am I suddenly on every damn males must mate with list. They didn't wan't me when I was a nobody needing to be wanted. Now its to fucking late I don't wan't or need any of them assholes". Kagome ranted out loud.

"They are nothing to me totally beneath me to even recognise as a living beings. They can take their testicles and cram them up their asses for all I care. I don't need them hanging off me like some whiney little bitch in need of attention. I know that I am the last of my fucking race and I wish the hell I wasn't even alive. I wish that I was just as extinct as the rest of them are". She took a deep breath then continued.

"But I am cursed with the fucking ability to live nearly forever in between being a full dead master vampire and a living demon female. I still go into heat every year for christ sakes. I hate it so much that I want to rip out the organs every time. I have even had a complete hysterectomy several times to get rid of it. But a damn week later my body regenerates the damn organs completly to the point of complete functionality. It totally sucks"

Kagome thought out loud as she sprinted through the small forest to the side walk then toward the down town night clubs she stopped in at the **'devils den'**. It was a _'known hang out' _for nearly all the_ 'master vampires' _in the under world. Kagome stepped in side knowing that every master vampire was in there on this night even her old mentor Totosai .

He was a '_mean nasty old codger' _who just happened to be a '_master sword smith'_. He hardly ever took anyone under his wing. When he did though his resulting offspring were feared greatly in the vampire underground. She should know she was his first and only offspring so far and everyone feared her and with damn good reason too. She was the only one that could kill them all for real in ways worse than a stake through the heart. As she walked in she got respect from every master vampire there and his/her blood house that surrounded him or her. She merely blinked once, slowly made her way over to the bar. When she got there she ordered" fresh blood on the rocks". Just as she was set to take her glass from the bar tender who was a egyptian mou cat demon.

The door opened to the club Kagome and every other master vampire in the place turned to see who it was. They all knew each other in Japan and made a point to announce them selves before they even walked through the door. This person did not so they all knew right away this person was _' fresh blood '. _When the person walked in and the door shut behind them kagome's eyes widened in disbelief. _' Why in the name of all people in hell did the damn idiot just walk in here '. _She knew right away from his posture that he was pissing off every master vampire in the damn establishment.

She decided to _' rescue the freaking fool before he got him self bitten '. _She got up and walked over to him. Silently telling every master vamp in there ' _that this piece of flesh and blood fool was hers and to keep their fucking teeth away from him or she will see to the end of every fucking one of their blood houses including them _'.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

They all backed off from him and left him totally alone they knew that she ment every non verbal word she said. She was the undisputed and uncontested masters master vampire. She was beyond deadly she was distruction at its worst. Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru and with out any finess at all said "get out side now".

As she walked past him with her blood drink still in hand. As she did she silently commanded one of the flunkies ' _to pay the bartender for her drink and she would personally pay them back later _'. One of the lower ranking males jumped up and ran accross the room to pay the bill.

She walked out side the building with the foolish mutt following her like a lost little puppy. She went around the corner of the building and then turned when he entered behind her. Kagome was pissed beyond belief **" Do you have any fucking idea what you just did in there you fool?". **Sesshoumaru was stunned he did not know he had done anything wrong all he did was walk in the place. **" No I don't all I did was walk in the place like you did". **

Kagome smirked he was totally out of his league. **" No you did not walk in like I did. Cause I announced who I was before I even opened the door. You on the other hand barged in their like a damn barbarian with no manners at all. Even worse yet you just insulted every major master vampire in the whole of Japan tonight including me".**

**" If I had not announced to them that I knew you and that you were mine to bleed as I wished. You would be puppy chow right about now. They would have bled you dry inside of sixty seconds. But they did not because of my threat that I broad casted which is a certain guarentee of immediate death to all who touch you". **

**" That means the master vampires and their blood houses. You seriously fucked up stupid. Did you not read the sign on the outside of this establishment?" **At that Sesshoumaru was shocked _**' **__he had not heard her say anything nor did he see her make any hand she did was hiss lowly through her teeth and make a certain odor which smelled like french vanilla to his senses '. _**" yes I did see the sign it says devils den so what there are millions of other signs plastered all over the city." **

Kagome gapped at him **'**_**unbelievable'**_ she thought _' this guy is totaly stone stupid '. _She looked at him " You know nothing of the vampire world do you boy." At that Sesshoumaru growled he did not take kindly to being called a boy. " I am no boy woman and you know it. In my world you are just a boy. A boy in the vampire world is someone who does not know our ways and customs. They are like a newborn infant and must be taught how to behave and act with in our world ".

" If they are not taught then they will simply be killed for their stupidity. The sign on the front of this bar is back wards. To you it is a simple stupid name for a bar. But to those of us with vampire blood in us we know that this bar is infact a master vampire den. That sign is the first clue when the sign is flipped backwards to all of you it is facing rightly for us".

"What you call **'devils den' **is actually this **'****slived ned'** which in translation means literaly** '****Bleeding House of the Dead'** it is not a place for little puppies who have yet to be paper trained." As she said that she walked up to him and smacked him accross the face. " Considder this your first lesson in vampire etique boy "

She then walked past him " Since I know you will not leave me alone this night. Follow me and stick close. When we go inside you will do as I tell you and sit where I tell you. You will not speak unless spoken to got it?" She then looked up "Inutaisho I know you are there hovering above us get down here unless you wish to become some flying master vampires blood snack."

She heard him mutter under his breath " Damn she is better than I thought she was if she can sense me with my aura and scent hid." He landed but not before he announced to the master vamps just who he was. Kagome was surprised _' so he knows vampire etique does he well lets see just how much he knows' _

" Since you both seem to want to follow me tonight you like your son will come inside with me. Unlike your son how ever who has to stay by me or get bled dry. I will not restrict your movements since you seem to know the first rule of vampire etique. Which is allways announce your presence before you enter a area ".

" Its the first given rule no matter the situation or area. It does not matter if its the battle field, board room or bed room. Allways announce your self it is like pissing on a tree to mark your territory. You are staking your claim to your own person and letting them know you are there."

With that she turned and flared her scent telling all the master vampires in there that she had two that were with her and not to bother them at all and to keep their damn flunkies to themselves all of them. Except the one who paid for her drink. She wanted to see him personally.

please review if you want more chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

They acknowledged her silent demands and ' stated that the one she wanted was waiting for her at the bar. Good she thought'. She then continued to walk back to the bar with both males tagging along behind her one growling the other telling the one that was growling to "_shut the hell up before he got them into trouble _". _' good the old dog knows what to do. Maybe I won't have to educate the fool as much as I thought I would'_

Kagome walked in to the bar with both males in tow behind her. She heard Inutaisho tell his son " Sesshoumaru get your ass up beside her. She ment what she said about sticking to her side. If you do not you will be preyed upon by the other vampires as you have not claimed your self in their eyes. What you have told them is that your a open blood bank looking for a good time. She has saved your ass by telling them that you are hers to bleed and pleasure at her own time."

Kagome inwardly smirked _' the old dog is smarter than I gave him credit for. maybe he's not such a __**doddering old coot **__like I first thought. I heard that thought that you just had young lady' _Inutaisho replied to her through telepathy. Kagome smiled then _thought' its nice to know that your not as out dated as I first thought. Though I must ask how come you never taught that fool son of yours proper vampire etique if you seem so well versed in it'. _

He responded with _' I never thought that it would be needed for one and for the other I am not as well versed as you seem to think I am. I am still learning some things like how to carry my self when in the presence of master vampires. Funny thing is I am being taught by the oh what was it one master vamp said oh yes " the masters master of death and distruction vampire" and she does not know it yet. ' _

Kagome paused in her thoughts then added _' Well you both do need to know what not to do to avoid triggering my instinct to prey on you. So it suits me to educate you at least. I know you will take the lessons to heart and use them wisely. This fool beside me I am not so sure about. He may take a long while before he learns he seems to not bother to take into account just who I really am now'. _

_' When I was younger and not what I currently am I would have lept at the chance to be his mate. But because I have been cursed to walk between life and death forever. Being neither the truly undead nor the living I can not allow my self the delusion of having any children simply due to the fact that they too would be born half alive and half dead. But that does not matter now to me. I do not wish to have children nor do I wish to have a mate. I could not bear the burden of disappointing them by not being able to fulfill their hopes and dreams.' _

_' you know that my son will not give up on you. Don't you you know he will follow you where ever you go no matter what. He wants you as his mate why wont you give him a chance? at least let him prove him self to you. There is more to him than what meets the eye kagome. He could very well be your balance that you desperately seem to require'. _

_' I saw your fluxuation in power when you increased it earlier. That fluxuation was what ripped up the tree and threw it five miles away from there to land on someones car. It was also what bowled my son completly over. your kitsune side of you is crying out for help and relief. It wants to show its full power all the time but you keep it locked away and lonely'. _

_' That is why you feel so alone cause you are alone. I don't think that your parents would have wanted that for either of you. They pinned all their hopes and dreams on you child. You were and still are the only artic fox that is immune to the disease that killed all of them including your parents'. _

_' By your refusal to give my son a chance you are throwing away everything they fought so hard to achieve. Do you think so little of the world that you would throw away something like that. Just so you could live a life of solitude?'_ Inutaisho asked.

_' do you want the long winded answer to that or do you want the short one mylord? cause either one you are not going to like one bit. But I guess I will answer your question like this how would you feel if you were a child and had to watch your parents burn to death in their own home. Then find out that you have no other living relatives that could take you in and no place to go to have a roof over your head or food in your stomach'. _

_' Then get forced to literally live on the street every day of your life for fifteen summers of your young life only to get caught one night trying to raid the trash can of a master nina. Then get tied upside down to a tree for three hours for not answering a question. Then once you have a huge headache and cant take it no more tell the person why only to have them tease you with the food'._

_'Then when all is said and done start training under their instruction becomming the very thing they them selves were only to find out on the day of your completion of training watch them get murdered before your very eyes. Only to track down their killers and kill them. Not knowing all the while that you were stepping on to the turf of a master vampire who after being disturbed from his slumber was in a very pissy mood'. _

_'Then have him take out his anger on you biting you and bleeding you dry then turning you into a vampire and forcing you to train some more under his direction to become death and distruction. Tell me how would you feel after all that would you want to be in the company of others knowing they will all use you for their own ends and leave you unfulfilled and alone?'_

_' My gods I did not know all that happened to you child. If I had known you were living on the streets I would have searched for you there. I thought you had been put in the adoption or foster care system. I did not think that they would reject you.' _

It was then she cut accross his thoughts _' of course you did not you are a high ranking lord not some minor noble that no one will miss when you are gone. Unlike my family and me If we die noone will miss us cause someone else would fill our place before the next sunrise. Who would miss a small artic fox family Hmm?' _

_' None thats who cause nobody missed me or my family when our house was destroyed leaving me orphaned at a young age.'_ Inutaisho replied _' that is what you think child your family was greatly missed by some one. oh yeah who I would like to meet that person that did just so I can say don't bother missing us it isn't worth the wasted thought we are already gone and are never comming back'. _

At that he stated to her _' I was the person who missed you all and I still do. I grieved for many years over the death of your family and even you thinking that you too had died in that fire. I was not alone in grieving for your family. So too did my son he cried for many nights thinking that he had lost his soul mate to be and refused to leave the burned remains of your family home.'_

As Inutaisho and Kagome carried on a silent conversation they had all made their way to the bar and she was currently talking with the vamp flunkie. When she learned some interesting news that conserned her client it seemed that he had been putting feelers out in the under world searching for her specifically. Just so he could hire her to kill off his rival.

Now that struck her interest and those sitting there at the bar with her. This was interesting new information and both Inu's took note of the information real quick. Something about this did not sit right with them. It definatly did not sit well with kagome. She immediatly turned around on her stool " alright listen up everyone".

" I want any and all information that you have that is related to Onigumo Naraku I want to know everything you know like yesterday. I want you to find all those who he sent out as feelers and bring them to me by tommorrow evening right here to this very bar".

She looked over her shoulder at the bartender "tommorrow for the whole 24 hours this bar will be closed. Your establishment shall recieve a full days payment that you would bring in as if you were in business and had a heavy volume of customers got it.? "

The bartender nodded _' understanding that he and his boss were about to be paid hansomly simply for hosting this event that she will have going tommorrow '. _She then turned back " I want to know everything even if it is something as insignificant as how many times the bastard combs his hair".

"All of the information is highly important to me. Now all of you get your asses the hell out there and find the information that I require **NOW** "she roared out shaking the entire bar. Inutaisho _'never saw a bar empty so fast in his life all that was left was the sound of the wind in their wake'._

Once they got to the door though he caught the scent of _' alarms comming from them calling all their servents of the night to their sides _'. He felt privileged to sit here beside Japan's under ground rulers and their network of spies. He was even more proud of the fact that it was his sons mate to be that ran the cities underground network.

He knew _' that if any type of coup d'etat ( ku-de-ta ) were to happen that he and his family would have a means of protection from annihilation with her. If he could persuade her to want to protect something anything at all. Other wise than kill everything that got in her way'. _Kagome chose at that time to butt into his thoughts as he had hers _' they say that the best defense is a damn good offense ya know.'_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Destruction and Abduction

_' you are right the best defense is a good offense. But one must make sure that there are no _

_flaws in the plans that are made.'_Inutaisho mentally pointed out to her.

Kagome responded " I am the type to never leave a opening for counter attacks. That is why my name is **Death and Destruction **it is a name I wear proudly".

"No matter where I am at or what I am doing Death comes to all on swift feet for those who are my enemies. "

" Naraku on this night has made him self a enemy of mine. I will hunt him down and kill him. He will beg for me to finish my killing of him. Take pity on him tonight for he dies before sun up two days from now. **He just messed with the wrong bitch****." **

She then downed her drink of blood for the night. She set the glass down. Thanked the bartender then stood up from her stool turned then left.

Sesshoumaru was beside him self_ ' he could not belive she struck him and called him stupid then had the gall to tell him what to do'_ and he did it with out a question. _' What was this world comming to?.'_

_' when the most feared ceo in all of Japan was obeying a female Taiyoukai like some whipped bitch looking for attention?'. _

_'Since when did he become the side show circus act and she the ring master'. _He watched her leave the bar then followed her for a few feet outside the bar then stopped and growled at him self

_' There was no way that he Sesshoumaru prince and Taiyoukai heir to the throne of the westernlands was going to be anyones bitch.' _

With that thought in mind he proceeded to go down to a nearby night club that he usually frequented. Unknown to him he was going to the same place kagome was heading to.

Inutaisho who had managed to leave the vamp blood bar before his son decided to be' _sneaky and follow kagome and sesshoumaru both. He wanted to see just what would happen when he was not in their presence. So he hung back way back and simply observed. He nearly fell over when he heard his sons thoughts'._

_' But he was right in so many ways he did not even realize that it was his beast that was following his chosen mates scent'. _

_' Well the pup is going to learn real soon just where he headed to. Oh well time to watch the fireworks' _

He thought with glee he picked up his pace when they both rounded the corner. He could not wait to see just what was going to happen. He rounded the corner just as he saw his son go into the _'Olini club'_the same _' hot club that kagome had jumped off the roof of earlier that night '. _Inutaisho snuck inside the club and blended in to the scenery. He chose a dark smoke filled corner to hide in.

' _Yes it stunk to high heaven. But if he was correct in his suspicions than there were sure to be fire works going off between his pup and kagome '. _

_' Cause both were hard headed and stubborn not to mention they both had frigid attitudes. Kagome worse than Sesshoumaru. She was a total sub artic Ice berg'. _He sat back and watched as kagome disappeared behind the back of the stage that was off to the left of the huge dance floor that surrounded the bar.

He noticed that the tables were lined up against the walls that were a ways away from the dance floor. ' _Hmm he wondered just where did she get to. More over where was his son' _. It took him a bit to find his eldest son but he did. He found him sitting at one of the tables on the opposite side of the dance floor accross from him nearly.

He watched as several females came up to his son offering their services and had to smile as each one was rebuffed. His attention was suddenly drawn away from his son when the house dj announced the nights performance. He nearly fell out of his seat when he saw just who was on the stage and what she was wearing.

He quickly looked over to his son only to see his sons mouth totally agape and if he did not know any better he could have sworn that his son had to shift a sudden arousal. He turned his gaze back to kagome and watched her performance begin as the dj played the music dirty dancing.

Kagome was on stage singing and dancing to the song of dirty dancing. She had on a evening gown that had a moderate slit up to the knees. She walked down to the cat walk and sang as she strolled along making sure to look at nearly no one as she did her routine. She did not like the job but it paid her bills and kept a brief roof over her head for a few nights.

Inutaisho mean while watched as his son was doing something that shocked the hell out of him. _'__ His eldest son was lusting over his first bitch that happened to be his intended and was rubbing himself through his pants. Inutaisho could tell that his son was close to his end when he saw fangs poking out from the side of his lips '. _

He then watched as his son hurridly got up and went to the mens room to take care of him self. ' _Well at least he has some decency to not spill his seed all over his pants and floor _'.

He continued to watch the door and kagome's performance on stage. He knew the second his son reached his end when he heard very low gutteral snarls come from the bathroom.

Sesshoumaru came out a short while later looking some what composed. But he noticed that his son was sending out a low growl that only other males could hear that said " the bitch on the stage dancing is mine keep your paws off her as she is my mate to be"

Inutaisho looked at kagome's performance on stage as it was wrapping up and saw that she tripped suddenly, '_she was now in a position that looked like it hurt alot. But none of it showed on her face or in her aura at all. She ended her performance embarassingly on her hands and knees with her tails all tangled up in her limbs what was shocking was she was presenting her self for mating to his son'. _

He shifted his gaze to his son who was looking on in total shock. Inutaisho shifted his gaze back to kagome and saw that' _she was actually struggling with her tails. That was no accident nor was it part of the planned performance either he realized that kagome's kitsune beast had taken over control of her body to get what it desired and that was a mate'. _

His son. Inutaisho decided to bark out at his son" to hurry and grab her then take her some where and mate her while her beast was still in control. Her beast wanted him as a mate. " He watched as his son snapped to attention then nodded and blurred to get to her then blurred again with kagome in his arms out of the club and into the night. Inutaisho smiled to him self ' _sometimes it paid to be sneaky and this was one of those times'. _

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Kagome had done her nightly job of singing/dancing at the olini club. Towards the end of her performance she heard gutteral snarls comming from the mens bathroom. Her beast instantly woke up and sniffed the air. It smelled its mate and it wanted him just as bad as he wanted her from what he was telling her. Kagome's beast had waited for nearly 1500 years to go into heat for her chosen mate.

It did not like it when her logical side kept ripping out the parts of her that she wanted to keep. She did not want to be the only one left of her species. Further more she wanted a mate and pups. She wanted to know the feeling of having life grow inside her.

That was why she fought against being fully vampire. She the beast was sick of being shut up in her cage all the time. Never to be let out and see the sky or smell the air. Let alone feel the breeze flow through her fur. So she did what any self respecting beast could do she tripped her logical side.

She then quickly wrapped her four tails around the arms and legs. Holding her tightly see she the beast side kagome knew when her mate had come out and that he was still aroused and wanting her. She let him know she wanted him right away by letting her heat waft toward him.

She heard the old ones bark and grinned to her self evilly all the while her logical side was snarling at her calling her all sorts of _' a stupid bitch'._ She just grinned and said " _you have kept me locked up for too long and kept me umated and unpupped for far to long. Now I will fix and take care of loneliness. I will not be denied any longer by you." _

_" Even you deep down need what we are about to do so shut up sit back and let our mate to be show us the love we have craved. Above all else stop fighting this you may enjoy being sexual for once in you pathetically long life. Others talk about how you deny yourself the most basic vampire needs ". _

As kagome's beast said that her vampire side butted in saying " _yeah she is right you stupid fool so stop using me to fight her. I don't want to fight her anymore. She's right you need to let all of us experience this and I for one am taking over with her now you will not fight this ". _

_" So damn what if you end up pupped you need this and we are going to do what is right for once in your damn life. You are not going to be so fucking_ **ALONE AND LONELY **_any more you are going to be a true lady of the night this night wench and there is nothing you can do about it ". _The vampire looked at the beast " _do not let go of the limbs until you and I are both sure that she is enjoying being screwed senseless"._

All the while this was happening Sesshoumaru and his beast could not believe their luck. "We are truely lucky this night beast our mate to be has presented her self for mating and is not fighting what we have done this far." His beast was merely grinning in anticipation of their mating as they both traveled with their chosen mate accross the city roof tops heading toward the woods. They both wanted to mate their chosen female in the forest.

{-------------------------LEMON AHEAD-------------------}

He touched down in the middle of the forest six minutes after she had presented her self for mating to set her down on the ground gently then looked at her. He noticed that her tails were still wrapped around her limbs. He smirked and let his beast talk to hers.

" _good bitch you have presented your self to us for mating perfectly. By the end of this night you will be our mate"._ His beast retreated after saying what it wanted leaving the logical side to do the rest. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and disposed of her undergarment and dress she _'would not need those anyway'. _

_' Not if she was going to be mated by him that is'._ He disposed of his garments as well taking care not to rip them off. He would need them later if he was to get them to his loft down in the city_.' Yes he intended to mate her here the first time and make sure that she was fully his and pupped as well '. _

But after that he would need a safe place for her where they could both rest until her pregnancy took hold completly. He knew' _that once it did she would not want to leave the safety of his loft at all. She would feel the need to hide and keep her self safe he also knew that she would under go what all females did when pregnant Nesting syndrome'. _

He got down on his knees behind her and gently stroked her back purring all the while at her to calm her down. He watched as she visibly relaxed under his ministration and purrs. He then started to tease her. He leaned over her back and saw that she turned her head toward him. He took the opportunity to kiss his mate and was rewarded when she kissed him back with equal intensity as he was her.

After several minutes of kissing he smirked to him self as he smelled her arousal go through the roof. His female was aching for his touch which he granted as he slowly let his hands roam all over her body even though she was being held still by her own tails. He slowly made his way toward her jewel with his hands making sure to keep her mouth busy with kissing.

When he reached her jewel he started to rub gently allowing her to get used to what he was going to do to her. He was rewarded when she started to purr in delight of attentions. Her scent became stronger more heady. He could feel her juices starting to flow down on to his fingers as he continued to work her.

After a bit he inserted a finger into her core and pumped in and out of her all the while grinding himself against her inner leg. Mean while when all this was going on kagome's logical side was yelling at her inner beast and vampire.

**"** _**you two bitches are going to get me raped this night you know that don't you?"**_

They both looked at her" _no we are not getting you raped. We are getting you mated to your mate that is what we are doing. There is no rape involved he is making love to you and you like it though you try to deny it."_

**" No I do not!!! "** she yelled at them both.

'_ Though truth be told she was enjoying every second of it. She just did not want to admit that she was. Or that she needed to feel the pleasures of a male inside her body'_.

' _She did not want to admit even to her self that she wanted to feel. What it felt like to be loved and wanted. She did not want to admit that she craved to know what if felt like to be needed, to be a female in every sense of the word.' _

' _She did her damnedest to deny those feelings and thoughts. She knew that if she could keep them locked away long enough that they would just simply die and she could live the life of solitude'. _

Not needing anything or anyone at any time. But just when' _she had been on the verge of crushing those thoughts and feelings into oblivion that damned half breed inu mutt had to go and ruin everything by calling out to his father and ultimately his stupid brother as well '. _

Kagome knew ' _that if her mate to be managed to insert his rod into her then everything would be ruined. But if she could just move a little bit then she could prevent it and continue to live her life totally alone _'.

Just as soon as she thought that though her mate to be had slid a finger inside of her and all the ' _rational thoughts she had flew out the perverbial window _' . What he was doing to her felt heavenly she abandoned all concious thoughts of escape as she could feel her orgasim comming. She moaned into his mouth and simply enjoyed his attentions as the coil that was her orgasim wound up tighter.

Her beast and vampire sensing that she had stopped resisting what they both knew needed to be done let go of her arms and legs both knowing that ' _**she would not run away now that she was getting into it '. **_

Sesshoumaru felt when her tails let go of her limbs immediatly he knew ' _so my little vixen you are enjoying my attentions are you and decided to not fight your beast. All the better for me he thought'_.

He very quickly started kissing his way from her mouth down her neck and shoulder licking and nipping as he went.

He then kissed his way back up her shoulder and neck to her ear and whispered." This is going to hurt a little I am sorry mate." As he said that he covered her mouth with his as he plunged into her hot core. Fully sheathing him self inside and rupturing her hymen as he did so.

She whimpered in pain tears going down her cheeks briefly. She was glad that he held still inside her allowing her body time to adjust to his size and girth. After a while of him not moving she backed into him letting him know that she was ok now. He took the hint and began pumping away inside her slowly.

Working her back up to fever pitch she could feel the coil winding up tighter and tighter as he moved faster and faster. As he kissed her and played with her nipple with one hand while the other stroked her jewel as he thrust into her quickly. He was enjoying it but he was getting slightly frustrated that he could not get deep enough inside of her to satisfy his inner inu.

He stopped kissing her as he grabbed ahold of her hips and readjusted the position of her hips allowing him a more deeper access to her hot core. She felt so good around him once he and his beast had readjusted their mates hips. They were reveling in the feel of her around his painfully stiff rod. Once he did that he started kissing the back of her neck while he pounded into her hot core.

She felt so slick, soft and warm to him. He could not contain his enthusiasm as he tightened his grip and sped up his pace. He eventually had to stop kissing her neck and had started to pant near her ear as he used his demonic powers and sped up their mating process. His markings growing ragged and a deeper shaded of red along with his eyes glowing a bright firey red.

He noted only marginally that his chosen females was equally red and all six of her stripes just as ragged. It was then that he barked lowly at her" I love you mate and I allways have I want you as my mate will you please be my mate."

She answered him " Yes I will so long as you want me and continue to love me. I don't want to be alone any more the lonliness hurts so much." As she barked that out to him he saw her tears flow freely unbidded down her face.

' She has been this lonely all this time and never once tried to have some form of companion with her. How bad had her life been to cause all this.' He responded with" never will you feel the sting of loneliness. I will be there with you always"

As he said that she spoke " Then know this mate I choose to be yours forever and because of this you will live as long as I will. I can never die that is the miracle my clan gave me and in turn is given to you and your family. A spell that keeps death perminatly away. Paid for by the deaths of my entire breed. Know this now mate your family will forever be protected by my self. I will kill all who threaten my new family."

As she said that she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw the surprise on his face. Then the pure gratitude at what she had said and done for him. He looked at her deeply for several minutes then licked her cheek and nuzzled her after. He then pick up his pace slamming into her and purring his lust and love for her into her ear.

He felt his mate get more and more slick for him as both their jucies were mixing. He knew that she was nearing her end he was too. He could feel him self get longer stiffer and hornier by the second.

His beast was roaring out in his head to speed it up and take his mate completly over the edge with him. He did not respond only sped up more as he neared his end. His fangs elongated and he bit down on the junction of his mates neck and shoulder as he reached his end thrusting deeply into her.

As he did he felt him self swell up inside her. Finally he was a mated male and he had knotted with his female as she clamped down on his shaft. He could feel his seed spill out into her womb coating her walls. He was still rocking back and forth in her.

She howled out in ecstacy as she felt his seed spill into her. She knew that by the time he let go of her she would be pregnant. But right now she could not muster enough thought to give a damn. As the minutes crept by the couple still in a tight mating embrace Kagome could feel several little small sparks of life come into existance in side her.

{----------------------END LEMON-------------------}

She felt when they nestled snuggly inside her womb. She felt them tie into her body and cry out into her head for love, food and safety. She could also feel her mating mark from her mate come to life as he sniffed her mark looking for a particular scent.

She allowed the scent of the pups to flow through out her body permeating her own scent. She lightly sniffed her self and was able to smell the pups in her. As she smelt it her beast settled down happy as could be. Where as her inner vampire got very protective and started to send out a scent that told all except her mate and her mates pack to stay the hell away from her for a while.

Sesshoumaru who smelled the scent of his pups rejoiced knowing she was his completly. Then nearly fell over at the strength of the next scent he smelled. It was a scent that said stay the hell away from me and my mates family. ' _Damn he thought she sure as hell knows just what she wants and knows how to get that accross_.' His beast agreed right with him their mate was a hell cat on four paws and simply did not give a shit who she offended.

He knew that he needed to get his mate someplace safe. He went to release his mate from their mating lock when she turned looked at him and said " where do you live mate?". He instantly thought 'shuriken tower penthouse on the top floor'. He was getting ready to tell her when a sudden giant ball of fire came up around them and they shot straight up into the air streaking accross the sky faster than he had ever gone.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Kagome's power Inuyasha's attitude

The penthouse was on the other side of the city and it took nearly 15 minutes by his engergy orb to get there. Yet he noticed with her it took less then three minutes with her. They got to the balcony and she looked at the sliding glass door she kept the ball of fire around them.

Then she reached out through the wall of flames and extended a claw she put it up to the key hole and pushed some of her enourmous power into forming a small but sturdy engery beam she form fitted it to the key hole design pushing on the locking pieces that went down she then turned the key slot til she heard a click of unlocking.

Sesshoumaru was blown away' _he had no Idea that she was this damn good at breaking and entering. He then thought to him self its no wonder she was so highly sought after if she is this damn good'_. Kagome chose to butt into his thoughts by saying

" I am a thousand times better than what you are currently thinking mate. I could have just simply ghosted through your window. But you would not have made it through and would have looked akward standing out side your own home naked as the day you were born. That is why I did what I did otherwise I would not have shown my skills at all. What you saw was only a fraction of what I am capable of doing ".

It was then that she thought of her clothes and weapons. She decided to wait on calling them to her until they were both safely inside his loft. She slid the door open and floated them both inside. Once inside she halted her floating turned then shut the sliding door. She then set them both down on the floor.

Sesshoumaru immediatly let go of his mate with drawing him self from her. He stood up and walked accross his loft to his bedroom with her right behind him. He knew that she would not stray to far from him.

'_ I must remember to get some clothes for her so she does not have to run around in a towel or worse naked.' _He no sooner thought that than she smiled and spoke" mate I do not need clothes to wear they are already here in your room on your bed. I teleported them all here. I thank you for your wonderful thoughts though. It means alot to me that you think to buy clothes for me.."

He turned his head and looked at her. He gasped she was wearing a beautiful white kimono with with red and yellow flowers all over it and he could see sakura blossoms on it as well. He nearly had a heart attack at the color of the obi it was in the same as the color of his sash when he wore his battle armor years ago.

He looked her over carefully and noticed that her tails were gathering her hair up in to a elaborate hair do. ' _amazing that she is that sophisticated to be able to do all that with her tails'_. As he thought that he saw one of her tails snap out in his direction and immediatly felt her tail deftly combing his hair then pulling it back into a high pony tail on his head.

He gasped that she was that quick. He turned to go get his clothes when he heard cloth rustling. He looked down and she had completly dressed him from head to toe. He then looked at her and asked " are you going to allways do that to my person?."

She looked visibly stung as she backed up away from him. Hurt clearly visible in her eyes for a second. Before her blank mask came back on she then looked at him "fine you do not wish for me to show affection then I will not" with that she snapped her fingers and all the clothes he had on disappeared only his hair remained up.

She then spun around in a tight circle for all of a second and suddenly her kimono was gone and in its place her black leather and all her weapons. She then looked at him over her shoulder as she was back to him and stated coldly " get dressed you have all of two minutes before your father shows up at your door".

She then turned and walked to the middle of the living room formed her ki cloud and rose up into the air where she proceeded to meditate. Sesshoumaru at that second found' _him self regretting his words as she had reverted right back to the way she was before'. _He watched for a second longer before he went to his room and repicked out the outfit she had previously put on him.

When he came back out he looked to where he had last left his mate only to find her not there. He heard some dishes plunking down on the table. He looked over to the kitchen and was shocked. she was cooking up some rare dish that he had never seen before or at least he did not think he had.

He walked over to the living room and sat down watching her not saying anything or thinking anything except' _wow_'. She was cutting up raw vegitables on one side of the counter near the stove. Tenderizing some meat by hand and making from scratch sweet rice cakes. Not to mention making a fruit salad.

But that was nothing to him what had him saying ' _wow_ ' mentally was the simple fact that she was doing most of the stuff with out touching it. The knife that was cutting up the vegitables was moving on its own with out her hand being there as was the fruit salad.

To be blunt most of the kitchen utensils that she had pulled out were moving on their own while she focused on making the sweet rice cakes. He watched as she wrapped them up then placed them in the oven to cook for a while. Then she turned her attention to the meat she was tenderizing. She grabbed the tenderizing mallet and proceeded to finish tenderizing the meat.

She paused for a second then continued as a clove of garlic came flying on its own out of the refridgerator. Then landed on the counter beside the meat. She flipped the meat over and then continued to tenderize it with one hand while she extended her claws with the other and made a few very deft movements with her claws and then pulled away leaving very finely cut up cubes of garlic.

He then watched as she put the garlic into each section of the meat that had small holes. She did this very quickly. Soon she was turning to wash her hands. After that she made her way to the oven to pull out the cakes. She then put the meat that she had seasoned on a pan and put it in the oven to cook.

Then she made her way to the vegitables and chopped them up. She then dug under the kitchen sink in search of a small pot. Finding it she straightened back up and then put water in it. Durring this short amount of time.

There was a knock on the door he stood up and went to the door. Upon opening it he saw his father standing there with a bottle of sake in hand and a smile on his face. His father looked at him " well I believe a congradulations is owed to you son on finally gaining a mate".

Sesshoumaru stepped aside allowing his father in " please come in father share a meal with us will you." Inutaisho looked over his sons shoulder and nearly gasped '_his new daughter in law was cooking using the anchient elven traditions '. _

He turned his gaze to his son and said " you my son are truly blessed this night you mate is gifting you with several dishes that have not been seen in more than 800 years". He no sooner said that than kagome's voice carried out to them saying.

" Wrong this dish that i am making for the main course has not ever been seen or tasted. By anyone other than the elf royal family them selves and when I say the royal family I mean the queen and her mate only no one else".

" For only the queen would make with her own two hands what I am making this very night ". Inutaisho' _now knew why she had contacted him and requested his presence at tonights meal and why she had suggested that he wear his ceremonial kimono that he had been given by the king and queen once durring their peace talks'. _

Many years ago Inutaisho bowed then straightened " I stand corrected then". He then asked " Is my youngest son also invited to this meal as well?". As he said that a knife came flying through the kitchen imbedding its self into the wall outside the loft in the hall way followed by " only if he keeps his foul mouth in check and does nothing to upset my currently good mood."

Inutaisho had known '_ that kagome would act that way toward his youngest. Simply cause she was mated and pupped. Where as Inuyasha was still single and very much unmated. In kagome's book Inutaisho's youngest son was a wild card and therefore a threat to her and her pups. So he had told inuyasha to wait by the elevator until he gave his youngest son the ok to approach'_.

Sesshoumaru looked at where the knife was buried and knew that it was probably stuck in there real good. He went out the door and into the hallway to retrieve it only to have it glow bright white then pull out of the wall leaving no mark at all. The knife then floated to his hand and landed in it.

Sesshoumaru turned seeing his brother he barked at him saying " come in and eat with us but do nothing to upset my mate or you may find your self looking down the business end of a knife or sword ". Inuyasha came down the hall and entered his brothers loft. Inuyasha did not say a single word out loud but he was thinking to him self.

' _I wonder just who in the hell Sesshoumaru mated. Father would not tell me. Just that she was very pretty and she was the only one left of her kind. Probably some bimbo that hung all over him one too many times.' _As he thought that his father immediatly stood infront of him and said " you will cease all those negative thoughts now son".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: A Rare Dish

"The woman your brother mated is one that could kill you without even blinking. As it is now your brother is trying to calm her down enough so she does not kill you. look behind me and tell me son who do you see in the dining room being held by your brother?"

Inuyasha looked over his fathers right shoulder and yelped out at who his brother was holding back. " I'm sorry don't kill me. I did not mean it I wish to continue living." Inutaisho looked at kagome " It wont happen again I assure you daughter. Take it easy on him he is still young and in training. He has not fully completed his training ".

As soon as he said that she replied " I will not strike him for his ignorance. I understand that his education and training is sorely laking. Were he not family I would have killed him for his ignorance alone. But where he is your son and my mates brother I shall not lay a single claw on him, nor shall I use any form of weaponry against him".

"Unless it is durring training in your dojo infront of you and my mate. Only then will I wield a sword against him in a duel and a wooden kendo stick at that. He will never see my own blades used against him. Only you or my mate shall and only one sword at that not both. my twin blades **abudora**and **abodoreh** are only weilded together in real battle not mock or sparring sessions. The power that I wield with both swords is enough to level the city should I choose to".

When she finished saying that Inutaish knew' _that she would honor her word and do nothing to his youngest son. No matter how much he provoked her. He only prayed that inuyasha would be civil with her and not do his ususal stunts like being a pig at the dinner table.' _

Kagome looked at her mate" I must get dinner on the table. Will you help me bring the food out. Or perhaps your father would like to help with bringing out the nights meal. While you lay down some ground rules of what is expected of him in your home so he does not piss him self in fear".

" He needs to know what kind of behavior is allowed in here now that you are mated and expecting your own pups ". After she said that he knew immediatly what she was getting at and he agreed with her. He hugged her "I think mate that I will go have a chat with my brother you and father can take and handle the meal together can't you father?"

At Sesshoumaru's question Inutaisho stepped forward and bowed to her a little then straightened up " I would be honored to help your mate son with tonights meal. I might just learn a few new things that could come in handy. Besides I considder this father and daughter bonding time.

So I am more than happy to help bring out the food." As he said that Sesshoumaru stepped away from his mate and looked at his brother" come little brother it is time you and I had a talk " Kagome mean while took the opportunity to walk into the kitchen with her father inlaw following.

She turned to him once he came in and she bowed to him saying in the elven language " _**Toosko say aisay eah jeesay sai soonsa ( translation ) tonights main dish is called the dish of the divine gods above**_. Kagome reverted to normal speech saying. " It is made from only the rarest of elven foods"

" The meat alone is the rarest of all it is the flesh of the unicorn". The unicorn is a very difficult animal to kill and the flesh of the animal is highly sought after. It is very very very expensive if you were to try and buy it from a store or butcher shop. I personally with my own two hands killed this nights main dish in accordance with the elven rules of society ".

" No weapons other than my own two hands were used. I killed a stallion in his prime so all the powers he possed will be passed on in the meat giving you all stronger immune systems and power. So this meal is going to be a real treat ".

Inutaisho' _now realized just how special the meal really was and why she had acted so aggressivly when he mentioned his youngest son. She had to reduce the amount of power in the meat that he would eat this night or he would go beserk _'. He looked at her and asked "which one is my youngest to have so that I may take that out to the table now ".

Kagome turned and picked up the dish to the right of the stove then handed it to him. He took it from her and walked out of the kitchen to the table and then set it down to the left of his seat that was set for him alone.

Kagome came out a few seconds later with the fruit salad and a huge serving platter piled high with more meat this was to be the meat they ate. Inutaisho was nearly bowled over when Inuyasha came running to the table " ok where is my food. "

He skidded to a stop when he heard his father growl at him quite viciously telling him to " _stop insulting his new sister with his rude behaviors and start showing some respect for his own brother. He was to behave him self and be damn greatful for tonights meal. For it was a rare dish that has never been eaten before by any other being aside from elven royalty and that he was even getting the chance to even see it sitting infront of him should be cause for him to considder it a high honor."_

Inuyasha just blinked owlishly at his father and said "dad I have had every dish that has ever been made by the elves. You your self made sure that we did. You have had every elven dish that was ever made by common elves not royalty son and the dish before you tonight is even rarer than that." Inutaisho replied.

Sesshoumaru who had entered the dining room just after his brother did heard the whole thing. He looked at his mate and asked her "mate what is the name of this dish you made for us all tonight?"

She looked at him and said" it is called_**the dish of the divine gods above **_and just as its name implies. It is made with only the rarest foods known to elven society. The meat alone mate is the rarest of all and is not something you will find sitting on the supermarket shelf in your neighbor hood store".

" Nor will you find it wandering around in the forests that are scattered around the city. It is only in the most wildest untouched by man forests will you find this particular meat ". As she said that she set the meat down on the table along with the fruit salad. She then turned and went back into the kitchen to get the vegitables.

When she came back out she noticed that her mate was wearing his ceremonial kimono as well. She smiled and nodded her approval of his choice in attire. She cast a glance at Inuyasha and saw him getting ready to simply reach for the platter full of meat.

When his father cut him off by saying "don't even think about it Inuyasha". It was then that she struck upon a idea and she ran with it. She put a spell over the meat that if the hanyou touched it the piece he touched would lose all but 5 percent of its power.

The rest of the power would go to the other pieces which would be eaten by her mate and father in law. Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru both seeing this breathed a sigh of relief that' _they would not have to chase a power crazed hanyou all over the city'._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Abudora ) = Sword of Light

( Abudoreh ) = Sword of Darkness

( Toosko say aisay eah jeesay sai soonsa ) = Dish of the Divine gods above

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten.

Inutaisho opened the bottle of sake after kagome had set the vegitables down on the table and said her spell on the meat. As they all sat down Kagome served the first portion of meat from the platter to Inutaisho as she did she spoke in elven to him saying **" ****Kiasue eday sheeskay peshei iadune un moisen chichue" **( translation ) Blessings given today shall follow you forever father. Inutaisho responded in kind with " Hanrem dir lin mittrleover" ( translation ) "Thank you my daughter."

Kagome smiled nodded then Turned and served her mate saying to him in normal speech" May tonights meal bring you much strength and power from here on out. May you never fail in your endevors though life.

She smiled at him then started to turn to the pest when her mate responded to her in elven saying." **ciruska noi eve shunsai sor etie nu ur ai il nt trea a alis brials**" ( translation ) " Mate do you think so low of me as to not give a true blessing." Kagome snapped her head back toward her mate and said.

" **Loemin ciruska I nea nt rizi ui ciruska drof sai zing**" ( Translation ) "Sorry mate I did not know my mate knew elf language." Kagome then reverted back saying "I am truely sorry mate I did not know you were so well versed in the elf language please forgive me".

She bowed her head then said " **Kiasu eday sheeskay peshei iadune un moisen un ciruska**". She then added " **als sih toosko say aisay eah jeesay sai soonsa vita ver kwi mer vin ges tion**" ( Translation ) " May the dish of the divine gods above gift you all with the blessings from the gods them selves."

As she said that the plates set before all three of them glowed yellow. Inuyasha's was paler in color than the others as it was not as strong. Sesshoumaru gasped at his mate she had just given them all the blessing of the gods themselves.

He watched as she pushed her chair away from the table and she spoke saying "**Gomen nasi **I am tired now and wish to rest. Please feel free to eat tonights meal without me." She then looked at Inutaisho and mentally spoke saying.

_' I am tired cause of all the power I put into this food it took nearly everything I have to do it. Your son thought that I thought low of him so to prove him wrong he will eat the true food of the gods laced with more power than he or you posess right now'. _

_' Eat with care as if chewed wrongly will cause severe stomach upset. Tell your son nothing of what I have done to the food. Only how to eat it._' She then looked at her mate and said "I will see you later. I am too tired to eat so please forgive me".

She bowed to him then left walking slowly not bothering to notice three sets of eyes watching her as she left. One angry as hell and one shocked and the other curious. She rounded the corner to the living room heading for the bedroom when her legs gave out from under her.

She would have collapsed had not the wall been next to her. She leaned on it for a few seconds then pushed her self back up and wobbled down the hallway totally oblivious to the eyes of her father in law as he rounded the corner following her.

Making sure she made it back to the room okay. He saw when she collapsed against the wall and knew that she nearly killed herself in making that blessing. He was mad as hell at his son at that very second.

His son had no damn idea what he had just requested of his mate. Nor what he made her feel like. But Inutaisho sure as hell did and that was what made him angry as hell at Sesshoumaru. He watched as kagome made it to the room and shut the door behind her.

He then spun around and walked back to the dining room and glared at his son. Then spoke with all the authority and anger he could muster with out yelling at his son. " Do you have any damn clue what you have just done this very night Sesshoumaru???"

" No I do not father what have I done wrong this night that you would speak with such anger toward me" Inutaisho looked hard at his son " you insulted your mate and spat on a tradition that has never been seen by the eyes of anyone except elves.

But you did not stop there oh no you stated that you thought your mate thought lowly of you simply because she was following elf high royalty traditions by making the blessing to you more personal. Instead you stated not in words but actions that you did not want that.

So she gave you the only damn thing she could the blessing of the gods themselves which is nothing but raw power you stupid foolish pup. She gave you something that if you do not chew it fully can kill you.

She gave all her power in to making that blessing. She may have meant for you to get it but it also was given to me and your brother as well. I hope your happy now cause there is no known way to take back the power she put into this food.

This power that is in this meat came from her physically. She is weak to the point where she could die. The sad thing is she cannot eat any of this food cause if she did it would kill her." Inutaisho looked at the food infront of him then at his son again. " She gave me the proper blessing for this food before you pulled your stunt.

But now that I can see the power in this food I am suddenly no longer hungry. I will not consume any of this food at all. This food is her youkai power now and I will not eat it. I prefer her to live. My suggestion to you son is this do not eat this food after a hour her power will go back to her.

But be warned she will be mad as hell at you. She may even attack you". It was then that Inutaisho felt her thoughts '_ No that will not happen and be not mad at him the blessing I gave was not pure power it was the blessing of the gods. _

_It takes alot of power to say the blessing because I have to over throw my vampire side to do it. Only the living can make such a blessing not those who are half dead. The blessed food is not my youkai power for I very much retain that part of me it is the powerful blessings of the gods and you must eat the food or it will find you where ever you are. _

_It is keyed to you only so you must eat it_. Inutaisho immediatly lost all his anger and seemed to deflate in the chair. As he thought back' _why would you make such a blessing child. We are not so noble that we are above you'. _

_' We are infact below you child you deserve that blessing more than we do. Your entire species was wiped out all that is left is you. Why would you honor a race that is strong in the way of breeding and not wish for the same for your self.' _

She said_ 'simple you are my family now there is no artic foxes left. They are all dead and will remain that way until the pups I carry are born. Then there may be hope for the race. But not for a very long time. _

It was then that Sesshoumaru burst into the mental conversation '_ You are the last artic fox mate and simply mating with me does not change who you really are. You are the only artic fox left and you honor me by being my mate. So do not ever give us that blessing again unless you are included in it.' _

As he thought that he opened the door to their bed room and found her lying on the floor not but scant feet away from the bed. He picked her up and carried her back out into the dining room. There he sat down in his chair with her in his lap.

He picked up a piece of his meat and prayed that the blessings of the gods would extend their powers to his mate and bless her with not dieing and yet be able to keep the vampire blood in her just mold it to where it worked in harmony with her beast to keep her alive and allow her to give birth to live pups.

The piece of meat he had glowed a brilliant yellow as it changed for her alone. He offered it to his mate who had completly woke up by then. She saw the meat and pratically came out of her skin. She wriggled in his arms trying to feebly get away from the food.

Sesshoumaru was having a difficult time trying to hold her still long enough to feed her. He looked at the meat again and noticed something he had not before. There was a spell that would kill her if she ate it. He looked at it and prayed again saying for them to undo the curse she put on it that would kill her.

Make it so she can eat it too and be just as safe as the rest of us. It changed again and he felt her settle down. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and stated " That was foolish of you woman to do something like that" As he said that he lifted the food to her mouth and tried to feed her.

But she clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. Inutaisho seeing this on the other side chuckled out loud then said " Sesshoumaru I belive my boy you have met your match this night. I remember many years ago when you and she were just pups**. **You had come down sick and she had you in the same postion you have her in now".

"As I recall you did the samething she is doing now." As he said that Inuyasha asked "how did it turn out father did she feed him or what?" Inutaisho chuckled some more then stated " Oh yes she did son and in the most unusual of ways too I might add. She actually pried his mouth open and crammed it in then forced him to chew it.

It was quite a site to see she had him on the table flat on his back with her sitting on his chest pinning his arms to his side while she used her hands to prie open his mouth and her tails to shove the food in his mouth. She made him chew it hair and all. I could not help but laugh then as I am now."

He chuckled even more when his eldest son did the same thing to kagome as she had done to him all those years ago. As he remembered his promise to get her back for that. He looked at her as he had her pinned under him and said " now I fulfill that promise I made to pay you back for what you did to me".

He grabbed the entire plate of food with his tail making sure to put hair from his tail on it then he used both hands and pried her mouth open then shoved the food in her mouth forcing her to eat it. Inuyasha seeing it fell out of the chair howling in laughter as he saw his brother acting like a child with his mate on the table sitting on top of her cramming her face full of food before him.

' This was better than a food fight at any school he had ever attended. _To see his brother mister allways by the book prim and proper acting like a five year old at a WacDonalds play place was funny as all get out '. _

' What was funnier was that it was happening infront of him and his father both. His brother had his sister inlaw's head right smack in the middle of the meat platter while on either side of her head were the sweet rice cakes that had gone flying.

When his brother had put her up there none to gently mind you as she was squirming like to beat the band._ ' The best part out of all this was several pieces of choice cut meat had gone flying straight for his fathers head '. _

_' His father had dodged one but did not see the follow up. It smacked his father full in the face leaving a blood trail going down as the meat was medium rare '. _That was what had Inuyasha on the floor howling in laughter at the sight.

Inutaisho just sighed to him self and thought ' _I guess this is what I can expect at family get togethers too. I should learn to simply duck from now on as I am sure there is going to be many food fights at the palace. When these two show up. Things certainly are going to get interesting from now on' _

As he thought that he pulled the meat off his face then reached for his napkin and wiped his face off. Only to see his son kissing his mate in the middle of the table. Inuyasha by this time had gotten up and stated " get a room you two will ya"

Sesshoumaru sat up and saw where they were and who was there he blushed then got off his mate and off the table dragging her protesting form with him. When he got her sat up she slapped him then stated " **cave man **"

As she walked away muttering under her breath about " stupid male dog demons and how they were no better than a cave man when it came to table manners" Of course it did not help her out one bit.

That all of them could hear every word she muttered all the way to the bedroom then in to the bathroom. It was only when the shower went on that they could no longer hear what she said. Inutaisho was doing his level best to keep a straight face.

But it wasn't working as both sons could see a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth which mirrored theirs. Sesshoumaru then stated to no one inparticular " well I wonder how eating hair tastes. I hear its quite unique "

As he said that they all heard a murderous growl come from the bathroom and soon saw a very soapy looking kagome with a tooth brush stuck in her mouth and a white towel wrapped around her.

Inuyasha and his father looked at each other then at Sesshoumaru who was sitting there with his mouth open with a look of shock written all over his face. Kagome looked down at her self and then squeeked and disappeared in a flash.

( A/N I will give you two guesses as to why sesshoumaru's mouth was open and why kagome squeeked then ran back to the bathroom. One doesn't count though. )

The towel wasn't big enough and she had flashed her mate, his father and brother both. Inutaisho had wisely chosen that moment to stuff his face with food. His sons did not need to see the smile he had that was trying to come out.

Inuyasha following his father's lead did the same. Sesshoumaru just sat there in total shock then a evil glint came to his eye as he looked at his father and spoke " I think I will go use the bathroom father I will be right back."

Inutaisho looked at his son and said no need son. Inuyasha and I were just leaving we have a appoinment downtown with some of the dock hands. We will see you tommorrow at work son. At that Inuyasha smiled at his brother " Have some fun for me too will ya " Sesshoumaru nodded

Then stood up and saw his father and brother to the door. When they left he locked the door and thought ' let the fun begin as he turned the lights off'.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Sesshoumaru had turned out the lights and crept down the hallway. Then listened as his mate continued to gripe about ruining a good meal and how that was not the right way eat that food. He stood there very quietly waiting for her_.' knowing she would not know he was there'. _

'_As she was too busy complaining to notice that he was outside the door '. _She had opened the door and just shut off the light then stepped out into the hallway when he grabbed her. She immediatly started fighting him like a wild cat.

She clawed at him which stung quite a bit. She went to go bite him. But stopped when his scent hit her nose. She immediatly felt bad for hurting him. Then she got angry and swatted at him hitting him on the shoulder.

" Sesshoumaru you dingy I could have killed you you know that don't you" He smiled at his mate " Yes I know you could have but then you would miss out on all the attention I could lavish you with and Intend to lavish on your person tonight". As he said that he kissed her and very soon had her spooned into him.

He picked her up then headed for their bed in their room. But before he got there she stiffened and whispered " mate stop some one is in the room and they are not friendly either. Set me down now and stay behind me do not get in the way".

As she said that she hummed gently and ran her hands over her mates body healing him immediatly as she did. She got close to him and used her body to pin him to the wall as she did she whispered in his ear.

" Mate the one who is in our room is none other than Kagura from Kanna industries. She is Naraku's major mover in the underground circles and she is not alone. One of the master vamps is with her so please stay here ".

As she said that she licked his blood off his neck. Then purred in his ear that "she knew just how many pups they were going to have and that was two one boy one girl". With that she drew away knowing that he would be in shock for some time but what she did not tell him was that she carried one full blooded inu heir as well a kitsune so two was the total.

She then backed away from him and spun to the door '_announcing who she was and that she was mad as hell at having the victims brought to her house'_. The master vamp ' _appologized then asked if all the others should take the victims to the bar?'. _

'_ Yes' _she snapped as she opened the door seeing kagura, shin, dusty, jasmin, diablo, chris, deedee, daisey Hmm she thought 'so he was using the notorious eight was he.' She looked at the master vamps then hissed at them all.

"_ you have all done well tonight to find the notorious eight so quickly. I am glad that your blood houses are so reliable and faithful to their masters. You all honor me this night I wish for you to probe their minds and find out just how far Naraku has infiltrated our society to find me. _

_Also how far he has infiltrated his way to get in such a position as to attempt to murder the head ceo's of Inutaisho industries". As she said that One master vamp hissed out that" Kagura was blocking their attempts". _Kagome hissed back"_ good now I know which one holds the most important information". _

She told the master vamps_" to quickly get out of the room with the other victims and to bleed them dry as they saw fit. She wanted the head for her own. The other vamps immediatly took her gracious offer of seven fresh blood sacs and left out the window with their prizes all in tow. _

_Kagura on the other hand was not so lucky she realized really quick why it was that nobody wanted to be on this bitches snacking list. _

Sesshoumaru had finally come out of his shock at finding out he was the father of two pups. He went to go in the room but halted in his tracks when he saw his mate pull both her swords out of their sheaths on her back.

He looked at her and marveled '_ Damn she is fast at dressing_. ' Then he remembered her warning about both blades and he backed up knowing she could easily kill him. As he thought that he felt her caress on his thoughts saying

" _Not any more. Not since you all ate the food of the divine. You cannot die at all. Infact what I am doing now should only feel like a slight tickle to you. But is painful as hell to her". _

Sesshoumaru stepped forward now that he knew he was protected from the swords energy. He walked into the room behind his mate and placed his hands on her hips. Then whispered in her ear" I knew you were having more than one I just did not know the sexes until now".

She smirked at him then said" 1 and 1 easy as you would say". It was then that he licked her neck and purred in delight. He knew he was going to see a real treat tonight. He stepped back and said "she is all yours mate kill her if you wish".

"After all she and her boss have tried to kill me and my father by means of you. They may have thought twice about it if they had known that you were my fiance and mate to be". As he said that Kagura gasped then screamed out "**don't kill me**".

Kagome took the hilts of both swords and put them togther locking the mouthes of the dragons in place with each other as she did that the swords became one like a naginata. Kagome spun the blades around her body.

Then smiled as she said " May the punishment of the gods above rain down upon you now". As she said that she struck Kagura over the head with the sword. The sword met with a barrier that glowed purple for a second then shattered as the swords power broke through.

When the sword touched Kagura's head all the schemes and plotts that Naraku had devised to get at Inutaisho were revealed to Kagome. As the latest plot unfurled a powerful snarl was heard as kagome got very very pissed off. Kagome saw how naraku just had someone cut her new fathers brake lines on his car.

Kagome grabbed kagura by the neck and ran to the window jumping out it head first plummeting some sixty stories down before she saw the glass elevator that held her father in law and brother in law. Both had stunned expressions as they saw her heading head first for the ground.

But they were even more shocked when she used her powers and fired up her ki cloud and shot down to the ground faster than they both could have immagined. Inutaisho opened up a link to her and felt her angry as hell emotions.

' _Kagome what has you so mad that you would speed dive past our elevator like our lives were at stake. they are at stake the bastard that is the boss to the bitch in my grasp hired some one to cut your brake lines on your car father that is why I am mad as hell. I am going to check out just who fucking did it. _

_' You in the meantime go back with inuyasha to the loft stay there with my mate and tell him ah never mind I will tell him. He will be waiting for you. Ah sorry kagome he just zipped past us like you did only I did not see his cloud. Shit that idiot I'm on my way'_ Kagome halted her descent toward the ground and looked up to see her mate heading right for her.

She flew up to him and expanded her cloud to a very wide one. He landed on it skidding to a stop. Near the edge. He got up and walked to her miffed that she left him. She looked at him then said "hold on to me and don't let go". He grabbed her waist and saw kagura roll her eyes. "

" What jelous are we kagura that it is not you I am doing this to?" He asked. She growled at him which was the wrong thing for her to do infront of kagome. Kagome hissed at her then brought her closer to her as she vamped out and bit kagura draining her completly dry of all her blood.

All the while rocketing toward the earth. Kagome was twenty stories from the ground when she let kagura's dead body go. She then shot them past the dead body and made sure on the way to lick all the blood off her body and her mates hands. She halted her decent with only two stories to go.

She then floated them down. Once on the ground Sesshoumaru let go of his mate ' _he finally understood just what she meant by she never left a opening for a counter attack. She killed all that were a threat no matter how big or small. They all simply died'_. Kagome sensing his thoughts

" Are you repulsed by me now mate. Now that you have seen me as I truly am a real blood sucking mistress of the night". Sesshoumaru looked at her " no that is not what I was thinking at all. What I was thinking is I now know just what you meant when you said the best defense is a damn good offense."

"What you meant to say was this I crush all my enemies and there fore there are none left to make a counter attack. Am I right mate?" Kagome smiled and nodded " hai you are right that is what was meant"

Kagome then started to sniff her way around the parking garage looking for his car. She found it a short while later on the second level of the garage she sniffed it over and concluded that the brakes had been tampered with along with the ignition box. She sniffed her way around the car

when she got to the back of it she smelled explosives. She backed away from the explosive then looked at her mate " Naraku really wants your family dead badly if he is willing to do this " as she said that she waved her hand over the area with the explosives and used magic to pull the explosive out from under the car removing the detonation device as she did so.

She pulled out a half a pound of c4 explosive. Sesshoumaru was shocked. She got ready to speak again when Inutaisho showed up in Inuyasha. He saw what she held floating above her hand in a glowing yellow ball." This was under your car father near your gas tank wired into your fuel pump. It would have detonated immediatly upon you turning the ignition switch. I suggest you do not use any more viechles to get around. I and my mate are moving back to the palace home with you father" said Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded then struck on a Idea she looked at her mate. Then opened a link to him _'mate I have a suggestion on how we can get father home and make it look like he is stil driving the car safely_.'

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate then thought _' why are you thinking this to me instead of saying it simple there are bees listening to our conversation'. _As she thought that she put a sphere around one of then and dragged it unwillingly toward them all. When she got it in the middle of them.

She looked at them all then said " meet Naraku's demonic bees. This is how he has been able to keep a eye and ear on you all with out leaving his office". As she said that she heard a light sound come from it. She amplified it with a spell for her ears then growled out loud as she heard the sound of her voice whispered through the air.

She looked at her father in law then thought to him _' I am going to kill the bastard that I promised I would if you kept your promise to return the grave stones back to my family's graves. I know where he is now and I am going to kill him this night.' _

She looked at the bee and said" **boo your dead **" As she said that she could hear the sound of a arachnid's screach in fear. She tilted her head back and laughed out loud as she mentally closed the bubble around the bee killing it.

She heard the yelp of pain come after " ah Naraku so you are tied to these demonic bees are you ". She then made bubbles around all of them and squeezed them all to death. The cries of pain got louder to where the dogs could hear it.

Inutaisho realized _' just why she was the most feared assassin. She is deadly cause she inflicts dammage without even being there.' _Kagome stopped laughing then said with a straight face " now that I have done dammage control lets get you all out of here". She then transformed into her near full form.

She was as large as a shire horse. She laid down on the ground and growled "get on all of you. She looked at her mate and growled that means you too. None of you are capable of running nearly as fast as I can in this form".

" Father you are needed up front for fast hand movements will be needed. Mate you will be needed behind your brother for fast defense if needed". Sesshoumaru now knew why she had done that he was faster than his father with his counter attacks.

Where his father was a expert at evasionary tatics. His mate knew that Naraku would attack after her little stunt. She had effectively goaded him into showing his hand and making a visable move. They all got on her sitting where they were told.

Each holding on to her fur as she allowed some magic to surround them making their image look like they were sitting in his car. She rose to her feet then took off at a smooth trot down to the parking garage exit. As she approached the gate she sped up then jumped over the gate stop stick.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: The ride from hell

Kagome landed on the pavement then mentally thought ' _you all better tighten your grips or you will fall off that includes you Inuyasha '. _After she thought that she heard a smack and a yelp followed with "you heard my mate tighten your grip fool or fall off."

Kagome then thought to her mate "_practice what you preach mate cause I am ready to_". With that she lept staight into a full run shifting to near full form as she did streaking up the road way on to the main road. As she did that she heard with satisfaction one yelp and one grunt.

Inutaisho had been ready for it and ' _howled in laughter that she had not changed in that area at all _'. Kagome hearing her father in laws mirth thought to him' _Shall we show them both father why we were called the deadly duo in the races we had long ago'_. Inutaisho could not help the excitement that poured out of him when he said " **bring it on **".

She increased her speed running just as fast as she could on the ground. Keeping her speed slow enough to where father could react intime to guide her around other cars that were going at a good clip on the busy road way.

Sesshoumaru noted with alot of pride that his mate was running faster on four paws than most of the drivers were going in their cars. He smiled when he saw the expression on one little fox childs face. The young fox had seen his mate running in full form past them then started raising a ruckus in the car.

He heard the pup crying out to his parents saying "** look mommy daddy look a white artic kitsune female running beside us**". Kagome saw the pup and slowed down to be even with the pups parents so they could see the child was not making it up.

Kagome smiled inwardly as she saw the parents gape at her. She raised her head and howled out " _free the kitsune inside be wild and free its as easy as one two three_". As she finished she nearly tripped when she saw the pup and his parents pull over. Inutaisho pulled on her fur saying stop daughter I know that family they are my advisers.

Kagome slowed down then came to a stop. She turned and walked back as they had pulled over to the breakdown lane. when they reached the family. Kagome laid down and let her father and mate off. Inuyasha was still clinging on to her fur for dear life.

He was scared stiff at how fast she had moved. He had never gone that fast in his whole life. Then again there were alot of things he had never done before in his life until tonight. **1**. He had never been _**hung upside down **_from the top branches of a tree _**til he passed out**_.

**2**. He had never _**screamed his head off like a little girl**_. When he insulted his new sister. **3. **He had never seen his_** ' brother act like a five year old on the dining room table' **_with his mate in front of him. **4. **He had never been on the '_**ride from hell ' **_before with his ' _**crazy father as the driver **_'.

All in all it wasn't such a bad night for having a stiff drink he mused that is of course unless if you were him living a nutty life like he suddenly was. Then perhaps drinking while doing any of the above might prove to be to much to take. Kagome who had heard his thoughts laughed to her self then shared the news with her mate and father.

She saw them both smirking up a storm. Mean while she entertained one very excited little fox pup with making it snow for the lil tyke. He had never seen snow before and wanted to know all about it. Kagome learned that the childs name was Shippo.

Which meant literally seven treasures from above. She delighted the little tyke when he saw snow falling down infront of him. He squealed in delight at it as he touched the white stuff and saw that it was wet and cold. He jumped into the small pile of snow she had made for him. But jumped out just as quick when he realized it was very cold and wet.

She looked up when she heard the buzz of conversation die down only to see the parents of the pup looking at her with pure wonder in their eyes and did she think she saw tears as well. _' __I wonder why they are crying? whats so wrong that they are crying like that?' _She lifted her head and looked around to see what could be causing their tears.

But she could find nothing at all. She looked at her mate and father only to see sad smiles and tears as well. ' _Ok now I am officially freaked out. She thought _'. She looked at her mate then yipped "why are you all crying? What has you so sad that you would cry like you were at a funeral?"

Sesshoumaru walked up to his mate and placed his hand on her muzzle " we cry cause you will not. We cry cause of the fact that you are the only surviving artic fox any where on the planet. We also cry cause you and I are the only hope for the artic fox survival ".

" But we smile cause of the pups you carry inside you now. There is hope for the world to see artic foxes again sometime in the future ". As he said that she looked beyond him to the other kitsune only to see them staring at her in awe.

She then looked back to her mate and licked his face saying " no tears I hate crying it clogs up my sense of smell severely in this form mate. Plus it stings my nose " as she said that she sneezed bumping her chin on the tar.

The two parents of the boy ran up to her intending on checking her to make sure she was not hurt only to see her get up into a sitting position then stand then shook her self totally forgetting about Inyasha on her back as he got the violent shake of a life time.

He yelled out "**stop I'm still on your back ya know!."**Every one laughed seeing Inuyasha get shook worse than a rag doll in the mouth of a puppy. When kagome stopped shaking her self she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him off her as she had a itch on her back.

When she sat him down on the ground he wobbled a ways away from her then fell completly over twitching as he did. She on the other hand spred her paws out and bit at the itch on her back that was bothering her to no end. She whined as it started to itch really bad and she could not get it as it kept moving.

Her mate seeing this jumped up on her back and proceeded to comb his way through her fur looking for the parasite that was making her itch so much. He saw just where she was trying to nip and lick. So he moved forward "mate let me take over ". He no sooner said that than she sat down and lifted her hind leg.

He jumped out of the way knowing she was going to use her foot to scratch now. He just cleared her leg when her foot blurred into motion then suddenly stopped as she had the parasite between her claws stuck by his head. Inutaisho heard a small voice yell out.

" Put me down you slavering mutt ". Inutaisho walked over to Kagome and held out his hand " may I have my flea retainer daughter " As he said that there was one small voice that said a loud "WHAT"

. Inutaisho smirked as he spoke again this time using her name knowing the flea would remember and cower in fear. " Kagome my dear daughter in law may I please have my flea retainer back." As he said that she dropped the little pest in his hand then growled.

"_Tell that damn flea to never draw blood from me again unless he wishes to die early and become a vampire flea him self_. Myoga hearing the growl and and not knowing what it meant looked at his master who looked at him sternly.

" Myoga do you have any idea what you just bit and sucked blood from ?? Myoga answered " a fox. No myoga not just a fox a pregnant artic fox the only one left and one that has the vampire virus running through her veins. Is what you just bit and sucked blood from".

Myoga paniced saying " I dont want to die master". He then regurgitated the small amount of blood he took. Looked at it and passed out completly. Inutaisho looked at the flea and sighed the' _stupid fool never knew when to stop getting him self in to pardicaments like this'. _

Kagome then looked at Inuyasha and sighed ' _she would have to carry the twit in her teeth or her collar _'. Inutaisho sensing her thoughts picked his son up and said" I will hold my son in place as your mate guides us back to the house in my place" .

Kagome laid down again so they could get on. Inutaisho took a few minutes to explain how to guide her as she ran at high speed stating that while she was focusing on where her feet where his job was to help guide her around the obstacles meaning moving cars.

With out crushing anyone. Sesshoumaru now understood why his father ' _was so damn good at evasion he had to be to maneuver her around such smaller or nearly small objects as her _'. She got ready to stand up. Then the small fox kit asked if he could ride with them. Sesshoumaru was about to object.

But stopped when the collar spun around and formed into a child safety seat near her head just behind her ears. She lowered her head to the ground as the boys parents approached her. They saw the seat and knew he would be safe. The father picked the boy up and handed him to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru placed the boy in the seat and buckled him in.

Then tugged up on her fur. She stood up with the fox pup squealing in delight. At being higher up than everyone. Kagome decided that with the pup being with them now that maybe being in her full form was the best route to go so she got much larger and taller. Sesshoumaru got worried that she would step on someone.

She did not have to respond as she heard Inutaisho say "that is what you are there for son. Now stand up and take your place behind the pup. Grab two full hand fulls of fur and don't let go. You will use your feet and hands to guide her now son. She won't go as fast as she did before because of the pup.

So you have a chance to learn how to guide her in a run". Sesshoumaru stood up and walked up to just behind the fox pup. He grabbed two fists full of hair then used his right foot and hand in unison as he had her turn. She did with out stepping on anything.

Kagome thought to her mate ' _you did good I trust you to safely guide us all to the palace mate _' Sesshoumaru relaxed at her thoughts. " lets go mate time to go to the palace of the moon " He then pulled her fur back a little she tilted her head a little and howled then took off at a lope.

As she slowly made her way on to the highway with the parents of the pup behind her in their car. She made sure to go slow enough to where they could keep up comfortably and at the same time give the pup a thrill along with her mate who howled in joy at being allowed to do this.

He loved the feel of it being one with his mate as he moved her through traffic as easily as his father did. The pups parents in back both marveled at the sight they saw before them the prince and his mate moving as one through traffic with their pup on board no doubt learning the skills of racing in the way of the anchients.

They both felt very blessed to be gifted with the sight of the last living artic fox racing her way through traffic with her mate and their pup on board. Watching the sight before them was like seeing poetry in motion. Fluid, graceful, powerful and beautiful all in one wrapped package.

Mean while Shippo was asking all kinds of questions of Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho along with kagome. Who could only growl " _that keeping a eye on her feet was the most important thing at the moment". _

It was then that Shippo volunteered the biggest piece of advice ever saying that " what ever foot she started out on is her guide foot and always the first foot to come out infront of her after all four paws hit ground ".

Kagome realized the truth in it and quickly realized that with the lead foot she could avoid trouble. She then looked forward her self and told her mate to " sit that she had control now his job was now defense again". Kagome waited until he sat behind the pup holding on to the collar.

She told her father to "hang on tightly and not let go of his son". She would keep him in place on her back. One of her tails came up and wrapped around his waist then hers. Kagome sped up as she howled back to the parents that "she would meet them at the palace with their pup and to take their time. That he was is very good hands".

She then took off going as fast as she dared. Shippo was yelling " faster faster I want to go faster. I want to see what its like in a real race". It did not help that Sesshoumaru was saying "yes we all want to see what its like".

Inutaisho was laughing then said "give them what they want child. You know you want to show them. So do it already. We are all safe on your back you know that." Kagome simply barked "ok" as she sped up going just as fast as she could go.

Pushing her self to the limit. The cars to the sides of them became nothing but a blurr as she used her vampire and demon speed to get to the palace quickly.

Shippo screamed " holy cow ". Sesshoumaru said " oh gods " while Inutaisho said " holy shit ". Inuyasha who had just woke up when his father said that screamed like a little girl at the top of his lungs."**WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE**" Inutaisho looked down at his hysterical son and laughed his ass off.

The expression his youngest had on his face was totally priceless in his book. No one had ever managed to scare his son like kagome did tonight. He nearly wet him self laughing it was so funny. Inutaisho looked at his youngest

" you are not going to die this night or any other night she has us all safe on her back". Inuyasha shut up at that opting to simply be silent as he had lost his voice screaming so loudly. He could not speak even if he wanted to anyway.

So he simply sat back and clung for dear life to his fathers tail not daring to let it go for fear he would fall off the four legged rocket below him. Now he knew he was on the ride to hell, his sister in law was the conductor.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen The palace of the moon

Risa and Izaioi had been having a rather heated discussion over who was going to sleep in the master bedroom with Inutaisho that night. When the howl of an approaching female kitsune in beast form broke through their howl.

Along with that howl both mothers caught the howl of their mate. They both looked at each other, quirked a eyebrow at each other. They both wanted to know now why their mate was with another female.

They both made their way to the court yard when they saw the largest female white artic fox ever land right infront of them. They both quickly backed up at the power that radiated from her. Both females staggered under her power falling to their knees and looking up at her.

They both watched as she lowered to the ground and recieved the shock of their lives. Their standing on her head was Risa's son Sesshoumaru and behind him was the pup of one of the court nobles safe and snug in a child safety seat.

But both mothers nearly screamed in fright when a large tail came up and over landing in between them then drawing away only to leave their mate and Izaioi's son Inuyasha standing there.

One had a huge smile plastered on his face the other was as white as a sheet and totally mute. Risa looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he turned and unbuckled the little fox pup.

He set the pup down on the females head as the pup then ran for the indentation between her eyes and slid down her nose to the ground. Sesshoumaru how ever did not move he stood there on the female.

Proving to his mother that the female was his as she was not moving at all. He then jumped off her head landing beside her. Kagome lifted her head then licked her mate and recieved a slap for it from Risa her self.

Kagome growled very viciously so vicious that the ground shook. She then reverted to human form. Risa quickly backed away when she saw that the female could take human form.

Kagome by that time had her leather outfit on and all her weapons on her. She snarled at Risa " that will be the last time you ever strike me with out having a sword pointed at your throat woman. You may be my mates mother but that does not make you my better. None of you females in the entire castle could hold a candle to what I am able to do with just a mere thought ".

Inutaisho sensing a cat fight comming turned to his new daughter " kagome Tunlezah Higurashi you and my son will follow me. We have some important business to attend to"

Kagome snapped her attention to Inutaisho bowed and said in the elf language " **suki oiceio**". ( Translation ) " Okay father " She stood back up only to see out of the corner of her eye Risa standing there with eyes wide open and a hand over her mouth.

She then stated " **Ecei ibo ion ras veshay i dwasi eak sai zing **?" ( translation) "What did you not think I could speak elf language". Risa shook her head no. Kagome cocked her hip and placed a hand on it raised a eyebrow."

"Then what is it that has you so damn shocked woman that you can not even speak" As she said that Izaioi stepped forward " I believe I know why she is shocked to speechlessness. She thought the artic fox race dead a long time ago. She was your mothers best friend and your mentor before you disappeared".

Kagome looked Risa over and then stated " I need no training now I know everything there is to know. I am a masters master in all things". As she said that she looked to Inutaisho and that was when he put his two cents worth in " she tells the truth. She is a masters master vampire and a double Taiyoukai miko."

As he said that Risa passed out and hit the ground. Izaioi gasped out loud saying " that should not be possible". Kagome looked at her " But it is and that is all I am going to say about it " She walked over to Risa " mother of my mate you must get up. I am with pup and will need your help when it comes to picking out baby clothes".

Risa was up in a heartbeat she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her through the doors and down the hall to the healers. With Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho following. Leaving a stunned Izaioi and a mute Inuyasha behind.

Once Risa got kagome to the healers she hollered out "everyone get your asses out here now you have a very important patient to attend to right now!!!! " Kagome had never seen so many doctors and nurses come running out of the wood work so fast in her life.

She instantly cowered Sesshoumaru seeing this bristled and growled. The nurses and doctors stopped upon hearing his growl. Risa looked back hearing her son growl then realized why he had done so. Kagome was scared for some reason.

She let go of kagome only to see her run behind her son and stay there. Then she remembered how she was when she was pregnant with her son. Risa calmed after that she looked at everyone and said" you all need to be calm around your new patient".

When they were calm Sesshoumaru's growls lessened but did not stop entirely. They instead changed to a purr that put kagome to sleep as she leaned against him. His father seeing what had happened helped with his own purrs that put her out like a light.

Inutaisho grabbed her and pulled her to him so his son could move. Sesshoumaru turned around then proceeded to divest her of her weapons. Risa gasped '_ she was a fully trained ninja elf warrior all her weapons were made by elves'. _

She saw as her son removed two swords from his mate and that was when her mouth dropped open.' _Only the being who possessed both powers of good and evil could wield those particular swords. The persons name would come to be known as death and destruction'_.

'_ It couldn't be she thought' _as she looked at her mate who only nodded once. She then clasped her hand over her mouth. Then set her face to determination noone would harm her sons mate while she was around ever.

She moved out of the way as Sesshoumaru took his mate from his father and proceeded to remove her corset from her body leaving her under shirt and pants on. Kagome protested some but a gentle nuzzle stopped her protesting form from moving around.

Sesshoumaru then laid her down on the examining bed and moved to her head where he sat down and continued to purr near her ear. The doctors and nurses got to work immediatly checking her blood pressure and listening to her heartbeat.

When they got to her stomach they all paused as one doctor said "unbelievable I can clearly hear two heart beats aside from the mothers. They are strong for only being I believe a day old". Sesshoumaru stated " wrong only two hours old."

Everyone in the room stilled as the doctor said " that cannot be their hearts are strong and loud enough for me to hear very clearly ". Sesshoumaru did not get the chance to respond when kagome snarled out.

" They are that strong because I am a double Tai youkai and a masters master vampire along with a miko you stupid twit. Lets not forget that I am a artic fox and that my d.n.a has been altered." She no sooner said that then she went back to sleep.

As her mate commanded her to do in the elf language. " You will never question my authority again infront of my mate or next time may be your last. My mate is very sensitive about these things and she does not take kindly to threats made or insults thrown her way or mine."

It was then that Risa spoke up saying " This patient before you is the last artic fox alive on the planet. It is imperative that her pregnancy be documented. Each birth must be recorded then kept secret. Until such time as there is a sustaining population".

"One that will not waver and fall. Each female must be kept track of along with each male. But at the same time we must find a way to keep genetic diversity in the breed so no one ends up with defects". The doctors Imediatly began with note taking and began their measurements of his mate.

They even took hair samples. When the hair samples were analyzed they were shocked each hair was different. They wondered '_ if the same would hold true for the pups if so they could already see a growing pack of artic kitsune'. _

One of the doctors voiced their finds and Risa was shocked completly. Inutaisho on the other hand already' _knew and was as smug as can be. He was proud as hell at the work that the previous doctors had done. She was a stunning sight to behold'. He was glad his son had been chosen as her mate'. _

_' He knew the reason for it too. He knew that his family held enough genetic diversity that they would never have to worry about inbreeding and producing defective pups. _It was something that made him proud as hell and a bit cocky because of it.

But only in the bedroom with females. He would never show that out side of the bedroom for fear of being castrated by his mates both of which he knew would fight over his new daughter like cats and dogs.

He knew things were going to get very lively around here more so than they were in the past. He also surmised that his new daughter would probably turn this place on its ears a few times.

But he wondered _' if she would do like what she did before when things got to be too much for her and flee the grounds'. _He could only wonder_.' But if he knew her like he thought he did she would do so much more than flee'. _

She would make damn sure no one messed with her family and pups when she had them. He shivered at the thought _' of just what she could really do if she put her mind to it. He had seen just a small fraction of what she could do'. _

_' When she dove past their elevator at a high rate of speed and they were using the express elevator. She then saved his son with out batting a eyelash. Then killed all those demonic bees all the while saving his and his son's cans from being blown into the after life'. _

_' Then as he got to thinking on it. He knew what his new daughter would do she would hunt naraku down and not leave a single stone unturned. In her pursuit of him simply because he had crossed her '. _

_' By trying to get her to kill her own mate to be when she did not want anything to do with him at the time. But Inutaisho surmised that it was how naraku had gone about obtaining her services that really pissed her off '_. He turned and left his son and daughter there in the room as she was starting to come around. Being that all the testing was over with.

Kagome woke up on the examining table and snarled_ 'she did not want to be on no examining table'. _She sat up and turned around. The first thing she noticed that was gone was her corset, then her weapons and lastly her trench coat.

She growled _' that some one had removed them'. _She looked around and finally spotted her mate smirking at her holding the stuff she was looking for. She went to go snatch them away. From him only to have him lick her cheek then state

" you will not need to wear these anylonger mate as you are now a breeding female and will stayas such". She looked at him blankly for a second then said" if you think that then let us dual to see if you can beat me. If you can then I will lay my swords down and become a full time mother".

"If not I keep my swords and become your shadow to follow you and your father everytime you leave the house to go to work. I will transform into a very small fox a cute little pet one that will sit on your desk or at your feet".

"But either way with you. Sesshoumaru growled he did not like the Idea of his mate following them to work". So he got up and walked out the door with her following behind him. They passed his fathers study and he growled out to his father to "meet them in the dojo in three minutes for a battle over dominance".

He heard his father bark out literally **" WHAT!!! **" Inutaisho had not expected that from both pups. He got very worried as he rushed down toward the dojo. He did not want or need those two battling it out for domination rights.

He got to the dojo and opened it to find both combatants already at it battling each other back and forth accross the room. He roared out **" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE". **Both kagome and Sesshoumaru would not look at him as they were staring at each other in a battle of wills.

Kagome was the first to answer him as she stated " My mate informed me that I would no longer need my battle gear as I would continually be a breeding mother. I informed my mate that I will lay down my swords if he can defeat me in battle. If not than I will follow both you and him self everytime you leave the castle to go to work I will be your shadow."

" I will be in mini fox form just large enough to sit in the palm of your hand or large enough to sit on the floor beside you. Constantly protecting you both". Even Inutaisho got mad at that as he stated "you will do no such thing with my grand pups inside you young lady".

Kagome then looked at him and said "so you side with him I see. Shall we make this a three way fight or are you here to just watch. Cause either way a battle will happen. Wether it is here in this dojo or out side makes no difference to me".

" I have a point to prove and I am going to prove it ". Inutaisho stepped over to his son's side then spoke " Then you will battle us both daughter and unlike my son I will not go easy on you." Kagome smiled " bring it on ya old coot I cant wait forever ya know. The same goes for mister wet behind the ears there beside you."

They both growled at her kagome merely smiled and started shifting from foot to foot. She rolled her shoulders some then reached for her blades and brought only one out. She got in the ready stance and faced them both.

She knew she was more than a match for them. They both looked at each other briefly and then drew their swords Inutaisho drew sounga as Sesshoumaru drew tokijin. They eyed her for a second then both charged her Inutaisho swung first attacking her with everything he had.

She merely raised her sword to block and held him there. As he tried to disarm her. She said "my turn" with that she with drew spun around and met sesshoumaru's blade. He did not bother trying to disarm her from her weapon.

He wanted to strike her down and put her in her place. Kagome battled both males eventually pulling out her second sword to battle both. The sounds of swords clashing and snarls were heard all over the palace grounds.

Everyone came running Including Inuyasha. When he opened the dojo doors though he saw a sight that he will never forget.' _His sister in law had his father and brother defending them selves from her attacks as they parried her blows with near bone jarring strength '. _

The castle guards were standing there slack jawed '_ no one had ever been able to best Inutaisho in a battle. But this female was making them both look like ameatures _'. They heard her call their master" a old coot that could not even kill a fly".

They saw his power kick up to a level they had never seen before. As he barked out at her" that she was going to sorely regret that later". He started swinging faster and harder. Kagome looked at him for a second and said "guess what I'm just warming up."

She suddenly unleashed all her power and came at him so fast that he was instantly on the defense again she landed one blow on his sword and smashed it in to tiny pieces. Like it was a popsicle stick.

Sesshoumaru thought that it was his chance to take her down he was sorely mistaken as she disarmed him as well. She then leveled her swords at the both of them" do you still think that my place is here knowing that I defeated you both with out breaking a sweat."

They both stood there knowing that they had given her their all and she simply batted them away like flies. They both said " no you have proven your point". Risa seeing this spoke up saying " But I have not" Risa stepped forward walking in with her own sword on her hip.

Risa looked at kagome " you may have beaten these muscle bound ding bats. But until you beat me you go no where young lady." Kagome looked at her and said " anytime old hag. I am ready when you are"

Risa did not answer that barb simply drew her sword. kagome eyed it briefly and nodded she knew that this was a real battle. " Bring it Risa " Risa charged her and attacked. Kagome noted that she was a little stronger than her mate.

" Fight me at your full potential Risa I know your holding back Fight at your full potential or die by my hand. " As kagome said that she struck Risa's swords using all her strength. Risa gasped she meant it.

" Fine you want it you got it" Risa powered up to her full power and started trading blows with kagome. They battled each other harder than they would the males. With each blow that landed on the other sword the ground below shook at the power. Kagome looked at Risa

" Finally a worthy opponate. It feels good to be finally set free". As she said that kagome blurred around Risa. Risa was ready almost she felt her comming but was not quick enough she got cut on the shoulder a little.

Risa knew that some one had interupted their battle. She turned to see Inuyasha trading blows with kagome. Before he was knocked into the wall. Risa barked "enough no one else is to interfear this is between Alpha females and that is it".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen Battles and Bittings

Risa looked at everyone" you will not interfear with this battle between her and I at all in any way shape or form. Unless one of us submits to the other". As she said that Kagome turned and said " round two". She then blurred comming straight for Risa at the last second she slid sideways and struck.

The battle had resumed with each speeding up the attacks and the strength. They were both pushing against each other when kagome broke Risa's sword in half. Risa knowing that she had given her all to keeping kagome here and knowing now _' that kagome was the Death and Destruction' _prophsey.

Bowed to her and said " you have won the right to keep your blades and go where you wish to go". kagome backed away from Risa Sheathed her swords bowed to Risa stating " I will keep my swords. But I also choose to listen to my mate ".

" I will stay here for a while then I shall accompany him so long as he and father share a office space. I do not want to have to run back and forth in my small fox form to keep them both safe from naraku's treachery ".

Risa growled hearing that name. She then told her" you will not be doing this alone. I will be with you in small dog like form. How small are you going to be kagome". Kagome thought than simply transformed in to a tiny fox the size of a six month old kit.

Kagome looked up and yapped" this small. I am comfortable as are the pups I carry". She then turned to her mate looked up and yipped to him. She walked over and rubbed against his leg. yipping as she did.

She heard a bark and looked over to see Risa her size. She went to go run and play with her. But her mate sensing her intentions picked her up and touched her nose saying " no mate you will not run after mother ".

Kagome licked his finger all over then nipped him. Causing him to jerk his finger back. Kagome seeing blood jumped toward his finger only to have Inutaisho catch her. Then set her down on the floor saying " skoot go find mother". Kagome sniffed the floor like a dog with her four tails waving behind her.

A few seconds later she found Risa and set upon her. They both tussled back and forth for a bit until Risa nipped kagome's tail then ran streaking out the dojo doors and through the castle. With kagome hot on her heels and three males chasing after them.

Two of them mates to the two now smaller sized furballs that were running as fast as their little short legs could carrry them. The two tiny females were doing a damn good job of making their mates run after them.

Kagome caught up to Risa then yipped lowly "hey ya wanna have some real fun with our lumbering mates behind us. "Sure" Risa yipped "ok on a count of two we split up and run in seperate directions then meet back up at the dojo so we can both discover just where the hell that small hole goes behind the budda statue". Kagome yipped

"Something tells me you guys have had unwanted visitors in the past". Risa said "yes we have". Kagome looked at her then said" break ". With that she peeled away from Risa going left While Risa went right. Sesshoumaru seeing that his mate went left said "oh no you don't mate you aint getting away that easily from me".

He sped up til he was nearly running full out to catch her. Kagome sensing he was gaining on her sped up her pace as she ran faster to avoid her mate. Her mate started running after her. He chased her all over the compound.

Inutaisho was no better chasing Risa through the gardens. He lost her several times until a guard yelled out" hey get back here you little pup". Then Inutaisho would be hot on her heels again. She eventually managed to give him the slip.

By diving in the stinking benjamins. She hated to do it but it was the only way to get him off her tail. Kagome though she did not fair so well. She tried to make a corner but wiped out sliding accross the floor thumping lightly into the wall.

It was enough to daze her and she had not noticed that her mate had picked her up and had sniffed her belly finding that the pups were ok he held her in his arms til she was back to normal.

Kagome came into her own mind again and knew that she would not escape again unless she could get him to play. She sat up in his arms and jumped a little licking his chin furiously she then nipped him lightly and barked at him doing it over and over again.

He raised her to face level and spoke to her " mate what do you think your doing trying to get me to play? your too small for playing with mate." Kagome sat on his palms and howled sadly that the giant dog did not want to play with the little fox.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes wincing at the painfilled howl she sent out. He felt her leap off his hands and hit the floor running faster than ever this time. " you little wench" he said as he ran after her again this time using near full speed to try and catch her.

But kagome gave him the slip by jumping in a large vase filled with insense ashes. All sesshoumaru could smell in this hall was insence ashes. He ran right by where kagome was. She had popped up out of the ashes poking her fury head out the top of the vase and watched her mate run right past her.

She jumped out of the vase and ran a quick as she could to the dojo. When she got there she smelled a horrid scent comming from the other side of the room. She ran over and saw that' _it was Risa who stunk to high heaven'. _

Kagome was in no better shape though smelling of insence and looking like ashes. They both laughed and yipped "men". They then went around the side of the budda statue and saw the hole was big enough for them to fit though together. They both entered the hole not seeing to angry as hell inu males barge into the room following the pungent odors of their now stinky mates.

Both males had just seen five tails disappear in the wall. Both looked at each other and said "yours". They both walked over to the statue of budda and moved the statue aside. They were shocked at the size of the hole in the dojo wall.

They both got down on their hands and knees then looked in the hole only to see their mates sniffing furiously around in the hole until kagome caught a scent and growled loud enough for both males to hear her " Naraku sent a rat demon in here and a hebi snake demon ".

" Come on the scent is fresh it is heading toward the library common area Risa we cant let them get away." Risa yipped" run kagome"as she was grabbed by the tail and hauled out of the hole by her mate. Kagome saw a red striped hand come for her but rather than run she attacked bitting the thumb.

Her mate growled in anger at her. But drew away. Sesshoumaru looked at his father who handed him his mother still dangeling by her tail upside down. Kagome waited for her father to attempt it next. Which he did so she bit him too.

He yelped saying to his son " you will have to get her your self. She just bit me a good one". Kagome turned and followed the rats hole that it made in the wall. She got half way to the library when she heard the fast angry little paws of a male inu comming up on her.

She ran for the exit but did not make it as her mate bit her on the ass. she yelped then turned on her mate and bared her teeth growling at him. ' _She was annoyed at him'_. _He on the other hand ' was pissed at her' _and he showed it by charging her and snapping at her as she dodged his teeth.

She snapped at him too. Inutaisho had come into the library and heard the mini fight going on in the walls. He heard every yelp of pain and growl of anger. Then he finally heard a kiie of pain and a snort that said" don't you ever bite me again bitch"

He then heard a yelp of pain and the unmistakable sounds of dragging. He went over to where the sound originated from only to see his son biting his mates tails and pulling her backwards out the hole. Inutaisho picked kagome up and by default his son as he was still hanging on her tails by his teeth.

She yelped once more this time more painful than the last. Inutaisho picked his son up. After he did his son let go of his daughter in law. He watched as Kagome did not move at all. Just laid in his arms as his son growled at his mate. She only curled up and licked her tails where they had been bitten.

She then covered her face completly with her tails as she laid there and shivered every so often. Sesshoumaru was mad at his mate that she would bite him and then run off in to a rat hole. So he bit her in payback for what she did.

When he got her out of the hole he expected her to run off or growl. but when all she did was yelp in pain and then curl up after he had climbed his way to his fathers shoulder. He was stumped he did not know why she was acting scared and tired of fighting. But that was what he could smell. At the moment he did not care though he wanted her to stay put and stay put she would.

Kagome was in pain and scared that her mate would attack her again so she held real still in her fathers hands not moving a inch. Not even to breathe which earned her a growl from her mate. but she still did not move or anything. Her mate ceased his growls when he did not see her breathing.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Pushes and Poisons

He slid down to his fathers hands then sniffed his mate. He nudged her but she did not move at all. Not even to twitch a ear Sesshoumaru nipped her ear and still she did not move. He nudged her one more time and her head popped out from under her tails.

Her eyes were closed yet he could see tears running down them. Making his fathers hand wet. He sniffed her belly and found out that she had not breathed in more than a minute. He grabbed her by her scruff of her neck.

Then lept off his fathers hands tranforming to his larger dog self. Not full demon size just large regular dog size. While he ran up the hall to his room with her in his mouth. The door to the room was open so he just walked in then hopped on the bed and dropped her on the bed.

She was forced to breathe when the air rushed out her lungs. She yelped in pain and surprise. She immediatly rolled over on her right side getting off her injured back leg. She curled up and put her tails over her face again and did not move except to breathe.

Sesshoumaru seeing this whined to his mate " speak to me mate why do you curl up and not move for your mate" She said nothing to him at all not even when he tried to enter her thoughts. He found that she was thinking absolutly nothing at all not one scratch of thought.

Not knowing what to do Sesshoumaru put his head over his mate and fell asleep that way. Not seeing the snake demon getting ready to strike him. Kagome how ever was fully alert and leaped out from under her mates head straight for the snake demon.

She waited til she got close then went full size as her mouth got bigger the snake got scared. But that was all it had time for as kagome bit its head off and ate the body leaving the head behind. She then smushed the rat that tried to get away.

Only to see a snake slide out the door. Kagome growled angry like and shrunk back to small fox size to go after the snake. Only to be stopped by a growl from above her head. She looked up to see her mates red eyes staring at her.

She gave up with out a fuss as she picked up her left hind leg and hopped her way over to the dead rat and snake head only to have the head of the snake spit poison at her. She yelped in pain as it hit her in the face.

She closed her eyes due to the sting. She knew she would be blind for a little while. Sesshoumaru who was still lying on the bed stood and followed her accross the bed to the other side. He saw her limping on three legs.

He did not think he bit her that bad. But apparently he was wrong as she kept her hindleg off the floor. He saw as she went around the bed he wondered what was around the side. He followed only to see her get sprayed with poison. She howled in pain from the poison. He growled and jumped on the snake head melting it with his own poison.

He saw her try to wipe it off her face only to yelp even more. He growled at her " you cant rub that off mate. your only making it worse. Sit still and I will clean it off you. She barked out you cant mate it will kill you this poison was ment for me.

"Its highly toxic to you". She then stood up on three legs then hopped her way toward the door. He marveled how she was able to get around with out her sight. He asked her " Mate how can you see when you had poison spit into your eyes".

She stopped and turned looking at him. He got his answer right away she still had her vampire yipped at him saying " My vampire side is taking care of the poison it is the only way to neutralize it. The vampire virus turns any poison in my body to something it can use against its creator. By concentrating the venom and making it six times as toxic. That is why I was rubbing my face."

As she finished he could see one line on her cheeks go completly violet. She turned her head away and hissed as a poison mist came out her mouth. It was purple in color and when it hit the floor it burned a hole straight through the carpet to the cement below it.

She looked at him and yipped" I now have poison breath along with Ice breath". She then limped her way to him. He wondered to him self briefly '_ how come she has not put her foot down. did I inject poison into her when I bit her'. _

Kagome would never tell him _' but he had and that was why she was currently hopping on three legs'. _Kagome attempted to rub against him but where she only had three legs she fell to the ground. She yelped in severe pain when her left side hit the carpet.

Her yelp brought his father running into the room. What Inutaisho saw shocked him. There was a dead rat demon and the melted remains of a hebi and his daughter on the ground yelping in pain. He looked sternly at his son then barked

" What happened here son to cause her to yelp in pain"Sesshoumaru really did not know why she was yelping in pain all of a sudden. He looked down to see her trying to get up only to yelp when the carpet jammed into her wounds.

Kagome reached for Inutaisho's mind finding it open she spoke to him. ' _I have poison in my wound from your son and I was also poisoned from the snake head that he melted after I severed its head from its body'. ' I have both neuro toxin and hemo toxin poison running in my veins now'. _

_' I am hurting because the carpet is jammed into the openly infected wound left by your son. I cannot get up please help me father.'_Inutaisho narrowed his gaze at his son angered beyond belief. He growled at his son as he reached down and picked Kagome up.

He looked her over and saw the wound on her hind leg it was infected like she said. He turned and headed out the door with her not saying a word to his son. Inutaisho wisked his pregnant daughter in law down to the healers.

He put her on the table and informed them that" she was the same person they had looked at earlier except now she has a infection in her leg because she had been bitten and poison got into the wound". The doctors asked "who or what poisoned her" and at that moment Sesshoumaru walked into the room in his human form.

Inutaisho pointed at his son" he is the one the poison came from". Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his father" What came from me father?" Inutaisho stood up and said "you poisoned your own mate when you attacked her in the rat hole near the library you idiot".

" Now she needs your anti venom and you will give it. if you want her to live." Sesshoumaru went over and immediatly started to lick her wounds on her leg. Pouring as much anti venom into her as he could. But where she was so small he could not do much. It was then that she shifted to her full form.

He suddenly found himself facing a giant gaping wound. He too shifted forms. When he did he licked her wounds with his healing powers. The infection went away and her wounds closed. What was even better was the violet stripe on her cheek went away.

Hmm' _no more poison abilities'_. Kagome shrank back to small fox form and got up. She looked up at her mate then barked at him thanking him. She turned away and hissed out clearly seeing a green toxic poison instead of purple. Inutaisho jumped out of the way of the cloud only to see it melt the chair he had been in.

Kagome snorted in happiness she looked at her father in law then barked out " He may have healed his posions but not the snakes. It is a poison that works well with my youkai and vampire sides. It will come in handy in battles where escape is necessary".

" Plus it will help in killing a certain arachnid. He has unknowingly blessed me with the poisons necessary to kill him now for sure." Inutaisho landed then kneeled down to her level " are you sure that the snake poison will not harm the pups".

Kagome looked at him for a second then yipped" No infact it is helping them master their fathers poisons as we speak. They wont have to be huge slavering mutts to over power the poison" As she said that she heard a large growl come from behind her.

" Sesshoumaru stop growling at me. Its the truth plain and simple. The pups will be large like you yes but not as constricted in their muscle movements so shut up will you love. The pups will be a thousand times faster than you or your father when they are old enough to fight".

" Your mother and I will have to train them after a certain point in their training with you and your father. They will get to be to much for you both believe me. I was too much for my elf master and his mate the queen".

At that shocking bit of news Inutaisho gasped out loud. " Queen did you say kagome?" Kagome looked at Inutaisho and nodded saying "yes the queen and king. They both harboured me and trained me in secret".

" Knowing they could never show openly that I was housed with in their walls. I spent many years training under them both. That is where I got my swords darkness and light I learned both sides of who I was at the time. I was a very difficult student for them to train. But once they found my motivation I excelled in every subject they ever threw my way".

" Potions, Poisons, Magic, Transformations, Consealment spells, Wards, Barriers, Swordsman ship. Everything the elves ever did or could do I can do. That is why my mannerisims run toward elf and my battle forms are elfish in origin. Other than that I will lean toward my vampire side".

" Which is much like the elves only more refined and touchy. I do not remember what it was like to simply be a fox so for me to be in this small a form is challenging to not run off and simply play like a pup would."

Inutaisho laughed " that is your fox personality comming out they are playful by nature more so than any other species. perhaps you should spend some time with little shippo. The small fire Kitsune you brought here with us.

He should be in the gardens playing." Kagome looked at her larger mate yipping at him " come with me please mate." As she said that she turned to him and rubbed against his giant paw making sure to avoid his claws.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and sighed" Fine".He shifted back to human form. Then bent over and picked her up. He then straightened up and looked at his father. Then walked out the door to the gardens with his mate sitting in his arms sniffing the air constantly with enthusiasm. She rubbed against her mate purring to him enjoying being with him.

She then settled down and curled up yawning some then fell into a light sleep. As he carried her to the gardens he looked down at her " napping are we mate". She purred out sleeply "yes your warmth puts me to sleep".

She licked his hand as he raised it to stroke her fur. He then smiled at her a little " well if I make you want to sleep when I hold you what would sleeping beside you in a slighly larger form than you do?"

At that she woke up and looked at him " I do not know mate try it and find out" she yipped. He set her down on the ground then shifted to a smaller size dog like her. When he finished she walked over to him and merely rubbed against him then laydown, curled up then went to sleep.

He lay down near her and figured ' if she wanted to sleep he would join her. But not before he floated them both back to the bed to sleep for the night '. On the way he called for a maid and told her " to go get shippo in the gardens and bring him in feed the pup then put him to bed " as everyone settled down for the night.

He then brought them both back to the room then laid them both on the bed and promptly fell asleep beside his mate purring his content to her. They both stayed that way the entire night.

Morning came to the palace to find everyone up except two. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were still both asleep on the bed next to each other. When a knock sounded at the door. " Master it is morning now time to wake up".

The servant opened the door and recieved a shock there on the bed was a feral looking full sized female and a equally angry full sized Sesshoumaru in dog form pinning the female under him all the while growling at her to" get out". The servent fled the room shutting the door behind her. The castle servent ran down the hall while sounds of two angry beasts snarled after her. About half way down the hall she could hear the masters purrs.

Followed with female purrs and low yips. After that the only sound to be heard was panting and purs. The servent walked away feeling lucky as hell that she was not killed this day. She vowed to her self to never go in that room again.

When they were both asleep especially if the females feral growls were anything to go by. The servent went to the dining room and informed the master of the house that everyone was now up. She got a surprise when Inutaisho said.

" Tell me you did not knock on my eldest sons door then simply walk in did you after anouncing it was time to get up" The servent looked at him and said " Yes I did as I have always done in the past with both your sons.

Why did I do something wrong to offend young master Sesshoumaru?" Inutaisho leveled his gaze at her and stated " yes you did you disrespected his mate and their privacy. If he had not pinned her you would be dead simple as that. You owe him your life at this moment and there is nothing I can do about it."

As he said that to her he heard his son howl out in completion. He smiled then stated " thats it my son. Show her who really rules.". The servent looked at him in puzzlement not hearing what he heard. Inutaisho looked at the servant again and said your dismissed.

The servent bowed and left. Risa came running into the dining room shortly after the servent left. She looked at her mate sniffed the air and knew what he had done the night before. She snarled at him a little causing him to raise a eyebrow at her.

" smell it can you. Well you know that I have more than just you to keep happy". She looked at him and barked out " Well you can keep her happy all you want now. I do not want you anymore now that I have a daughter in law and grandpups to protect. I have put up with that human for far to long now and now I have had enough".

" I will not grace your bed tonight or any other night. When time comes to travel to work I will travel with her and her mate not you." As soon as she said that Inutaisho stood up " You will not refuse me in bed woman nor will you reject me as your mate".

"You will travel with me or you will not travel at all " Risa looked at him and stated " Watch me I just refused you in bed and as your mate. I am tired of sharing a mate with a human Inutaisho and I have decided that I am better off not having one even my beast agrees with this. For too long has she sat back and watched you fuck that human".

"Flaunting your conquest under her nose. Now she and I walk away with our heads held high. We waited for our son to gain his mate knowing that he would. We knew she lived we even knew the queen trained her we waited knowing with each passing year she was getting stronger and stronger. More and more deadly we wanted to see if she would make it".

" If she did we would step down as lady to the westernlands so she and our son could take over and run the west with out our shame hanging around their necks. So now I enact that right I Risa Tyelee step down as lady of the westernlands and mate to Lord Inutaisho lord of the west".

As soon as she said that He hissed in pain as her mark was removed. She only sighed then shifted to her full form and Barked " freedom at last". She nosed open the door only to see Izaioi on the other side cowering in fear.

She looked up at Risa then said "don't leave me with that monster I cant handle him like you can". Risa huffed at her " you wanted him little bitch you can have him beast and all. Its my turn to wander the earth completly alone now. Just as Kagome did and still wishes to. We are the same her and I both too powerful in our own rights".

" Wanted by all but only desiring to be alone in the world. I am the last of my race just as she is the last of hers." At that Risa's true color came back" I am a Blue Mountain fox again" With that Risa passed Izaioi and made it four feet down the hallway before Inutaisho dashed infront of her and faced her.

' _He and his beast were pissed that their true mate rejected them _'. He looked at Izaioi then said " leave my house bitch and never return. I kept you this long only cause my mate would not fight you and prove to me she loved me ".

As he said that Izaioi stood up and said " she did fight for you. You stupid idiot what the fuck did you think all those cuts were on me huh play time with a unrully pup. No she fought every

step of the damn way. What has she got to do kill me infront of you for you to believe she loved you with all her heart?"

Inutaisho blinked a second then looked at Risa seeing the truth there in her eyes. He replied "no she does not have to prove to me that she loves me anymore. But you are to still leave this house and never return". Izaioi walked up to risa and smiled " he is all yours now. I finally can leave this place and go to my true mate".

"You were meant for him Risa he just needed to have his eyes opened is all. Now that you have shown your backbone to him. He is forced to see the truth. Do you still love him?" Risa snarled at him " tell me now why I should waste my time loving someone like you Inutaisho?"

For the first time he Inutaisho had no answer. But just when Risa was going to leave Kagome came up from the other side in her full fox form facing risa she barked out" Because we are the last bastions of our kind. Because we are more powerful than they are. Lastly because Living alone with out love in your life is a sad way to live".

"A very wise man once told me that to be the last of your kind and not want a mate is very sad indeed. He also said that the world would be a much worse off place with out me in it. He also said that he would miss me along with his mate the absolute love of his life. He confided something in me that day".

" He said that if he had to live a single second of his life with out his soul mate that life would not be worth living. He would kill him self simply because the woman he loved more than anything else would not be there. He was speaking of you Risa and that man stands before you now heart broken and lonely".

"I pose a challenge to you Risa a battle if you win you get your freedom. If I win you remate your soul mate and show him the love you have for him never holding any of it back from him got it." Inutaisho is the prize so there for he cannot be the referee to the match".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

"He will watch the Referee will be your son/ my mate Sesshoumaru. Shift now Risa or we will battle in full form here and now". Risa shifted form to human along with Kagome. Kagome looked at her mate " you will follow behind your mother to make sure she does not run off. Father you are with me. "

Kagome went to take him by the arm and he snarled at her. She looked him in the eye unblinking " You will not snarl at me father we go to get your coward of a mate back. Now lets go" As she said that he blinked surprised that she said that to him and meant it. He nodded numbly at her as she grabbed his arm and led him down to the dojo.

Sesshoumaru followed his mother growling at her to" get her ass in there and fight". She lifted her lip at him but went quietly. Kagome mean while seated her father in law then took his sword of healing and imbued it with enchantments to not break.

Inutaisho looked at her and asked. " Daughter what are you doing?" She looked at him then said " I am preparing your sword to defend your mates life thats what I am doing. I will not hold back anything when I battle her in your honor. She will defend her life or regret ever breaking her ties with you. Simple as that father"

Inutaisho got scared for a second as he said to her " Please do not kill my mate daughter I love her more than my own life. " That was what Risa heard when she walked in. She heard her mate begging for her life saying" he loved her more than his own life. " Her heart filled with pride and love for her mate.

She would lose this match so she could remain with her mate. Risa walked over to Kagome and kneeled. She said " I forfeit this match to you daughter. You are stronger than I." Kagome winked at her father who smirked immediatly. Kagome spun around then laid her fathers sword on Risa's left shoulder saying "you are right I am stronger than you".

"You will reclaim your throne Risa and your mate here and now. Your fight is with him now". She then pulled out her sword of purity then presented the handles of both swords to each opponate." A battle for mating rights has officially commensed. Fighters take your positions on the dojo floor". Both took the swords offered to them then each took their places on the dojo floor below.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and stated " Mate when they are both ready let the match commense." He nodded then went to the floor below with his mother and father. He looked at them both" you both know the rules this is a battle for mating rights not a battle to the death".

" When you are both ready begin" He waited for their nods then brought his hand down saying " begin" then he stepped out of the way as they both charged each other striking fiercely at each other both snarling. They battled like that for some time each one managing to put the other on the defensive for some time.

Before Kagome saw her father inlaw perform on of her moves perfectly. Disarming Risa in one stroke. Risa fell to her knees panting heavily from the effort she put into battling her mate. Inutaisho leveled his sword on her shoulder then said" you are defeated mate. What say you?"

" I lost and I reclaim my throne as lady of the west along with my mate Inutaisho." As Risa said that Inutaisho went feral threw the sword away from him then pounced on his mate. He remarked her in the same spot as before only this time its was a brilliant blue. All the color that she had before went back to white and her cresent moon reappeared on her head along with a mini moon beside it.

Kagome on the other side of the dojo hissed in pain as a red moon appeared on her forhead. She fell over from the pain of it all. Sesshoumaru hearing his mate hiss in pain dashed over to her.

When he got there what he saw suprised him. There on his mates head was the red cresent moon and his mating mark finally showed up. He turned and looked at his father and mother both knowing it was their powers that unlocked her mating mark.

He picked his mate up in his arms then tipped his head back and Howled his joy that she was finally his for eternity. His howl brought his mother and father around. Each looked at the other then him.

When he hugged his mate they both saw the red cresent moon on her forhead. They looked at each other and smiled. They were the reason it showed up. They had a hand in her marking finally surfacing after twentyfour hours. They hugged each other then went to their son.

Who was sitting on the floor smiling up a storm at his mate who was just comming to. She rubbed her head for a bit then blinked asking" Why is everyone staring at me like something major happened?" Inutaisho laughed saying" it did daughter it did. More importantly you did."

Kagome was confused. " Did I miss something that I should not have?" she asked Sesshoumaru said" I think this will help you understand". He then licked her mating mark making sure to put a chemical message in the lick. Her eyes widened then shot to her mates. He nodded at her when he saw her unasked question.

She then looked to Risa who smiled and nodded as well. She lastly looked to her father in law and saw his smile. But that was all cut short when Inuyasha barged into the dojo. He looked around briefly then his ears drooped.

He said "she is not here either". Kagome looked at him and asked " who are you looking for Inuyasha? I am looking for mother" Inutaisho looked at his son and sighed saying " she left of her own free will son. She did not want to be here anymore".

"So I set her free it was the right thing to do after all. Now that you are grown you don't really need her any more do you son?" Inuyasha looked at the floor then said " no I really don't I just acted like a pup so she would smile. She hated it here she told me she wanted her freedom".

" I guess now she has it." Kagome got up and looked at her mate saying" I wish to train with Inuyasha do any of you object. This is just for fun". She put her hand behind her back and allowed her powers to make a snow ball lightly packed.

The others cleared the area as she said " hey Inuyasha" He turned and said " what " Just as a snow ball hit him in the face. Kagome ran away yelling" your it". Inuyasha wiped his face off then yelled "your gonna pay for that sis" as he ran after her.

The others could not help it they ran after the two of them watching as they chased each other Inuyasha getting wet as she threw snowballs that she made with her powers. Inuyasha managed to catch a couple and waited until he got close enough then threw them at her.

Both hit her in the face. Kagome stood there blinking for a second then wiped her face then laughed. Inuyasha who by that time had gotten over his melancoly. Came up to her hugged her and said " thanks also duck your mate is comming."

As he said that he jumped out of the way knowing that his brother wanted to play as well. Sesshoumaru was indeed getting ready to pounce. But got a surprise whe his brother jumped out of the way and his mate ducked under him. She straightened up then looked at Inuyasha who smiled then said" bet you can't catch us".

Kagome stuck her tounge out then dashed toward Inuyasha picking him up then tossing him in the air as she transformed. She yipped "race ya to work the last one there buys the rest lunch". Inuyasha had landed on Kagome's neck." By the way the game is three on two heads up race Female to Female full out". Risa howled "your on".

Kagome started to take off but Sesshoumaru had jumped on her head saying "lets make this more interesting shall we lets race the way of the anchients". Inutaisho lept on Risa's head saying "your on son. I look forward to a huge lunch from you three. Kagome barked in your dreams old man." She then lept forward and ran as fast as she could Risa right near her shoulder.

Risa pulled ahead then barked "you will have to do much better than that to beat us". Sesshoumaru smiled and said " time to show her just what we are made of mate". Kagome barked "you got it". Inuyasha whooped saying "you go sis show em what your made of". As he clamped on to her fur tighter he yelled " I'm ready Bring it sis."

Inutaisho and Risa were in the lead. He said to his mate " well looks like we are still the best." Kagome suddenly pulled up side him then barked " yeah but you haven't seen the rest" She then poured it all out on the road racing ahead through traffic. Inutaisho gapped " Is that how fast she really is ?"

Risa barked "yes she is when she is running with her mate and for her mate. Now lets put her to the test". Risa sped up reaching top speed. She got close enough to see her and that was it. ' _So she has mastered her beast and inner demon risa thought'_. Inutaisho spoke " They are quite the pair aint they mate. I cannot wait to see their pups."

At the mention of pups Risa put on a real push for speed she actually got along side kagome's hind legs. Risa barked out " Daughter slow down you could hurt the pups." Sesshoumaru hearing her words pulled back on her hair all the while saying" she is right slow down or you will hurt them".

Kagome did slow down but just enough so that she was not going all out. Risa was getting tired and kagome saw that. So she slowed even more to be of some use. She barked to her mate " I think your mother is extremely tired mate lets get off the road so you and father can check her paws she is limping I can see that much. She may be injured".

As she barked that Inutaisho heard her and made his mate get over to the shoulder. He jumped off her head just as Sesshoumaru showed up. Risa was holding up a paw and it was bleeding. Kagome turned around in a tight circle and walked over to Risa. She saw her mate and father pull something metal out of her paw.

Risa yelped but stopped as kagome was quick to lick the wound closed. Risa nuzzled kagome when Kagome finished She went to walk but was stopped by kagome. She barked out the "race is over noone wins I will carry us all to work and that is the end of it".

"My mate will guide me there as I do not know the way". Inutaisho looked at Risa and said "you heard her mother Besides this will be a great way to take care of the pups and make sure she does not go to fast". Risa shifted back " you know your right mate".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Risa climbed on to Kagome's back along with her mate. Inutaisho jump on kagome's back. Where as Sesshoumaru jumped up to her head. He stood between her ears and waited for everyone to signal they were ready. Risa settled behind Inuyasha and Inutaisho behind her. Inutaisho barked out "**all ready son**".

Sesshoumaru grabbed two hand fulls of hair then said " lets go" Kagome jumped into a Immediate full run. Moving right along Risa yipped in surprise saying " **damn that is fast**". Inutaisho laughed " **thats nothing she is not even up to speed**. **See the cars passing her**".

Risa looked over and saw several cars passing her. Sesshoumaru waited until they moved infront of her then he spoke **"left and faster much faster"**. Kagome dashed left and then let rip. Risa was forced to cling on for dear life as her son maneuvered his mate and them through traffic.

Along the way Risa saw several demon families openly gawk at them as they raced by them.

She had to smile at the thought _'__of the sight they made it must look quite amazing to see a kitsune in full demon form running full out down the road. With three passengers and one young looking driver. _

_She laughed at the headlines that would make_. _Sesshoumaru was guiding kagome through traffic very efficiantly' _Inutaisho noted that _' she did not have to make any extra foot steps to compensate for him. It seemed as though they were both working completly together'._

Then he caught some of the conversation they had. He heard his son tell his mate **"** **Half step right watch your claws or you will open up that truck ahead of us like a can of sardines. Good ok the way is clear move out and go for it. get us out of the heavy traffic**.**"**

Inutaisho was impressed _' his son was much better at controling his mate than he was. This was some really fancy foot work his son had her doing. The best thing was she wasn't breaking stride. Kagome had achieved with her mate something he could only hope to achieve with Risa'. _

As they got closer to the city kagome became much more wary. She was having to shorten her strides. Sesshoumaru noted this and stated " calm down mate". Kagome thought to him ' _mate I would except I can hear naraku's demonic bees.' _

_' They are above us following us. They are scaring me at this second and I cant concentrate. The pups are whining as well. Have your father dipose of the damn bees and maybe I might be able to relax'._Sesshoumaru barked to his father one word "**naraku**".

Inutaisho knew immediatly then started to scan the sky. It wasn't too long before he spotted the damn bees. He tapped Risa and said in her ear." If I hold you can you kill those damn demonic bees with your energy whip?."

"They are bugging kagome and messing up her concentration cause she can hear them". Risa slid back into her mates hold. She looked up spotted the bees then instanly cut them all down with three whips that shot out of her three claws that she snapped in their direction.

Kagome instantly relaxed she knew that with risa on the alert to those damn bees she could concentrate on getting everyone to work on time. Sesshoumaru guided his mate through the city and down towards the docks.

When she got there she spotted naraku trying to get a stock holder from her fathers company to sell to him. She got pissed she howled and despite her mates saying no and stop she charged him.

Naraku hearing the howl started to flee. But froze when he saw just who it was and who was with her. " shit " She stopped with the point of one claw in his foot. The pain of her giant claw tip in his foot hurt like hell.

Kagome mean while was actually pumping the wound with the snakes neurotoxin poison she made it weak enough that it would work very slowly. Sesshoumaru pulled back on his mate and she backed up.

Then turned side ways on the dock walked over to the stock holder and laid down. The guy wet himself at the sheer size of the beast before him. But it was a pretty animal he gave his boss that much.

Noone noticed when naraku limped to his limo and left the area. Inutaisho, Risa and Inuyasha had gotten down. kagome stood up and left with her mate going around the other side of the building.

Her mate jumped off kagome then shifted to the small fox form and lept into her mates hands. Her mate cuddled her to his chest then said" mate you should not have charged Naraku like that he could sue us for harrassment".

She lifted her head and looked at him then yipped " he wont be doing much of anything now that he has that snakes poison running throu...." She would have finished except she and her mate heard a old truck door slam shut and a string of words following it.

"** That pervert**.** I cant believe him**. He shows up 15 minutes late then has the nerve to ask me if I'm alright. Sheesh can't that man ever be on time. If I wanted to be late all the time I would go live in the feudal era and carry a huge boomerang on my back"

. " I would probably keep a small cat as a pet as well. But no I get mister I am allways late and mister cant keep his hands off my ass. **ARGH MEN I HATE THEM ALL RIGHT NOW". **

**" I THINK THEY SHOULD ALL CRAWL BACK INTO WHAT EVER DAMN HOLE THEY EVER CRAWLED OUT OF ESPECIALLY MIROKU DAMN HIM!!!!!" **Sesshoumaru chuckled and spoke saying " is that what you think of us men miss yamaguchi"

Sango froze '_oh gods tell me he did not hear me'_. Just as she thought that she spotted a little fox pup in his arms and all other thoughts flew out the window. She saw the pup and said " who's adorable little puppy is that Sesshoumaru sama?"

He looked down at his mate and she looked at him with a '_you wouldn't dare look on her furry face'. _He smiled then looked at Sango and said" she is mine. I bought her yesterday at the pet shop. She is a rare artic fox and she is pregnant".

"I rescued her before the business could sell her pups". Kagome growled at him " you will pay for that later mate." Mean while she played the fox pup to the hilt she got up on to her hind legs and licked his face all over making sure to run her tounge up his nose several times.

He winced as she did that. She then yipped loudly several times jumping as she did it. She then looked around and decided to let her inner fox out. She lept from her mates arms and ran accross the parking lot area to Sango.

She jumped up and down pawing at the girl. yapping as she did. she then heard her mother yapping she ran in a circle around the girl happy as hell and yapping her head off. Then she dashed off for her mother who was also in fox form.

The two of them began to play in the middle of the docks. Gaining the attentions of all the workers on the floor as they tussled with each other. When their mates got closer they each took off chasing each other accross the docks.

Both males fearing for their mates lives called out to them both " Kagome Risa" the girls both stopped then ran to their mates not wishing to make them angry. They were both scooped up and then carried back to the building.

They were scolded both when they got in the elevator. It was then that kagome thought of some thing she looked at her mate and yapped lowly at him."mate you and father are going to have to get collars and dog beds not to mention food and water bowls for mother and my self you know".

"Other wise everyone will start to wonder and think that you both are being cruel to two little foxes one pregnant mind you". Risa barked in laughter saying " she's right you know you don't want the staff to think your mean do you?"

Inutaisho and sesshoumaru both grumbled. Kagome barked "hey its the price you pay for complete security with in your own building you know. Cause only mom and I can hear those damn bees and naraku's minions so the choice is yours".

" Lose your business or spend a couple hundred dollars and get some pet supplies?" Inutaisho looked at her surprised "damn you sure know how to drive home a hard bargain don't you daughter?" She just blinked at him

" I don't know what your talking about father" She then smiled and let her tounge loll out of her mouth and panted because she was getting hot. Risa was much the same way. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

It found two very greatful female foxes sniffing at the cooler air. They both yapped their delight at cooler air. Both males simply gave the females a withering stare. Before the office workers all stood up and looked over the partitions.

Both males got off the elevator and made it about five feet toward their office when all of a sudden they were set upon by all the female workers. Kagome and Risa both yapped their heads off while trying to squirm out of their mates hold. It was then that kagome smelled some thing.

So did Risa they both stopped squirming around and went very still. Kagome hissed out some what like cat and recieved a hiss in return. Then the unmistakable sounds of a hissing arachnid. Kagome immediatly flew out of her mates hands landing on the floor.

With risa right behind her they both tore accross the office in hot pursuit of the enemy. They ran around the corner and saw three demons in the process of shifting shape. They waited until they finished their shift then attacked them with out mercy.

Risa took the rat. While Kagome took the snake and spider both on killing them. The staff came around the corner and saw that the two little foxes had done pest control. The girls instantly scooped up the two little females and cuddled them.

The girls both endured it til the last one hugged them. When they were both put down they both yapped and put their noses to the ground then ran off in the direction of their mates. Both males had waited for them.

When the girls got there they yapped out their findings and where the dead pests lay. The girls then watched as their mates walked around the corner to the kill site. They both followed playing with each other in the hall way. Much to the delight of the workers.

When they both caught up with their mates they saw them talking. Kagome heard Inutaisho say " if the girls are that quick in defending us maybe keeping them with us isn't such a bad thing. After all considdering what that damn snake had in it".

" The secret plans you and I both made with some high ranking officials. Those two mates of ours saved us about 7 million yen just to keep us safe. I think we should reward the girls for this by doing as kagome suggested".

" It would be in our best interests to keep our pint sized mates happy". After she heard that kagome pounced on her mother and started tussling again with her. She yipped lowly" I was right Risa Naraku had penetrated very deeply".

We just saved our mates from going completly under and bankrupt. I think we should stick around for a lot longer". Risa yipped "your right and I for one don't plan to leave now that I am here".

" But that sort of puts you and I in a delima what are we going to do when it comes time for you to birth your pups". Kagome sat up for a second then barked at Risa and play bowed to her leaping around. She then dashed off with Risa right behind her yapping at her heels.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Mean while both males were watching their mates tussle and then saw kagome get up and sit for a second before she yapped at Risa play bowing and jumping from side to side. They looked at each other for a second then Sesshoumaru whispered.

" I think those two were having a private conversation that was so low we could not hear it."Inutaisho nodded then said " I think I may know what it is. But I cannot be certain just yet. I think it has to do with your mates pregnancy. But with those two it could be anything."

Sesshoumaru nodded his father was right. Both males went looking for their mates only to find the girls curled up in their chairs sound asleep." Well don't that beat all "Inutaisho said "they even know where we both sit. I wonder what else they are able to smell and we are not."

It was then kagome opened her eyes and looked at the both of them then thought to them both mentally ' _About five thousand other scents that you males are not able to smell in your current size. Smells that you don't smell are much more pungent to us'. _

_'Because we are lower to the ground and smaller. The scent spores are much more noticeable_. _Oh by the way mate the next time you bring a female in better not rut with her or your current sex life will take a drastic nose dive into nothing ness'. _

Risa piped up with a '_ yeah what she just said goes the same for you mate' _Risa said looking at Inutaisho. Kagome added_' I will not share my mate with anyone that way at all. I will kill them with out thought no matter who they are. Or what they are doing'._

_' They touch you in anyway at all that I do not like they will die right infront of you simple as that'. _As she said that she growled showing her teeth. Inutaisho gulped as he looked at his mate and saw her nod agreeing with her daughter.

Both males realized that' _their sexual favors would not be possible any more'. _Kagome hearing their thoughts jumped up on Sesshoumaru's Desk and broad casted their thoughts to Risa. She also jumped up on Inutaisho's desk.

They both snarled at their mates very viciously. Kagome got angry and forced her mate to shift to her size. Where she proceeded to attack him viciously. She chased him around the room biting him on the ass not enough to wound him but enough to pinch really hard.

She finally cornered him under his desk where she said "the only one you will mate with is me got that". She then rubbed up agaist him. Pushing him agaist the corner. He reared up when she brushed up agaist him.

He latched on to her neck then growled lowly "you better be ready everyday cause I am one needy horny little puppy". As he said that she moved her tails he then mounted her and mated with her under the table making sure to be quiet.

Inutaisho following his sons example did the same with his mate. Sesshoumaru could hear his father mating with his mother and surmised' _that he might just pup her especially where she was in heat'. _

But his mother and father were not his concern right now what was his concern was reaching his peak with his mate. He really enjoyed mating her in this form it felt good and he was not one to deny him self if something felt good.

He reached his peak along with his mate as she sucked him into her. That to him was the best part. He purred out his delight to his mate as he shot more seed into her. He then told his mate " Mate all those females were before I got mated to you".

" Now that I am a happily mated male your body is the only one I will seek for sexual pleasures. That is why I said you better be ready cause I am a very needy and horny male. Especially when it comes to you".

"See my" as he said that he thrust into her " hot rod wants to meet up with your hot sheath every hour of the day mate" I have a massive urge to mate with you all the time. I can't help it" he said as he frantically started mating with her again. Kagome mean while enjoyed the feel of his hot rod driving into her hot core. What made it better was she could fell his balls slapping against her little jewel. The faster he went the more she could feel the coil to her orgasim winding tighter and tighter.

" I cant get enough of you mate". He then begged her to "let him pup her every time she went into heat and inbetween screw her senseless". She agreed to it since she was mated to him anyway and it would keep him happy.

So she allowed him to screw her senseless as he pounded into her core even faster. She felt her peak come as it came she half howled and half purred at the feelings he gave her. He mated with her several times before he was satisfied. He laid down beside where his mate stood. He presented him self to her. She licked him clean then licked him to his release again as he was hard as a rock.

She cleaned him up then let him go past her. When he was near the chair she let him go back to human form. He shifted to human size then sat down in the chair. Kagome jumped up into his lap then lay down curled up then slept while her nose and head touched his still slightly aroused member.

He looked at his mate and said "you should sleep on the floor unless you want to solve another problem". Kagome raised her head and sniffed him then looked up and saw the look. She then asked" do you have a private bathroom". He nodded "lets go" she hopped off him.

He led the way to the bathroom with her behind. When she entered he shut and locked the door. She shifted to human form. Stripped her clothes off for him then waited as he pulled his pants down and produced a full arousal.

" **Oh lordy**" she said He smiled at her and said " lay down mate. present your self for your male". She did by laying on her back with her tails out of the way. He lay on top of his mate lightly then grabbed his member entered her sheath again he pumped away at her as fast as he could. Kissing and suckling on her nipples as he mated with her for the third time that morning.

All the while loving the feel of her around him. He made sure to stroke long and deep along with fast. He wanted a full knotting with his mate and he was going to screw her til he got it. His beast knowing what he wanted responded eagerly wanting to try and pup their mate even more.

He gave into the heat of it and she knowing what he needed gave it a false heat for him. He smelled it and hastened his thrusts knowing that he could now and would. He grew in size as he pumped away in her before finally pumping her full of his seed.

Kagome clamped down on him and shifted her hips allowing him to go deeper than ever before. He purred in pleasure at it as he shot a full load into her. He knotted her and simply enjoyed it. Kagome though felt one more pup come into existance.

'_ Odd she thought' _but then the other two explained '_that father had only half pupped her and now that she was fully pupped he would not be so horny after ward he would be very loving and attentive to her'. _

Kagome relayed this news to her mate and was rewarded with loving tender touches all along her body. His beast and he were both satisfied that their mate would be fully pupped and birth them many children.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

They released her and cleaned her up then themselves. They both got dressed and she shrank back to small fox size. He unlocked and opened the door only to see his father standing there about ready to knock.

Kagome slipped past Inutaisho and walked over to Risa who was cleaning her fur. Kagome sat beside her and proceeded to clean her tails of all sexual smells. She then worked to other areas snorting and sneezing every once in a while.

When kagome tried to reach a hard to get to spot she rolled right over and kept rolling til she bumped into a foot. She yiped a bit as her stomach hit the shoe tip. She looked up to see Sango there with a giant box of stuff that had a sign that said Tai ping pet menagerie.

Kagome got up and scrambled out of the way. She ran right for her mate and stayed near his feet. Risa seeing her daughter run to her son joined her and waited beside her son. She was expecting now as well and did not want to be near a large heavy box.

Inutaisho seeing both females run to his son sighed that left him with opening the box and sorting out the stuff he ordered when his son and daughter were in the bathroom finishing the business of pupping. He knew this cause she was alot more rounder than when she went in.

' _But he could not say much his mate was just as pregnant as kagome was now'_. Inutaisho '_could just see it now nearly six little inu fox pups running around and poor ol inuyasha being the uncle to half and brother to the rest'. _

Inutaisho smiled at that as he walked over then signed for everything. As sango moved out the door two others came in with boxes nearly as big. When all was said and done there were five boxes in all.

Kagome looked at Risa with a raised eye brow they both wondered ' _what was in the boxes?'. _Inutaisho opened the first one and started pulling out some stuff. Kagome's nose twitched but she did not move from her mates side.

Inutaisho had pulled out two beds with names on them Risa's bed was in a forest green color with her name on it in a royal blue color. Kagome's bed was black as night and her name was written on her bed in red lettering.

Inutaisho then pulled out the bedding mattresses and put them in the bed the colors were red for kagome and Blue for Risa. He then pulled out two mini pillows and blankets for them to sleep with if they got to tired.

He also pulled out numerous toys then four bowls with their names painted on the sides and in them. He chuckled at this but kept going. He pulled out two collars complete with leashes to control the unruly little females.

He even got flea collars for them to keep fleas away. He got them doggy toothpaste and brushes too. He also got them brushes. Cause he knew in their small forms they would get very dirty and need baths.

He laughed at that he then pulled out two nail trimmers for their claws. He was having fun doing all this. Lastly he pulled out the imported water and poured it in both bowls then pulled out a small bag of doggie cookies.

He smelled them and thought not bad. He put it in his mouth and ate it. '_ Well that is a plus that he could live with. He would have to remember to get a giant bag of that type of doggie cookies. He smirked at the thought of the two females getting force fed the doggie cookies all day long.'_

He stood up and said "ok you two come and see what is over here". Kagome did not move at first until her mate nudged her with a foot to the butt. She had no choice but to move or take a nose dive.

She looked at him a little apprehensive at first. But then she smelled the cookies and literally ran around the desk. Risa followed a little slower as she was some what sore from her mates excitement earlier.

But when she got there she was very happy. Her mate had gotten her a bed in her favorite color. She trotted over to him and rubbed against his hand. She enjoyed his attentions and she realized she was not the only one.

Kagome was belly up to him stretched out enjoying his light scratching if her hind leg was anything to go by. Sesshoumaru seeing this smiled his mate was enjoying being scratched on the belly but she was also ticklish.

He walked around and sat down on the floor with his father on the other side then grabbed his mate and dragged her a little to him making sure not to hurt her at all. Once he had her he scratched her belly and was rewarded with both her legs going a mile a minute thumping the floor and her chin up in a full submission.

She was even purring. The men both stopped their attentions on their females and proceeded to set up their beds and food bowls along with their water dishes right beside their desks. They both knew the females would not want to be away from their mates at all.

So they set up the beds and stuff. What neither of the males noticed but the females did was most of the office staff where watching the males. As they set up the doggie beds and food bowls and such.

They all smiled warmly at it thinking it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. For two grown males to take in two little fox pups and treat them like royalty. The kindness that these males showed those little fox pups won them the loyalty of all the workers in the building as what they had done spred like wild fire through out the company.

Soon there was a new slogan going around that said **"kindness if they can do it so can you!" **Every one who had a cell phone or a pda or computer all saw the picture and the new slogan. It slowly got around and the temperment of the workers changed as they stopped swearing and started using their manners.

Inuyasha who had come in to log in which ships had come in from his manefest to the computers main frame saw that he had a e-mail. He opened it up and saw his father, brother, sister and mother in-laws picture with a new slogan that said **"kindness if they can do it so can you". **He laughed his ass off then picked up the phone and dialed his fathers office phone.

In the office with the girls the phone rang. Sesshoumaru straightened up and pick up the phone answering it knowing that it was Inuyasha on the other end**. **" What do you want Inuyasha we are a little busy up here".

Inuyasha said "yeah I can tell you were playing with your mate as was dad". Sesshoumaru growled "how do you know that?" Inuyasha said "turn on your computer and check your e-mail fool then find out how I know".

Sesshoumaru went around to his fathers computer turned it on then logged on he checked his e-mails then found one from the company. He clicked on it and there was the picture of him and his father playing with their mates.

There was a slogan above it that said " _**kindness if they can do it so can you**_". In it he could see his mate showing her belly to him. He smiled at it as it was a cute picture but he was miffed that it was a personal moment and someone snapped a picture of it.

He said "I see it and something will be done about it. Just as soon as father and I are finished with both of them". He then hung up with his brother his father raised a eyebrow at him hearing the conversation " What is going on that requires our attention".

Sesshoumaru turned the monitor around so his father could see. Inutaisho's eyebrows went up into his hair line." Well that is one way to motivate workers and possibly clients". As he was looking at that slogan he had a idea then looked at his son.

" you know having these little ladies around might just be the best thing in the business. I think we can use them to our advantage son."As he said that he got a gleam in his eye that always spelled trouble.

Kagome eyed her mate and father then looked at her mother and said" well since they are talking shop how about we put our beds where we want them". Kagome and Risa both waddled some what around the office.

Each helping the other to push the beds over next to their mates desks out of the way of everything. They had finished moving both beds then they moved to the pillows and blankets.

They each put their bowls near the right side of the door. They both picked the toys they wanted and moved them to the area's near their mates desks just infront of them but off to one side. They both looked at the other stuff and knew who's was who's.

Risa's was dark green and blue where kagome's was red and black. They pulled the stuff over to their mates chairs and left them there. They were both very tired after all that moving things around that were bigger than their small frames could handle.

When Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru were done with their conversation they looked around to where all the doggie stuff had been they saw that it was gone they looked down at their desks only to see the beds beside the desks and two very tired females asleep in them.

The toys had been seperated along with the everything else. Inutaisho looked at his son" I guess they could not wait they wanted the beds right away."Sesshoumaru nodded "I think your right father. But when one looks at their bellies one understands why right away."

He walked over to his mate and stroked her head and back. He then picked her up and carried her with him to his chair. Where he then reached down and grabbed the collar Imbuing it with his powers so that if she shifted shape it would shift size easily with her.

He then placed it on her as he buckled it. She woke up laid still and simply looked at him. He simply smiled at her she yawned then yipped that "she was very hungry". He raised a eyebrow at her then looked at his father.

Inutaisho saw his mate wake up at the mention of food she yipped out that" she was hungry too". It was then that they both said" well I guess we are taking a early lunch". Inutaisho got risa fitted with her collar then put her leash on.

Risa did not like it and voiced her opinion by bitting it. Kagome who was watching her mother did not notice that her mate had put one on her too. That is until she jumped down and tried to run around the corner of the desk to help her mother with the leash.

She found out real quick when she bumped her head into the wood. She looked back to see a red leash go around the desk and it was imbued with his powers. She growled then yipped at him and thrashed on the end of the leash more than Risa did.

Sesshoumaru barked at his mate " you will stop that foolishness right now mate it is only a precaution to make sure you don't get hauled to the pound for being a stray." Kagome stopped and looked at him completly out of breath.

She started to pant she laid down and stretched her belly out. After a bit she got up resigned to her fate she quietly waited for her mate. He looked at her waiting to see what she would do next. When she did nothing he knew she had resigned her self to the leash.

He stood up and then walked with her to the door. Risa was right beside her as both were very hungry. The men could sense this due to the youkai in the collars and leashes. They knew their mates were famished. And with three pups in each of them they did not blame their mates.

Sesshoumaru opened the door and kagome came out first sniffing the air around she started yapping like she did before but her tails were wagging some what. The office workers saw that she looked like a little butter ball and they chuckled to themselves.

When Risa came out they gasped then asked"is that one pregnant too". Inutaisho said "yesshe is the bastard that nailed her got away". Risa looked up and yapped "yeah right he was one horny bastard that would not run away." Risa then yipped lowly" though I wished he had".

Kagome heard her and yapped "yeah me too then I would not be so large that I waddle worse than a duck now". Sesshoumaru looked down and growled lowly at his mate. " we could run away but the trouble is you wemon like what we men do to you too much".

Kagome looked back at him and yapped "that sure can change in a heart beat ya know. It does not take much a full pregnancy is usually all it takes before you men are running with your tails between your legs you know."

As she yapped that she snarled at him then attacked the leash again bitting it and tugging on him hard enough to where he was following her. Risa jumped and lunged at her collar yanking Inutaisho down the hall after her.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	21. Chapter 21

chapter twenty one

Kagome was tugging on the leash fairly hard when. Sesshoumaru had enough he walked up to her and picked her up. She stopped fighting the leash immediatly when he picked her up. She stilled in his arms and went quiet.

She leaned into him and let her tiredness and hunger seep out of her. He could feel that she was extremely tired and hungry. He looked back to see his father getting dragged down the hall by his mother.

He smiled " let her go dad I will take them both down stairs they probably have to use the bathroom". Kagome gave her mate a dirty look she then thought ' _keep saying stupid stuff like that and I will pee on your leg _'.

He growled low "**you better not**" she thought ' _large pregnancy small bladder you do the math big boy. Either way if you and your father do not two will have a mess to clean and some explaining to do_.'

_' Both of you get your butts in gear and move it will you. I cannot hold out much damn longer' _Risa started sniffing for a place to go. Her son scooped her up and said" **oh no you don't **" He looked at his father and growled

**" hurry the hell up dad!!. I don't want these two pissing on me. They can't hold it any damn longer". **Inutaisho ran to them. Both men went for the stairs saying to hell with the elevator.

They had two pregnant females that needed to relieve them selves and since they were in fox form that meant out side only. Inutaisho opened the stair well and Sesshoumaru dashed past jumped the railing and fell the entire way down to the ground floor.

Once he touched down he bolted for the door and then the hallway with his father hot on his heels. They both ran the girls out side set them both down and walked them to the bushes. Both girls went into the bushes and squatted behind a tree where their mates could not see them.

Both did their business they came out feeling better totally unaware that their mates were urinating on the other side of the tree marking it as theirs and releaving them selves fully on the ground.

The girls came around only to smell a lot of urine. Kagome lept up onto the tree root that was sticking up. Risa simply went back around the other side and waited. Kagome sat there and waited for her mate to finish not looking at him til he growled.

She saw his eyes go pink. She yipped " I see I am not the only one that happens to." Sesshoumaru growled out "shut up woman its been nearly three days since full relief came in the way of a empty bladder."

Kagome snarled at him " Don't tell me to shut up or you can kiss fun time good bye" He looked at her seeing the seriousness in what she said. He shifted his gaze else where kagome though had spotted something she did not like at all a snake slithering in the grass.

She growled instantly" **god damn stupid snakes**." She then saw it meet with a rat and rather than eating it. It seemed to be talking. Kagome got really really really pissed off. She glowed completly red in her anger.

Sesshoumaru who had been ignoring her growls could not ignor the power of her youkai as it flashed a bright red. He snapped his gaze toward her even though his beast was still in the forfront.

His youkai noticed really quick that she was pissed as was her youkai. What ever it was it was damn serious. He turned his head in time to see just what she was growling at. He saw the snake swallow a paper.

He let his mate go **" kill them both and bring me the paper when you are done". **She glanced at him just briefly then took and lept off the root. What sesshoumaru saw in his mate scared the hell out of him and his beast.

Her eyes were very blood red pupil and all. She was exuding all youkai power. He watched in near horror as she killed them both with just one strike. Their heads went flying. While she tore their bodies apart. She got the paper out. Then she started digging at a hole.

She decended into the ground damn fast as he heard a bunch of squeeks and hisses followed with a murderous growl. A bunch of rats came running out of the hole along with snakes.

Kagome came flying out of the hole with a dead rat in her mouth. She spat the rat out and ran after the rats killing them first then she went after the snakes. she killed them all in her rage. She put her front paws on the last snake head.

Tipped her head back and howled in anger and rage promising death to all who worked for naraku. She twitched a ear then growled and dashed off after more enemies. All he heard was squeeks of death and hisses followed with growls that said** " burn in hell you bastards you all will die this day for messing with me and my family".**

A short time after that he saw a rat make one hell of a mad dash accross the parking lot and saw his mate leap from the bushes then close the gap very very fast. She was on him before the rat even made it half way accross the lot.

She killed the rat severing its head. She did not eat it he noticed she was sending a message loud and clear mess with her and die. He saw a couple of stray cats come toward his mate and was shocked when she attacked them killing them outright. She did not stop there she pissed on the remains then skuffed out. **" She is ruthless " **he heard his father say.

Sesshoumaru had finished by then. So he walked out there and grabbed her leash. He sent his calming aura to her. She looked at him with blood red eyes then yipped **" I need to eat raw meat now not the flesh of those tainted pests either". **

**" I have not had raw meat in three months and its been 10 hours since I had fresh blood that is why my eyes are completly red. If I don't get what I need I will hurt people and not just one I am talking hundreds to feed this need ". **

**" Will a butcher house full of raw bloody meat do ". **She nodded he grabbed her and wisked her down to the butcher house on the other side of the warf. He went in and told the guy what he needed.

The guy laughed until kagome opened her eyes and hissed loudly at him. The guy being a blood vamp donor having the mark on the side of his neck collapsed in ecstacy and said **" it is all yours take it all ". **

He threw the keys to the shed to Sesshoumaru. He then opened the door kagome smelled the blood and hissed in a strange way. Sesshoumaru looked at her and wished he had not. Her fur was stuck out all over and her fangs were well below her jaw line.

She had transformed to full size. She busted through the door jam and consumed nearly half the bloody meat when she calmed down enough to look at her mate. **" Join me in a feast will you of blood and meat". **

Sesshoumaru shifted form at his mates request but he was timid around her at the second. Until she licked him saying** " Alpha male allways more dominate than female. Must eat red meat to be stronger than female ". **As she said that it clicked with him he always felt stronger when he ate red meat.

**small lemon ahead**

He tore into the meat eating it with alot of gusto. He consumed the rest of the meat while kagome licked the blood off the floor and off him. She cleaned him up in good shape. His beast though had some dirty thoughts at the second and Sesshoumaru acted on them.

He jumped away from his mates licking and walked to her rear end then shoved his nose inbetween her tails. She looked back and moved them wondering what was wrong. It was then he mounted her and growled out " we will mate now bitch I need release".

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru entered her and pumped away at her using his new power to enjoy it more. Kagome enjoyed his attentions as he was very loving to her all the while mating her he licked and nipped gently at her. She came around him clamping down on him just as he shot seed into her.

He jerked his hips repeatedly barking out" mate good for me yes she is. Mate perfect mate make this male the proudest male on the planet." His hips stopped their jerky movements when he shot the last of his seed in her.

**end small lemon**

It was then that he felt his pups move and kick out. He with drew quickly when his beast felt their pups moving in their mate. His beast was happy to be a father and quickly put aside all thoughts of mating.

Getting off their mate he proceeded to clean her making sure she was well taken care of he then walked up beside his mates belly and nuzzled it whining out his appology to the pups. He recieved a shock when one of his pups struck out at him through his mate.

He yiped in pain a little the pup stopped then wriggled against his mate and him. He licked his mates belly purring as he did. He then shifted back to human form and she went to a small rolly polly seven month old fox female.

She was a little longer in body and leg size. She decided to stay this size as it suited her for walking. Sesshoumaru took up her leash again " **Lets go mate we need to go find father and mother" **

She nodded then yipped **" They were probably scared witless by my sudden aggression." **Sesshoumaru responded with" No doubt they were if you had even me worried. Which I was"

She walked up to him rubbing against his leg and purred out "you should not have to worry that I would do anything to hurt the pups or you. I love you all too much to do that. It's the only thing that reigns in my beast when I am like that"

He looked at her in wonder _'__ then smiled at the control she had just given him over her when she gets angry like that '. _He reached down and scratched behind her ear. She enjoyed it cause a stupid flea was biting her at the second and when her mate scratched there it killed the flea.

Sesshoumaru smiled knowing he had done her a favor he " lets go find mother and father" He left the room with her walking infront slightly. The shop keeper looked down at kagome then kneeled and said "anytime you need help just call and I personally will deliver all the food you would need to eat."

Then he looked at Sesshoumaru and finished saying " the both of you. I provide the master vampire houses with all their blood and meat. It is fresh every day and guarenteed to be only a hour old at most".

" It will be my pleasure to provide meat and blood to the Masters master vampire and her house. You are all worthy of my own personal delivering of any food you require. Just name it and it is yours".

**" If I do not have it I will find it for you. She knows that"**. the shop keeper said as he looked down at her. She hissed a **" thank you to him ". **He clasped his neck and groaned saying **" go now please both of you ". **

Sesshoumaru looked at him with a quirked eyebrow then left with his mate. When they got out side he asked her **" what did you do to him mate to make him groan in repressed ecstacy." **She looked at her mate and said.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

" I gave him a vampire laced hormonally charged blow kiss that was laced with a promise to bleed him on a later date. His marking states that he was marked for pleasure only. Meaning he was good in bed for the vamp that first bit him. But was not good enough for turning into a shadow".

"A shadow is one that is a vamps favored blood source and is guarded very jelously. When He gave you the initial attitude that he did and you heard me hiss at him. That was my way of telling him that you were my mate not some stupid shadow and if he valued his damn neck".

" He would hand you the key to the shed or I would rip his thoat out while you laped his blood up. I also told him that I was your shadow and you would not hessitate to kill him if he got any damn closer to me".

"That is why he clasped his neck and groaned cause his body wanted to offer itself to you and I both. In the hopes that he would get to pleasure the both of us. If you get my drift."Sesshoumaru nodded and shuddered at the thought of it.

**" I get your drift mate though I wished I did not. The vampire world sure is crazy to me. I dont understand it half the time." **Kagome just looked at him and said **" we should talk about this later right now we are getting stares from alot of people" **

He merely looked ahead while she continued to yap then she stopped when her nose twitched. She tugged on the leash some thinking to her mate _' mother and father are around here somewhere I can smell them some what but the scent is too high up for me to catch fully. Can you smell them mate?'_

Sesshoumaru took a sniff and picked his mate up then said**" lets go". **He walked to the diner that he could smell his father at. They both entered and heard his father say" Sesshoumaru my son over here come have a seat".

Mean while he growled low asking " if his daughter was alright".Sesshoumaru nodded that she was. He then growled lowly saying " father my mates condition has paid off for all of us in a very big way ".

Inutaisho raised a eyebrow at his son in a oh really kind of way. Sesshoumaru went on to say " we have a prominate business that is willing to provide us with choice cuts of fresh meat guarenteed to be no older than one hour old and raw just the way we would have eaten our food eons ago".

" He also promised my mate all the fresh blood she could drink". So we do not have to worry about her killing people anymore in a vamp frenzie.". Kagome rubbed her head against her mate and purred to him her content. Sesshoumaru looked down and smiled at her then looked up and continued.

" She went through half the slaughter houses meat before she calmed down enough to be civil with anyone. She threatened to rip the shop keepers throat out if he did not comply with our wishes".

"It turned out that he was marked for pleasure by another vamp and her hiss sent him into". It was then that Inutaisho finished the sentace saying " sensory stimulation over load. She basically gave him an emotional blow*** with out even touching him. Did he colapse on the floor son?"

Sesshoumaru nodded Inutaisho looked at her then back at him " She has turned him into a pheremone junkie no doubt he is masturbating right now in his own shop just to continue the high she gave him. The poor man"

Inutaisho chuckled I am glad that I am not him Sesshoumaru only nodded then he remembered something she said. " father my mate also said that she told the shop keeper that she was my shadow.

Inutaisho looked at his son sharply then said" You mean to say that she told the shop keeper that her blood and body belonged to you." Sesshoumaru nodded again " She just named you son. As the master of her and that she is yours to do with as you wish."

"Its no wonder the shop keeper was offering us all the meat he gets in. For him to supply your blood house as he see's it. Is the biggest step up in the under ground world".

" When you add to the fact that he will undoubtedly be delivering that meat to our work site he will probably think that everyone who works for us is our blood house. He will know he has hit the bloody jackpot in the terms of major blood house den site".

Kagome looked at her father in law then barked out " I have a way around that if you are willing to shift some of your workers around and maybe add a few people". Inutaisho looked at her then nodded for her to proceed. She yapped out" call a employee meeting down stairs in the parking lot".

"I will tell you more when we get there. But to ease the question I can see in your eyes. I need to know just how many vamps and demons you have in your employ. What I plan to do is shift some of your human workers with the vamp and demon workers".

" That away when the shop keeper shows up he will know that this is a vamp and demon blood house. He will know to keep his mouth completly shut. For to say anything about a demon/vamp blood house warrents immediate death of the individual".

"Plus it will give mother and I a chance to sniff out the leak you have in your company. The one who is the leak will be very nervous at the change in jobs and will protest more than the others for he will not want his cover blown wide open".

"If you take my meaning. He or she wants to appear as though they blend in. But in truth they want to leak information out. They can't do that if their jobs switch up. You can call it a employee enrichment".

" where they will need to learn new things so that safety on the work site stays fresh in their minds. I can tell you now the vamps will know immediatly when they see me that something is up and they will know to act their parts well".

"To blend in seemlessly into the new structure of the organization. You can bet with them knowing I am there. They will tighten their assholes and buckle down to the serious work of keeping the information out of the wrong hands".

"None of them want me to bleed them dry. They know I am a stickler for all details so don't be surprised. If they start knocking on your door and reporting their findings on others. Oh and showing a fang or two gets your point accross really well with them".

"So don't be afraid to let your beasts talk for you once in a while. They are damn good with threats of the bloody kind and the bloodier the better. Vamps respect domination and good verbal threats it lets them know just who is the big dog in the house. It is usually the one with biggest bite and threat so to speak."

Inutaisho grinned. Then ' he and his son ordered four steaks medium rare'. Kagome who was full did not eat just sat in her mates lap and slept while Risa, Inutaisho and Sesshoumaru ate their meat.

Both men talked over kagome's suggestion while risa simply listened and ate both steaks that had been given to her._ ' If what Sesshoumaru said was true then she could look forward to real nice choices of meat along with her mate. Yes they would have to change things abit but she did not care '. _

_' She knew that it would work very well and she could relax while both males tended to business. Since it was only 9:30 in the morning they had all day to get their work done. She sat back and enjoyed the last steak they would ever have to buy'. _

When they were all done kagome was woke up gently by her mate playing with her belly. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that her mate was finished she hopped down off his lap and waited for risa to get down.

She wanted to talk to her for a few seconds. But Risa had other ideas she wanted to play so she pounced on kagome "growling play with me. I am bored to death listening to those two." Kagome gave in and started to play with her mother in law.

They jumped and yapped niped growled at each other causing quite a scene. The men feeling quite embarrassed picked up their unruly mates, paid for the meal then left. When they got the females out side they set them down only to have the girls bark at each other and chase each other in a circle.

Both males had to seperate the females in order to get back to the company. Kagome was forced to walk ahead with Sesshoumaru while Risa was forced to walk with her mate. Both females voiced their displeasure at being seperated from each other.

The men though put them in their places saying that they could play all they wanted later. Just not right now not when both men were expecting important clients. Both females just huffed then went silent as church mice in a rain storm.

This did not go unnoticed by the males either. They both attemped to talk to the females but all the females did was walk ahead of them sniffing the ground in front of them going from side to side.

Only when kagome caught the scent of a cat did she pause and start to growl and bark. She barked so much that the cats in the alley fled the area as she gave up their positions to the neighbor hood dogs.

Who instantly started barking and chasing the cats. Kagome huffed then growled " Damn cats" She then kept on walking not bothering to notice the look on her mates face or the look on her father in laws face either.

{ This section of the story I was inspired to write from a reviewer. Who actually dared to challenge me to think ahead. So it's with her in mind that I dedicate this section of the story to Bloodmoon Goddess. ^_^ surprise ya didn't know that I would spring this on ya did you?I hope you like it } Please read on!

Risa though panted laughing silently at it all_.' Her daughter sure was one hell of a cut up'.' She had the drop on nearly everything '_. Risa could not wait to see the pups that would come from her son and kagome's mating.

She could not help but wonder just what color the pups would be_.' Would they be blue like her when she was a pup?? or would they be a lighter shade like her son and kagome are??. The possibilities were endless!! and it only made her more and more curious??'. _

_' She knew beyond all doubt that they would have four tails and have extreme power like their mother. She just did not know. What color they would be??. Or the color of their eyes since her sons was gold and kagome's were blue??'. _

_' The eye color should be very interesting she thought '. _As she continued to think she knew _'right away they would be a hand full when they got older as would her current litter that she was carrying _'.

_' She surmised that when the time came to birth their pups they would have to stay home cause each birth had to be documented very carefully. Especially with kagome as her pups would be 75 percent fox and only 25 percent dog '. _

She _' snickered to her self it would be funny to see three little bushy tails running around the palace. Along with her three little semi bushy tailed pups. Then she got to thinking of all the trouble they could cause '. _

_' She could not help barking in laughter at the trouble the pups would cause for their fathers '. It sure would be funny to see she surmised '. _

{ So what do you all think of the inspiration Like it I did }

As she was thinking that they had managed to make it back to the company. Sesshoumaru was given his mothers leash as he held on to two females that he knew were thinking and that was something that worried him to no end.

What ever these two little master mind schemers were thinking of had to be important. He had no Idea just how right he was on one side and how wrong he was on the other. Kagome was thinking up a scheme that would blow the cover off the leak in the company and she could not wait to get her paws on the twit that was doing it.

Where as Risa was thinking something totally different She was wondering how they could make it so kagome and her could stay with their mates even durring their birthing of their pups. Then she struck on a land mine Idea one that was sure to blow everything up into the air.

She only hoped that kagome could work her idea in with the other one that kagome hatched. So she approached Kagome and sat beside her then growled lowly "saying daughter I have a Idea on how we can stay with our mates even durring our birthing phase".

Kagome answered with" I am listening what is your Idea?". Risa stated " have my mate invest in the medical field transporting medicines and equipment along with vetrinary things. Then have him hire a full medical team for accidents on the job".

" Sort of a pretreatment center if you will". Kagome jumped on that quickly "yeah I like that Idea it would even work with my present scheme I have been hatching". "This would fit in the last place that I had a hole in. Hmm ya know it works damn well. I think we should run with it what do you say?"

Risa nodded then panted to make it look like she was hot. Kagome did the same thing now that she had a working plan in place. She just needed the gullible one to come back and swallow the hook that she had just baited. Then drag the suspicious one down with him.

She knew that if she got the old gander to go for it he would drag the other one right with him. She sat there smirking up a storm to her self. Knowing that she had shielded her thoughts from her mate so she was free as a bird to think all she pleased.

Kagome knew Risa had done the same or she would not have said anything to her at all. Kagome then snapped her attention to the employees that were suddenly congregating infront of them. Kagome could already smell several vampires.

She hissed out and announced her self. They all snapped to attention knowing that what ever was going to be said was going to be important and they all needed to pay strict attention to everything now.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

All the vamps that had gathered in the parking lot with the other employees. Knew that there was something serious going on if Death and Destruction was here. She was their worst nightmare come true. She was the killers killer and she made no bones about it.

But from what they could see she looked like........... she was...... pregnant????? They all wondered how that could be usually a master vampire was truely undead. Kagome sensing their thoughts hissed out that" she had eaten the food of the divine gods".

"Also they are the ones who gifted her with the ability to blend both her demon and vampire sides thus allowing her to get pregnant. So she could carry the pups to full term. The vamps all gasped. They were amazed and proud as hell that she had done the impossible".

" She then told them she would need protection her, her mate, father in law, mother in law and brother in law. They all answered with no problem they were up for a good challenge. She responded with good cause I am inducting you all into my blood house".

" You are all part of my house now and my mate is your leader he and his family are never to be questioned or challenged. If they tell you to do something do it with out question cause the order comes from me directly understand. They all nodded she then hissed out some of you I need to set up a perimeter 15 paces around the whole group there is a leak in this company".

" I believe that person to be hiding amonst the humans and lower class demons. This person may try to flee if that person does you have my permission to use deadly force. She gave them a fanged grin they grinned back the same way. Sesshoumaru had heard his mate hiss and heard nearly sixty return hisses so he knew they had a sizable crew of vamps working for them".

When he saw his mate show her fangs he _' knew she had threatened them and they responded showing some fang just not alot. Apparently she was right showing them who was boss and top dog worked in her society. He knew now that he could use his skills that he had in the board room and demand respect from them all maybe even his mate'._

He smirked showing his full fangs and saw and immediate reaction with the vamps they knew he was boss now especially since his fangs were jutting well below his chin. He barked out one short sentance " **My house**" the vamps immediatly nodded as did the inu demons they knew they were part of his pack and to do other wise was a direct challenge to him.

The nekos, Foxes , wolves, phoenixes, Bears they all knew they were part of his pack so they nodded as well Kagome could see only a few that did not. Those were two snakes and one rat. It was the rat that she focused on the most.

The snakes seemed scared shitless. She hissed her findings to the vamps making sure as she did that she lowered her mental shield to the collar. She hissed out thinking as she did." All of you focus on the damn rat. The two fucking snakes are nothing it is the fucking rat that is the head of the damn leak".

" No one move a muscle til the head of the house gets out here and says his peace". Sesshoumaru hearing his mates thoughts snapped his gaze to the rat and held it. Then moved on making sure to make eye contact with the ones loyal and shift his gaze to the rat then back again to see each one nod.

At that moment Inutaisho came out toward kagome and his son, mate. Kagome reached out to her father in law mentally and said "_stop for a second I need to talk to you and it is deadly important move not one muscle father_". Inutaisho froze immediatly then said "sesshoumaru let the pups come to me".

Both kagome and risa left Sesshoumaru. Kagome ran as fast as she could with risa right behind her. Kagome started yapping at him and so did Risa. But kagome was talking. " Father I know who the leak in your company is now so does mother".

"We also have a suggestion to make damn sure it is who we think/ know it is. We want you to look into expanding your shipping to cover medical supplies and equipment. It is my guess only that is how naraku is managing to be such stiff competion for you".

" I say we hit him right where his interests lie medicine. I know for a fact that he runs several high profile companies that deal strictly with medicine. I even know how we can do it too. See he uses my underground net work of vamps to get his medicine".

" There are certain medicines that only we vampires can manufacture cause it takes so damn long to make them and the chemical compounds to make these medicines are very complex. If you were willing to ship these medicines I am certain I can move the underground net work to go into legitimate manufacturing and distribution with you exclusively".

" The benifits to you would not stop at cutting into his business but also you would have a fully trained medical staff on site for accidents. Thus cutting your expenses to the emergency room right out all together. I am quite sure that your employees would prefer this to going else where".

Inutaisho growled in anticipation then said " well what are we waiting for time to go kick some asses and put some heads on pikes. Then nail one arachnid straight to the wall". He pet both girls and smiled saying down girls.

They both got down on all fours Inutaisho strode ahead with a new purpose. Risa mean while said "damn girl you could scheme the pants off anything couldn't you". Kagome looked over and yapped "yup thing is I can also deliver on what I said. We do make many vaccines that humans and demons use to combat illnesses".

" See we cornered that market centuries ago when humans came at us with stakes, garlic and holy water. We learned that it was certain properties in the various elements that were used against us that made them effective".

" We analized those properties and made a vaccine to them. We had unknowingly then made the first medicine that could be used. Since then we have continued to make medicine world wide. We have allways been on the look out for a legitamite business person to deal with".

" But for centuries all we had were crooks. That wanted to make a fast buck and did not care how the medicine was delivered. But now that is about to change mother". The girls both ran to catch up with Inutaisho who was near his son.

When the girls got close to their mates they both yapped and ran up to their mates jumping up and down pawing at them while barking. The fox demons laughed a little knowing those _'two little runts had stolen the show'. _

A true first for the kitsune world what was even better was it was two of the rarest kitsune's in the world the two last kitsune's for their breed type. Artic and mountain kitsune. They all delighted in knowing that these two little females were living up to their true heritage '_shape shifting tricksters'. _

These two were at the height of all tricks they were the ones running the company. For all the foxes had heard what '_those two little schemers' _had said to the old dog and '_he fell for it. Hook, Line and sinker he even swallowed the rod'. _

They were delighting in seeing this. They would all have a story to tell their children at bed time on this night and many more nights they were sure. They could not wait to hear what those two little schemers had hatched together.

All they knew was that it was going to go over with one hell of a huge bang. They smiled at all the mischief that was going to happen because of it. They all stood there with baited breath waiting to see just what was going to happen. They all knew some thing major was up they just did not know what that something was.

Inutaisho chose to speak at at that moment " Listen up everyone I have an anouncement to make. Well actually several anouncements to make. One is for the rest of this week it is employee enrichment week".

" Starting tommorrow we are each going to be doing someone elses job. That means everyone from the lowest worker on the docks to the head of the company". As soon as he said that kagome heard the rat speak up.

" But sir I don't see how my knowledge of record keeping is going to be of any help in a different area". Kagome thought out to her mate" got him he is your leak he does not want want to leave the area where he can get the most amount of information with the least amount of work. Tell your father mate as I cant where he is making a speech."

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Inuyasha had heard his fathers speech and knew that it was kagome's doing that things were getting shaken up and knocked loose from its rusted position. He knew that she was a schemer and today's surprise meeting was just one example of it.

He also knew that if there was anyone who was more in touch with things on the ground level it was her. She was very meticulus in everything she did he noted_.' She was so specific that she had everyone who was vampire scared totally shitless right out of their own coffins'. _

_' He sympathized with the poor suckers she scared him shitless too no matter what size she came in. She could be the size of a ant or the size of a whale and she would still scare him to death nearly'. _

_' She had to have scared those poor suckers back to life if they were jumping that quickly to do as she said '. _He smirked at the fun he would get to have if he had his brothers job. He then heard his fathers second half of his speech.

"I have decided to expand our shipping and export business to include medicine and medical supplies". It was then that kagome released a large dose of pheremones into the air all the vamps that smelt it immediatly released their own scents with it.

Kagome hissed at the other vamps" have your origional blood house masters meet me here on the top floor tomorrow at 4:30 in the morning to discuss possible legitmate future business talks about dealing in medicine manufacturing and distribution".

"This is a non negotiable they are to be here or else I will come knocking on their door". The vamps all nodded their heads. Inutaisho concluded his speech and that was when the rat made a break for it.

The vamps seeing it and remembering her words attacked the rat demon. They drained him dry very quickly. The demons and humans got the drift real quick leak information from this company again and die.

Kagome mean while was taking time to enjoy her mates attentions in the way of scratching her back. She arched her back some as he continued to scratch and purred her content. The group had dispersed. That was when he spoke.

" I know it was you and mother who hatched that scheme. while it is a good one and has the chance to prove lucritave. I wished you would have consulted me first mate. That is how things are done in my world mate."

Kagome looked down at the ground and lowered her ears then yipped " Gomen nasi mate" Sesshoumaru was shocked she appologized to him for her breach of conduct. He smiled then said "you are forgiven only cause I know you want father to succeed and be happy not angry all the time".

Kagome looked up then licked his chin furiously as she wiggled in his grip. She barked "bathroom". He let her down then walked with her to a bush. She did her business then walked with him to the elevator doors where she sat and waited.

When the doors opened she stepped in with him. Then she laid down on the floor she was tired and had achy joints. She promptly fell asleep her mate seeing this knew that she had over taxed her self this morning and that meant she would sleep for some time giving him a chance to catch up on the days e-mails.

Then look at the investment charts and stock quotes for the day. Not to mention meeting with a few clients all while she slept. He picked up his pint sized mate as their stop came then carried her sleeping form to her bed.

All the while the ladies of the office ooed and aahhed over her form. Sango the lady his mate ran to and jumped on looked at his mate with some consern. She then spoke up " is she taking vitamins for her pregnancy".

"The only reason why I ask is dogs even that small need to take a multi vitamin to help their bodies not be so depleted in energy. The pups must be taking a toll on her body if she is tired this early in the day".

" Its barely noon time she should not be that tired. If I were you I would make sure she takes a multivitamin everyday. She may not thank you for it at first but she will be better off so would the other one".

"Sesshoumaru responded with" I will make sure she gets some that came with todays packages". Sango smiled nodded then sat down and went back to work. Earlier that day she had been researching foxes and could not find a fox that looked like the one her boss had.

But when she hit up a site on fox demons she found one a long gone extinct race of artic fox. Hmm she wondered if that little fox was the last of her kind if she was it was a very sad thing. She smiled though at how gentle her boss was with the fox

( It was almost as though they were married or mates in the demon term. For all she could read on the internet was that demons mated each other in much the same way that humans got married it just did not have a ring but instead a mating mark on the female that was located between the neck and shoulder. )

Sango wondered if that little fox had a mating mark. If the fox did then she had some idea who her mate was and what he was or for that matter what they were. She hoped she was right in her thinking cause then it would mean that demons were not gone at all just blended in to the population. She smiled at that thought.

Mean while accross the city docking port sat one in pain angry hanyou arachnid. All the spies he had sent over there had failed to report in whats more he did not recieve any answer when he used his special high pitched call to call them.

All he got was nothing not one single answer it was almost as if they had been found out and killed. He sat down and started thinking on what could have happened. Then he froze in his tracks he remembered back to earlier in the day a giant white fox had charged him after it howled.

As he started thinking. the fox had six red stripes on her muzzle. As he thought he remembered his hired assassin she had six red..... it was then that he ceased thinking. He knew what happened more importantly who happened.

**" THAT BITCH SHE WOULDN'T DARE DOUBLE CROSS ME I AM THE ONE THAT PAID THAT BITCH 400 MILLION YEN TO KILL THAT BASTARD AND HIS SONS. SHE WOULD NOT DARE TO SIDE WITH THEM. **

Then he got to thinking of something else she had killed his bees the other night and this morning when he was following them. Hmm she must be able to hear them or smell them or something.

He thought some more I have to find a way to get that bitch away from them so I can kill them then take over the entire shipping warf. I already have my hands deeply entrenched in the medical community. Now all I need is to get that dog out of this sector and I will have control over half the island.

"**Half of japan will grind to a halt if I can get that mutt out of business**". But first that wench has to go. As he thought on it he came up with a plan of how to get to her. Or he at least thought that he could. All he needed to do is blow her cover and say that she was here in japan and working for the inutaisho corp industry.

Naraku was sure the media would just love to get their hands on her not to mention every cop in the city she was a wanted criminal a known killer of several high ranking human officials not to mention one kanna industries high ranking employee Kagura.

Naraku was sure the cops would love to get their hands on that bit of information. He opened his private cell phone and called the police with his information sounding like a scared old lady. He told them how she found the girl dead and a girl in a trenchcoat all bloody.

It was then he added " She looked like that girl on the wanted poster you officers have plastered on the walls of the local post office. The one named Kagome Higurashi I think she is back in the city but I cannot be sure.

I mean I am a old lady in my sixties and well you know. The officer was a young man who called himself kenshin. Naraku made note of the name he might just call that officer again. He then called a local t.v. station that a wanted criminal was spotted in tokyo and gave the name kagome Higurashi.

He even went so far as to give out where she might be working now if she was. As he sat back he smirked if she was going to play that way he would play dirty. Yes what he was doing earlier was dirty but this was even more dirty than before.

He knew that she would flee the island. She had done it before when he framed her for a murder she did not committ but one that he did. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time and it was so easy to frame her cause she was a vampire and the person he killed had been ravaged like a vampire would in a feeding frenzy.

He was a spider half demon and he knew that no human could tell the difference in the bites. But a demon could and he was banking on that there were no demons on the force. To his delight and her horror there were only humans.

That was a long time ago he mused and each time she had come back he pinned one of his murders on her. She ran away each and every time. He laughed this was going to be too good to miss. He had to see it so he called his car around and cleared his schedual.

Mean while Sesshoumaru had just come in to the office with his mate to hear his father growling in absolute fury over something. Sesshoumaru asked "what is it father that has you so very mad at this moment"

Inutaisho growled at his son wake your mate up now son. Sesshoumaru went to but did not have to kagome was already awake. She looked at Inutaisho and said " what do you need to speak with me for father?"

she no sooner said that then she recieved a vicious growl " father you say. If I am your father in law then how come you did not tell me you were a wanted murder?" Kagome looked at him. Then said " I thought you knew what I was. He growled so you admit to murdering 70 high ranking officials".

Kagome said " no I did not kill them naraku did he ravaged them like a vamp in a feeding frenzy. There were no demons or vamps on the police force that could clear my name and cause he chose a human form with dull teeth they passed him over".

"Then went to the only blood sucker in the area me. Even though I was not covered in blood and he was. He told them that he was trying to help the victims get away and he tripped with them thus explaining the blood".

"In truth I have only killed six people in my whole life and those were the people who killed the king and queen of the elves and that was it. The others were pinned on me cause I was in the wrong place at the wrong time and it allways was the same person giving the testimonies".

" Naraku was the reason I went into hiding and stayed in the underground net work. I could not afford to show my self. But that bastard spider found me and has no doubt pinned another murder on me some how or reported that I killed kagura which I did. My own mate will have to testify against me in order to keep your name clean".

"I will leave now I have caused you all so much trouble. I should have never let your son mate me. He will forever be burdened with my dishonor". With that she looked at her mate and said "remove the collar and leash I cannot".

He took it off her then stepped back. She Looked at Inutaisho and said " I am sorry that I let you down. I hope your son finds a better mate than me". Inutaisho was floored as he asked " Where are you going?"

She said " It is better that you do not know. For they will question you all. She then looked at her back and telepathically removed the swords of darkness and light from her person then had them grow to full size".

She left all her weapons with them. She looked at them and said " if there was ever a time I wished that there was a way to clear my name or some one who had seen all the murders that could or would testify for me. I would be greatful then I could be free for once in 1500 years".

"All seventy of those murders happened everytime I came back home. To try and rebuild my life. Each time it ends up this way that bastard destroying it all cause i refused him as a mate centuries ago when I lived as a street rat".

"He knew who I was from get go. He had been giving me trouble as far back as when my parents were still alive. Hell he was there the day your son and I were betrothed. Several of your maids and guards had to roust him from your own home".

" I heard the whole damn thing. That fool wanted me ever since the day he first saw me in my parents back yard. He was the only child of a wanted criminal back then I believe you would know his name Hazo onigumo".

"The young naraku told me that he was Hazo and he showed me how to prove it. Since then I have been trying to prove he is still alive. But everytime he pins another murder on me and gets away with it and I am forced to hide".

"But no more I am going out there and taking it all. Most likely I will be put to death for my supposed crimes against humanity. She then lept down from her mates arms and walked to the door. Do not follow me".

" Save your family Inutaisho this orphaned kitsune can stand on her own now". Sesshoumaru did not know what to think or do so he opened the door and let her out. He then shut the door only to see the two swords of light and dark hovering in the air glowing.

What he could see was the swords were taking shape human forms. The glow died down and everyone gasped Inutaisho passed out behind the computer desk. There stood the last king and queen of the elves.

Sesshoumaru was speechless. The king who was the sword of darkness walked around the desk and smacked Inutaisho in the face**" wake up you old mutt. This aint no time to sit on your fat ass. We have a daughter to save you old fool wake up" **

He said as he smacked him again Inutaisho woke up and said damn that was some... **" HOLY SHIT A DAMN GHOST" **as he yelled that he jumped over the computer desk and stood by his son. His mate on the other hand did not move at all as she barked.

"Glad to see you have not forgotten what your human forms looked like. Though I must say you both are a bit more wrinkled than when I last saw you". **" watch your tounge Risa. We trained you too remember." **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five:

There stood Alaena and Alexander the king and queen of the elf race. Both alive and standing smack in the middle of the office between Inutaishos and Sesshoumaru's desks. Alexander was the first to speak as he said **" we are not dead you supersticious fool. You never could find our bodies could you ya mutt." **

Inutaisho suddenly remembered why he hated the damn king he was cocky. **"Yea I searched for your rotten corpses for some time. ya sneaky bastard so this is what you had planned all those years ago. When you asked about transformations didn't you".**

**" You wanted to scare the crap out of me nearly two centuries later. Well you succeeded ya bastard elf" **Alaena had all she could do to not laugh but lost the battle and cracked up laughing.

Alexander said **" well I guess we did our job right then if we scared the hell out of the giant mutt of the west and left his son speechless. Now can we get to the j......"** It was then that everyone heard the screech of brakes a yelp from a kitsune and then the sound of squealing tires.

**KAGOME **they all yelled Alaena, Alexander, Inutaisho, Risa and Sesshoumaru all lept out of the open window jumping down eight stories to the ground. Risa raced ahead in her little fox form she caught kagome's scent and ran after it.

She got near the employee parking lot and there it vanished into thin air. She smelled the black marks made by the tires of a car and with that scent came the scent of Naraku. Risa sat on the ground and howled mournfully she had failed in protecting her daughter in law.

Alaena and Alexander knew where he would take her. The same place he took all his other murder victims. Sesshoumaru mean while was being berated by his beast " FOOL YOU LET MATE GET AWAY. UNWORTHY OF HER WE ARE IF WE LET MATE GO THROUGH THIS ALONE ".

" MATE ALL THAT MATTERS IN THE WORLD TO THIS INU AND NOW THIS INU ALONE CAUSE OF FOOLISH MOVE. YOU STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING WHILE SIRE YELLED AT OUR MATE YOU DID NOT DEFEND HER HONOR ".

" THIS INU KNEW SHE WAS INNOCENT THIS INU SAW MANY TIMES WHEN SPIDER FRAMED OUR MATE TO BE. YOU NOT LOVE MATE ENOUGH IF YOU LET FATHER AND EVERYONE ELSE CONDEMN MATE FOR SOMETHING SHE DID NOT DO ".

" YOU LET THEM HURT OUR MATE AND THAT IS WHY SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN AND THIS TIME IS IN THE CLUTCHES OF THAT MURDER. HE WILL KILL OUR MATE AND PUPS. BECAUSE YOU WERE STUPID AND DID NOTHING TO PROTECT HER ".

" I AM ASHAMED TO BE YOUR BEAST YOU DISHONOR ME AND MY MATE THAT I LOVE WITH EVERYTHING I AM. IF YOU WANT ME FROM NOW ON I WILL NOT ANSWER YOU. NOT TIL YOU LEARN TO LOVE AND PROTECT MATE WITH OUR LIVES".

" YOU ARE AS SHE SAID YOU ARE A FOOLISH PUP.... AND SHE MADE A MISTAKE IN LOVING YOU AND ONLY YOU. SHE CAME BACK MANY TIMES FOR YOU AND EACH TIME YOU LET HER GET AWAY ".

" I MISS MATE AND PUPS I AM A LONLY BEAST NOW. I NOT HAVE MY FAMILY CAUSE SOME DUMMY LET MATE LEAVE WITH OUT TELLING MATE THAT WE LOVE HER NO MATTER WHAT!!!!"

As Sesshoumaru's beast was yelling at him Alaena walked up to him put one hand on her hip and smacked Sesshoumaru accross the face with the other." You stupid foolish dumbass. What the hell were you fucking thinking letting her go with out so much as a why or begging her to stay".

"Above all else why in the seven hells did you not fight for your mate. Can't you even speak you damn beast. Argh I give up. All of you giant dogs are as stupid as stumps for christ sakes".

" What is it with all you stupid male inu's?. Are your heads so high up in the damn air. That the air is to thin to breath and there fore it takes you ten times as long to think of a single thing".

" She then rounded on Inutaisho she stomped over to him and drew back nailing him scratching his face leaving four deep trench marks down his face. all the while she yelled at him**" YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE BUNCH. YOU WERE THE ONE SHE TRUSTED THE ONE SHE LOVED LIKE HER OWN DAMN DEAD PARENTS. DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT SHE THOUGHT OF YOU AS HER REAL FATHER. SHE WISHED EVERY DAMN NIGHT FOR 1500 YEARS THAT SHE HAD A FATHER LIKE YOU ".**

**" AND WHAT DID YOU DO. YOU TURNED HER AWAY WHEN THINGS GOT A LITTLE HEATED FOR YOU. DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES SHE SAVED YOUR ASSES IN THE LAST WEEK HUH ".**

**" WELL LET ME ENLIGHTEN ALL OF YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW. SHE SAVED THAT STUPID FOOL OVER THERE ONCE IN THE BEDROOM AT HIS APARTMENT. THEN AGAIN WHEN HE STUPIDLY FREE FELL AFTER HER".**

**" THEN THERE WAS AT THE PALACE TWICE THE SNAKE AND THE RAT THEN THERE WAS ON THE WAY TO WORK TODAY. THOSE BEES WERE TOLD TO KILL YOU THREE SHE OUT RAN THE THINGS".**

**" THEN THERE WERE THE 800 OR SO RATS THAT WERE IN THAT HOLE SHE DUG INTO. NOT TO MENTION ALL THE SNAKES THAT WERE IN THERE. DID YOU KNOW THAT SHE KILLED 600 HIGHLY POISIONUS SNAKES THAT WERE SET TO KILL YOU".**

**" NO YOU DIDN'T YOU DID NOT EVEN ASK DID YOU. YOU WERE ALL TO WILLING TO CAST HER OUT FOR SOME THING SHE DID NOT EVEN DO. JUST SO YOU COULD DAMN WELL SAVE A FEW BUCKS AND SAVE FACE IN THE PUBLIC EYE".**

**" YOU KNOW SHE AT THIS MOMENT IS RIGHT SHE SHOULD HAVE NEVER MATED YOUR SON AT ALL. THEN SHE COULD HAVE DIED AS SHE WISHED FOR SO MANY TIMES. BUT NO YOU HAD TO SHOW UP JUST WHEN SHE WAS ON THE VERGE OF DIEING THAT NIGHT".**

**" THEN SHOW HER THAT SOMEONE SUPPOSIDLY CARED ABOUT HER AND THOUGHT THAT SHE MIGHT BE WORTH HAVING AROUND. BUT WHAT DO YOU ALL DO WHEN SHIT HITS THE FAN EVEN IN THE SLIGHEST WAY".**

**" YOU KICK HER OUT OF YOUR PACK THAT IS WHAT YOU BOTH DID. ONE BY YELLING AT HER AND MAKING HER FEEL WORTHLESS AND THE OTHER BY DOING NOTHING. TO SHOW HER THAT HE MIGHT JUST LOVE HER MORE THAN HIS OWN DAMN LIFE...........".**

**" IAM ASHAMED TO EVEN KNOW ANY OF YOU DOGS. THIS IS ONE TIME WHERE I WISHED I COULD MAKE YOU BOTH THE ONLY BEING OF YOUR SPECIES. THEN TREAT YOU LIKE A OUTCAST AND SEE HOW YOU TWO WOULD FARE WHEN PLACED IN HER SHOES".**

**" DID YOU KNOW THAT HER NAME MEANS DEATH AND DESTRUCTION HMMMM???? NO YOU WOULDN'T WOULD YOU. THAT IS CAUSE YOU TWO HAD YOUR NOSES STUCK SO FAR UP YOUR OWN ASSES YOU COULD NOT SMELL ANYTHING ELSE ".**

It was then that Alexander cut in and said "you know for a old mutt you sure are stupid. If you would turn away your own pup. Infront of some strangers that are not going to remember you in the next sixty seconds".

" What is it going to take Inutaisho for you and your son to realize that she really loved you both. She already laid her swords down that meant that she was no longer going to fight what happens to her".

" She has given up on life all together now and the real kicker is that bastard is going to iveserate her completly from head to damn tail. She is not going to fight to live. She is going to let that sick bastard kill her and the pups inside her".

"Just cause she knows you do not want her in your pack any more and that her mate does not love her at all. Your mate is going to die tonight you know that Sesshoumaru. Naraku is going to chop her head off then split her body in half taking out each organ and eating it raw".

" When he gets to your pups he will do the same to them too. Your two sons will die in one night along with your daughter none of them will live to see the light of day. The sad thing is you will never see them born ever".

It was then that Sesshoumaru hit his knees and cried then tipped his head back and howled in anguish. Inutaisho just stood there with his head hung and cried silently _'remembering when she was a pup and all the smiles she had and then he remembered a few minutes ago how sad she looked _'.

He gasped _' at the thought she knew she was going to die oh gods she came to him for protection and he cast her out '. _Then he thought of what Alexander said and he started to growl viciously_.' _

_Kagome was his daughter in all but blood and he would be damned if he let that damned spineless spider kill his daughter and grandpups '. _His beast was mad as hell now and it wanted blood the blood of hazo onigumo.

Sesshoumaru cried for a bit then thought to him self _' beast or no beast I am going to get my mate back and to hell with the consequences '. _He jumped up and took off in the direction of the tire marks with his mother right at his side. In his head his beast was crying and howling for his mate and pups.

Sesshoumaru yelled out "shut the hell up you damn beast I miss my mate and pups too your not alone in this. I love her more than my own life I would choose death over seeing her get killed".

" But if we dont pull our self together we wont have a mate at all. That damn spider plans to kill her and eat her inside and out. I don't want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to me ever".

" I love my mate more than I love my own mother". _'__ At that his beast was shocked cause it knew that he really loved his mother and for him to say more than that meant beast turned to him and sat down really looking at his logical half and seeing the real him'._

_' His logical side was just like him on the most basic of levels. He listened to what his logical side told him a fury like no other filled the beast he was pissed and he was not going to let his mate and pups die with out a fight'._

Mean while naraku held a knocked out kagome in his hands_.' He could not believe his luck she had walked out of Inutaisho's grip and was walking accross the parking lot. Sure she was in her small fox form but that did not matter'. _

He told the driver to speed up and hit her the driver did as commanded to do and struck kagome hard enough to knock her out. But not before she yiped in pain alerting those with sensitive hearing to her plight if they decided to come.

After her confession and being kicked out of the pack. For Naraku it was like hitting the jack pot he finally had the bitch that he had been wanting to kill for ages. But she had eluded him every time until now.

Now she was his to do with as he pleased. He was going to kill her and he was going to do it slowly eating her organs while she watched that is until she died. Then he would simply finish the task and then he would be rid of the only person who could ever identify him and pin those 70 murders on him and have them stick.

She had witnessed every crime he had accused her of and it was imperitive to him to get rid of her. As he thought that he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and picked her up in the air then kicked open a metal crate he had made just for her.

He threw her in it and then locked the door to it laughing as she came around. " Well well my little elusive bitch I have finally caught you. You have proven a most worthy adversary my darling fox. I had to use all of my resources just to find you. Just when I thought I could turn you into my dark queen. Then have you work for me to kill those inu mutts for me and remove the thorn in my side that they have been for many years now".

" I learn that you switched sides and drove the thorn in my side deeper than it could have ever gone. You know I should have killed you all those years ago and saved my self the trouble of having to look over my shoulder all those years".

" But I let you go thinking that you would never return and with your never comming back my secret would never be known by anyone. But I guess that is where I misjudged you. Never again will I make that mistake of misjudging you".

You have proven your self a most worthy adversary so it is with great pleasure that I tell you. You my darling dear are going to die in a most special place right as soon as we make one little stop there is someone I would like for you to meet".

" She was like you once in a way fiesty and full of fire. But not anymore. She put up one hell of a fight at first but after being locked up in my special jail cell for three months with out food. She came around to my way of thinking".

Kagome who was just comming around did not know where she was or with whom all she could remember was that she had been hit by a big long black viechle and then she didn't remember anything else after that.

She could hear buzzing sounds like some one was talking but she could not fully make out what they were saying. She took in a deep breath of air and nearly yelped in pain she had broken ribs that made breathing difficult.

She slowly opened her eyes only to see a metal floor that looked like something you would see in a small dog crate. She lifted her gaze only to see bars and a set of black shoe clad feet and attached to them were purple clad legs.

She started to panic as she thought she was not with her mate or father in law. When she completed her gaze she nearly died right there on the spot. She had been captured and the name of her captor was Naraku.... _' Oh gods I am going to die tonight'_ Kagome thought

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX:

Naraku had the driver drive to a shrine just outside to Tokyo and honk the horn three times. That was naraku's way of calling kikyou. Kikyou who was in the shrine praying for her soul to be saved at the moment heard the three horn blasts.

_'__ She instantly got scared she knew that the nasty hanyou wanted her services again '. _She did not even want to guess at just what that vile bastard could want. She got up and left the shrine walking out on the grounds and down the steps to the street below.

The door opened and she immediatly sensed a demonic aura comming from inside. But the aura was not mean or evil. Who ever or what ever it was it was scared and in need of knew that who ever he had.

_' She could not let that monster carry out what ever he had planned for that poor being '. _She had to help some how but she did not know just where to begin. She got in the limo with the monster and immediatly after she sat down on the seat the door closed and they were zooming off really fast to some obscure destination.

Kikyou was now as much a prisoner as the other one. She looked around the interior and spotted a crate and in that crate was a pregnant female fox demon. She looked at the fox and thought _' I feel sorry for you '. _

_' I want to help you but I do not know how. I wish there was a way that I could set us both free from the monster beside me. He had kidnapped me six months ago from my family and treated me like a slave '. _

_' I was ripped away from my intended Inuyasha. The bastard beside me had crept into my room one day and waited until I came in and started to undress. He jumped me and forced him self on me '. _

_' My intended showed up seconds later. When the bastard was in the process of trying to rape me. I tried to fight back but he overpowered me. It was then that Inuyasha came in and saw us he rejected me as his mate right then '. _

_' Not even giving me a chance to try and explain. I have been alone ever since and I am forced to do his bidding if I ever want to gain my freedom. He holds part of my soul in a small orb around his neck on a chain '. _

_' If I disobey he torchures my soul causing it to rent nearly in two. I want to escape him. I wish someone would help me some one who is not afraid of this damn monster beside me. I used to have the power to defend my self '. _

_' But since he made a potion that forced my priestess powers out of me. I have become a ordinary human with nothing to offer except pity to those he torchures. Then maybe say a prayer for their souls to find peace in the after life '. _

Kikyou looked the female fox over then her eyes widened alot. As she thought _' oh my god you are the mate to Inuyasha's older brother are you not?' _Kagome nodded once kikyou gasped _' you can hear my thoughts.' _

Again a nod _' how come you cannot escape that crate. I do not see any spells on it?' _Kagome slowly got up and then snarled at naraku viciously. She then charged the crate only to yelp in pain as the crate threw her back against the other side.

She stood up slowly then shook her head. She snarled again and tried to power up enough to shift shape only to realize she felt weak. She gasped she had no youkai power. She mentally looked at her beast only to see it muzzled and shackled so it could not move.

Kagome got mad at that thought _' that bastard she thought'_. She then tried to use her priestess powers only to recieve a serious draining sensation. She looked to the floor only to see it glowing.

_' fuck _' thought kagome the only ones who could do this were kuro miko's and this spell was strong indeed if it bound her youkai and sapped her reioku from her body that fast. Kagome looked over only to see naraku sneer at her.

Then say " what is the matter kagome I dare say you look a little weak right now. I wonder why that is my dear he said in fake consern as he leaned forward and reached out. He got nearly close enough to open the crate when kagome charged again intending on bitting him".

He stopped then drew back while saying " I remember now I had a kuro miko enchant that crate to imprison you,drain your youkai and then sapp your miko powers completly. That is why you are weak my dear".

"You are nothing but a weak little fox now and since I had garlic oil rubbed all over the crate bars. You cannot use your vampire side to get out of the crate with out getting killed can you. As he said that he chuckled maniac like".

Kagome mean while was still growling at the bastard thinking to her self_ ' If I can only get out from this god damn cage you wouldnt be fucking laughing any at all. I would make sure to rip your damn throat out then let you bleed to death. like all those damn murder victims that you killed oh so long ago '._

As she thought that kikyou was thinking_ ' if I can help her to escape that damn crate then she can help me escape his clutches and get my reioku back for me. Maybe then we can take and kill the bastard together '. _

As both girls were thinking the limo had pulled up to a road that went out into the woods quite a ways from the main road. The limo driver drove down the old road going to the camp that was hidden away from everyone.

As the cabin came into view the driver could see the guards that had been purposefully stationed there. The driver shivered in repressed fear of the place. It gave him the creeps and that was saying something cause usually nothing bothered him at all.

Including the fact that he worked for a true monster he had seen what the thing in the back of the limo really looked like and all he could do was shiver. He felt sorry for both the females in the back with that bastard.

But he very much valued his life and to do anything against that monster allways met with death. He was still a indentured servant of the monster behind him even though he got paid. Naraku mean time was having fun with both these females _' neither one knew it but he was going to kill them both '. _

_' So he would not have to worry about them blabbing one had seen some of his murders. The other one had seen all the information that he had stolen from inutaisho industries. She could testify against him right along with the other one if they ever managed to escape him and live long enough to tell their tale '. _

_' He had no intention of ever letting these two escape with such valuable information locked up inside their heads. But maybe he could slip them a potion that would make them forget for a while '. _

Unknown to him though kagome had heard every word he had thought and _' knew now that her life as well as the other girl was officially over and done with. All that waited for them now was the actual deed itself and the after life '. _

_Kagome found her self ' wishing at that second that she had not left her mate and his fathers office. She wished that she had stayed and fought for her own honor. But she knew that they would never want her if they even thought for a second that she had committed those murders '. _

_' Which they did so she left and did not bother to look back she knew that she would never be welcomed back. Her children maybe that is if she lived long enough to give birth to them and get them to a place where they could track their father down '. _

_' But she knew that she would not live long enough and neither would the pups '. _She turned inward and said to her beast " if we do not manage to escape this night know that you have made me proud beast".

" To even be able to share a body with you has been a extreme honor". I am sorry for one thing in my life though beast, that is that our pups may never breath air or see the light of day if we die this night like that bastard is planning".

" I only hope that my vampire powers are still untouched and at full capacity". The beast simply nodded with tears in its eyes.' _It was losing hope that it would escape and live. It wanted to live as much as its logical side did '. _

_' it just did not know or think that the vampire side could pull off the rescue mission this big '._ It was then that kagome's inner vampire strolled in to her thoughts and said " hey what the hell is everyone in the damn dumps for I still have my full powers".

" I am immune to that fucking garlic oil it does not bother me. It stinks yeah but it does not bother me. I know I can get us all out of this mess those pups will live to see daylight and as far as that damn potion he is thinking on giving us it does not work worth a shit on those of us with vamp blood".

" For the simple fact that it works on those who are living not dead or half dead in our case. All it will cause with us is a slight high that will make us look out of it. But we will be fully aware of everything".

" It will just mess with our ability to blink like normal is all. But that is something I can live with as I will be the one in control for the bust out. Now all we need to do is bide our time He will screw up and when he does he will be ours to bleed dry."

Mean while back in the city of Tokyo. Sesshoumaru was sniffing the air following naraku's scent. He had made his way with his mother out of the city and was still trailing the scent when he caught a slight whif of his mates scent.

He smelled blood his whole body shook with repressed anger. He stood there for a few minutes and did not notice that his father along with the elf king and queen had shown up. Inutaisho looked around and wondered why did his son stop here.

Then a whiff of kagomes blood hit his nose. His eyes widened ' _she is hurt badly from this smell ' "_ It will be a wonder if she is alive" said the queen as she sniffed the air lightly." From what I can tell in her scent she is scared to death of the bastard that has her and most of her powers have been bound by a kuro miko and a nasty one at that".

" There was also one more female that entered the car from what I can tell. But something seems totally off to me she has a scattered scent signature and that can only happen one of two ways. One is her soul was ripped in half and the other is if she was a priestess and was given a potion that seperated her reioku from the rest of her".

" Does this place look familiar to any of you". Inutaisho looked around and realized where they were right away. "Yeah I know exactly where we are and I don't like what it implies either Alaena. Why do you say that father all I see is a shrine and a bunch of normal houses around it. What could being near a shrine imply?"

Sesshoumaru asked. Inutaisho looked at his son and said " son this is where your brothers ex intended lives and she is a priestess. She is also the one who got into the car with Naraku and she was not forced to physically ".

" Your mate is in that same car and she is demon you do the math on that one." It was then that Alex spoke up" yes she is a miko but she is not a kuro miko. The one who bound kagome's powers is at least 100 years older than the young miko. That got into the car with naraku".

" But what my mate was trying to point out is the girl was forced into the car much like your mate was snatched Sesshoumaru. Except the way this girl was forced has something to do with the girls soul being divided in half ".

" My guess is the girl is merely a side attraction to your mate. Unless she knows something simular to what your mate knows and if that is the case he is not using the girl as a diversion. But is eliminating her too ".

" My guess is that she knew something about him. That he did not want to have found out or she discovered something about the way he conducts his business and he simply wants her out of the way like he wants your mate gone ".

" Both girls know something that has to do with him. Or something that he is interested in and you can all bet that it is important . But what strikes me as strange is that both the girls are or were intended mates to your sons inutaisho ".

" What ever those girls know it has to do with your family in some way". It was then that Sesshoumaru gasped " I know what it is that both girls know about. Our business father. They both knew that he was after our business that we run down on the docks".

" He owns the businesses on either side of us. If he was to gain our business he would run the shipping and export sector for nearly half of Japan. He would have control over who gets what and they would have to pay the price he set or go without".

Inutaisho growled out loud " That son of a bitch is still at trying to take over the western lands and gain my position . Now he has resorted to luring us into a damn trap and the bait is kagome and her pups not to mention the other girl kikyou I believe her name was".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

The limo came to a stop as the driver put it in park then got out and hurried to the back door. He opened it and kikyou got out of the limo. Kagome in the special crate came out next as she was handed to the hired muscle that surrounded the car.

_' Kagome could tell that they were all low life scum. Low class demons who were looking for a cheap and easy way to make more money and bump up a class only they did not know or she surmised they did not know that they were hanging out with a murder and a mass murder at that '. _

She shifted her stance in the cage and hissed loudly out to the surrounding fools looking to see if any of them were vamps under cover. She was disappointed when none of them were._ ' well this sucks she thought'. _

She realized _' she was the only vampire in the whole damn lot of them that meant that she was up shit creek with out a paddle literally. Cause no one would or could help her to escape. Oh well she thought I have been in worse situations though I cannot think of any just yet '. _

Kagome made sure to scent the area around since she could not see anything other than a bunch of bodies. The second she did that though she wished she had not. These males reeked with the scent of unclean bodies and other scents that she did not even want to try and distinguish against.

It was all nearly sensory over load for her sense of smell. She laid down curled up and put her tails over her nose to save her sensitive sense of smell. As she did that naraku laughed at the sight _' she thought she was safe enough to lay down '. _

He was about to prove just how much of a bad Idea that was. He grabbed the cage taking it from the driver and shook the cage. Naraku knew _' that if he could weaken kagome enough then killing her would be easy '. _

_' Kikyou would not pose any problem cause she was powerless anyway. It was just killing kagome that would prove difficult as hell. But he was confident that he could do it even though he had a kuro miko helping him in exchange for kikyou's reioku and blood when she died too in his little scheme '. _

_' Yes he wanted the inu clan out of the shipping business. But he also wanted them to hurt the way he was hurt when he asked kagome to be his mate. Before she was to be betrothed to that white mutt. She was his he saw her first '. _

_' She should be his mate and should be pregnant with his pups not that damn dogs '. _But she turned him down flat saying "she did not like him that way at all and that she had no interest in being mated to him".

" She then said that she knew he was a spider and she would not mate with a spider at all. She was forbidden to mate anyone out side the canine species and he was not a canine so he could not even contend for her hand in mating at all ".

It was then that her father had caught him harrassing his daughter and ordered him off the grounds at once. " Telling him that he was never to come back" so naraku waited until kagome had left her parents house to go visit with a little girl down the road.

When she did he snuck in and killed her parents then set fire to the house to make it look like a accident. But he never expected her to come back so soon and watch as her parents died the rest of the way.

He saw her run off and thought that since she did not have a home that she would go to him. He had offered her a place to stay and she responded "not on your life." '_ That was a real blow to his pride to have a female of breeding age turn a male down was bad but to put words of' _" not on your life" that was too much.

_' It told the male or any male that she did not want a mans touch at all and that no male was good enough for her to even considder mating with. The fact that she thought she was better than any male out there and deemed them all as insignificant bugs under her feet made him angry '. _

_' He was the perfect specimen of the male species she should have felt honored that he even picked her out of the thousands of other females that he could have chosen as a mate. But no she threw it back in his face '. _

_' She did not want him at all. He had a beautiful home that he had decorated just for her in all her favorite colors in the hopes that he would have her as a mate. But those hopes got dashed. He tried year after year when she lived as a street rat and even then her answer had been'_. " no ".

_' He did not understand why she kept turning him down. After a while the love he had for her turned to resentment then turned again to hate. He hated the fact that she would not grace his bed every night '. _

_' He had lusted after her for 1500 years straight and did she even turn her head to look in his direction no. Well after today no one will ever have her she will be dead and he will be free to murder the bastard who she let touch her '. _

_' When he was not even allowed to have a single chance to prove him self worthy. Now he mused silently he had her all of her and noone would ever touch her again except him. Though the first thing that would have to go would be those abominations in her womb '. _

_' They had to go first off. But as he thought on it she was going to die anyway so it would not matter at all '. _He shook the cage roughly and _' thought that she would respond but she did not. He did not want that wench feeling comfortable enough to sleep '. _

She was to be awake and paying attention to everything he said and did. " wake up you damn bitch. This is not nap time for you. I want you awake now. I want you to see everything I have instore for you and your female friend here."

Kagome had heard everything he thought and said about her as well as to her. It was when he said "wake up" that she discovered his little game _' he wanted her to fear him and everything he could do to her '. _

_' But if she was sleeping or pretending to sleep in this case. Then his whole purpose for doing things and saying things to her was totally defeated completly. So she chose to fake sleep and ignore him like the insignificant speck he really was '. _

She knew that kikyou had caught on cause she heard her thoughts of_ ' very clever of you to deny him what he really wants and that being your undivided attention. I shall follow suit as I know he will try me next '. _

_' But unlike you who can fake sleep I will have to busy my self with picking fake lint off my miko garbs '. _Kagome knew that kikyou was right naraku would go to her next once what ever he did to kagome did not work at getting her attention.

Naraku continued to shake the cage as he made his way to the cabin and _' not once had that blasted female opened her eyes to even look around or at him. It was driving him totally crazy _'.

_' He wanted her attention he deserved her attention and he was going to get her attention one way or the other '. _When he got the girls both in the cabin he set kagome's crate down on the floor and grabbed kikyou dragging her to the shackles.

That he had bolted to the wall on the other side of the cabin inside the make shift jail cell he had. He looked at kagome and said " well since you will not wake up I will take my anger out on kikyou here ".

" She was your mates brothers intended. I am sure there are ways I can get you to wake up and pay attention to what I have to say and what I intend to do ". He then shackled kikyou by her hands and ankles to the wall.

{ ---o0o--- Rape Scene Ahead ---o0o---}

kagome opened one eye just enough to look kikyou and see that she was half way alright. When she looked though she saw naraku pulling down kikyou's priestess pants til they got to a certain point.

He then pulled down his own and produced his erection then got between kikyou's legs and forcefully entered her slamming his way home. Kikyou screamed in agony crying as she did for the pain of it.

He did not stop. As he was raping her he spoke breathly " It seems that since I cannot get your attention this way by hurting your female friend here that I shall have to resort to other more drastic measures to see if you are paying attention ".

Kagome mean while had heard every thought both of them had one was crying out at_ ' how much it hurt ' _and the other _' was begging for more and wishing that it was not kikyou that this was happening to'. _

Kikyou was _' begging mentally for him not to fulfill him self and reach his end '. _Kagome mean while had had enough she looked around the cabin and noted several pots and pans for cooking she reached out mentally for them and lifted them silently off the hooks.

They were cast iron pots and pans. One pan that she grabbed ahold of was a 9 inch cast iron griddle pan. She floated them off the hooks and aimed them at naraku's head. All the while she told kikyou to duck at the last second.

As she sent them slamming into naraku's head just as hard and fast as she could. It took several beatings before he fell unconcious to the floor. Bleeding from his head wounds that she gave him as she continued to beat him.

{---o0o--- End Rape Scene ---o0o---}

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Making sure he was out. She then told kikyou to take her soulful of reioku back and simply shove the reioku back into her chest. As kikyou did that Kagome snatched the key to the crate she opened the lock to the crate once the door opened the spell binding her beast and priestess powers weakened.

Kagome wasted no time jumping out of the cage. Once out she shifted to human form and walked over to kikyou. Who was by this time crying with her reioku in her hands. Kagome stood her up and pulled up her pants tieing them as she did.

She then took the necklace off the reioku then shoved it into kikyou's chest again. Kikyou nearly screamed but kept her mouth shut at the dirty look kagome gave her." To scream now is suicide " kagome whispered.

" I do not know about you but I wish to live". She said as she looked around for a window that did not have a guard around it. As she did that she absentmindly rubbed her swollen belly. Seeing that all the windows were guarded she had to look for another way out.

As she looked around she noticed the edge to a throw carpet was pulled up some near the bathroom just beyond the jail cells. She walked over picked up the dark blue multi colored throw and saw a root cellar below.

She opened the door and saw that there was nothing down there not even a spider at all. She stood up and walked over to kikyou and grabbed her by the arm tugging her behind her to the root cellar.

She pointed down to the cellar to kikyou who silently obeyed kagome's silent orders. They both went down to the cellar. Kagome making sure to shut the cellar door and place the carpet back over the root cellar.

Once down in the cellar kagome could see that the cellar was huge. It had a large cavern like structure in its center and many connecting underground tunnels big enough for her to transform in to her full size and carry a passenger.

Since kagome did not want to do that she simply grabbed kikyou's hand and walked with her making sure to tell kikyou where to step and leading her away from fallen obsticales if they were dangerous.

Kagome sniffed the area around her and smelled many scents that were indicative of many different tunnels going to different areas. She took the time to stop and scent which ones were further away from the cabin when she stumbled on one that was of mountain fresh air.

She knew from the scent that the place they were in was near a river and she wanted to get as far away as she could. She told kikyou that Kikyou listened to her knowing she had " she was going to transform and for kikyou not to be scared of what she heard or felt ".

" But for her to be silent and not move at all ". larger form. So she stayed silent and waited for the mate of her intended's brother to shift shape. Kagome shifted shape silently then laid her giant paw next to the girls arm.

Kagome then spoke mentally saying _' reach out and touch my paw with your left hand'_. Kikyou did and immediatly felt soft fur she mentally giggled and said to her "your fur is so soft it tickles like a soft feather.."

kagome groaned to her self _' just what she needed a frilly and furry type of person '. _Kagome snapped at her _' never mind feeling my paw up and marveling at the fur. Follow my paw to my shoulder then get the hell on my back. We need to get the hell out of here before that bastard wakes up and kills us both '. _

Properly put in her place kikyou followed against the direction of the fur knowing that going agaist it meant that she was getting closer to the shoulder. Once she felt the thicker mass of fur she knew that she was at the shoulder.

She did not have a step ladder so she grabbed several hand fulls of fur and climbed up on top of the paw then grabbed more fur and hauled her way up kagome's shoulder. Once she got on her back she made sure to hang on to the fur of her new friend that was helping her to escape the clutches of naraku.

She was_ ' mighty thankful to this woman who was the mate to her intended's brother. She felt mighty lucky to even be in the same area as this woman. She rememebered her intended and his father telling her the saddest tale she had ever heard in her life '. _

_' She remembered that day that she prayed right there that no matter where the girl was that she would be safe. Kikyou allways thought that the girl might be safe some where cause they had never found her body '. _

_' When kikyou was told that she went to the area where the house supposidly was burned and saw the spirits of the girls mother and father. They both told kikyou that she was alive and doing well '. _

_' She knew then that her prayers had been answered she did not want the girl to die. She had seen many times where the brother of her intended would go to a shrine he had erected in her memory and sit there crying '. _

_' Telling the spirits that hovered around the shrine_ " how much he missed her and loved her". She remembered hearing once him saying " how he wished it was him that died so he could be with her and not be so lonly anymore ".

" How life was not worth living anymore and how he tried to kill him self over and over only to be rejected and brought back to life. He asked the spirits how they could be so cruel as to keep her from him ".

_' It was then that kikyou remembered him lying down on the shrine floor and crying him self to sleep. Mean while she looked at the spirits saying to them_ " you know she is alive. Why have you kept her from him. Bring her back or I will find a way to make you all pay for your in actions".

_' She remembered they disappeared after that'_. Kagome who had heard every thought the girl had was floored her mate loved her that much that he tried to kill him self many times for her. _' I have been such a ass to him ' _she thought then she heard her beast say _' I miss mate and pack' _kagome agreed with her beast she too missed them.

Kagome got up and started walking down the tunnel quickly. She did not dare to run for fear that the tremmors would alert that damn spider above so she kept it to a brisk walk. Not knowing that she was infact walking away from a rescue operation that had been put into place to get both girls back safe and sound.

Mean while Sesshoumaru looked at his father " we need to find the girls fast and we have no time to lose the scent is getting old father." Inutaisho nodded as the five of them set off again following the scent of the limo.

It had a peculiar scent to it. The scent was that of dead bodies and unclean underwear. It was a stinky smell but one that was fairly easy to follow. As they followed the scent. They all realized that they were being led away from the city.

They continued to follow the scent. Until the scent turned off the road. They all stopped and looked at each other. They all saw tire tracks that led off the road down the dirt road they snuck down the dirt road following it each keeping alert to trouble.

They all got closer to the cabin. They each crept into the forest surrounding the cabin. As they did that alaena heard the speach that the spider gave when he was inside the cabin. She smirked to her self _' the girl sure was resourceful she could give her that much '. _

Then she heard the arachnids next speech that made her worry. But it was when she heard the sound of clothes dropping and the screams that followed that. She got angry. But at the moment she could do nothing about it.

She could not go in the building where kagome was. Alaena held solid human form right now but if she got with in twenty feet of kagome at this moment the spell they both wove over the girl would cause them to shift back into ghosts of their former selves and eventually into the swords that kagome used.

As much as Alaena wanted to help kagome she could not and neither could her husband whom she heard muttering swears under his breath right along side Inutaisho. Sesshoumaru was simply growling along with his mother.

It was Alaena who was not doing a single thing. She stood stalk still and smirked to her self as she and the rest of them heard and saw kagome attack the spider with pots and pans. While still in the crate Alaena mused to her self _' the girl sure has game I'll give her that much'. _

Mean while she heard Inutaisho mutter " I best make sure to lock down all the cooking utensils at the house. Especially if she gets that mad again. I would not want to fight her at all. She really knows how to take the fight to some one even if most of her powers are bound".

" I mean look at the way she is beating him senseless. Not even I could stand up to that much head trauma none of us could. Oh look he is out like a light now is the time to prepare to rescue the girls".

Alaena just stood there and said "no we must wait to see if he is going to get back up for all we know he could be just luring the girls into a false sense of security". They all hung back and waited.

They watched as kagome went looking around for an escape route. Sesshoumaru noted silently _' my mate is assessing her situation and looking for a way out that would not require her to fight'._ he watched as she put her hand on her belly.

_' Hmm she is thinking about the safety of our pups she is '. _He then watched as she looked around the cabin. He saw when she disappeared for a minute then came back out and grabbed the other girl.

He saw her stand the girl up and realized right away that the girl was kikyou and she had been raped. He saw his mate redress the girl then take a small orb out of the girls hand and remove the chain form the orb.

He was stunned when she simply shoved the orb back into the girls chest. He saw the orb disappear then heard the elf king state " It was as we thought the girls soul had been ripped apart. But now her soul has been healed thanks to kagome".

They then fell silent again as they watched the girls disappear and not come back. They knew kagome had indeed found a way out with out having to fight. The question was where was the exit and where did it go to.

Risa who was sitting there had _' had enough she wanted her daughter back and she was going to go get her '. _She shifted form again this time going to a large kitsune. She charged out of the forest and straight into battle.

Inutaisho and the others charged into battle behind her. Alaena did not she waited to see what the spider would do. She did not have to wait very long as the spider sat back up rubbed his head. Looked around then roared out his anger.

He got up and charged out of the cabin thinking they had got away that way. Alaena chose at that moment to charge into battle her self. She wanted a piece of that arachnid and she was going to get her self some.

She unsheathed her own swords and ran into the melee cutting down all the enemy as she made her way to the disgusting spider. When she got to him she saw him battling with Sesshoumaru.

She had to _' give kagome's mate credit when he was angry he sure was a force to be reconed with '._ She saw the hanyou kick Sesshoumaru away from him all the while stating " She was mine I saw her first. Kagome was mine to take as a mate not you."

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

That was when Alaena stepped in saying" No she was not yours to take as a mate. You vile half spider she was not yours to even lay eyes upon".

" So what makes you think she was yours to take as a mate Hmmm?. I am willing to bet that she did not once look your way aside from one time am I right? She probably saw the real you hanyou and decided that she did not want a freak for a mate".

"But you did not get the hints she lay down in front of you did you. no you chose to ignore that she had been betrothed to the man behind you from the very day she was born".

" I know cause I was the one who delivered her from her mothers womb you freak. I was the one who marked the child first as his intended as some of her d.n.a came from me you dummy. That child is as much my daughter as if I had birthed her my self me and about ten thousand other females from different species of elf and fox".

" That is how she came to be perfect in every way and why she is so damn strong. Not to mention how she was able to weild magic against you. I know of every murder you pinned on that poor girl I was there you stupid spider I saw every thing as did my mate ".

As she said that naraku paled considderably _' he knew she was not lying at all. She had seen every thing'. _As he thought that he saw her twin swords come up in front of her in a **X** formation. Alaena struck out at him lightening fast cutting him to ribbons.

Slicing off his arms and legs before her mate dashed infront of her and spoke saying. " Now is not the time for killing him. He needs to stand trial in the human courts to clear her name and we must find her".

" Before she gets to far away. We will deal with him later." As he said that Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho dashed past them dragging the hanyou with them as they went. They were not going to let that freak out of their clutches at all.

Alaena and the rest of them followed the two dogs into the cabin where they locked the hanyou in the crate that he had used for kagome making sure to take the key with them. They then put the crate in the jail cell and placed a powerful barrier around it making sure he could not leave and no one could get in to help him.

Mean while kagome who was carrying kikyou padded down the tunnel as quickly as she could. When she felt she was at a safe enough distance away that the hanyou could not easily catch up to them.

She broke into a run making sure that the hanyou would not get either of them. She and her beast looked at it this way her and kikyou were now forced to protect each other. She and kikyou had been sharing all the information they knew about naraku with each other.

Incase they both got seperated they could try and find the police and tell them the truth and provide all the evidence they possessed to the cops. Kagome and kikyou finally reached the end of the tunnel and realized right away that they were very far away from civilization and they were both going to have it really rough.

They could also see that it was getting very dark where they were. Neither of them wanted to be caught in the cave by that monster so they both set out for the woods after kagome had shrunk to the size of a large horse.

They reached the edge of the cavern and looked around for a bit before kagome spotted their way out of the cavern and down into the woods. They walked for some time before kagome and kikyou both had to relieve them selves.

Kagome chose one side of a tree and kikyou chose another tree not to far away facing the opposite direction. They both relieved them selves then came back. Kagome had changed into a human form again and walked over to kikyou then said.

"we should get as far away from here as possible we dont want any normal predators following us". Kikyou spoke up " yea and we dont want one hanyou following us either." So they both set out on foot going further into the woods neither one knowing that they were being watched by a pack of wolves and their leader.

The leader who was female wondered to her self what would those two females be doing this far north of the city. She knew one of them just not the other so she hung back and allowed the two girls to walk accross her home territory.

She knew that they did not mean to do any harm. Their auras alone said that they were both scared and on the run from some one that had taken them. She wondered who they were on the run from. She felt that she had to help them both escape what ever was chasing them.

So she announced who she was and that she was not a threat. She saw the one she did not know stiffen up considderably then got the shock of her life when the girl turned and powered up completly showing her that she knew the rules of the wild.

What blew her away though was _' the red cresent moon on the womans head. She is Sesshoumaru's mate and from her scent she had been kidnapped by that damn bastard that my father was having trouble getting rid of '. _

She saw the girl nod at her then look at the other girl and say something. The other girl stopped and looked in Ayame's direction then squealed in surprise that she had been found by some one she knew.

As that went on kagome kept to her self she did not want anyone getting near her until her mate found them. She hoped that he would find her or care enough to want to find her. She did not know if he even loved her any more.

That thought saddened her and her beast right along with her vampire side. Kikyou and kagome both met Ayame half way as she and her wolves surrounded them. The wolves started to sniff at kagome as she growled at them to stay away from her.

Ayame hearing the growl told her wolves to back off she looked at the other girl and saw why the girl growled at the wolves. She was pregnant and did not want any harm to come to the pup or pups inside her.

Ayame snarled at her wolves telling them to go back to the den and stay there. She would meet up with them later. Ayame then introduced her self to the girl. She recieved a shock as the girl spoke she knew that voice.

She looked at the girl with tears in her eyes as she said " your name is kagome right?" the girl nodded. Ayame spoke next" would your last name by any chance be Higurashi?" Kagome nodded not knowing where this was going.

Ayame gaped at her and said " oh my god do you have any idea how long everyone has been looking for you?" Kagome's eyebrows shot up into her hair line. "What do you mean looking for me?."

Ayame responded with " Everyone has been looking for you since the day your father and mother died. Inutaisho sent all of us out scouring the entire island of japan looking for you. We have searched for you for 1500 years looking for even the remotest signs that you were alive and well ".

" Inutaisho did not want any harm to come to you. He begged and pleaded with all the reigning taiyoukai in the neighboring lands to look for you too. He hoped that you would still be alive so you could mate with his son and repopulate your species".

It was then that kagome butted in saying " they found me . I mated his son. They discovered my hidden past of being a supposed murderer and kicked me out of the pack pups and all. I was kidnapped and taken hostage along with kikyou here".

" I escaped my prison then helped her escape with me. I have no pack and no mate to protect me and my pups. I am alone again I am due to give birth in the next four months. My pups are the heirs to the west my daughters their heiressess".

" I need a place to stay for a while that I will be protected until such time as my pups are born then the pups are to be taken to their father and presented to them. I am not wanted and as such I will not stay with those who do not want me any more."

Ayame stood there slack jawed and completly speechless. " they kicked you out of the pack for being a supposed murderer?" she asked. Kagome only nodded. Ayame felt sorry for her then decided that kagome would live with them and be apart of her pack.

"Come with me girls you are both going to live with us now seeing as the white dog clan cast you out of their pack for no good reason". She turned and led both girls down to the communal caves that everyone shared.

Ayame introduced kagome to her father and the rest of the pack. The pack was genuinely curious about her. But when they heard who she was they all stood there slack jawed in complete surprise.

They did a double take though when Ayame told them all that she was mated to the dog clan but they had kicked her and her unborn pups out of the pack. When they found out that she was a supposed murderer which was totally untrue.

Kagome heard every male and female demon in there growling in sheer anger at the dog clan. They had been set to return her to the dog clan but when they heard that all thoughts of returning her flew out the cave entrance fast. There was no way they were going to let them have her now. If the dog clan did not want kagome than the wolf clan would adopt her as their pack sister.

Mean while at the cabin Sesshoumaru had followed his mates scent and noticed when he got into the hall that led to the bathroom and bed room of the cabin. That the area carpet was up on one side he pulled it back and discovered the trap door.

He opened it and his mates scent came to him strongly. He immediatly decended into the cellar below then started sniffing the air for her scent. The others who had seen him decend into the root cellar below followed him. Sesshoumaru then took off in hot pursuit of his mate.

He wanted her back badly and he was determined to find her no matter what. He did not care how long it took him to find her or where he had to go to find her he would find his mate and get her back no matter what.

He followed her scent into the large vast cavern below and was shocked at the sized of the cavern. He would have to explore these caverns with his father at a later date right now all that mattered to him was finding kagome and his pups.

His beast whined for his family and would not settle down until he found them and ascertained their health. He only hoped he found them quickly so nothing harmed his mate and pups. He frantically started sniffing not even noticing that he had shifted his shape in his frantic worried search for his mate.

As he put his nose to the ground and started sniffing he whined out his anxiety for all to hear. Unknown to him but in a different cave kagome had stiffened as she heard his worried whine call out to her asking " where she was and wondering if she was alright ".

She huffed loudly barking as she did " why are you suddenly so worried about me. you all kicked me out of your pack. You do not need to search for me at all. I am fine when time comes for the pups to be born they will be delivered to your pack after that you will never see me again".

"I will not go back to a place where I am not wanted." Sesshoumaru had heard her huff and bark. He heard her message and got angry all at once he tore off down the tunnel the sound was comming from not bothering to wait for the others.

Who incidently were examining the cave but when they heard his slight growl. They looked to see a tail disappear down the tunnel a sound of angry feet preceeded the tail. They all took off running after him as fast as they could.

Just barely keeping him in sight on foot. Risa was closer and had him well in sight. Sesshoumaru had reached the opening to the tunnel on the other end. He came out to the edge of the tunnel tipped his head back and howled out for his mate.

Telling her that " they were wrong to kick her out and that he was sorry for not defending her ". Kagome barked " talk to the tail cause I'm not listening. you did not want me your father did not want me and your mother did not want...."

She never got to finish that sentance When Inutaisho howled out to her " I was wrong to yell at you daughter. I never meant for you to feel you were not wanted. I was just angry that you never told me what happened is all. You scared us all to death when we discovered you had been kidnapped and were going to be killed by that hanyou. Please forgive me and my family for treating you so callously and casting you out for something we know now that you did not do."

kagome barked out " too late I have made up my mind I don't want to come back if you can not believe one little orphan. And turn away another who spoke the truth as well. You want to believe the lies that are told to you then I wont be around when you all are killed by that monster that wanted me for 1500 years simply cause I was your sons betrothed ".

"Thats right that snake like monster wanted me because I was the closest damn thing to you. And I protected you and your family for 1500 years by denying him what he wanted most me. If I had given in to him you all would have fallen ".

" He would have made damn sure of it. He would have used me to kill all of you and you know what if he had you would have died. But he couldn't because I denied him the first step me and I did it cause I loved every damn one of you more than I did my own life".

" That is why he never succeeded. But now that you do not want me or care about what I could offer you. I will leave and you will never see me ever again after the pups are born that is. I will leave you with that much and nothing else".

I was mistaken to ever want to be apart of anyone's pack. When they are born they will be delivered to you all to raise. I will not have a single hand in it aside from their birth". As she said that

Sesshoumaru growled out " no you will not leave this pack you are my mate and will stay as such. Nor will you abandon your pups and leave me to raise them alone." Kagome barked out "watch me and see if I dont".

"You don't posess the power to stop me sesshoumaru and neither does your father. I don't want to go back to you if you wont listen to the truth when slapped in the face with it." Sesshoumaru responded with " I am listening now and so is my father".

" We were both wrong not to question the information source. We should have believed you in the first place. If you were as bad as they say you were you would have killed all of us. But the fact is we are all alive".

"You have never once tried to harm us even when you were out of control. We are sorry please forgive us mate. Forgive me for not protecting what I love more than my own life you ". As he howled that out to her she fell to the floor of the cave and cried _' how could anyone love me I am just a ophaned kitsune'. _

Her beast interjected saying to her _' I love you you are special to me. I not want to see you leave family that loves you and me for who we are'_. Kagome sniffled to her beast '_yeah but you are a part of me and I am a part of you'. _

_' It is totally different with them. They are not apart of us'_. At that the beast interjected with ' _yes they are their pups we carry in us. What makes you think they not apart of us when we carry their hopes and dreams with in us HMM?? This beast would like to know'. _Kagome looked at her beast and said_ ' I don't know?'. _

It was then that kikyou came up to her placed a hand on her shoulder " Maybe we should give them a second chance you know rather than run away like two scardy cats. When something comes to challenge us in the way of demanding us to try and fit in. Rather than living as outcasts to that family".

" Don't you think it is time that we both belong somewhere and with some one. I too have lived my life alone just as you have. I was not born at that shrine I only work there as a grounds keeper. My family was killed in a car wreck".

" I lived on the streets like you did. I was picked up by the old man who runs that shrine. He told me that I could have a place to stay if I kept the shrine clean. I kept the shrine clean cause I loved how pretty that shrine looked".

" I wanted all to see the beauty of that shrine. I was cast out of that family because they thought that I was a sleeping with the enemy when in truth he had only assaulted me and had me in a indecient postion".

" They did not know and still do not. I am willing to give them another chance. I am willing to forgive my intended mate and his father for not knowing and simply assuming the wrong thing of me are you willing to do the same thing?"

Kagome looked at her with tears in her eyes as she said " I want my mate more than anything right now". Kikyou said "well what are we waiting for we have a family to meet up with". Kagome smiled through her tears then shifted form.

Kikyou got on her back as kagome growled out her thanks to the wolves for sheltering them how ever brief it was. The wolves looked at her and said anytime you need us just howl we will be there for you.

Kagome nodded slightly as she rose to her feet. She walked to the cave enterance and yipped for her mate only at the moment. The others were not to approach her just yet. They could stay in the tree line and meet with kikyou.

But she did not want anything to do with them just yet otherwise than her mate. Sesshoumaru and the others heard her reply they were a little sad about it but they could live with it. She wanted to see her mate first and foremost.

Sesshoumaru was happy that she wanted him first. He ran with the others behind him to the forest below. He entered the forest and went to where she told him to meet her. A few seconds later he saw her emerge with kikyou on her back.

He watched his mate lay down so kikyou could get off. Kikyou wasted no time scurring accross the open area to where Inutaisho stood. Kagome then stood back up and shifted to human form. Sesshoumaru shifted as well and got the surprise of his life when his mate ran into his arms knocking them both to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around her and burried his face in her neck saying all the while " never leave me like that again mate. I could not live with my self if something had truely happened to you. Kagome just cried in his arms glad to be back with him and safe".

She pulled away and looked at him " you know you and your father are going to have to do some major butt kissing for this. Lucky for you two I am easy to please hugs work wonders with me you know."

As she said that she stood up and stepped away from her mate so he could get up as well. When he was up she kissed him and then said " never kick me out of your pack again". She then turned to her father in law and said " all of you come out here that means you Alaena and Alexander I know about the spell you put on your selves I also know that to undo it all I have to say is "souska" ( translation ) Mother.

With that one word the spell on them both was released as they took perminate forms again. Alaena and Alexander looked at her and both asked " why " she said "your as much my parents as my birth mother was".

" It was your d.n.a that saved the artic fox kitsune race. You two the last bastions of your race saved another race from dieing out and by doing that you have saved your own race as well out of the three pups that I will birth one is full blooded elf".

Alaena gasped and put her hand over her mouth in surprise. Kagome finshed by saying "out of the remaining two one is blue artic mountain fox and the other one is all inu. One pup is gold in color one white in color and one blue in color. those are the three"

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS**


	30. Chapter 30

chapter thirty

No sooner had kagome said that than Risa ran up to her and said " is what you say true child. please tell me that what you just said was true." Kagome looked at them all and said " it is all true I know this cause the pups are telling me what they are and their color you do not believe me do you?".

Kagome had a quick internal conversation with her beast and vampire asking if she could broad cast just what the pups were saying into the others heads and have it so they all got their answers instantly.

The vampire said "sure it is easy you do it all the time when you listen in to others unvoiced conversations". Kagome smiled in thanks to them both she then walked to each one of them and touched them on the forhead saying "relax your mental shields the pups wish to talk to you".

She lastly touched her mate using her forhead to his forhead. As she did she said" it is good for the father to hear all the conversations as well as the mother". She glowed for a second just as he did. He suddenly heard all the voices of his pups he looked at his mate.

She said " speak to them they wish to hear your voice first. That is why they are waiting" she no sooner said that then one of them said to him directly into his mind " father why did you let mother get away when grandfather yelled at her?".

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate with tears in his eyes as he said " I was too shocked to move. I did not know what to do I wanted to help your mother. But I did not know how to help her or what to say that would make her stay".

" But now I do and I can promise you all right now that I will never let her be mistreated again". The pups all said " that is all we can ask of you father is to stick by mothers side and never let her be alone again. Thank you for showing her that she is worth loving like we know she is".

It was then that the pups turned their attentions to the others. Sesshoumaru could hear them all say " ask your questions we are listening now". Alaena was the first to ask "is there really one young elf child among you".

They answered "yes there is one boy". Risa was next as she asked " how many kitsune like me". The pups answered " one female". Inutaisho said " well that answered my question as well".

" But I do have another and that is wich one of you shall be my sons heir". They answered " the golden inu for he was the first. The rest of us are all marked with the royal seals of the families that are now extinct".

" But we know that there will be other litters and thus more of us. each litter will have some of a different race now long gone. But after a while there will be a repeat in the cycle and it will all come back to us first three".

" But father will have to make sure he is there when mother is ready". At that kagome gasped mentally and physically gapped. The pups snickered saying " got you good mom". Kagome said " your lucky that I love you all or you would not like what would happen".

"They all appologized real quick". They all mentally yawned. Kagome said "well I think that is enough for now " and she terminated all but one contact. Her mate she looked at him briefly and thought _' we should get the hell out of the woods and back to civization '. _

_' Not to mention turn in one vile half breed don't you think mate.' _As she thought that she went over to Inutaisho and looked up at him then said " I do love you like my own father and since the chances of you partially being my father are good I say this to you father never turn me away again".

" I would give my life for you and everyone else in this clearing right here with me. Even your youngest son Inuyasha though he can be a pest. To me you are all worth dieing for the thought of never seeing any of you would be too much for me to take".

" That was why when you found me I was on the verge of killing my self I was one elf word away from it. But your constant being a total pain in my ass and following me around that night got to me. You were not as bad as your son was".

"He would not quit stomping over everything that I was trained for. He made me very angry. That was your youngest son he stopped the second I nearly beheaded him. Your eldest was worse He kept trying to seduce me into a mating rights fight".

" He had no Idea at the time that I could and still can whip his ass hands down. You on the other hand were respectful to my trainings and did not encroach on them though you sure gave some good verbal sparring".

" I have not had good verbal spats with anyone since Alexander there behind you and his mate. They taught me alot". It was then that Inutaisho turned and said " so it is you two I have to thank for having my ass handed to me in a verbal spar with her huh".

" Do you two have any idea how many times she called me a old coot or how many times she refered to me as a shriveled up raisin?" Alex and Alaena both looked at him and smirked from ear to ear then said" not a clue. "

Even though they both knew exactly how many times she had called him a old coot or refered to him as being a shriveled up old raisin and that was too many to count so they pled ignorance to it all.

Inutaisho was not believing that for a single second as he looked at them " You know I could make you both pay for all the times that she has called me a old coot or refered to me as a shriveled up raisin you know that don't you?"

They both looked at each other and said "no we did not know and all we can say in our defense is that we did not teach her that she learned it on her own when we would argue with each other. We knew she was watching the arguments just that we did not know she was taking notes to use on others at a later date".

" Though in battle her sharp tounge certainly comes in handy in making others mad. She excells in that area more so than me or my mate ever did. I mean look at the way she had her mate loosing his cool and you were no better".

"Though all you did was run your mouth all the faster. spouting out what ever nonsense entered that empty air hanger that you call a brain. Empty air hanger eh I'll show you who has the empty air hanger."

Inutaisho said as he took off after Alexander intending to do bodily harm if he could catch him. Kagome merely stood there blinking owlishly for a minute as she watched_ ' two shriveled up old prunes race around the forest like preteenage puppies trying to play the game of cat and mouse'. _

_' Only they were the wrong species to be playing that game one was a old coot and the other was his shriveled up side kick '. _Sesshoumaru who had heard his mates thoughts tried to keep a straight face but could not as she was right _' one was a old coot and the other his shriveled up side kick'. _

The pups who had been listening to their mothers thoughts broad cast it to the others in the area. Suddenly everyone was smirking and one of the two fools skidded to a stop and said "hey I am not his shriveled up side kick."

Just at that moment Inutaisho plowed into him. Sending them both to the ground. Inutaisho got up and said "like Alex just said I am not a old coot and he is not a shriveled up side kick". Kagome then thought _' well what do you want me to call you then a shriveled up prune with a raisin on top'._

_' Or a fairy and his prom date beside him'. _She no sooner thought that then every one in the clearing busted a gut laughing at what she was thinking. Alaena noted _' that she had both of them on the defence real quick as they were both teaming up to verbally spar with her. This was gettin good she thought with glee '. _

Sesshoumaru mean while was doubled over laughing at how fast kagome had his father and the elf king on the verbal sparring ropes and had both of them losing their cool. He nearly died in laughter at her next thought.

_' I don't know wether to give you two a pair of geriatric walking shoes or a pair of high top sneakers you two are confusing. Two geratric geezers going at it like they were in their early teens. You two are so slow that even kikyou could out run you two with out even breaking a sweat'. _

Inutaisho growled" would you care to test what you say?" _'Yup bring it on ya old fart. I'll take the both of you two old geezers on anyday. There isn't much that I would have to fear from you two any way except maybe one expiring before the other'. _

_'Ya know if you two were canned vegitables you would both be beyond your expiration dates'._

_' I would not even want to imagine if you two were meat that would just be a EEEWWW situation. I have to wonder how many baths you have to take to get all the stench out of those wrinkles that you have and do your mates have to iron them for you. To get them to stay in one place or do you just let them flop where ever they may'. _

Inutaisho and Alex both appeared right before her and went to say something only to see her on the other side of where they were standing. It was then she spoke " Like I thought you both are so slow that kikyou could out run the both of you and not even break a sweat".

" But now that I have you two unruly old geezers attention I and the other females of your group would like to get the hell out of the forest and out of the soon to be rainstorm that is comming and is only ten minutes away at best".

She looked at her mate and thought _' there is no way I could make that climb back up that damn mountain in this form or my other one. I simply do not have the energy to do it. That box that I was in was cursed by a kuro miko it drained me of my powers'. _

_' Kikyou and my self will need a ride up there '. _She then walked her way rather slowly for the first time feeling like she was truely pregnant. She walked over to her father in law and said " I am sorry if I angered you it was the only way to get you both focused on something other than foolishness at the moment".

**PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty one

" I mean think about it for a bloody moment there are two pregnant females out here in the middle of who knows where and two that are not. One is a human no offense kikyou to you. none taken" she replied. Kagome went to to say

" There are only three of you men here to mount anything that could even closely resemble a defense. I know for a fact that the vile half breed naraku has several thousand men stationed around a area that I considder a hot spot for his murders".

" It is north of the city and out on a road that goes to the coast if followed to the end. His murders allways happen with in that area. I am willing to bet all the money I have in my personal account in sweden that the area we are standing in is with in his kill zone ".

"I am also willing to bet that the cabin we just came out of not to long ago is in the very center of his kill zone. Take the cabin for example what home owner is going to have more than two or three known exits in a cabin that size hmm? and out of those many how many of them would have a underground labyrinth of tunnels running under their home".

" None that I know of now can we all get the hell out of here my creep out meter is going haywire in a very bad way and none of you want my creep out meter to go haywire just ask them two they have seen what happens when my creep out meter goes haywire".

Alexander and Alaena both instantly started looking around the forest for any sign of threat all the while backing up toward kagome. Kagome mean while turned to her mate totaly freaked and said " love please transform".

As she said that she could feel on the edge of her priestess senses nearly 900 or more demons of differing strengths. Sesshoumaru who could hear her thoughts and also her emotions was surprised his eyes widened considderably as he thought _' she's not kidding we really are in the middle of his kill zone '. _

"Shit dad she is right" he said he started to shift when Alaena looked at kagome and said "you know what to do. He needs what you can do for him now if he is to protect you and the pups". Kagome spun and ran to her mate who was still shifting shape.

She walked up to him and said "mate do not stop transforming allow me to give you something you should have had a long time ago". She reached up and touched his face "a gift I give to you of love from one kitsune to another".

As she said that she touched his face and his eyes widened as powers that he did not know he had rose to the surface. She looked him in the eye and said "reveal to all your hidden powers you are greater and stronger than you appear".

As she said that four extra red stripes appeared on his face along with three other tails. His power spiked and crackled with all his dormant powers as he continued to shift shape his real beast was revealed for all to see.

When his transformation ended he had his head lowered to the ground so his mate could touch his face. He looked at his mate and thought_ ' what did you do to me mate my power is four times what it was before'. _

She looked at him and said " I removed the spell that your mother placed on you to keep your powers in check until such a time as they would be needed. This is one of those times that your power is needed ".

She looked at his face then spoke more" it seems that you already have control of your beast and will no longer need the spell that held it back. So I suggest you locate where your mother placed that spell and break it".

" Because me and my beast need you and your beast to keep everyone safe ". Sesshoumaru suddenly knew what she was saying _' she couldn't fight this time she had no strength aside from what it took to stay alive and keep the pups safe '. _

_' This was his time to take over and be dominate over his mate '. _He looked at her and growled "you know after this you will not be the dominate one don't you. You will be submissive to me after this and you will not be allowed goad my self or father into any more fights".

Kagome hung her head a little and nodded then looked at him and spoke " I knew that day would come and I have been waiting for it. I did not want the position of allways being dominate. It bugged the hell out of my beast and my self ".

"My vampire side took to it cause she was trained to take to it though she did not want it either. It left us lonly all the time. I do not want to be dominate that is your job now find the spell please". He huffed at her then said " It was broken the second you touched my invisible markings all at once on one side".

" She gasped softly then narrowed her gaze that was a mean trick you pulled making me think it was some where else". She turned and started to walk away but a giant paw comming down infront of her stopped her in her tracks.

She hung her head as tears crawled down her face. She thought quietly _' why would you do something like that to me mate I was really worried and ..' _She never finished that sentance just stiffened and said "Oh gods their here."

She turned to him to see him laying on the ground with his paws wrapped some what around her. She looked at him truly scared beyond belief " I am scared mate" was all she said before she ran to his chest and burried her self in his fur.

He felt her shaking as he thought to her "you are really and truly scared this time aint you?. Yes I am scared I cannot defend my self at all even if I wanted to. I am so weak right now that I cannot even call on my vampire powers. "

" The pups are absorbing every ounce of power they are given. I don't have much left just enough to hold this form and thats it". He looked down at her and saw her shaking visibly. He looked at his father and barked " get everyone over here".

We will mount our defense around the wemon". Alaena huffed " I'm not so weak as to need protecting" It was then that kagome spun around and said "mother this is one time you should keep quiet and let them do as they need to do".

" There are too many enemies "and she fell silent just looked at her mate then down at the ground. Then she looked back up and said " your not as strong as you think you are mother. If father wanted to he could best you in a fight and all it would take is a few well placed hits and you would go down faster than a sack of rice with a hole in it".

" Father knows where your weak spots are that is why he does not or has not attacked there in the past. You both trained me to fight but as good as I am even I have a point where I will fail and be defeated ".

" I do not posess the brute strength to fully back my self up. These males do yes the extra muscle mass can make them slow. But it just means they can take more hits than we can. You also know mother for me to admit anything on this scale means that we are all up shit creek with out a paddle".

" If we do not stand down and let these men do as they desire to do which if I am not mistaken is defending us and our precious cargo that two of us carry ". She looked at all the males only to see them nod once.

She smiled at them a little then went on. " so shut your yap and get over here with the rest of us. You and kikyou can be the inner defense if anything gets past the men." Alaena subsided and walked over to her as Sesshoumaru stood up.

" you are right daughter for this once I too will stand down and let our mates defend our lives ". Kagome then sat down tired as hell. Alaena sat with her. Kikyou and Risa came over and sat down also they both said,

" we know where we are wanted and it sure isnt on the front lines." Kagome looked at them and smiled. It was then she struck on a land slide Idea. She looked at kikyou then asked" do you know how to put up a barrier around only us females".

" One that would allow our mates to retreat into the barrier if needed. Kikyou responded with "no I only posess the power not the know how". Kagome then looked at her mate and asked " do you object to her helping me put up a small barrier around us females for extra protection only".

" It will be keyed to allow you males a chance to retreat to safety if needed". He looked at her then said in several barks "only if you do not over tax your self. I know you mate and you will go overboard if you are not held in check ".

" So no going overboard. I will know if you do where I am connected to you mentally now". She looked at him and said tiredly "now what makes you think I would do that when I can't even put up a decient fight even to make a point".

He chuckled at that then replied "your right and I'm loving every minute of it." She just pouted at him then stuck out her tounge. He looked at her then laughed " the idea for a shield is a good one".

"Just make sure that until we are in the barrier to keep out the purification part of her miko powers". Kagome nodded and then looked at kikyou and asked "you ready for a power trip".

Kikyou said "sure I am ready what do you have in mind". She looked around at the others and saw that they all wore guarded expressions. Kagome looked kikyou in the eye and spoke "I am going to teach you how to create a barrier with your powers".

"You are going to feel my power surround you a little. I simply ask that you do not fight it as I do not have the strength for anything but this". Kikyou nodded and kagome reached out and grabbed her hand.

She did not have to reach far as kikyou was right next to her. Kagome " close your eyes and relax." Kikyou did as kagome instructed she felt a slight tugging at her powers and started to draw away.

She heard kagome rasp out "stop drawing away you are going to get me killed if you keep doing that". Kikyou heard a earth shaking growl and two others to match it. She stopped immediatly and allowed her powers to surge to the surface she fanned her powers from with in.

By using her hope and love for the family she wanted so much to be a part of. Kagome gasped at the power kikyou was generating. Kagome quickly gathered the power kikyou gave her then used her mind to think of shield only. She imagined a dome of pink light surrounding the ladies and extending it to ten feet beyond them.

She then solidified it after she did that she shared the information with kikyou on how to do it. Sesshoumaru watched the whole thing and growled out loud when kikyou pulled away from what his mate wanted to help out with.

He heard kagome's plea of not pulling away from her. He let kikyou know that if she did that and kagome died that kikyou would follow right after. Inutaisho growled out "enough stop trying to cause a fight we are here to keep them safe not fight amongst our selves".

"We have enough enemies for that if kagome is right". Just as he said that his mate growled "look out". After that the men did not have time to stop and think as they all started fighting the demons that were comming out of the woods in droves.

Several enemies came out of the trees that were as large as sesshoumaru him self one was a large black panther demon and the other was a giant pig then there was a bear and lastly a brown inu like him self just not as big.

Sesshoumaru looked at those four and knew that they would be the most trouble for the entire group. He looked down at his father and barked " I am going after the leaders of the group you and alex hold them off as best as you can when you get tired retreat to the barrier and let it do its job".

His father nodded that he heard as he cut down one more enemy with his claws. Sesshoumaru charged his way accross the clearing killing as many low level demons with his teeth and paws as he could to give his father and the elf king Alexander any amount of reprieve he could as he basically buldozed his way through the mass of enemies.

PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty two

Sesshoumaru charged through the enemy cutting down a huge path of enemies as he went. Kagome saw him moving with alot of speed toward the larger enemies killing all that got in his way.

She looked and estimated that he killed a quarter of the enemy with his run toward the larger opponents that were hanging back. Kagome thought _' if only I could give him my knowledge of how to kill more enemies in that form'. _

It was then that her beast spoke up " you can we can transfer knowledge". It was then that her mates beast said "transfer knowledge better not hurt our mate or angry we will be". Her beast said "no not hurt at all only share knowledge easy to do not harm anything least of all pups".

It was then that his beast said "ready when you are". Kagome answered "give me a second to get settled into place this is going to be disorienting for me and staggering for you". His beast raised a eyebrow.

Kagome quickly settled in and_ ' remembered every single piece of training she had ever gone through. She remembered the steps and body positions the speed the calling of her powers the sheer brute strength that she had as a female the sword fighting the ability to use her keen senses to pinpoint a enemies intentions even how to use their respirations against them '. _

_' The power to freeze their ability to breathe and cause the air to turn into razor sharp icicles cutting the enemy to ribbons while leaving the power user unharmed. Along with the ability to form Ice swords'. _

As kagome did that she got disoriented. Sesshoumaru's beast mentally staggered at all the training that flew into its mind as his mate showed the beast everything she had ever been taught even the things she learned on her own.

Sesshoumaru's beast was reeling with the information but if one thing the beast now knew_ ' just how deadly his mate was. The fact that he now possessed 1800 years worth of knowledge from his mate was not lost on him '. _

_' His beast was proud as hell that his mate gathered that knowledge for him so he would know everything she knew but not be subjected to the pain she went through to learn it '. _The beast immediatly shared everything with the logical side of him self and saw that his logical side was floored by it all.

But after a couple of seconds regained him self and put all her moves into use with his strength and power. He immediatly realized just how barbaric his moves had been before. He started killing more and more enemies.

His father and Alexander who had been occasionally watching him pratically stood still as they watched Sesshoumaru nearly dance his way accross the battlefield killing more enemies than the both of them combined.

Inutaisho noticed right off the bat that most if not all the moves were ones that he had seen kagome use. He looked behind him to kagome who sat in the middle of the protection barrier and saw her open her eyes and smile at him then nod at him.

He smirked at her and thought _' clever girl you gave the enemies more than they could chew on didnt you '. _She smiled and said " yup I sure did and I am proud of him now more than I ever thought possible".

" He is capable of doing the moves that I could not see how he made the difficult half rolling twist. I cannot do that I dont have the mucles it requires you to have to pull it off. It is purely a males only move and he is doing it beyond anything I ever expected of him".

" All I wanted him to do was kill the enemies and make it easier on you two not leave you both struggling. He has the power now and he can do so much more than I ever could. He will train his sons to perfection all of them".

" I know he will that is his way. Now it is up to me to sit back and be the mother of these pups. It is not going to be easy for me as I will want to assume complete control but with him to guide me and put me in my place when I need it".

" I am sure that I will do ok. After all his name is killing perfection now he will show the world that he is just as his name sake states he is". Inutaisho turned to the battle at hand and slew as many enemy demons as he could. His son had taken out over sixtyfive percent of the enemies with the moves that kagome had shown him.

Kagome looked at her mate and said_ ' mate I think your father and Alexander can handle the rest of the lower ranking demons go after the real threat '. _He barked " on it " then took off straight for the enemies.

The black panther kia was shocked _' the dog infront of him was attacking at first like a barbarian then all of a sudden he was killing perfection and doing alot of dammage to naraku's forces '. _

_' Naraku the other day had given the men permission to attack and kill anyone near his under ground tunnel system. They had sensed the female demoness earlier and were going to have some fun with her until they noticed the human priestess'. _

_' They held back because they did not want to get purified. What angered them though was when the two females met up with that damn wolf and her pack. That pack had been a thorn in naraku's side for many years now and they had never been able to get rid of the pack'. _

_' But now they had not only that pack of wolves but the two females as well. He had no sooner thought that earlier in the day then he heard and smelled a large male inu and from the scent the inu gave off he was mated and highly pissed off that his mate was gone'. _

Kia remembered the howl well as it shook the ground below him_.' There was no way at all any where that the howl of any inu could be that powerful. But when he heard the female demoness answer he nearly coughed up a huge hairball '. _

Just as he was about to take a further trip down memory lane he was savagely attacked by the white inu he had no time to recover as the inu riped his throat out completly. kia bled to death right there. He heard the inu bark "you lose"

Sesshoumaru then went to the next enemy and killed the pig with total ease as it had no real defense other than its stench and teeth. The bear that was another story as the beast had alot of strength but not alot of speed so.

Sesshoumaru used his speed against the demon and won the match quickly. His last opponent would not be that easy to defeat that much he knew. The inu may not have the same power as him self nor the knowledge but he did know that the inu may have the speed.

He barked at the inu and said "do you wish to die like the rest of your friends or do you wish to live". Ruben had never wanted to be apart of this group but he had been forced into servitude by naraku when he had captured his young sister.

He had tried to get her back from naraku but became inslaved him self. He looked at the white inu and barked " if its all the same to you I just want to leave and find my sister. Naraku still holds her captive". Kagome picked up on that and stated quickly to her mate "stop him we can help him find his sister faster".

It was then that sesshoumaru said." Mate know your place he does not want our help he clearly knows where his sister is". Kagome shook her head "no he dont all he knows is she is in the damn tunnels".

"Please stop him I beg you. I want to help him find his sister she must be scared to death by now". Sesshoumaru looked at the inu as he was retreating and barked "do you want help in finding your sister".

"We could help you find her faster and unlike naraku we don't ask anything in return". Ruben looked back and questioned " why would two inus two foxes a human and two I don't knows want to help me".

When kagome heard that she laughed out loud and said "damn even I would not dare go that low as to say something like that". Kikyou, Alaena and Alex looked at her and asked " what did he say" Kagome looked at her mate who nodded then shifted her gaze to Risa and Inutaisho who both did the same.

She then stated " the other inu wanted to know why two inus, two foxes, a human and two I don't knows want to help him ". Alex got fired up and said " I have you know that my mate and I are not I don't knows we are elves you ignorant pup cant you tell the difference ". Ruben looked at them and stated "no".

It was then that kagome stood up and spoke " I know your name is Ruben and that you are looking for your sister". Ruben stopped and turned looking at the female fox demon. He looked at her then barked " how do you know my name I never told you ".

Kagome wobbled forward " I know you did not tell me your name you did not tell any one here physically but psychically you told me your name". As she said this she spoke telepathically to her mate_ ' I am really really tired I cant stand much longer'. _

Sesshoumaru ran back to her which did not take long since it was only a staight line. He sniffed his mate and realized that the pups growth spurt was fairly close at hand only a half a day a way.

He laid down so she could climb up. His father seeing and sensing what was going on walked over picked kagome up then jumped up to his sons back. Inutaisho set kagome down on sesshoumaru's neck right infront of his shoulders.

Kagome thanked him Inutaisho just put his hand on her shoulder and smiled. Then he jumped down and said "she is all set son. I will get the others" he said as he walked away. When he was far enough a way he stopped transformed him self and let the four get on his back.

This did not go un noticed by kagome she asked " mate why is everyone else riding with father? _Because you need to sleep and you wont sleep unless it is just you and I thats why_. Oh but I am ok so long as i do not have to walk or stand up.

_Mate sleep you need it and the pups need it after the harrowing ordeal you went through you need it. _Kagome was going to refute then she remembered what he said earlier and quieted down real quick.

Kagome had no wish to recieve a reprimand from her mate at this moment in time. She leaned back on his shoulders and said " when ever you are ready. I am going to sleep mate. Wake me when we find the girl and not for anything else".

Sesshoumaru butted in saying to her mentally '_ you will be woken up to eat and when we get to the cabin but those are the only times'._ "ok" she sighed as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep resting sleep.

Sesshoumaru knew his mate was completly out like a light as he got up. when he stood up his moko moko wrapped its self around his mate while his beast growled "mate must stay safe fall off if not anchored down to us she will".

He thought back "you are right beast". He looked at his father who had stood up by then and barked "we are ready to leave". Sesshoumaru nodded then looked to the other inu and said "come with us we will help you search for your sister".

With that the three inu's and their entourage headed back for the cave tunnel entrance. Not knowing if naraku was still locked in the crate inside the jail cell or not. The other inu wondered where his sister could possibly be. He had not seen her in weeks. He wondered if she would be alright or if she would be dead like the other females that monster had brought here and killed.

PLEASE REVIEW ONLY IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty three

Naraku was scared shitless _' that damn woman had pratically killed him. She cut his arms and legs off. He was bleeding profusely all over the cabin floor he had only one hope for escape. Trouble was he did not know if or when she would get here'. _

He reached out mentally and called for his only living servent left_.' Kanna I need you to come to the cabin north of Tyoko city. I need you to help me escape my prison that I was placed inside of. I cannot get out on my own power hurry time is of the essence '. _

Kanna replied _' I cant right now I am in a meeting with some of your benifactors. I won't be able to come for at least another six to eight hours at most '. _Naraku growled out _' fine just get here when you can '. _

Mean while naraku sat back and tried to focus on his demonic powers. But try as he may he could not call up his powers in the least. He was totally weak right now that more than anything pissed him off.

He did not like being weak that was why he killed so many demons in the past to make him self a new body one that was more powerful and would not succumb to bouts of weakness. He tried again this time harder and recieved the biggest jolt ever the power draining effects of the kuro miko were working to their maximum and the air crackled with the energy she drained off him.

He suddenly felt like dead weight he was more tired than he had ever been in his life. It was what kept him going and his murders getting more numerous. He had tons of energy to expell normally and it was that energy that allowed him to out work the other companies.

He however did not expect something like this to be so tired that he needed sleep. So he did something he had not done in nearly 70 years he slept.

Else where Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and Ruben made the climb back up to the tunnel. When they got there sesshoumaru moved aside to let his father and ruben pass. Once they were all in the tunnel sesshoumaru barked lowly " we need to split up inorder to conduct our search of the tunnels".

" Most of us will go into a tunnel alone. Except for father and my self our mates are too far along in their pregnancy to be able to defend them selves ". Then he thought twice and said " forget that. Go in teams of two and search the tunnels that way if one of us gets into trouble we can send the other to go get help".

Inutaisho nodded as did ruben sesshoumaru looked at the passengers on his fathers back then barked "Alexander you and kikyou will search together, Ruben you and Alaena will take another tunnel while father and mother take another".

" My mate and I will take what ever is left. Alright everyone lets get going." Risa had translated her sons barks and Alaena instantly said " Fine I will go with the new kid in the pack. He is going to need someone who can fight for real ".

As she said that she hopped of Inutaisho and regally walked over to ruben then bowed to him and said " I shall follow you friend so lead the way". As she said that she executed a gracefull bow then stood back up.

Ruben had never been more flattered in all his life. Unknown to anyone at the moment not even Sesshoumaru kagome was awake and was searching for the girl with only a minute trace of her priestess powers She searched for the girl that had the same aura trace or near the same as ruben.

She found the girl and in of all places the tunnel that kagome had wanted to walk down earlier that day it was to the left of the steps and she was down in that tunnel a long long way down. She nearly gasped in surprise at what else she found the remaining aura's of other people.

She physically shifted on her mate alerting him that she was infact waking up. Kagome woke up a few seconds later only to see her mate turn his head and look at her. Kagome reshifted her position because the pups were laying on her bladder.

She inched her way onto his back with him staring at her. She then leaned foward in a way that releaved the pressure. She blinked at him then yawned putting her arms upon his shoulders then closed her eyes again and fell asleep.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate woke up she looked uncomfortable. He watched as she slowly inched her way up over his shoulders then when she was on his back she leaned forward in a peculiar way.

Laid her arms accross his shoulders blinked at him then yawned and fell back asleep. He noted real quick that the position she was in did not apply any true pressure to the pups. Just relieved the pressure on her body.

He watched her for a few seconds wondering if she was going to fall off the way she was sitting but she appeared completly comfortable. So he re wrapped his mokomoko around her making sure to keep her stable.

He looked at his father who was watching him and kagome then saw his father do a dogs version of a smile. Sesshoumaru then looked at his fathers back and saw that his mother had positioned her self in much the same way as kagome and she too was asleep.

He looked at his father and barked " is being pregnant that uncomfortable for them that they must sleep in awkward positions to relieve the pressure on their bodies". Inutaisho nodded then barked " that and a whole lot more".

" You can expect your mate to get moody and very tempermental. You can expect her to take long baths and other such things so all I can say son is remember that you love her more than anything".

" Do not be afraid to show her that you love her either son. She will need that more than ever. Oh one other thing never ever call them F.A.T or say that they look like they swallowed a basket ball or a water mellon or even a beach ball. Lastly never call them your little butter balls ".

" They hate that and will attack you or walk away and not grace your bed for a couple of nights to a week. Believe me I have been there and done that. Being in the dog house while being the dog is not fun ".

"Trust me son you do not want to be in the perverbial dog house with your mate ever. Oh one other thing your mate may eat strange food combinations too. But think nothing of it if she does it simply means that there is something in the food that she is eating that her body needs and cannot make on its own".

Sesshoumaru nodded once then turned and walked slowly. Inutaisho pulled up beside him going through the tunnel he said to his son in barks " you know the way they are sleeping you can move alot faster".

"They won't wake up infact the motion puts them into a deeper more restful sleep so long as you are not running or jumping". After his father said that Sesshoumaru walked briskly down the tunnel heading back for the cetral cavern.

While he did that kagome purred out her pleasure at the motion relaxing more as he got into the motion. Sesshoumaru hearing her purr at his motion decided to keep the pace brisk. He heard his father pull up beside him and say

" ya know son the rest of us could hear her purr in pleasure of the motion. Her purring put my mate out like a light totally look". Sesshoumaru glanced at his mother and saw that she had her mouth open slightly and was drooling???.

It was at that second sesshomaru felt his mate shift. Inutaisho looked only to see kagomes hand on sesshoumaru's shoulder and her head on his moko moko. He smiled as he saw his daughter in law sleeping soundly.

Ruben who had been behind them with the elf queen following on foot _' wondered how those two could be so loyal to the females on their backs_'. As he thought that their scents drifted into his nose. His eyes widened '_the females were their mates and they were both pregnant'. _

_' What was more fasinating to him was the way these males cared for their mates like they were the last of their kind or something'._ Sesshoumaru sensing the other inu's thoughts stopped and looked at the inu and barked" I know what you were just thinking and you are right they are the last of their kind so is the elves beside you".

"They are all that is left of their kind and we are trying to bring them back from extinction with about ten or so other races. These two females pregnancies have to be kept strictly quiet". Inutaisho hearing that stopped walked back and said "my son is right they have to be kept quiet and now that you know you have become apart of our pack you and your sister both shall be come part of our pack".

"The only thing we ask of you is that you tell noone of kagome's pregnancy nor my mates. Their numbers are too few to allow it to be broadcast to the world. There is not yet a sustaining or thriving population"..

Ruben nodded he then barked " I understand and I will not tell a soul anything". The group then proceeded back down the tunnel toward the central chamber. Once there they all split up into groups of two.

Kagome at that time had woken up and told her mate. " Mate take the tunnel to the right of the stairs" Sesshoumaru looked at the stairs and noted the L shaped design to them then looked right and barked out "why should I go that way mate?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and stated " I do not know I just have a feeling that we should go right and check that tunnel first. that away there wont be any trying to figure out which one we had been in before because when we come out we will know that all the ones we had been in before are on our left".

_' Sesshoumaru could not argue with that it did make perfect sense'. _So he started walking down the hall he walked down the hall with his mate looking into each and every opening along the way they had gone down the tunnel for a long long ways when all of a sudden kagome said " mate please stop".

He asked her "why" she answered "creepy meter going crazy in a paranormal way". He looked at her and said "say that again in normal language please". She looked at him dead serious and said very calmly "ghosts mate many many ghosts".

"Hundreds of thousands of ghosts and they are all down in this tunnel ahead of us by about 400 ft". Sesshoumaru looked around and said" I don't see any". Kagome closed her eyes and felt for her mates beast.

The beast feeling his mate looking for him answered and quered her asking what she needed. She stated "open your eyes and see what we see after you come with me and look through my eyes".

She tugged him along and shared her eye sight with him. She opened her eyes and the beast gasped nearly. So did sesshoumaru as he visibly shared her eye sight. His eyes changing to black as hers did.

It was then that sesshoumaru asked" what are those things infront of us. They look human but they are transparent". Kagome responded with" they are the souls of the men wemon and children that naraku has killed here in this cabin".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty four

As she said that one ghost came up to them and said "are you here to set us free". Kagome looked at them and said honestly "we are here to rescue a little girl and to bring naraku to justice for all the murders he has committed throughout history".

"Wether or not that sets you free is up to you all I ask is when the time comes for his trial that you all be there to give your testimonies as to how you were killed. The ghost said we want our revenge on him so we will all be there dont worry about that".

"You just make sure that the little girl down here does not get hurt. She does not know where her brother is". Kagome smiled and said "I do and he is looking for her here in the tunnels". The ghost smiled and then moved away. Kagome released her mates beast as he went back to himself.

Sesshoumaru's eyes cleared and he spoke up barking at her" how did you do that". Kagome smiled and said" it is in you training that I gave you now think and you will find it". He did and nearly yelped in surprise he had been given some of the vampires abilities.

He immediatly sniffed him self and discovered he had a slight vampire scent though it was very faint. Kagome sensing his thoughts said "no mate you are not full vampire nor are you like me you just possess their abilities is all".

"You have longer fangs that should protrude below your lip line just a little and you have their speed, eyesight and that is it. You don't have their need for blood or their sterility. You are 100% still your self in that department".

"Your slight scent of vampire will tell other vamps who you are and to not mess with you at all. Infact It might be bold of me to say that they would be kissing your boots when you walk into their hang out as they will want to ally themselves with the strongest vampire alive and that is you mate".

"You are vampire you just dont need to feed on the blood like i do. I am the barbaric form of vampire you are the refined form of vamp. You are now your name sake you are killing perfection in every way shape and form".

"You can cast spells that would kill me to try. you are faster and stronger than any demon or vamp alive now. That is how you were able to kill so many of those demons out there. You did not even break a sweat doing it did you mate?"

"no I didn't it seemed like childs play to me. I thought so now lets go get the girl and get out of this tunnel. I have a feeling that naraku is up to something and I want to make sure that he is still in that cage". Sesshoumaru continued walking onward looking in each opening along the way.

Else where in the same tunnel a small red inu female by the name of Rhianna sat in the corner of her make shift room trying to hide. She was dressed in rags that had at one time been a beautiful red dress.

Rhianna had made a mistake one day as she was leaving the small school that she attended with twenty other children. She had decided to walk home alone one day and since she lived out past the old cabin that belonged to some rich recluse guy.

She _' thought she could save some time by cutting though the top portion of his land it was wooded some what and she had slight trouble crossing the small stretch of land but she managed'. _

_' She was just feet from the invisible line that seperated her brothers land from his when she was caught and taken to him. He questioned her for a long time then when she did not give him the answer that he was looking for he started to beat her'. _

_' He hit her hard over and over until she fell unconcious. When she woke up next she felt a great weight upon her body and something tearing her up inside from between her legs. The pain was so great that she screamed and cried as the person that was on her grunted over and over again'. _

_'She had not opened her eyes at all. She felt the person go still after the last grunt and soon after that she felt something sticky and warm flow out from between her legs. She looked to be the size of a 12 year old human child but she was well over 80 years old. She did not know what had happened to her'. _

_'But she knew it was painful and she did not want to do it again. She opened her eyes and saw the man that had beat her getting off her and she saw something that was part of his body slide out of hers'. _

_'It was then she realized he had that thing inside her and was hurting her with it'_. As she thought of that day she shivered in fear. She crouched lower to the ground hoping that the sounds of the heavy what ever it was did not come her way.

Suddenly the sounds stopped and she was relieved. She then heard a bark of a very large dog. She understood what it said. It was a male inu she realized as she stood up and waited to see what would happen she did not have to wait long as she heard a female demoness speak.

Rhianna loved the sound of her voice she sounded like a angel. Soon after the womans speech she heard paw steps again and knew they were on the move. Rhianna nearly had a heart attack when a huge head of a white inu came through the opening to her make shift room.

But she relaxed when she heard the voice of a female saying " mate let me down so I can go in and calm the poor hapless child down. You have scared her half to death. So please either let me down or crawl in so she can see me and know that everything is alright.

Rhianna saw the inu crawl in on his belly. She smiled then giggled at it. The giant male only huffed at her. But when she saw the female on the males back she gasped the female was beautiful in her opinion. She saw the female blush a little then smile at her.

Kagome saw her mate stick his head into the room she knew held the girl and heard the girls hitched breath. Kagome spoke to her mate " mate let me down so I can go in and calm the poor hapless child down.

You have scared her half do death. So please either let me down or crawl in so she can see me and know that everything is alright." Sesshoumaru said to her mentally _' do you know how degrading this is going to be for me?' _

Kagome answered _' yes I do know and I will make it up to you by cleaning your fur for you completly when we get home then I will thank you for all the trouble you are going through in other more pleasurable ways'. _

Sesshoumaru said to her. _' It better not hurt the pups what you plan to do'. _Kagome replied_ 'no not at all. Infact they wont be hurt at all. Now are we going in or what'. _She thought back to her mate.

_'Fine I will bring you in as I dont want you straining your self anymore'. That nap you took was no ordinary one it was designed to let your powers build back up which is what you did. But you still are not back to normal'. _

With that he crawled in with her. Kagome heard the girl giggle at her mate then gasp at her all the while thinking that kagome was beautiful. Kagome blushed then smiled at her. She then spoke "my name is kagome and this giant dog is my mate his name is sesshoumaru he is the heir to the westernlands".

"What is your name little girl? Rhianna is my name maam it is a honor to meet you both". She said as she bowed to them both. Kagome said "Rhianna it is nice to meet you we have come here to rescue you and take you to your brother Ruben he is searching for you down here in these tunnels right now".

"Will you come with me and my mate to go find your brother". Rhianna cried and nodded yes she then thought _' I would give anything to see my brother again'. _Kagome quirked a eyebrow at the girl

" what would make you think such a thing like that child as to give anything to see your brother again?" Rhianna gasped as she looked at kagome " you read my mind how is that possible. Only vampires can read others minds kagome smiled sadly and said that is something you do not need to know right now child".

"What you do need to know is that the monster that hurt you before will no longer be able to touch you again ok". Rhianna smiled happy that the man who hurt her would no longer be a threat to her survival.

Kagome smiled and said "common get on so we can all get out of here". The girl ran over to kagome and climbed up on sesshoumaru's forearm. Kagome mean while tapped the moko moko and said "shift please with me to the side to pick up a girl" the moko moko simply slid around and grabbed the child by the waist and brought her up to kagome.

Kagome grabbed the girl then stroked the moko moko and thought _'thank you mate' _as she put her hand down and rubbed his shoulder. Sesshoumaru's tails wagged slighly in the air like a giant fan he purred at his mates attention to him.

He inched his way slowly out. When his paws and head were clear he stood up then trotted down the tunnel back toward the central chamber. Once there kagome touched the minds of the ones she trusted and said _' My mate and I found the girl everyone can cease their search til a later time'. _

They all answered we are on our way. There was a sound of claws scraping on the floor of one tunnel shortly after that there was a brown blurr that shot out of the tunnel with a messy haired Alaena on his back.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

She looked worse for the wear as she jumped down off his back then looked at him huffed and then proceeded to try and untangle her long hair that was in knots. She looked like someone had thrown her in a turbo washer and hit the spin cycle.

Kagome then looked at ruben and said " I believe your sister would like to see you in your human form". Rhianna nodded and barked "please big brother take your human form. I want to hug you".

Ruben looked at the couple and barked "you have my undieing loyalty from now on. I will not leave your sides and neither will my sister". Kagome looked at him and said "you do not need to stick by our sides all the time all I ask is for a friend and that is it".

Ruben shook his head" no I will stick by you cause only family would do what you all did this night. You did not have to help me yet you all went out of your way to find my sister after you freed me from servitude".

"I owe you my life and in return I will stick by your side it is the inu way". Kagome nodded" fine if that is what you wish then I will not stop you or get in the way. Mate set us down please I need to relieve my aching legs at the moment of straddling you".

Ruben barked in laughter as he shifted forms. When he finished kagome looked at him and stated "whats so funny all I said was I wanted my mate to put me down so I could relieve my aching legs at the moment of straddling him.??"

Sesshoumaru coughed several times then laid down. Kagome slid off along with Rhianna who was hiding a smirk. Kagome looked at everyone and said " well what did I say that was so funny I would like to know".

Alaena who was still untangling her hair had whiped around at hearing kagome's speech. She was flabbergasted that kagome would say something like that and not realize that the others thoughts had totally hit the trash can.

As she thought that Inutaisho and his mate along with kikyou and Alexander had returned to the group only to hear kagome say again "well is anyone going to tell me just what was so funny about the statement I made of wanting my mate to put me down so I could relieve my aching legs at the moment of straddling him hmm?"

As she repeated that Alexander's mouth dropped open and Inutaisho stood there frozen to spot not daring to say any thing. Risa who was on his back said "well child since no one else will say it then I will".

" The way you said that could be taken two ways one was the clean way and totally innocent and the other was well filthy minded". It was then that Alaena spoke up saying " the males all took it the filthy way meaning that you had wanted off from mating dear".

Kagome's mouth hit a all time low as it dropped open then she drew her self up to her full height and spoke" I did not mean it that way you bunch of sick puppies". She then huffed and walked off saying " I am going back up above ground see you when you get there mate".

She then stomped off angry like heading for the steps. She climbed the steps opened the door exited then let it slam down. The others below winced in pain from the sound. Sesshoumaru shifted form and went after his mate with the others following.

Kagome who had gone up into the cabin stomped out into the kitchen area bypassing the jail cell ignoring the slowly waking hanyou. She fumed silently making sure to lock down her mental shields so no one could probe her thoughts.

She no sooner did that then she felt two probes one gentle and the other not so gentle she knew which one was her mates his was warm. The other one she knew was not her mate. She barked out one word

" Help" her mate flew up out of the cellar only to see kagome on the floor on her knees holding her head in agony as she said" I will not let you in you monster your the one in the cage now and you will not control me naraku".

As she said that sesshoumaru eyes snapped to naraku who was staring at kagome. Sesshoumaru was going to move when a shield popped into place around kagome it was a blue shield ment to hold off pyschic intrusions.

Kagome looked at her mate and panted out "put a spell on that crate that prevents him from getting a mind lock on people or he will get free". Sesshoumaru thought quickly and found the spell. He beefed it up to include calling of his minions.

As sesshoumaru started to say the spell his hands glowed a bright yellow. He then walked forward out of kagomes barrier and over to the cage. He then touched the cage on all four corners on top and bottom.

Once he did that he heard naraku hiss at him he growled in return " that is what you get for doing something that totally stupid spider as to kidnap my mate. What did you think that we were not going to find you or her".

"Did you think that she was yours to take as a mate. Well let me tell you this she was mine from the day she and I were born you fool our mothers birthed us at the same time. Further more she and I are soul mates you foolish half breed."

At that he simply turned and walked back to his mate. who was at that moment standing there and looking at him. She smiled at him and walked over hugged him and said " I love you mate more than anything".

She then whispered in his ear "mate I have a idea that i want to run by you". sesshoumaru spoke " I'm listening ". Kagome said " mate I know that we are going to turn naraku over to the authorities but before we do I want to get some incriminating evidence of his murders on video tape".

" I want to get a confession out of him some how. I think I know just who to ask about getting that confession out of him too. Thing is to see if she is willing to play ball with us. Do you have a cell phone on you dear".

Sesshoumaru answered with a " yes" It was then that kagome whispered "later tonight hand me the cell phone I will go out of the range of the hanyou's hearing and then make the call to kanna".

"I am sure that she would more than love the chance to flip on this bastard all I need to do is find her heart which is not that hard considdering he just thought that her heart was actually oh wait" kagome schruched up her face then gasped and growled afterward.

She then stomped away from her mate and started searching the cabin furiously. All the while she opened her link to her mate and said _' we don't need to worry about getting kanna's heart from that bastard its here in this cabin located in this area over here'. _

As she said that she heard a lub dub. She froze then listened even more lub dub lub dub. Kagome pinpointed the heart. As she pratically jumped ontop of a foot locker and tore the lid off it. when she did she found the chest was enchanted and was six times deeper than a normal chest.

Kagome pulled out a glass jar that held the beating heart. She found the one for kagura in there too and saw that it was a shriveled up heart. She took kagura's and kanna's hearts out and reached out to kanna mentally saying '_ kanna you are free of naraku I hold your heart come and get it if you want it'._

A few seconds later kanna showed up and walked over to her. Kagome gave kanna her heart. Kanna opened the jar and removed her heart from it then put it in her chest as she pulsed twice.

Kanna looked at kagome and said "why did you free me". Kagome said " because of your sister she wanted you to be free from him". As kagome said that she looked over to where naraku's cell was only to find him gone?? "what the hell" kagome said.

she looked at kanna who said "I do not know where he is". She looked at her mate and saw a smirk plastered on his face. She looked at him and said "what did you do mate?" He looked at her and said "I came up with a way to get that incriminating evidence that you wanted so badly. I called in a favor that is owed to me".

"Now all we need to do is wait for the rat to spring the trap. Then we will all have him by his neck". He showed kagome a cell phone number to a myoga gee he was one of kagome's underground snitches and she knew then that a plan was in action and naraku was the target.

She smiled Then turned as she saw the rest of the group show up. She saw her father in law frown as he looked at the empty crate and jail cell. He looked at kagome and asked her mentally _' was this your doing daughter? no it was not my doing father it was my mates and before you get angry he has a plan that will have naraku incriminating him self in the murders he has committed against all human and demon kind'. _

_' He called in a favor that was owed to him from one of my underground snitches and it is one that I trust with my life. So the trap is set all we are waiting for is the rat to spring the trap'. _Kagome then spoke up saying "In the meantime I would like to go home mate I am tired of this cabin in the bloody woods".

"I am in dire need of a bath and clean clothes not to mention food". It was then that Risa, Rhianna and Alaena spoke up saying "yeah were hungry and dirty too. Lets get out of here". Kagome turned and walked out the door waving to kanna as she went.

Sesshoumaru followed her and behind him was Inutaisho, Rhianna, Risa, Alaena, Alexander and Ruben. Once every one was out side Sesshoumaru trasformed and laid down. Kagome got on along with risa they both chose to sit wrapped up in the moko moko.

They were both joined by kikyou and Alaena who chose not to be on the neck. Alaena chose to be behind kagome and kikyou chose to be infront of risa who sat infront of kagome. This did not go unnoticed by the men.

Rhianna who was a dare devil sat on his shoulders. But was quickly brought over to kagome who sat her between her self and risa. Rhianna huffed and said "I could have held on". Kagome said "no you could not have child not if they are going to be traveling as fast as I think we are".

The other girls looked at her and she said two words " super fast" The girls all nodded and tightened their grips alot on the moko moko. Kagome thought out to her mates beast _' we females are ready when you are mate'. _

_'We have tighened our grips on your moko moko I even have a tight grip on the young pup infront of me. your mom and I have her tightly seated between us. So when ever you and the men are ready'_.

Sesshoumaru growled back' hold on to the pup tightly'. Kagome then wrapped her tails tightly to the pup and used her hands to tighten her own hold. she thought _'ready now lets go'. _Sesshoumaru got up.

Kagome looked and saw her father on his sons head she smiled as she thought out _'father you better have a damn tight grip and faster reflexes than what I saw with mother earlier today. I dont want my mate to be ruffed up you know. '_

She teased he just tightened his grip and grunted saying _'daughter I am always careful when driving or in this case piloting don't worry though I won't ruff him up that is your job.'_ She gasped loudly at him then stated.

" that was so mean of you to say father. I would never do that to my mate I love him to much." At that Inutaisho said "lets go". Sesshoumaru took off at a walk til he got to the main road. He then turned right then walked for a bit before he broke in to a trot then a run as he picked up his pace even faster.

Rhianna yelled out holy cow he sure is fast. Kagome smirked and thought "mate I want to get home quicker than this is there anything you and father can do about that". He thought back "how fast do you want to get home".

Kagome responded with "would all out be asking to much". He responded saying "in the city yes but on the higway to home no. I can live with that" she replied. Sesshoumaru sped up even more til he got to the city.

He slowed down and wove his way through traffic not caring if others saw him as he really was. He ran for the first time in his life knowing his mate really loved him. Loved him enough to make him stronger than her and faster. His father was having the time of his life guiding his son along the road like this.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter thirty six

Inutaisho guided his son through the busy streets of Tokyo city. They only stopped at one red light that was in the center of Tokyo city when they came to a stop Sesshoumaru's claws were on the white line. Several teenagers that were on the side walk stopped and gawked their mouthes falling open.

One teenager had the courage to raise his camera phone and was going to snap the picture but dropped the phone on the ground when the giant dog turned his head and looked straight at the teenager.

The teen gasped at the marking on the dogs head but totally freaked when he saw how red the dogs eyes were he ran away screaming his head off as he did that the dog huffed and turned back toward the light.

Inutaisho mean while smiled and thought to him self _' it feels good to be able to instill fear in the foolish ones still '. _He no sooner thought that then two young adults pulled up beside them not really paying his son any attention.

As every one could hear the music that blasted from their jet black white racing stripes 2007 mercedes benz slr series two door sports car. The young male who was obviously from a well to do family looked over from what inutaisho could see and watched with a huge smirk on his face as the young male leaned over the steering wheel and looked up.

He saw the youths mouth drop open as the young male looked at his son. Kagome looked down to see what inutaisho was looking at and saw the same thing she smiled then thought _'mate you have another oglier'. _

_'You sure know how to attract a crowd love'. " _Even I am not that noticable" as she said that she saw that alot of people were simply staring at her mate. She got mad and Hissed loudly every vamp that was there scattered really quick they knew that hiss any where.

Kagome then growled right after loud enough that every one pretended to ignore the large dog standing at the street light waiting for it to change. When it did Sesshoumaru took off running through traffic.

As her mate ran kagome looked back over his moko moko and beyond his tails. She saw something that she couldn't believe that young male was on her mates tails practically driving the tires off his mercedes benz.

She thought to sesshoumaru _' mate we have a big problem in a little way. we are being followed by the young male that was at the light with us when you stopped. I am afraid the fool is going to cause a damn wreck'. _

_' I don't care about the rules of speeding in town please get us away from that idiot the fool is starting to scare me'. _After she finished with her mate she told her father in law what she saw going on behind them and that it scared her she also added that she did not want to be any where near if that fool got into a wreck.

_' Inutaisho said not a problem daughter I don't blame you even I dont want my mate being around dummies like that'. _Sesshoumaru ran faster pulling away from the young male in the car. kieskay was a rich young minor lord in japan.

He had decided to go for a drive with one of his guards to his palace in his new car. He chose to drive down through the city of tokyo to see if he could find something or some one that would be interesting to talk to or do.

He got to the center stop light and saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his interest it was a large white claw. '_What the heck he thought'_. He leaned forward and looked at the claw and followed the claw to a huge paw that was attached to a giant leg that was attached to the largest dog he had ever seen any where.

As he continued to stare at the dog. He looked at its back and nearly had a heart attack there on that giant dogs back was the female that he had been searching all over japan for. He had spotted her some time ago when he was still a young teenage male just learning about how to relate to a woman.

He saw her when he was comming out of a clothing store with his parents in the mall. She was on the other side of the mall sitting at a table looking at a sign that was on his side but further up. Kieskay remembered that day very well he thought to him self _'there is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and with those markings on her face they make her look very exotic'_.

He had fallen in love with her immediatly. He watched as she snapped her eyes to his and her expression changed she seemed to know what he was thinking. He remembered that she left shortly after that.

Now he chased after her zig zagging his way through traffic trying to catch up to her so he could ask her to marry him. Last year he had learned that her name was kagome and that she was the most desired female in both japan and china.

He watched in frustration as the beast she was riding on ran all the faster to get away_.' Damn he thought If this was only the high way then I could catch her and have that dog stop running away with his soon to be bride'. _

Kagome who had heard his thoughts said out loud _' Mate lower your tails to the side I am sick of this fool following us'. _As she said that she felt his pelt tighten up on her a little more and a growl sounded saying"sit and be still mate".

Kagome clammed up then started thinking to her self _' why does the name kieskay sound so darn familiar'. _As she thought some more she spotted the mall then she gasped as it clicked. She turned her head looking back just as her mates tails came down.

She looked at him in the eyes then snarled at him showing her fangs as they dropped below her chin. She growled down at him so loudly that Inutaisho heard her. The others felt her growl. Sesshoumaru thought out " what are you growling at mate".

He waited for a answer but all he got was more growls and thoughts of _' goddamn stalker cant get away from him no matter what I do. Between him and naraku Its little wonder I ever wanted to get mated at all '. _

_' Why wont these damn single males leave me the hell alone what did I do to cause them to think that I even wanted their damn attention. I don't want anyones attention except my mate and his family and that is it'. _

_' If this ding bat does not leave me and my mate alone I will throw a poison bomb at him'. _It was then that sesshoumaru busted into her thoughts saying _' mate what are you growling at?' _Kagome paused for a second then said _' the fool in the car behind us that is driving like a maniac is kieskay and he has been after me for fifteen years now '. _

_' He saw me in the mall one day when he was out shopping with his parents as a young teenager. He instanly fell in love with me like every other damn hormonally challenged male has. He has asked me the same damn question that every other male has and that was to be their mate or marry them'. _

Sesshoumaru who at this time had been on the high way for about ten minutes jumped into the break down lane and ground to a halt. Kagome finished by saying " Everytime one of them asked I told them no and damn near killed them ".

" Some I made bleed pretty badly before they gave up. But this idiot has not given up once just like naraku has not given up. I want to kill them believe me. But I don't want to become the thing that naraku has made me out to be ".

" You know it just pisses me off to no end. What makes it worse is that damn hanyou is out there running loose all over the city doing who knows what. I feel like I have to look over my darn shoulder all the time now that he knows about my vampire side along with my miko and demon sides".

Whats next". Kagome no sooner said that then kiskay came to a stop infront of them. Kagome tapped her mate and said "please let me get up and go stand by your father". Sesshoumaru lent her his tail to make the trip over every ones head.

She was placed beside her father in law. Kagome steadied her self on her mates head. She grasped her mates ear lightly then her father in laws sleeve. She looked down at the pathetic nigen man and said.

"What do you want kieskay me, my mate and his family were heading home". As she said that she thought _' mate, father this man is kieskay he is a minor lord under your rule here in the westernlands'. _

' He has pursued me as his mate for fifteen years. I have refused his offers of marriage each and every time. He does not get that I don't want any other males attentions other wise than you mate your father and your brother and those that you two are there to supervise around me '.

' I don't want him I have tried over and over to tell him in a way that he could understand but...' It was then that she was cut off as Inutaisho thought _' sometimes you have to get brutal and show them you mean business '. _

_' But since you are pregnant you cannot show him you mean business so it is up to my son or my self to tell him off and since I know my son would just simply kill the insignificant speck of a fool. I will take up the responsibility of telling the fool off '. _

Kieskay mean while looked at the giant dog and thought ' _I am not afraid of you. I am here for my soon to be mate'_ he no sooner thought that then the dog curled his lip up and growled at him. He looked up above him to his soon to be mate and saw that she looked a little funny.

She turned side ways and then took off her coat. He saw right away that she was pregnant. Kieskay fumed and said " I demand that you hand over that woman at once. She is my mate to be and as such you will release her to me ".

Kagome looked at kieskay then said " why would I want to leave my mate and his family to go live with you?" Kieskay stuttered "mmm mate what do you mean where is your mate". He said looking around kagome smiled then spoke " he is right here standing infront of you and below me ".

Kieskay thought _' infront of me and below her...' _As he thought to him self_ ' the only one infront of me and below her is the giant...' _He left off at that as a new thought entered his head _'oh shit.' _sesshoumaru barked at him as he barked inutaisho translated for him.

" you who have pestered my pregnant mate to the point of agitation leave her alone or die by my claws. She is no longer on the market for mating or marrying she is my mate and ". Kagome butted in " My mate is my soul mate kieskay".

" Even some one as low in the hierarchy ranks should know what that means you fool. I love my mate and I will not leave him for the likes of you or any other male on this damn planet got that human".

" My mates name is sesshoumaru and if you have read up on your anchient inu meanings his name means killing perfection and I death and destruction am his mate by my own free choice. I choose him above all others I choose sesshoumaru not you and not the 9,000 other males that have asked me the same stupid question you did a year ago ".

" This male standing infront of you was my betrothed mate from the day we were both born. We were both marked by his sire as intended mates. His sire is right here beside me Lord inutaisho lord of the western lands your superior if I am not mistaken kieskay".

As she said that she turned to her mates ear and said quietly "do me a favor discretly deflate his tires. I don't want him following us when we leave if you would please". Sesshoumaru stepped up and used a paw to dig at the ground.

While he did that the edge of his claws caught the tire and several holes were put in the tire. Kagome hugged her mates ear and said" thank you and I love you" as she said that she started to groom his ear checking it for bugs. She found a flea the little flea was trying to take a bite of her mates ear.

Mean while naraku had escaped the cabin and certain death at the hands of that miko and the other woman. He was currently in the process of rebuilding his power which meant he was killing another demon.

By stealing their life force once he was done he had a new set of arms and legs. He then pulled out his cell phone it was time to get back at that wench and her mate. Naraku knew just how he was going to get back at her too.

He called a old underground snitch friend of his that he knew he could count on to give him some valuable information on the female that was his current target. A few rings later and a small " hello" came through the phone line.

" Myoga how good of you to answer the phone so quickly. I have a business proposition for you my little friend. Are you interested?". Myoga who was on the other side of town in the slived ned master vamp blood house sitting infront of a master vampire at the moment said " sure I am interested".

"What do you have for me". As he said that he thought to the master vampire _'naraku is after kagome for sure. Go prepare the other houses we may be facing all out war sometime soon if he is going to have me do what I think it is he wants'. _

The vamp got up silently and left just as naraku said " I need you to give me a way to get into the western palace" Myoga quickly thought _' wait ' _to the vamp. The vamp stopped and looked at him for a bit then turned and came back.

Myoga frantically waved for the vamp to stay there for a bit. The vamp eyed him criticly but did as he requested. Naraku went on to say " I want a way into the palace so I can kill that bitch in her sleep".

" She has caused me enough problems now I want her out of the damn way. The only way to do that is if I kill her my self. The only way I can do that is if I have a way into the palace that no one will think of ".

Myoga thought devilishly '_I will give him a way in but I guarentee that it will be the one way that everyone knows about.' " _I know of a way to get in there. There is a few rat holes over near the dojo that if followed will lead right to her room".

Mean while Myoga thought _' gather the houses and have them meet me at the western palace its west of the city of tokyo out on highway one follow the highway for 20 miles then take the sign that says private road follow it to the end '. _

_' You will come to a large set of gates announce who you are verbally and tell them that you need to speak to sesshoumaru and Inutaisho right away. Go now death and destructions life is in your hands move swiftly or all is lost '. _

The vamp left quickly hissing to all vamps that he passed calling all houses to his cause. The vamp_ ' knew there was going to be one hell of a fight at the western palace of epic perportions and he did not want to miss this one'. _

The other vamps chased after him not really knowing the reason for the call to arms. But they did know this much that what ever it was it was BIG and there was going to be lots of blood shed.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.**


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

Mean while naraku continued on the line to myoga talking about how he wanted to kill her and what he planned to use to do it. All the while myoga had his cell phone hooked up to a voice recorder and was recording the whole thing that naraku said.

Myoga made sure not to say much on the recording other wise than to ask why he wanted to kill her. Which naraku answered with " that stupid bitch kagome knows about all the murders that I pinned on her that I actually committed ".

" I made it look like she did them all and I only did it cause that frigid bitch and her family would not allow other males out side of the canine species to have the chance to mate with her. She turned me down flat time after time saying that she was betrothed to another man already ".

" Yet when I looked at her I never saw a mark any where. All I did see on her was one small scickle shaped scar on the junction of her neck and shoulder and that was it. I got so damn mad at her and her family that I killed her mother and father thinking that she would turn to me ".

" After her parents died I even dispersed her scent in the damn air so those stupid mutts that showed up after the fire could not follow her. Then I took and made sure that each place they searched for her they did not have her at ".

" Yeah I blanked a few memories of a few people and others I simply bought off. But at least it kept those damn freaking mutts from finding the girl and thus giving me more time to try and convince her to be my mate ".

" But the damn wench just kept denying me time after time. Then she disappeared for a while. I searched for her for some time before I found her living in of all places with those damned pointy eared over sized rats that call them selves elves".

" I killed the entire damned race of elves to get to that bitch. I was set to kill the elf king and queen but when I got there all there was to be found was some damned swords that glowed with a barrier that burned the hell out of my hand".

" I left shortly after when I saw the wench nearing the gates. I ran around the back of the building then watched as she went after some people who had looted the place that the king and queen lived ".

" I followed for a while and when they got to a certain place I found that I could go no further. I was held back by some thing that smelled so bad that I dared not go any further. Shortly after that I smelled blood lots of it and a piercing scream that had me dancing with glee".

" But wouldn't you know it that bitch survived it and became more powerful. Than ever before she should have been my mate myoga. I saw her first she was mine to have not that white mutt or his father".

" But since I cannot have her at all then I will make sure that no one else does either. I will kill her and make sure that no other male gets to touch her at all." He hung up then. Myoga pressed the end button on his phone then the stop button on the voice recorder _'he was feeling damn lucky at this moment in his life'. _

_' He myoga the flea demon had finally gotten some real dirt on that bastard naraku. He looked at the voice recorder that kagome had magically shrunk for him and wondered if everything would still be the same when the voice recorder was re enlarged so it could be played back in a court of law '. _

_' He did not know all he did know was that he needed to get to the palace quickly and let them know just what was going on '. _He looked at the bar tender who was cleaning the tables then jumped off the bar.

He hopped his way out the door and jumped on the first bird that he could find. He picked up two feathers on its head and yelled "go you stupid bird". The bird jumped into the air and flew quickly in the direction he wanted it to go.

Mean while kagome had picked the flea out of her mates fur on his ear then flicked it far away. Not bothering to notice the males were some what watching her. She finished with his ear then tapped it twice before a tail came up and grabbed her then brought her to the ground by her mates feet.

Kieskay saw her get put on the ground he went to go grab her but she punched him in the mouth with her mate and every one else watching her. She then grabbed him by the hair of his head and dragged him to the front of his car.

Where she extended her claws long enough for everyone to see then drove her claws straight into the viechle on either side of his head slightly cutting his face on either cheek. She then let her eyes bleed red and showed her fangs to him then hissed gutteraly at him saying "you ever persue me again kieskay and I will kill you for sure".

" Then feed your rotting corpse to cerberus the guardian dog of hell and let him chew on you like a chew toy". As she said that she punctured his radiator with her claws then with drew them and shook off the anti freeze.

She stalked back to her mate still mad as hell with red eyes. Her mate just stood there knowing that she wasn't going to do anyone harm. She walked up to his paws then shifted her form to a small fox and rubbed up against his paw.

She looked up at him with her eyes a near normal color then yipped "I choose to stay in this form until we get home". He picked her up with his tail then placed her in the fur of his moko moko_.' It was clear to him that she had had enough shit from the male society tonight and did not want any more '. _

_'Frankly he did not blame her he had had enough him self'. _He shifted the fur of his moko moko to pin her to it and keep her there until he got home. He took off running again hurring toward home this time.

Knowing that no one wanted to be outside any longer than he did. He sailed his way through traffic with everyone on his back and his father guiding him. His beast made sure all the girls were kept snug to him while they ran for home.

They got there in side of two hours due to their unexpected stop an confrontation with kieskay. When Sesshoumaru got there he laid down in the court yard and let everyone off. Except his mate that was.

He shifted forms then used his moko moko to hold her as he did When he finished his shift he took her in his arms as his moko disappeared into his collar of his coat and his tails wrapped around his shoulders.

He walked in side the palace with his mate and headed for the dining room when he got there his mate woke up then yipped to be let down. He set her down and she shifted to nigen form again then hugged him nuzzling his neck as she did.

He returned the affection she gave and then some. They then broke apart when a loud mouthed hanyou said "oh great the slut is here. Thanks a lot every one you could have warned me". Kagome whipped around and marched over to Inuyasha who had just come through the doors.

" I need to speak to you now you fool before you make things worse for your self." kagome said as she shut the doors to the dining room she looked at her mate then said " I will be right back I need to set your brother straight on a few things".

He nodded as she finished shutting the door. As soon as she did everyone heard a loud SMACK and a follow up THUD as a body hit the floor or wall. Out side kagome had smacked Inuyasha straight into the wall.

She walked over to him and stood there as he held his cheek and looked at her. " What did I say that made you so mad kagome?" Kagome responded with " you idiot do you have any clue what you have put that poor girl in there through? you don't do you."

Inuyasha stood up and said "no why should I?" Kagome got angry and said very calmly " Do you know that naraku faked all that crap with her infront of you Inuyasha and after you left he took and made her drink a potion that seperated her soul in to two parts".

" Did you know that he torchured and raped your mate after he kidnaped her right in front of me Inuyasha? She was a virgin still when he kidnapped her that was after he kidnapped me from your fathers work site".

" He beat her Inuyasha just like he beat me. I had to watch as he raped her infront of me and I could do nothing about it cause my powers were bound ". As she said that she hung her head and started to cry.

" He told me as he was raping her that he wished it was me he was doing that to. Do you know that I felt every thing he did to her as well as saw and heard it. Yet your mate to be fought him with every ounce of strength she had ".

" I wanted to help her Inuyasha but I physically could not muster enough strength to do so. I had to rely on my telepathic abilities to get him off her Inuyasha. Do you want to know what she thought of while she was being raped by that animal ".

" She thought of you she wanted her first time to be with you and right now she blames her self for what he did. Right now she wants to leave the palace because she thinks she is un worthy of you ".

As kagome said that she heard several gasps in the dining room behind her. Kagome went on " You know something I learned today that it does not matter what we females have to go through to prove our love to the men we care about".

" So long as the males we love know that we love them and reciprocate that same love. We can walk through just about anything and deal with anything so long as we have that one person that we love waiting for us on the other side willing to wait for us and forgive us for the things that happen to us ".

" Wether they be by accident or mistake or in your mates case rape. A wise woman once told me this I am willing to give my mate a second chance because I love him more than my own life. Are you willing to give your mate a second chance to let her prove that she loves you ".

" Are you willing to forgive her Inuyasha for something that was totally beyond her control??" He looked at kagome and gapped at the amount of Information that she just laid in his lap. His mate had not cheated on him at all instead she had been assaulted, raped and beaten not to mention had her soul ripped in half.

He hung his head and sniffed as tears formed in his eyes at the thought of everything. Kagome though was not finished with him just yet. " you know the hell of it all Inuyasha is this Kikyou and I were kidnapped and beaten simply because we both were trying to protect your father, you, your brother and his mother from being murdered for your fathers position as lord of the western lands ".

" Naraku planned to kill us both because we had gotten close enough to know all his dirty little secrets even who he really is. He did not want us to live knowing that we could and would tell the truth to the cops and your father ".

" Naraku was willing to kill my entire race and the entire race of elves to get to me at first. But when he found out that he could not have me he decided to try and kill me incidently at the same time he decided to do that kikyou found out what he was really up to as far as undermining your father ".

" Kikyou and I were willing to die for your family if we could not escape that damn place we were taken to. Your mate was willing to die for you Inuyasha and all because she loved you and still does. Think on that for a while will you ".

" Would you choose to lay down your life for a family that rejected you simply cause you loved them?" As kagome said that she cried and could not help the bitterness that entered her voice as she said " I could and I would if it meant that your family stayed safe Inuyasha and so does kikyou."

At that Inuyasha stood up and looked at her then said " how could you girls give up your life so easily for the sake and safety of others. Don't you both know that you both are loved more than anything".

" Don't you know that there is nothing that we would not do for you both. That you two girls mean the world to us that life would not be the same for us if you two died. Sure there are other girls out there but there is only one you and one kikyou that are out there for me and my brother only ".

" There is no other its as simple as that sis. I realized that I made a ass out of my self now and I am so sorry that I did not believe kikyou. I should have realized that she loved only me just as I love only her ".

" I can only hope that she will see fit to forgive me for being such a fool ". As he said that the dining room doors opened and kikyou flew out them and into Inuyasha's arms crying as she went. He hugged her and appologized while kagome slipped silently away down the hall to her and sesshoumaru's room.

She went in and laid down on the bed then cried silently into the pillow not knowing at that moment that she had a unwanted guest. All the while her salvation flew toward the castle with the evidence to lock away a certain half breed spider for life

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	38. Chapter 38

I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THAT INSPIRED ME TO NEW HEIGHTS.** inuyasha 1818, Fluffy and kagome, Blood moon Goddess, sam, cloud nova,****inu-lover-001, chelsea34, darkpsychoqueen, suga, Garnet girl, Sesshysmate21,kanae 14, Alex, da hn mastr, Dark Jul, Neko 4, gomemaru, Kiaramays05, Darkness living in hope, Shadow walker 16 , book worm 150 , inuyasha 1818 ****and all the others who have read my story. You know who you are so this is for you all. I hope you enjoy this cause it was written with all of you in mind. This is a chapter that will no doubt stroke the male ego's out there and I say why not you deserve it for this once. I will give credit where it is due. So this is for all of you.**

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT:

"Fly faster you stupid bird fly faster" myoga yelled as the bird furiously flapped its wings to get its unwanted passenger off its back. Myoga spotted the western castle in the slight distance_.' I just hope I am in time to save kagome's life he thought'_. as the bird continued to fly a break neck speeds as it flew its passenger to their destination.

"Down there you stupid bird land down there" myoga pushed down on the feathers on the birds head making the bird dive down toward the open window in the dining room. As the bird swooped in through the window and back flapped to land on the dining room table infront of the western lord.

Myoga hopped off the bird as the bird jumped into the air glad to be rid of the pest and flew back out the window. Myoga bowed infront of the western lord and spoke " My lord I come bearing news that the trap has been sprung by the rat and the rat spilled its guts."

As he said that sesshoumaru snapped his attention from the door where he waited for his mate to return he grinned as he looked at the flea " You have done well myoga to get the information we required".

Inutaisho looked at his son " care to explain what you mean by that son." Sesshoumaru eyed his father " What I mean by that father is I set up a trap for naraku that involved myoga here. See myoga has been working underground for us as a snitch for the better half of fifty years now father.

Always keeping his eyes and ears open for trouble that may come our way. Today that has all paid off as myoga has evidence against naraku that will put the spider away for a long time in the human courts.

He has spilled his guts to myoga and myoga had voice recorded the whole conversation from start to finish." At that Inutaisho looked at the little flea " you have done well my servant. You shall be rewarded for your efforts."

As he said that the flea said " My only reward that I ask for is that kagome be kept safe. Naraku has a way into the castle via the rat holes in the walls from the dojo to the...." As he said that a huge explosion rocked the castle as a giant wave of purifying power blasted out two walls and sent one evil spider hanyou flying straight accross the dining room right into the kitchens.

Where he landed with a crash as he took out all the hanging pots and pans. Sesshoumaru reacted quickly setting up a barrier around his parents and sibling to shield them from his mates purification powers. Shortly after that they all saw kagome jump through the debris and everyone could see she looked pissed.

FLASH BACK TO BEFORE EXPLOSION

Kagome had been in her and sesshoumaru's bedroom crying into a pillow over all that had happened to her an kikyou before they were rescued. She did not sense that there was another being in the room with her at the moment.

She was crying so much over all the hurt emotions that she had from her past that she did not see or smell or even hear when Naraku had entered her bedchambers. He was so used to skulking around that he did not make hardly a sound as he slowly shifted forms making sure to be quiet about his transformation back to his human form.

When he was fully transformed back to his human form he pulled out a long dagger from his robes the dagger was a double edged black widow dagger that he made from his own flesh and bone.

He slowly made his way to his intended victim and raised his dagger to strike her down with. Just as he was going to strike and kill her he stepped on a small squeeky dog whistle. It blew out a silent small alarm that kagome heard.

She instantly jumped up from the bed and being that the side of their bed faced the door she instantly saw naraku standing there intent on killing her. Her priestess powers surged to the front to protect her and her pups.

She got madder then all hell at naraku as she yelled out " ABERUIN CAN SOICA "( translation ) Protectors Purity Blast in the elven language as she did that she raised one arm up erecting a shield around her body.

At the same time as she yelled that out her other hand came up as a large blast of Reiyouku shot out of her other hand blasting naraku out through the doors to her room and through the dining room wall.

He went flying straight into the kitchens on the otherside where he took out the entire hanging rack of pots and pans as he landed on the small preperation table breaking it in the process. Kagome hissed loudly to all vampires in the area calling them to her cause.

As she ended her call she heard the answering hisses of every major vampire she knew. _' Hm there all here that sure was fast she thought' _as she stomped her way accross the bedroom to open the window.

After she did that she blurred her way through to the dining room. When she got there she stopped and let the others know she was pissed that naraku had shown up as she started to glow a bright red with absolute rage.

END OF FLASH BACK

Sesshoumaru seeing this stepped out of his barrier and made his way to his mate. He knew she was mad beyond all things possible. When he reached her side he reached out and touched her shoulder " mate you do not need to fight him any longer he is mine to finish off. Let me do what I need to do to protect you."

As he said that kagome calmed down knowing he was right as she sighed and turned into his open embrace. She cried as she was held by him knowing that she really did not have to fight now.

She knew that he would finish what she started as she looked at him she " mate he tried to kill me and your pups a few seconds ago. He should still have the dagger in his hands". Sesshoumaru let his mate go as he stepped infront of her.

Putting him self between her and the vile half breed. As he did that several master vampires showed up behind him. They all knew that _' things were going to get very very very nasty in just a couple of seconds'. _

True to their thougts it did as Sesshoumaru charged the now rising hanyou pulling out his sword and saying as he went " Dragon Strike " as he did the blast from his sword sent the hanyou flying out through the side of the castle walls straight into the gardens.

Mean while Inuyasha and the others inside of sesshoumaru's barrier all shook their heads at the amount of repairs that would be needed to be done to the castle as the westernlands most powerful duo. Turned into the westernlands only two person wrecking crew with sesshoumaru as its chief operator.

As battles went it was huge. Naraku had produced a large army of zombie demons from the minions that he had stolen the lives from. He produced a sword from his body and charged sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru had at this point released his family from their barrier. He watched out of the corner of his eye as his father tried to wisk his mate and his mother out of harms way. As both ladies were intent on joining the fray and fighting.

He watched with silent amusement as his father argued, begged and pleaded with the females to not fight in the battle. He almost laughed when kagome pouted and stomped her foot like a spoiled child.

He really smiled when he saw his father take a scolding tone with kagome after aruging, begging and pleading failed in what he could guess was a clear your going and that is all I am going to hear about that now git going. He watched his father point back in the castle as both ladies crossed their arms over their chests and huffed.

He could see that his father was getting fed up with their antics and he knew that it would not be too much longer and they would both get put in their places. He batted naraku away from him as he turned his head for a few seconds and watched as his father got pissed and barked at both females causing them to both jump and back away in fear of him.

He had to give his father credit _' the old dog still had it when it came to putting his bitches in line. He sure knows how to get his bitches to jump when he wants them to'. _He smiled as he watched his mate get her ass put right in line along with his mother with a well placed vicious growl that came from his father. After they both tried to inch past him on either side in what he saw as a last ditch attempt at getting back into the fight.

Kagome and Risa both quickly gave up their attempts at getting back out into the fight as each knew that the old dog infront of them had enough and he was not going to take any more of their stunts to try and get by him.

They both yelped in surprise as he grabbed them by the arms and dragged their protesting forms back into the castle. Inutaisho had had enough of the two females infront of him trying to go back out to the battle field and fight in the battle that his sons were in.

They were in no condition to fight and he was not going to have it. The females in this clan would not fight if they were expecting and there was a willing male that could and would protect them.

What made him mad was one already knew this rule and was choosing to disobey simply cause the one that did not know was disobeying. It did not matter to him that they were the only two female foxes of their kind.

He was going to set them both straight. He was the ALPHA male in this pack and THEY would OBEY HIM regardless of the current situation they could be losing out there and he would not give a damn these two females would not go out there and fight. Their pregnancies were too precious to lose to something that was this vicious and blood thirsty.

He growled at the both of them " you will not participate in that battle out side my sons and the other males out there can handle it. You two will stay in here safe and protected understand?" Kagome and Risa both nodded but both were hatching a plan to escape if they could.

Little did they know their salvation would come in the form of two other wemon Kikyou and Alaena. Kikyou and Alaena both came inside weary and needing a slight rest. Inutaisho turned his back and that was when both girls rushed past him and grabbed the other two wemon each running out the dining room and down seperate hall ways toward the towers of the palace.

As they ran each one grabbed bows and arrows from the armoury along the way. They handed the weapons to the other females and said " will you help us fight in the battle?" Kikyou and Alaena both nodded as they continued to race away from the old dog.

When both girls got to the towers they both heard a howl of rage rip through the castle. All four girls scrambled up to the tower openings once there kagome and Risa transformed as kikyou and Alaena both jumped on the heads of their mounts.

Both girls lept into the air knowing that naraku would try to escape. Kikyou and Alaena both drew their bows and nocked an arrow to the bow as they both charged the arrows with a large amount of power.

The aura both arrows were putting off could be visibly seen as kagome and Risa both added their powers to what Kikyou and Alaena had put. Thus making the power huge enough to see visibly for many miles in any direction.

The master vampires that had shown up with their houses all celebrated in glee as they got to fight a battle of epic perportions just like the flea thought. They masacred their way through the zombie demon ranks killing and bleeding dry all that got in their way.

Sesshoumaru noted with pride that kagome's underground vampires were rutheless in their killing of their victims he was glad he was not their enemy now or ever. As the vamps finished off naraku's minions he realized really quick that things were not going to go his way.

He tried to leap into the air and fly away only to be stopped dead in his tracks by two full sized completly feral snarling kitsune females and on their heads one priestess with a fully charged arrow loaded with purification powers and one elf queen with a bow and arrow equally loaded with energy and the energy surrounding these arrows naraku knew he could not avoid at all.

He looked behind him to see inutaisho in full form with inuyasha on his back with tetsusaiga fully transformed and ready for battle off to his sides he saw two master vampires ready and waiting for him to make a move.

He dared to look up and soon wished he hadn't there were many more waiting for him. He released his toxic miasma in the hopes of creating a opening so that he could escape. But that was shot to pieces when both females released their arrows purifying the air of his miasma.

They had both reloaded their bows before he could move a muscle in either direction. Mean while on the ground Sesshoumaru was pissed that his mate was in the battle. He flared his aura in anger at his mate and made it known to all that he was totally pissed as he let one hell of a growl out at his mate.

Kagome knew she was in trouble. But when she heard a second growl that came from inutaisho she knew she was in deep trouble and so was her mother in law. But they could not afford to move as they watched naraku decide to land.

The vamps on the ground grabbed him and tied him up tenticles and all then picked him up and carted him off to the cops with myoga on one of the vamps shoulders with the voice recorder stashed in the vamps coat pocket.

Back to its normal size as one of the vampires knew the reversal spell for the item and knew that the reversal spell would not warp the voice on the tape so they all left with their captive to torchure on the way to the police station. As Kagome and Risa landed with Kikyou and Alaena. Both girls jumped off knowing that another battle was about to start.

{----------Birth of pups ahead for those of you who wanted to know----------}

When kagome stood up and shifted back to human form she felt so tired and just when she was about to say she was sleepy she felt a sharp pain that started in her back and went around to the front.

It was brief and so she thought nothing of it. She started to walk to the castle not even aware that her mate said anything to her. She got about five steps past him when the same pain hit again this time worse than the last.

She grabbed her stomach and winced in pain. This did not go unnoticed by her mate. He watched her very closly trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She would walk fine for a bit then double over as if she was in pain.

It went this way until kagome had nearly gotten to the castle when the pain became so intense that she cried out briefly then gasped as she felt something warm gush down her legs._ ' Oh no not now please not now. I cant be going into labor now oh kami.' _

She went down on her hands and knees as the next one came stronger than the last one. She whimpered out " mate I am in labor and it hurts the pups are comming now." Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise he then rushed to her side as he picked her up and rushed her to the healers.

Once there they stripped her of her clothes and made her bathe to relax her for the birthing. Sesshoumaru went with her a few minutes later Risa came in being in labor her self. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and said " You know father this place is going to be come very noisy in several hours time"

Inutaisho looked at sesshoumaru and thought to him self _' you have no idea just how noisy its going to get son nor how possessive you will become.' _He simply sighed and nodded. This was going to be a long night for both males and a tiring one for the females.

As the males talked kagome and Risa went through their labor helping each other where the males were gossiping like old hens in a chicken coop. Eventually though their pains got to be too much for them as both girls yelped in shared pain snagging their mates attentions quickly. They looked down to see both girls holding their stomachs and crying.

They picked their mates up and each could smell the scent of their pups comming. They both rushed out of the room each choosing a more private room in the healers section of the castle. As kagome's labor progressed sesshoumaru's beast rattled even more in his cage wanting out to protect his mate and pups in their time of need.

Sesshoumaru was barely containing him. The female healers came in to help kagome deliver her pups as they did sesshoumaru was told to go up to the head of the bed and help his mate get into a birthing position.

The healers knew that if they could keep him busy focusing on helping his mate he would be less likely to lash out at them if they had to assist in delivering one of her pups. She would effectively be keeping his lethal claws busy.

Sesshoumaru had gotten behind his mate proping her top half up so she could deliver their pups. Kagome whimpered as the next contraction came. When it was over the healers checked her and told her with the next contraction she could push with the contraction to help the pup be born.

The next contraction came and kagome pushed with the contraction all the while grabbing her mates hands and squeezing away the pain. Sesshoumaru winced at the force of pressure she was using to squeeze his hands.

Six contractions later and their first child was born. Sesshoumaru howled in joy his first pup was his heir and true to the pups words the newborn was a golden inu male that had six stripes that were blue and faded to black. On the pups forhead was a blue cresent moon that was surrounded in a black out line of little flames. On the pups wrists and hips were three sets of the same stripes as on his face.

The pup cried shortly after its umbilical cord was cut. As soon as the pup cried out Sesshoumaru's inner inu broke out of its mental cage taking over in its desperate need to protect the pup and mother.

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red as he snarled at the healers. He was about to lash out at them. But his mates cry of pain stopped him in his tracks as he focused solely on his mate. His inner inu knew that there was more that were to be birthed and as time went on she would be more and more tired

A few contractions more and the second pup was born a blue and white kitsune inu pup. The top of the pups hair was white while the underside was blue the pup had six blue stripes that faded to white on her cheeks and on her forhead he had the yin and yang sign. She had the same three stripes on her wrists, hips and ankles her

_'Hm interesting thought sesshoumaru' _The third and last pup was male and had green hair and no markings what so ever on its forehead or any where else. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate in total amazement at the strength she had to birth that many pups.

He noticed that they were all small in size about two pounds or more obviously premature pups he thought. But he noticed right away that they were not having any difficulties breathing. Infact they seemed to be breathing quite fine on their own.

Which baffled the healers to no end. Kagome though looked at her pups and knew that something was off she had a hell of a lot of pain for such small pups. She looked at them again and gasped those little ones were fat and healthy little pups.

Not the skinny waifs they portrayed them selves to be. Kagome looked at her pups and spoke" alright you three the jig is up you are not as skinny as you are portraying your selves reveal your true self".

Sesshoumaru hearing this backed her up by barking at his pups " you heard your mother now do as she says or recieve your first lesson in disobedience". The pups instantly revealed them selves. As they all stunned their healers that were holding them all.

As soon as they were all born kagome looked at her mate and said They all need names mate it was then that the pups informed their father they all had names already that they knew he would give them.

The first pup was Circa, The second pup was Buffy the kitsune inu, The third child was Rymander the only elf

Sesshoumaru was stunned they had all named them selves and those were the names he had in mind for all of the pups. He smiled after and then simply announced to all their names. When he was done kagome had to shift to her beast form to even feed them.

The pups sensing their mothers shape shift all did the same as well including the elf pup. Sesshoumaru was shocked one is elf yet they posess the ability to shape shift to that of puppies. impressive a trait that will save them all in the future I am sure.

He got off the bed as his mate got comfortable and waited as each pup was put to a nipple where they latched on as soon as they did that. Sesshoumaru was free to drive out all the healers that did not have a pup in their arms. They were all driven out of the room as his inu would not be denied any longer it wanted those other females out of their room and now.

He snarled at them telling them to hurry up and then get the hell out. When the last one deposited the pup she had she turned and ran out of the room as fast as she could with sesshoumaru on her heels.

He stopped at the door and snarled no one would go in that room now with him in the door way. He stopped snarling when he heard snarls comming from the room next to theirs. Kagome hearing this yipped " father is that you snarling for no reason."

He answered yipping back " Daughter your the one next to us that we heard growling at the healers?" Kagome yipped " no that was sesshoumaru being overly protective is all. I don't blame him though what with three pups and all. Poor guy has his paws full for a first time father."

Inutaisho laughed then barked " he sure does if the power levels comming off those pups are anything to go by." Kagome looked at her mate who was looking at her with a expression of what now.

She whined at him asking him to come closer stating that she wanted to be near him. He walked over and sat by her head. She put her head down near him and licked his hand in a loving gesture. He smiled and relaxed a little for the first time that night everyone was relaxed and quiet.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	39. Chapter 39 part one

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

_**THIS CHAPTER IS A LONG ONE FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO REALLY WANTED TO KNOW AND IS A TWO PART CHAPTER. I HAVE SOME SURPRISES IN STORE FOR ALL OF YOU SO ENJOY. ^_^**_

Or at least they would have been had not Inuyasha come skidding to a halt out in the hallway saying" hey where the hell is everyone". As he said that kikyou and Alaena showed up then said "Inuyasha must you be so rude."

They no sooner said that then Inutaisho and sesshoumaru came out into the hall both snarling one completly feral looking and the other one less feral looking. But both as dangerous as all hell.

Inuyasha suddenly realized that maybe perhaps his rude behavior for once was not the best thing going at the moment. He quickly appologized as soon as he did that though Inutaisho growled all the more at his now next to the eldest son.

" What are you doing down in this wing son you must have a death wish to be down here. Being that you are male and unmated standing there facing two males who are mated and now have pups to look after."

Inuyasha gulped and took a step back knowing fully well what his father was talking about. He knew that right now the only reason his father was not completly feral like his brother was the simple fact that his father recognized inuyasha's scent as being a pup of his.

He heard his father continue " The only reason you still have your head at this moment is one your my pup and my beast recognizes you as such. The other is you are in the presence of two females that is the only reason we are not attacking you."

They were brought out of their conversations by a yelp. Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho's heads turned in the direction of the yelp and turned to go see who had yelped in pain.

Kagome who had been dozing regaining her strength from birthing three pups jerked awake when she heard Risa's yelp of pain. She barked out " Whats wrong mother that you would yelp in pain like that?"

Risa whined out "breach pup". Kagome looked at her pups and told them all that she would be right back. They whined out their displeasure. But stopped when she licked them all and said "she would not leave again after this once".

They quieted down and huddled together for warmth. She mean while shifted form and got off the bed then walked over to the dividing door then opened the dividing door. She walked in and true to word Risa was birthing a pup back wards.

Kagome rushed over and grabbed the pup by its feet knowing that time was of the essence as she assisted by pulling the pup out gently as risa continued to push. They had just gotten the pup past its waist when Inutaisho entered the room.

Seeing kagome there helping his mate birth the last pup which was breech was shocking but not as shocking as the simple fact that she managed to escape her mates notice as she was in here.

But that didn't last long as Sesshoumaru came in through the previously un noticed dividing wall and door. Spotting his mate he growled at her for leaving the pups. Kagome turned her head and yipped " that since no male was here to pay attention that she had to step in and help her mother out"

As soon as she yipped that out she turned back to her task and finished helping risa deliver the last pulled the pup out then removed the after birth from the pup. As she finished doing that she made sure to cut the umbilical cord leaving enough room between her claws and the pups exposed belly.

She then cauterized the umbilical cord so the pup would not bleed to death. Then she handed the pup to risa bowing as she did in respect. She then straightened and turned facing her father in law and mate she bowed to her father in law saying " the pup is safe and healthy".

Then she straightend up again shifting forms as she did. She then looked at her mate and barked "I am going back to our pups now if that is ok with you mate. I appologize for leaving them in the first place but your mom needed immediate help. I hope you can forgive me."

Sesshoumaru looked at her and growled at her saying " You should not have left the pups at all woman" as he growled that at her she walked past as she did he shifted forms and then niped her on the butt for doing that.

She yelped as soon as she did risa growled at her eldest son saying " you should not punish her for saving your mothers life son. I would have died had she not helped me cause that pup would have drown inside me and I would have died trying to push the pup out".

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at his mother then yipped "sorry mother but she did not let me know she was leaving first she just uped and left that is the reason she recieved a reprimand." After he said that he left following his mate who had gone back to the pups.

After recieveing the nip she got kagome wasted no time getting back to the pups she climbed up on the bed and got very close to the pups. Sniffing and licking them all letting them know she was back and that this time she was not going to leave.

She then laid down and let the pups suckle from her as she licked them all curling her self around them as she did. She wrapped her tails over her and the pups as she did so. Sesshoumaru had walked back in by that time and saw her curled up with the pups but he did not see them.

This annoyed him as he wanted to see the pups while they fed from her. So he walked over and nosed her tails aside she relented knowing what he wanted after the tails were out of the way he stood there and watched as his pups fed from their mother.

Eventually the pups stopped feeding and fell asleep under his gaze. He was_ ' proud of his mate despite her one disobediant moment she was very docile and quiet'. _He nuzzled her purring his happiness at her.

She responded by licking under his chin and nuzzling him as well. He growled lowly at her saying" You have made me proud this night mate. Not even that evil hanyou's death can make me any happier."

Kagome looked at him and said " I know just what can though how about when the trial is all over we go looking for wedding rings or collars what ever you would like." He looked at her and blinked then asked with a whine " why would you want to do that mate we are already married in demon terms."

" Yeah thats demon terms mate not human. Humans will not see us as married with just the markings I wear. They will want to see a visible sign of our marriage." As she said that sesshoumaru remembered something that he made for her when he was mourning her loss one day.

" I will be right back mate" He said as he walked out of the room. Kagome instantly curled her tails over her pups to protect them. As Sesshoumaru left Inutaisho opened their door and came in He looked at her then said in my sons absence I will protect both of you females and the pups.

It was then that Alaena came into the room with Alexander much to kagome's surprise. Alaena walked over and said "may I see the pups?" Kagome picked her head up and nodded once. Then she barked at Inutaisho " this would be a good time for you and mother to see them too you know. Though I doubt..."

She no sooner got that out then they were all there looking at her expectantly. She blinked in shock at how fast they showed up both. Then she moved her tails out of the way. As she did Alaena and Risa gasped both laying there feeding were three pups one inu, one kitsune and one elf.

She spotted the elf child with the green hair and the no marking on his forehead and knew that was her clans first chance at rebirth. Alaena chose at that moment to let her markings show for the first time in ages as did Alexander.

On Alaena's forehead was the silver bow and arrow and on her cheeks were two stripes of silver. Alexander had the rising sun on his forehead and two golden stripes on his face. Alaena picked up the pup that looked some what like her and was holding the pup.

She started singing to the pup in the elf language as she did the elf pup glowed with the element of its power which was a green color. When the song ended the young elf pup was placed back with the others.

Inutaisho looked at all the pups in sheer wonder then smiled from ear to ear. Risa on the other hand was in tears there was one blue kitsune inu aside from her three now. Sure they had 25 percent dog in them but in a few millenia there would be true blue mountain foxes again and she could not be happier.

But as soon as she started to smile she frowned _' there was her breed there and her mates breed and the elves but what about kagomes breed of fox how come there were none of her coloring?' _Risa looked at kagome and asked "kagome how come there are no pups with your coloring for artic foxes?"

Kagome did not want to tell them that she did not want her color to show first but theirs instead. So she just blinked at them. Inutaisho knew there was something to it if their races showed up and hers did not as he started thinking one thing popped into his head as he looked at her.

_'She wouldnt he thought. She wouldn't dare to repopulate this world with all the other lost races and leave out her own'. _He watched her closely and that was when he spotted it. The look in her eye that said the world would be better off with out artic foxes running around.

Inutaisho snarled at her immediatly angry as all hell at his daughter in law. " You did not want to repopulate the world with artic kitsune did you daughter. You wanted all the other races to survive didn't you?"

Kagome was shocked as she thought out to him _' How did you figure that one out father?'._ He barked at her " It matters not how I figured it out. Just that I did. You dishonor your clans whole race by not giving them their chance that they wished for."

Kagome looked at him and said _'yes I did give them their chance each of these pups has some of the artic fox in them. Some of their pups will be part artic kitsune. It will take many years of breeding for them to have the first true artic kitsune that way'. _

_' The other more older races will have a fighting chance'_ Inutaisho countered with " no you have condemened the artic kitsune to be a dieing race with what you have done". It was then that her mate came in and stated.

" The artic kistune will not be a dieing race father cause in a weeks time when she goes into heat again she will be pupped again and this time with artic kitsune fully cause I will make sure of it." Kagome flinched at the thought knowing her mate was dead serious about it. Mean while her beast said " told you it would not work we did. Now you will be watched for next heat wich is five days away".

That night kagome was watched closly by her mate. He did not want her to leave the pups with out him knowing or having some one go with her. The days blurred into one another as kagome settled down into the role of a nursing mother.

Five days later the pups opened their eyes and started crawling around on their own. Kagome was dreading this day as she did her damnest to avoid letting the scent of her heat out. She shielded her mind and partially her mating mark.

She even masked her scent to some degree. She decided to go take a bath in the hot springs to get rid of her pain from her heat. She shifted to human form and walked over to the dividing door and knocked. Risa answered

" What is it you need this time my daughter?" Kagome said " I wish to go bathe as I am dirty could you and father watch my pups for me and inform my mate where I have gone and that I will be back soon."

" Sure daughter go ahead and enjoy your bath." Kagome grabbed some clean clothes then made her way to the onsen as she went she prayed to every kami known that her mate would not find out or know.

Unfortunatly for kagome her mate did know and had been waiting for her in the hot springs room in the shadows. He and his beast were completly ready for her in every way. They felt her approach the hot spring then watched her open the door and look around some what.

They watched as she sighed and then came in closed the door then undressed and as she undressed they both noticed that she uncovered her scent. When the smell reached his nose he broke cover and rushed toward his mate.

Grabbed her by the waist and pulled her form against his chest as he did that he spoke into her ear " mate were you trying to avoid me for some reason?. not really mate" replied kagome. Sesshoumaru eyed her " You are lying now I will ask again and you better have the truth or else"

As he said that he thrust his manhood slightly forward. Just touching her legs kagome jumped slightly as she felt his man hood touching her legs. She responded to his question " I was just going to take a bath to relieve my aches and pains mate".

As she said that she knew he would smell the truth. Which he did but he also had another way to relieve her pain. He whispered " I know of another way to get rid of your pain if you will let me". As he said that she turned her head to him and he took that opportunity to kiss her senseless.

As he did that he ran his one hand up to her breasts as he used one hand to play with her breasts the other hand made its way down to her dripping hot wet box. He rubbed her jewel and when he did that was her undoing as she arched her back and widened her stance so she would not fall.

When she did he moved one of his hands to her hip as he continued to rub her jewel. He broke the kiss and said " present your self for your mate love". Kagome who was worked up to a frenzy now did as he commanded her to do.

She walked over to the pillows then laid down spreading her legs apart for him as she did. He walked over to her then kneeled down on his knees. As he did she parted her tails giving him a good whiff of her.

He lightly touched the inside of her leg as he said "you know this time mate will be a full pupping unlike the last time where it was partial here and partial there. You wont get away from me at all". As he said that the illusion of the onsen disappeared and the reality set in she was in a breeding chamber with her mate.

_'uhoh she thought'. _Sesshoumaru on the other hand smiled he was going to have lots of fun with his mate and this time she wouldn't escape him until he released her. He brought out his mating collar and put it on kagome's neck.

Once it was clasped on it glowed blue with her power then it changed and glowed a bright red with his power and stayed that way. He smirked it is now set to subdue her for mating fully. He reached down beside her and pulled some shackles out and shackled her wrists above her head to the floor quickly before she could get away.

When he did that she knew he ment to mate her for as long as it took to get her completly pregnant. She struggled against the chains but could not get free. As she was doing that she did not notice that he had also chained her to him via her collar.

The chain went to a upper body harness that he had made just for this purpose he knew that she would try to get away as she did the last time. Before the office so he hooked her to him even if they shifted shape the chain would not break as it was infused with his and now her youkai she would wear this collar now forever it was his mating ring to her.

He realized after the birth of his pups that his mate was special and would need extreme measures to control her nature. He remembered that battle where he saw something that shocked him.

_PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS_


	40. Chapter 39 part two

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE PART TWO

_**{ A/N : There is a **__**unorthodox marriage ceremony **__**at the end of the MAJOR LEMON which is ahead. I know some of you were hoping for a **__**traditional marriage**__**. But as**_

_**you clearly know by now this story is not the traditional story. So things will be done differently in this story as far as the marriage goes. In the mean time on with the MAJOR LEMON. also this chapter is longer than before as some new things were added}**_

His mate despite the fact she was transformed and highly pissed was still in control of her self. She had merged with her inner beast and vampire meaning that she had control no matter what. He knew that he would need the collar to control her when she goes into heat or she will escape him.

So it was with that he hooked the other end of the chain to his harness. Kagome at that second felt her mates youkai reach out to her collar and then wrap around her energy carressing it and teasing her turning her youkai on as well.

He then bent down kissed his mate. As he did he lightly licked her lower lip begging for entrance to her sweet mouth. Kagome opened up granting him entry to which he immediatly ran his tounge into her mouth tasting her as he went. As he did that he lowered him self down and took time to play with his mates nipples with one hand while allowing the other to meander its way down to her hot box.

Once there he proceeded to rub her turning her on slowly lighting her passions from deep inside as he took his time pleasuring his little mate. He made sure that his lovely little mate was fully into their soon to be mating. He continued to stroke her jewel as she started to move against his hand slowly at first then faster as she moaned his name over and over into his mouth. He mentally smirked to him self as he slipped a finger inside her sheath. He started to pump his mate as he heard her purring in pleasure at his attentions.

He felt when his mate started comming to her end. He pumped her faster and faster all the while rubbing her jewel. As he did this he rubbed is arousal agaist her leg trying to relieve his aching need. He felt when his mate started to peak and that was when he stopped kissing her and went down on his mate licking all her juices up. While he did that his mate had a orgasm. He reveled in her taste as she screamed his name out. But for him he was just begining he was going to make his sweet mates body sing to him as he worked her like a fine tuned instument.

Three orgasms later and his inner inu had enough as it demanded to join with its mate. Sesshoumaru who was never one to ignore his inner inu agreed as he used one hand to alighn him self with her hot core as he did he allowed his beast to join with him in this mating session with him. Sesshoumaru grew in size but did not fully transform.

After master and beast merged Sesshoumaru thrust into his mate quickly causing her to still below him. He was fast as he grabbed the side of her neck with his fangs and growled for her to **"submit to him". **

She yipped out **" I submit to alpha mate"** As she said that he reached down between her legs and rubbed her jewel til she cried out in wanton lust for her mate as he began to pound in to her core relentlessly bringing her to her peak several times as she screamed his name out into the night over and over.

He pulled out of his mate suddenly, flipped her over to her hands and knees then positioned himself behind her. As he swifly drove into her hot core his inner inu liked this position more as the feelings were much more enhanced in this position than any other. He reentered his mates hot sheath all the while his hand had gone down to his mates jewel as it never stoped in its rubbing of her jewel or its caresses of her body as he continued to slam his man hood into her hot needy box over and need to mate his bitch was so intense that Sesshoumaru could not think of anything save the feeling of her hot core wrapped around his man hood.

He thrust into his mate with everything he had and felt. He could not get deep enough into her in his mind. He slammed into her as fast and deep as he could. He could feel the need to reproduce so strongly that his inner inu was begging to take his bitch fully the way that would provide the most gratification.

He no sooner heard that from his inner inu then he felt his mate open up more for him and tilt her hips giving him full access to her hot core. He slid into his mate deeper and could not help him self as he sped up pounding in to her full force as his inner inu reveled in mating with his bitch like this.

His mate felt so good wrapped around his girth that he felt his end comming for the first time. As he grew in girth and length stretching his mate to the max he rushed to his end all the while hearing his mate howl out his name as loud as she could.

He could feel his mate reach her end at the same time he did. Kagome clamped down on his thick shaft just as he thrust his way to his end. As he did he knotted with his mate shooting his seed into her as he did that he purred to his mate.

" I love you mate please grant my wish of this litter being white inus and white artic fox kitsune please. When he purred that out she answered " anything for you mate as I know that now our matting is complete with a rather unorthodox marriage ceremony being done and completed.

Since I am now wearing your mating collar which I know when I go to stand will turn into a ring on my finger should I choose it. Since you are knotted to me as I look around I can deduce that the only thing need is the blood transfer to make this cermony complete.

My only question is where is the blood drawn from mate?". Sesshoumaru hessitated he did not want to tell her just where it had to be drawn from. Cause truth was it seemed painful to him to even think about having the part of him that is currently burried in his mate.

Or even near it nipped til it bled. As he thought of that he forgot that kagome was a vampire. She looked back at her mate and raised a eye brow at him then she spoke to his beast " you know where the mark goes dont you mate"

The beast in him took over and nodded growling out " the private area must be nipped til blood flows then drank by the bitter til healed." She looked at him and asked " where do you prefer to be bitten so as to cause little to no pain?"

He looked at her and whined " not wish to be bit at all there fear pain." Kagome looked at him then spoke hissing at him " would not hurt mate make feel really really good." At that his beast raised a eyebrow at her words to him.

" How so mate?" she looked at him then said "I will inject feel good saliva from me to you. Mate not feel any pain instead feel what feeling now". As she said that she backed into him and he purred as he slid a little deeper.

When he slid deeper Kagome smelled a scent change she sniffed her self and smelled her partial pregnancy. She looked at her mate and decided that this litter she will grant him his wish of pure white pups with his markings and hers.

True white inus and white kitsune pups. As she thought that she felt her body change some she closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them she saw that her body had changed some she looked more motherly than she did before.

She looked at her mate and saw him looking at her in approval of her change. He growled " it suits you to look as you should " She looked at him in question and said " what do you mean mate ?"

Sesshoumaru's beast shared what he saw with kagome She gasped on her back was the same blue cresent moon as was on her forehead only gigantic. Taking up most of her back smack in the middle of if and around the cresent moon was the symbol of every race and house that had contributed to her existance.

Among those markings were the ones currently on the foreheads of her pups which were.

1. Green leaf

2. Yin sign

3. Yang sign

4. Rising sun

5. Red star

6. Red fire ball

7. Bow and arrow in silver

8. Swords crossed in purple

9. Staff of purity in brown

10. Thunder clouds in grey

11. Snow flake

12. Acorn

13. White tree wisdom

14. Red egyptian wolf

15 black kitsune

16. Red kitsune

17. Blue mt wolf

18. grey wolf

19. Yellow kitsune

20. Howling white Inu

21. Black fire ball

22. Red setting sun

23. Blue star

24. Orange Bow and arrow

25. Sword in yellow

26. Staff in purple

27. White clouds

28. Blue ice

29. Green tree of life

30. Desert kitsune

31. Forest coyote

32. plains wild dog

33. last was spells & wards in kanji

Kagome could not believe just how many houses had contributed to her being here and alive. She was totally floored to the point of speechless ness. She looked at her mate with tears in her eyes that threatened to fall.

She yipped " I never knew that many races died to give me life. I am so sorry for what I said earlier. Back before we mated I really had no Idea just how..... " At that she went silent as she looked at the ground and let silent tears fall down her eyes.

Sesshoumaru smelling her tears did the only thing he could do nuzzle her and purr in her ear " Mate how could you know no one ever told you. You were too young when you were ripped from your parents".

"So it is not your fault for not knowing and acting out like you did. It is expected " The second he inhaled he caught the scent of her partial pregnancy. His beast released her as they slid out now was the time to finish the ceremony.

He pulled away from his mate as he got down on all fours behind her. He licked her nether lips bringing her to her peak as he did he nipped her nether lips drawing blood. He licked the blood as he did the same symbol that was on her back showed up on his chest except it had the snow flake in the middle instead of the cresent moon as his beast accepted that it would be a father to many.

Sesshoumaru grew in size again only slightly broader and more muscular. He changed to his final form that of a breeding male like his father before him. He finished licking the blood off her and closed her wound.

He then stood and made his way around her and said " we must finish thee mating ceremony mate." As he said that kagome looked at him and asked " mate will you free my hands so I can show you the love I have for you?"

He got on his knees and then released her shackles. She did not run from him merely touched his man hood stroking it lightly. She then kissed him with all the emotion she could muster. Then she drew away from him and gently told him to stand which he did.

She then got on her knees infront of him and licked his man hood all over like a lollipop. She aroused both him and his beast as she continued her ministrations to them. She then slowly moved her way to the base of his erection and nipped him gently with her fangs making sure to pump pleasure pheremones into his system.

Sesshoumaru and his beast were enjoying what she was doing so much that they did not feel her bite them at all. But what they did feel was the rush of vampire pheremone stimulants that she pumped into them.

They both tipped their heads back and howled at the new level of high she was giving them as she lapped up the blood and sealed the wound while she pumped them with her hand. She pulled away from them stopping as she did they both snapped their attention back to their bitch as she looked at them and smiled.

" it is all done mate you are marked as I am". He looked down and saw that indeed he was marked by her. He looked at her and said "prepare your self mate we finish pupping you now". As he said that she turned around expecting to be on her hands and knees.

She got a surprise when her hips were pulled up so she was in a bent over position with her legs spred. Her mate wasted no time in mounting her. He quickly thrust into her core again and when he did he felt her mark on him activating as he felt the high of a life time.

He pounded into his mate going deeply as he sped up. He and his beast were driven wild by their mate. Kagome's legs collapsed in her human form so they both went to the floor on their knees.

When she was on her knees he aligned him self again and rammed into his mate. She gasped out loud but pushed against him and shifted her hips to give him the access he needs as she did that the sensations she was feeling intensified 100 fold causing her to have a intense heat her blood boiled in wanton lust for her mate.

She barked out " Please mate I need you please please fill me fully I want more I need you to feel you in full form mating me please." Sesshoumaru's inner inu took over and shifted forms to give her what she asked for a completly feral male on top of her.

Kagome feeling him shift shifted with him still buried inside of her pumping away at her. When their shift was complete kagome was on a short leash as her head was pulled back. She accomodated it by splaying her front feet and by doing so allowing her mate full access to her.

Sesshoumaru seeing this immediatly took advantage as he used his full size to thrust into her giving him and his beast full satisfaction as they pounded relentlessly into her core. They sped up as they felt their mate soften for them in preperation for her final peak and pupping.

While they sped up their mating they heard their mates purrs of pleasure at what they were doing. They responded to their mate purring back _' that they were enjoying their mating with their mate immensly'. _

Kagome tilted her head up and licked her mate under his chin and ran her head accross his neck. She yipped at him "that when this was over she wanted to stay with him for the next couple of days regardless if she was nursing their other pups or not.

She did not want to be away from his protection". His inner beast liked that Idea so did his logical side. Since they already had beds for the females at the office it would be a perfect way to keep them safe.

The only problem Transportation. Kagome barked" car or limo would be easy". As she said that she yelped as he thrust into her and growled "no he would carry them all in his harness". She nodded in agreement.

As she could feel her end comming she purred out that her end was comming as she got really wet for him. Sesshoumaru hurried to his end just as his mate reached her peak she clamped down on him hard and rythmically squeezed his man hood.

He frantically thrust into his mate reaching his peak and howling as he did shot seed into her. He knotted with his mate for the last time and continued small jerking motions even after he swelled up inside her.

He could not help_' how good it felt to mate with her now. Mating with vamp phermones running through his body made his man hood super erect and hence his jerky movements'. _He continued those moments as he and his mate reached their final peak where he was pulled in so deep that he could not move as his man hood was fully engorged inside her as he felt his sac tighten several times shooting more seed into his mate.

As he did that kagome felt her self fully stretched and filled to the max. She knew that this pregnancy was not going to be like the last. She knew this cause she nolonger wanted to be alone in the world.

Her mate finishing shooting his seed panted on her back tired completly. She looked at him and yipped "we should lay down in our human forms mate. He growled not human forms this form". she formed a cloud under their feet and gently tipped them both then lowered them to the pillowed floor.

{---------------------END LEMON--------------------}

They both laydown on the pillows exhausted and panting. It was sometime before their bodies were cooled enough to where they both eased in to a light sleep. Both still connected in a lovers embrace.

After a while they both shifted to human forms and remained that way for sometime before both beasts caught the scent of kagomes complete pregnancy. It was then that Sesshoumaru woke up and licked his mates neck waking her up.

All the while sliding out of her. Kagome feeling her mate wake her up and releasing her knew that their mating was complete. She turned around and faced her mate she looked him in the eye and smiled a little then embraced him hugging him.

He pulled his mate close to him and held her form to him enjoying the quiet moment with her. It was that very second that kagome's sensitive hearing caught the sound of her current small litter whining in hunger.

She looked at her mate knowing he heard it too then " We are needed mate the pups are calling for us." Sesshoumaru who had heard exactly what she heard knew she was right. He waved his hand over his mate and her clean clothes were suddenly on her body.

Kagome returned the deed with making his clothes clean and appear on his body under his harness. He looked down at her then nodded " Thank you mate"He removed the chain between them.

But some of his youkai was still in her collar enough so he could control her if need be or if she was in trouble call out to him and he know where she was. He and his beast did not want another situation like the last time.

Where his mate was kidnapped by naraku. It was with that thought in mind that both he and kagome left the breeding room and made their way back to their pups.

Mean while else where with the vampires, naraku and myoga. They were all heading to the police station on the way they each took liberties torchuring the evil hanyou. Pulling out his small fangs from his mouth and bagging them for future usage.

For vampires to defang another vampire is a calling worse than death and since he was a spider half demon that should be more painful for him since his poison glands were attached to those fangs.

Naraku howled in pain as the fangs were removed from his mouth. His inner spider demon was hissing in pain as naraku was forced to swallow his own toxins. Each drop of toxin burning its way through his system.

But not killing him like he wished would happen as these vampires each took a turn removing parts of his body he would like to keep. Lucky for him they had not removed his eyesight or other more important parts.

But they sure removed his armour and clothes. They stripped him down to his under clothes. When they reached the police station they brought him inside with all the evidence they had gotten from kikyou and Alaena that kagome had possessed each piece in a evidence bag.

Including a note in naraku's hand writting that detailed every kill he made and showed the different forms he could hold or would hold if needed. The police were stunned with the over whelming evidence that was collected against this one person.

But they were sure glad to have the evidence as it would solve alot of their unsolved mysterious crimes that had happened over the centuries that had been passed from one detective to another.

The detective on duty called up the district attorney waking him from his slumber. The detective informed the D.A. that he had better get down to the police station right away that they had a serial killer on their hands and in custody.

The D.A. wasted no time getting down to the priecienct and looking over all the evidence and preparing his case so he could nail the killer to the perverbial electric chair. As the D.A. got to work on his case the detective collected and cataloged each piece of evidence and put them in a blast proof/ burrow proof/ pick proof safe.

He wanted this crimal nailed to the wall for good. He was going to see to it that this was one criminal that did not get away. He asked some of the young vampires if they would help keep the criminal under guard.

They agreed knowing that it would be their lives if they did not keep him holed up until the day of the trial. So they did it without question. Naraku found him self living in a nightmare worse than anything he could have ever schemed up.

As he was put in solitary confinement he looked around for an escape route but there was none. Even under the door was covered and since there was no window to the outside world and the only light came in through the plate glass reiforced window on the door.

His chances of escape were zero and since they had the book he wrote on all the forms he could or would use. So for him getting out of the cell was totally useless. This was not looking good for him and he knew it.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. I WONT UPDATE TIL I HAVE TEN REVIEWS ON THIS STORY.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter fourty

On the way back to the pups kagome knew something was off with her mate on some basic level. She could not exactly place her finger on it but if she were to try she would say that her mate was a beta not a alpha.

Cause when his youkai reached out to hers in the collar it seemed weak and watered down like her real mate was not even mated to her. She wondered where he was or even if he was even here on this plane of existance.

It seemed to her that he was not like he was some where else with another version of her. She stopped and remained still. Then with out any explination at all she shot off toward the north tower. Once she got there she saw a bedroom that mirrored what she was feeling that he was in.

She closed her eyes and reached out with her senses only. She grew saddened in some way she could feel her heart calling out for him crying in need. Mean while Sesshoumaru's beast felt her call out to it crying in lonliness for it.

The beast wondered to its self does she know that I am only part of her real mate. Is that why she is crying out for him. I must find a way to tell him that she misses her real mate and that she will act up more now that she knows I am not him.

The beast reached out and told his original self your mate to be knows I am not you. She misses you and is not happy that you are gone I feel her crying for the real you. When are you going to come here.

His original self said how do you know its the real her? simple she possess the same symbols on her back as what is on the armour it has also been transfered to my skin. She is yours just as much as you are hers.

I will carry on in your place but it wont be too much longer before she becomes too much for me. I struggle to control her now as it is. I had to lock her to the floor for mating this round. In a few months she will be completly out of control.

I only pray that you come back soon or she will kill all in her search for you. His original self said if she gets that uncontrollable then I will come back until then I have a previous engagement that I must follow to the end.

If she is my mate she will discover my trail that I left behind before too long. She will find me. But not before she puts you through all your paces. Let me know how she is doing in my absence beta and keep your eye on her if she is my mate.

She will be a wily one and you will have your paws full with her. I only pray that she does not do what I fear she may do to attempt to find me..." As he left off the beta could only wonder just what he ment by that cryptic message.

Else where kagome was crying silently letting her emotions guide her she walked over to the only brick with a hole in it and she placed her claw in it. When she did she recieved a shock and a warming sensation.

She heard a slight whine come from the brick. She flexed her claw into the rock and closed her eyes. She murmered mate as she did that she felt a shock of recognition come from the power in the brick.

Then she heard the power resonate through her checking her then settling down in what she could guess was knowledge of her person. It seemed to be waiting for her to talk. She spoke " I know the one with me as my mate is not my real mate".

" Where are you mate you are sorely needed here things are a big mess". At that she felt the question "what is so wrong that it needs my attention". Kagome said "do you really want me to tell you cause to be honest there are about a hundred things wrong that needs your attention one of them being your father and mother who are still alive miss you".

"Your fathers business interests have taken a serious hit. He was on the verge of losing everything and did not know it. Naraku has his sights set on killing your entire family including me. Mostly me cause I know everything about who and what he really is".

"So does your brothers intended mate. Currently he is in jail cause your beta came up with a trap using your vassal myoga. Who no doubt is spilling his guts to the cops and shaking in fear of what I will do to him if he does not tell the whole truth".

"We are set to go to trial soon and there are about 7,000 dead ghosts that are going to be there at the trial. One more thing when the hell were you going to tell me that you had left hm?" I lost track of you years ago and I lived through hell and abuse trying to find you".

" I have done things that would surprise the hell out of you and I have lived most of my 2,000 years alone with out any form of you near me. I avoided every male on this planet even your beta none of these males are or were worth a minute of my time".

"I had lived on a frozen stretch of wasteland for centuries. I figured that since I had lost my family and you that it was not worth living around others. It did not help that naraku was after me for my power and body".

As she said that she felt a murderous growl rumble through her body. Checking her for injuries. She stated "he never got the chance to do any of that mate. He never got the chance to touch me at all I have changed in ways you do not know of".

" Your beta does and he fears me he knows I can kill him and not bat a eyelash. I have fought him several times and each time I have proven my self superior to him. But never have I unleashed my full power on him".

" I know that part of him is you and that is what stops me. If he was not part of you I would kill him simple as that for messing with my heart and emotions". When she said that she laced it with as much venom as she could so much that his power recoiled some then came back with more force.

Subduing her immediatly forcing her to he knees. As he said to her "you will do no such thing. You will behave mate I am sure what is going on can be managed by you and father together". Kagome barked in laughter and finished "yeah right mate".

"Like I am going to tell every single demon male in japan and china that they have to stop pursuing me. There are more than 6 billion males after me. It matters not that I am mated to your beta. They are still after me".

"I have two names here now One strikes fear in the hearts of every living being and undead being and the other sparks the lust of every human and demon male alike. Even your brother is among those. Do you still think that staying away is a good idea now".

He chuckled and said "I think it is a good idea right now the best idea right now as I do not believe you to be my full mate". Kagome snarled out loud and growled "I will find you and when I do you will not ever doubt me again".

"You will be sorry when I find you. You will be forced to sit and watch me work at being my name sake which is death and destruction. I kill all in my way to my target and my target is you I will find you".

"I found this much of you so that tells me you are in the". At that she pulled her claw out of the hole. Terminating the contact with him as she murmered "past". As she pulled away his power reached out for her collar but she shielded the collar from him and walked away saying "let hunt begin."

As she said that she let the room freeze completly over in a sub artic layer of ice that covered everything. She walked past his beta that was standing in the hall way hearing everything she did not look at his beta knowing that he was using the beta to watch her.

She just turned feral and allowed her demon and vampire to show as her fangs jutted well below her chin. Her hair lifted up in a unseen wind as she snarled showing all her fangs. She barked looking at him out of the corner of her eye " you will listen to me from now on".

" I am not the weak pup you used to know mate I have changed in ways you will never understand ever. If you thought that little zap you got was bad have your beta look at the room behind me and know that I am capable of a thousand times more than that.

You have underestimated the wrong female for the last time and over estimated all the others. I will show you why I am death walking." As she did that she brought her claws up and barked "submit to your female beta male".

Sesshoumaru went to his knees trembling trying to obey the alpha males command to remain standing. But he fell down at the amount of power she exuded over his beast. It was so much that the original shook visibly on the other end from what she could see.

She then barked "you are weak compaired to me mate remember this day". As she said that she let off on her power and transformed barking as she did " I am going to my pups as they await thier real mother. At least I am not only half of my self to them. I am whole to them and that is all I am".

"I am not some ones beta". With that she prowled off snapping her tails back and forth. Leaving her true mate watching her leave through his beta. He commanded him to stand which he did. They both checked out the room and found it covered in three feet thick of ice and three more feet of snow.

"Shit she is pissed at you alpha. She is a nasty piece of work when mad. She has the power to demolish anything in her path. She can level a whole city on her own with out batting a eyelash. I know I saw her level the playground that was built over the burnt remains of her families home".

"She threw a tree half way accross the city causing it to land on some ones car. Your father fears her with everything he is. She vamped out once and killed 1,000 enemies by her self in a small fox form".

"Then she cleaned out a entire slaughter house of meat and blood. She made me eat half of it while she ate the other half". At that his alpha gasped in surprise that his mate was that vicious even in a small mamal form.

He then told his beta " keep her under watch do not let her out of your sight or she will kill all in her search to find me. Now is not the time for her to find me if she does she may very well carry out her threat and with her now pregnant with more pups is not the best time to go looking for me." Sesshoumaru agreed with his alpha self and said "your right. I will do what I can"

Several months had passed in which kagome's first litter had been weaned and took their human forms. They began their training with their grand father and the various tutors they had. Durring that time kagome birthed the second litter which was only four pups two inu's and two kitsune. Two males and two females.

Osamu was the first male Kietaro was the second. The girls were sakura, rin. Durring this time kagome had taken to having Risa watch her pups as she slipped off the property and ran like the devil possessed away from the palace. Her mate tried to keep up with her but she was too fast for him and many times he lost her in the city.

Durring one such time The trial for naraku had come up and she showed up there alone with out her mate there. The only one who knew where she was did not say a single word only stewed in anger at his mate as they both watched the past her show up at the courts and put the hanyou to death with her knowledge.

They sat in disguise watching the trial as she told everything she knew and did not flinch a bit in either direction as she was hammered with questions. But just when they were about to close the case she looked at the judge and said "there are others that wish to tell their tales. But to do that please close the windows".

They watched her past self say that and watched as the judge did as requested as the past kagome said a complex anchient spell. The original sesshoumaru gapped at his mate at the level of complexity that spell was that she did and the fact was not lost on him as suddenly the court room was suddenly croweded with victims to his murders.

The D.A jumped up on the desk freaked out a little. Then regained him self as he told the judge that "these were the victims and he wished to call to the stand". Each victim came up and told their story. When the judge heard all of the testimonies he was enraged at the hanyou.

He slammed the gavel down and said "guilty on all counts your sentance is death by the elf queen since her entire race is involved in this". At that naraku got really scared mean while the past kagome had left the court room slipping past both the current alpha sesshoumaru and his beta self along with her father in law inutaisho.

All the while this happened Alaena who had been there in the court house from begining to end smirked as she knew that her chance to get even with that vile half breed was upon her and she was going to exact her own revenge on him.

She stood with her mate and approached the judge then said " I am queen Alaena and this is my mate king Alexander we are all that is left of the entire elf race that this monster behind us murdered. I am under the impression that you have granted my mate and my self the leeway to exact vengence against this half man behind us is that correct".

The judge looked at them and knew they were real elves and he had been blessed to see them. He responded with " Yes that is exactly what was implied in my sentancing of the defendant. He is yours to do with as you wish we humans will not interfear in the on goings of elf society".

With that Alaena smiled then bowed to the judge as she looked at her mate and said "bind our prisoner mate I do not want him to get away from his punishment". Alexander bound the hanyou then lifted him up from the chair and marched him out the door as he and his mate followed behind. They were going to punish the hanyou in the way of the elves for his transgressions against them. As they left

The current kagome sat by her mate seeing her past self disappear thinking _'smart girl blend in with the crowd'. _It was then that something struck her _' shit she thought this is the day I went into heat and the beta howled out for me getting a answer by the other beta. _

Alaena and Alex mean while had taken their prisoner out to the forest by kagome's burn home and there they tied him between two strong trees and stripped him of all his clothes then walked away. When they got some distance away

Alaena brought out a punishers whip it was a whip with sharp little barbs at the end of the whip. She stood proud and tall as she spoke with total authority ringing out in her voice. " For all the crimes you have committed against elves, demons and human kind the punishment is death by whip and poisoned blade."

As she said that her mate with drew his sword and let it glow with his special poison that he had made just for this situation. He coated the blade in poison as Alaena snapped the whip out at naraku cutting him accross the face and again on the chest, abdomen legs and in a move that was totaly her she cracked the whip out and aimed at his crotch cutting off the stuff that made him male.

Naraku screamed in agony as she continually whipped him. He was in such pain and agony that he did not notice when she stopped whipping him and her mate took over cutting him to ribbons with the poisoned sword. But as soon as the poison entered his blood system he sure noticed as his screams turned to high screams of agony.

They torchured naraku this way for several hours. Eventually his body was nearly cut to pieces. Alaena had gotten bored and tired of torchuring him so she ended it by snapping the whip out and cutting the hanyous head off then she backed off as her mate stabbed the body of the hanyou in the chest cleaving his heart in half.

Alaena was not done though she walked over and used her powers for pure light and incinerated the heart of the hanyou and the rest of the body. After that they both left the area knowing that they would never see the half demon again. They both headed back for the palace of the moon knowing they had young children to teach. Mean while at the court house with kagome and her mate.

Kagome had no sooner thought that then she heard a lustfull howl as did her mate. He looked at her and said "where did your past self get to?" She just shrugged her shoulders then said" who knows the past maybe or it could be another world and then to the past". She watched her mate narrow his gaze at her for a second then go wide eyed and eventually smile and hugg his mate. It has begun I take it. She simply nodded..........................................................................

Mean while the past bound kagome tunlezah higurashi had bolted out the door to the court house and ran down the side walk. She got to a place that was in a dark alley. She looked around and not seeing anyone there that could or would find out that she was a demon.

She held up her claws and concentrated on a spell that would allow her to traverse through worlds. She was determined to find her real mate heat be damned. She said a spell that she discovered on her back that would allow her to traverse worlds and times to find her true mate.

Her hands glowed a brilliant purple she then slashed into the air and created a time rip as she did that she heard a thunderous howl comming from the beta male she was mated to. She shrugged her shoulders and said "catch me if you can beta male".

With that she jumped through time. Beta male sesshoumaru had caught the scent of her heat as he howled in lust for her. He chased after her scent and upon following it discovered that it led to a alley way with a time rip in it . He got angry and lept into the time rip after his mate all the while thinking to him self_ 'she will be mine'_.

Please review if you want more chapters.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter fourty one

This section of the chapter is from twisted lies and family ties I hope you all enjoy this twist to the story.

Else where in the modern era another time jumping kagome tunlezah Higurashi had crossed a rip in time to come back here and help out the young inu/neko demoness kagome higurashi. She had spotted another version of her self walking the streets of tokyo one day with a girl that looked alot like the secretary sango where her mate worked along with his family.

She also spotted another girl that was like her friend angel higurashi and she noticed that she was a dragon/neko vampire. Kagome had alerted her that she was there and got a hiss in return. It told her point blank _' if you can help with what is happening in the past then I wont give your position away'. _

Kagome nodded and hissed that she could she had enough power to wipe out a whole army alone. That earned her a nod from Angel. Just as kagome was set to leave she She saw another version of her mate that one was different though he was much colder but not nearly as cold in personality as she was.

She saw how he looked at the other with lust and thought to her self_ "thats right big boy follow the pretty little miko"._ Just as she thought that she felt her mates probe for her mind she shielded against him.

Then strode with purpose straight for the other sesshoumaru. She had waited until he concluded his business with raoul. She powered up fully gaining his attention really quick. He snapped his gaze toward her and he blinked then rubbed his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

It was kagome as a _'full artic fox demon and damn she was hot'. _He eyed her out fit taking in the fact that she was wearing a backless tank top that tied at the neck and hooked down at the sides of her leather pants with gold clasps.

He noted that her hair was up in a classic high pony tail with a single long braid going down the whole length of her hair which he noted was very long and stopped just shy of mid calf level. At the end of her hair he saw a deadly hair ornament it was a hair clasp that disgused a double edged three inch long dagger.

_' So this vixen has claws and isnt afraid to use them it seems.' _He continued with his observations and nearly choked on a gasp that threatened to come up. She had a massive cresent moon in the middle of her back just like his moon on his forehead.

He did gasp when he saw the signs that surrounded the cresent moon._ ' It couldn't be he thought she is my mate and the mother to all the other anchient races. Incrediable to think that my other self gets this vixen in bed every night is amazing. I wonder if she is as good in bed as mine is?' _

Kagome tunlezah cocked her hip and said "don't give me that crap you damn bone head". As she said that he realized this was not his kagome at all. She looked at him then blinked and said " I heard that damn thought sesshoumaru god of all kami's and I am going to say this I am not the girl you were lusting after just a second ago".

" Yes I look some what like her but believe me I am nothing like her at all. For one I am a Masters Master vampire, miko and double taiyoukai. I am also the only living artic kitsune on the planet there is no other but me".

" I have come to warn you that I am going to create a rip through time and travel back 500 years to help you all out with the infant problem. Only I can generate enough power for it to be felt all through out japan".

Sesshoumaru mean while was watching this new kagome and noticed right off the bat that she was as tall as he and as powerful as him self. She was dangerous on a whole new level. Miroku mean while was trying to inch his way over so he could feel her up.

But before he even made it one inch. She had a sword at his throat and said "dont even think about it". Sesshoumaru looked at her sword and his eyes widened _'so she is death and destruction'_. Then as he got to thinking he said "you are the most sought after female in all of japan and china are you not".

She looked at him sideways and said "not any more. I am mated to another version of you. He has your same name but is blue mountain kitsune and inu. His father is still alive in my world wich neighbors yours. I made the jump through the worlds to come here and help you set the problem straight".

"your past self will probably never see me. As I will be working around your group making things happen over night. I just thought to warn you". With that her claws started to glow purple as she swiped at the ground and jumped into the rip in time she created.

Not knowing that the western lord would soon meet his other half of him self soon after she had jumped into the rip in time. Sesshoumaru god of all kami's just stood there dumb struck watching as she left through the rip in time and as she did he caught the scent of her heat.

_' shit he thought if I know my self I will be following her. '_ As he thought that he heard a thunderous howl shake the ground in anger and lust looking for his mate_. ' uhoh '_ this is going to get interesting thought the god of all kami's to him self.

He stood there and howled back " Over here if your looking for where your mate went." It was seconds later when Sesshoumaru the kami of all kami's saw his duplicate comming and this time it was miroku who did the double take and rubbed his eyes then blinked.

He muttered "shit it just had to be another powerful sesshoumaru showing up. Damn why couldn't it be me with some one that hot like her" As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't as he was slammed into a thick tree.

With a three striped red wrist and claw hand wrapped around his throat. He opened his eyes to see two sets of very red angry orbs looking at him. One belonged to the mate of the woman who just jumped through time.

It was her mate that scared the tar out of him worse than the sesshoumaru standing beside him. He could feel the aura comming off this demon and it was so much more than the one beside him was capable of.

He pissed him self and said " I am sorry I did not mean it like that. Please forgive me I wont do it again". Sesshoumaru looked at his kami self and said "where did my bitch get to. She is in heat".

" Only I can control her if she is not caught and controlled she will wreak havoc on your plane of existance. She is death and destruction and she has the ability to morph into all those symbols you saw except the spells".

" She has one thing against her though what ever form she is using she has white fur and my mating collar around her neck. That is how I knew she jumped through time to this dimension."

The kami sesshoumaru said "she jumped through that rip in time that wont close until you go through it as your youkai in her collar binds you to her. Go now and be quick about it she means to kill a infant incarnation of naraku and then wipe out an entire army in the northern lands".

" Becareful as I know that you and I will meet again in the past no thanks in part to our bloody in heat females". Sesshoumaru dropped the pervert monk and left the kami behind as he chased after his crazy mate.

_' Damn wench running off on me when she should be in the breeding room crying our name out in extacy. She will pay for the pain we are currently in'_ He thought as he lept through the rip in time following his mate.

Leaving the kami of all gods to shake his head and say "just when I thought things could not be any worse they go from bad to worse. This is going to be hell on my past self". As he muttered that the one who was hiding watching the whole thing said "yeah it is but our mates are destined to change the worlds.

No matter where they are and we just have to take it in stride and do our best to not let them get out of control. After all we are their keepers as he said that two others came out behind him and they both said.

Damn we though our females were bad these two are the worst of the bunch". They no sooner said that then they all got smacked accross the head as four very pissed versions of kagome came out and said " it doesnt matter what plane we are on you men all act the same. Total pains in the ass."

Mean while Kagome tunlezah Higurashi descended to the ground after going through the time rip and she immediatly took off running for the site where the infant was. She covered her scent and tried to cover the call of the collar but could not.

She knew her mate would chase her all over hell after she had teased and aroused him like she did on her home planet. She did her damnest to avoid letting her mate know where she was as her youkai fought against his in the collar doing its utmost to shut it up from calling out to the rest of its owner.

It did not work as she felt when her mate made it through the time slip with her. He howled his rage at her as he followed her scent. That was until the scent stopped. But that did not stop him he could feel his collar calling him as it fought with her youkai.

He decided to undermine her youkai as he started to quiet his youkai in the collar. Instead he used his youkai to caress her and turn her on. He knew that it would drive her need to mate up to fever pitch and would make it so her heat would seep out into the air which is what he wanted.

He wanted his mate to need his touch. So he set to work of mentally caressing his mate all over her body making sure to pay exquiste attention to all the areas he knew would turn her on and turn her into a lusting female.

Else where kagome was trying to hide from her mate and was still fighting her mates youkai in the collar when she felt it go quiet. She relaxed as she felt that it would stop trying to give her position away.

She had previously located the little monster and was now getting set up some distance away from the area as she knew what would need to be done. As she was setting up she felt the collar come to life as the youkai in it gently swept over her body caressing her in the most tender of ways.

She groaned as her knees threatened to buckle under her as she felt it pay homage to her body stroking her gently in all the areas that she knew would turn her on. _'Damn him she thought logically'. _

Her beast though had other ideas of their mate ones that did not help the situation out one little bit. As it kept purring out to the youkai in the collar acting just the way the owner of the collar wanted a bitch in full heat lusting for her mate.

Kagome was north of the dry well some distance away when she felt the other kagome from this time frame appear in the feudal era. Kagome Tunlezah unleashed her full purification powers exactly the same time as the other kagome let her aura wash over the land.

What both girls did not notice was when they did this they also let their heats wash over the land giving away their postion and calling to both Sesshoumaru's. One being the western lord the other being the prince of the western lands.

As Kagome T unleashed her full purification powers and her heat the scent of both heats reached the westernlords nose. He took a deep sniff and nearly lost control of his beast. His miko was back It was then he attacked and killed the infant.

What his beast could not figure out was the simple fact that there were two scents of his mate one he recognized and one he did not but definatly wanted to his beast was begging him to get out and find that female.

He knew she was much stronger as he thought that he caught the scent of two other dominate males in the area. After he killed the infant he rushed off to the other two scents of the other dominate males.

His beast was enraged as he thought that these males were after his mate and the other that he intended to claim if he could find her. He entered the clearing and found one Lone male dragon. He could feel his beast wanting to kill the insolent male. But he stopped when he heard the speech the dragon made.

(A/N I have decided to call one of the two kagome's kagome T and the other not. LEMON AHEAD)

Once Kagome T had done that she went to go leave but froze when she felt her mates breath on her neck. She knew she was in trouble now. There was going to be a mating wether she wanted it or not and she knew it.

She held still knowing if she moved he would pounce on her and mate her roughly. Not gently like he normally would. She had a chill go down her spine when she felt the familar click of the mating chain and knew what was next.

But that was over as she felt her mates aura wash over her through the collar. His hands swept her around her body as he pulled her into him. He bent his head down and nipped her ear " mate why did you think that you could get away from this sesshoumaru?".

She flinched as he nipped her ear knowing that was her reprimand for the moment. She answered with " Mate I only wanted to play and mate in a place other than the palace. The pups were training with your father and brother".

"The noise of so many clashing swords made it impossible for me to want to get romantic in that way. Forgive me mate" she answered truthfully. He could not sense a lie in her answer and he did have to admit that mating in amonst alot of noise did not set well with him.

But here it was quiet for the moment and that was much more relaxing. He let his youkai wash over his mate as his hands slid through her half shirt that she had worn to tease him with. Right now though the shirt was serving to benifit him as she had no bra on at all except what was part of the shirt.

He worked his way up to her breasts enjoying the size of them as he massaged then squeezed them working his way to her nipples with one hand while the other was busy unclasping her shirt and then went to work unzipping her pants.

As he did this he ground his arousal against her butt. Making sure to thrust as he did letting her know his intentions. All the while playing with her nipple with one hand and her jewel with the other. Kagome T leaned her head back on her mates shoulder and groaned out audibly " Sesshoumaru" as he continued his attentions to her body all the while grinding against his mate.

While this was going on they did not see the western lord show up and see them. The western lord saw the harness and knew that it was a mating harness designed to keep the female attached to the male.

He released his aura and heard a vicious growl sound from the male who at that moment had managed to get the female out of the tight clothes and currently had her bent over slightly still on her feet and was slamming into her.

He noted that the male sort of looked like him but different some way. He growled at the male "release her" it was then he recieved a shock as the male answered him turning with the female still in his grasp.

When he did the westernlord was shocked the 'other male was him but how?'. The prince sesshoumaru seeing the westernlords confusion said "we come from another plane of existance and are here to simply see the sights.

Now if you dont mind I wish to finish with my female "as he said that he turned them fully around. The westernlord gasped seeing the symbols on the other version of him's chest and nearly fell over at the symbols on the females back.

As he saw them he did not realize that he had moved foreward as he watched the prince version of him slamming into the female. He watched as the male dominated his bitch. He looked at the other male and asked "what is her name he asked curiousity getting the better of him".

It was then that kagome said " I am kagome tunlezah higurashi phantom". as she said that she recieved a slap on the butt from her mate. She whimpered her appologies as she went to her knees taking her mate with her.

The western lord looked that the prince and growled "someday you and I should get this one and my intended together and mate them both at the same time". Kagome T though had her own plans as she was mating with her mate.

She had a quick internal conversation with her beast asking her beast _' if she could possibly assist her in getting away from their mate for a spell so she could kill all those lizards that had hurt and killed the mother to the kagome of this world'. _

Her beast nodded that it would do its part of helping out the poor girl in this world. Full pregnancy or not it would do its part in helping out to make sure that vengance was taken on those fools. As she came back to her senses she saw the westernlord looking at her with a narrowed gaze.

It was then she knew then stated telepathically _' so your a mind reader are you and you heard my thoughts clear as day did you?'_ He narrowed his gaze further and answered her the same way _' yes I did wench and if you were my mate I would have you perminatly leashed to my person. _

_'What you plan to do is foolish and dangerous. you dont posess the power it takes to kill that many people only my mate does'_ That was when kagome smirked at him and powered up fully to her full power showing who she really was.

Her mate feeling the power up answered her. With his own power up not knowing why she was doing it. The westernlord staggered under the power of her power up as he mentally said _' that blast was you that killed that infant's demonic powers. Before I got to it.' _

_' yes she snapped now you know what I can do that way. you have yet to see me fight I would make your female look like small potatoes next to me just ask my mate he has seen it all. I took the naraku in my world on by my self and beat the living hell out of him and in my world'. _

_'He is six times worse in my world than here. Here he is a damn weak puppy'._ It was then the westernlord laughed and said " in this world he is a rabbit". It was then kagome gave him a very fanged smile causing the lord to back up a step.

He watched as his counter part growled at his mate and bit her mating mark next to her collar. He watched the most powerful demon subdue this female infront of him. All the while thinking it made a sick sort of sense that he would be that powerful in their world.

He smirked as he turned and left seeking out his own bitch to do that to. Leaving the mating couple behind. Mean while back at the site of the mating couple Sesshoumaru punished his mate for running off by slamming into her repeatedly he and his beast were mad at their mate and needed her deseperatly. Kagome howled out several times as she climaxed several times durring his frantic motions. But sesshoumaru did not care he wanted to get full relief and he would get just that.

After furiously pumping their way to their end and hearing their mates scream of " SESSHOUMARU " They slowed down the next one taking their time to caress their mate making sure she enjoyed it. She was enjoying it immensly when they both reached their ends.

He knotted her knowing she would be pupped after. He stayed that way with her for some time. After a while he smelled his mates supposed full pupping and there was no way she could fake it, as he was sniffing her mating mark the only thing that would never lie to him when it came to his mates heats.

He let go of his mate satisfied that she was pupped. He reached behind him and broght their clothes around to where they currently were. He put his pants back on then handed his mate her clothes.

END LEMON

She got her pants back on then resituated her swords on her back and snapped her fingers as her trenchcoat reappeared. Her mate came up behind her in his battle gear that looked alot like the western lord only it had the symbols on the armour that mirrored that on his chest.

That way there would be no doubt who was who. Sesshoumaru un clipped his mate from his harness that was part of the armour in the way of being the strapping to hold it to his person. They both looked at each other and then left heading north Killing all evil demons in their way as a deadly team saving many villages.

Several times they ran accross the group that traveled with the western lord and had to smile as they watched from the distance as the hanyou and his brother fought viciously. Several times kagome's mate would take the westernlords place and put the hanyou in his place.

While kagome derailed the western lord by working him up into a tizzy by taking the westernlords mates scent and covering it with her own causing the western lord no small amount of aggrivation. Especially when his intended was fleeing him.

She did her part of leading him astray then stopping and letting him find her then taking her time to practice her swordsman ship infront of him. Often causing him to challenge her in a battle. She found out he was perfect with his strikes and parries.

They would battle back and forth accross the area they would be in. The western lord was slowly gaining respect for _'this female that was his doubles mate. She was flawless in her swordsman ship she made fighting look like a deadly art form'. _

He wondered if his intended was this good. Kagome nodded "she is this skilled just not as powerful. She could never handle the level of strength or speed I am capable of. You are getting only half of what I am capable of".

As she said that she saw a rabbit hopping furiously accross the opening of their battle field. Kagome seeing the aura around the rabbit stopped her battle with the western lord and allowed her vampire side to come out and play.

As she did her markings all showed on her cheeks. She looked at the westernlord and said "time for me to play with a piece of dead meat running on four white legs". As she said that she went completly feral.

The western lord backed up at the power she radiated in pure fear of her. She was a blood beast in living form. But what caught his attention was _'she was in complete control of her beasts. amazing he thought a female that is this strong and in control of all her faculties'. _

_Thank god my mate isnt that way.'_ as he thought that she shrank to a large red fox form and raced after the hanyou. The western lord ran after her just barely keeping her in sight as she blazed after the rabbit who was now running for his life trying to get away.

The chase covered some distance before crossing the other kagome's path. Kagome T in her fox form killed naraku infront of them all she iveserated the rabbit and consumed him. Shortly after the western lord showed up and advanced on his mate.

Kagome T looked up and dashed off when she saw the neko looking at her oddly like she knew something.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS.


	43. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FOURTY TWO

Time passed and durring that time Kagome and her mate killed as many lizard spies that they could. As they made their way Into the nothernlands. Once there kagome spred the word that the true nothern heir was alive and well and she would set her people free.

In the meantime the villagers should not send any of their men to be guards for the lizards nor man the garrisons. Instead they should protect their own villages and not send any food to the palace. As she did that the villagers were skeptical until she produced a real vision in the water of the true ruler and her traveling party.

She showed them every thing they were doing. The villages instantly rejoiced and started to rebel against the current rulers. It wasn't too long before news reached the lizards of a traveling duo causing havoc among the villagers and starting a revolt.

Lord kenshin was enraged when he learned from one of his spies that the western lord was spear heading this revolt with a single female demoness. He had to see just who this female was that would be crazy enough to put up with the westernlord.

So he dressed in his battle gear and took a five regiments of soldiers with him to see this female up close and personal. Unknown to either parties the real western lord and his mate were marching with several battalions of soldiers heading for the northern lands.

When the reached the northernlands they met no resistance. The western lord was stumped for a second _' then he smiled to him self so my other killing perfection and his mate death and destruction are here wreaking havoc are they'. _

_' We shall have to see just what they are capable of'._ He ordered his soldiers to follow him as he, his mate and his dragon ran through the forest as they started to run they heard the sounds of battle. They ran all the faster and when they got there they stopped at the edge of the clearing and every one's jaw dropped as they watched the most deadliest duo battling five regiments of soldiers and winning easily.

The western lord watched the duo and smirked as he looked at his mate and said " shall we join the fun". Fang growled "you aint going in with out me" The trio rushed into the battle slaughtering all that got in their way as they drew up along side the duo.

Kagome looked at the fox form of her and said "shall we dance my friend". Kagome T looked at her and said "after you little sister". This caused the other kagome to look at the other curiously. While the other smiled "long story".

As she said that she smirked showing her true fangs the other kagome smiled showing her own nearly as long and said "lets go". Both girls broke away from their mates and ran through the masses and cut down the enemies Kagome T killing all the enemies that the other kagome missed or did not see.

She let her beast and vampire out to play. As she did she felt angel battling her way toward them with fang, Sango , Ayame and Erica all five were making their way toward them at the head of the five were their mates making seven in all.

Both kagome's continued their deadly dance through the enemies. Unknown to both girls Lord Kenshin was watching from the middle regiment as they watched the first get mowed down like cattle going to slaughter.

The second regimen fell the same way. He became enraged as he saw the two females divide his ranks while the main force crushed them afterward. _' these two bitches had to die'_ He ordered his strongest soldiers to rush forward and kill those two females.

What he did not expect is both females powering up to full power and making short fast work of the army. Just as his strongest soldiers started to battle the females the females backed up and joined with their mates when they did that the lord did a double take.

Two westernlords how can that be. He rubbed his eyes he must be halucinating or something there is no way there are two westernlords. In all lord kenshins dealings with the western lord he knew of only one western lord and yet there were two standing on the battle field mowing down his best soldiers with total ease.

Both western lords were identical right down to their fighting styles. But when he looked at their armour he saw that one had the symbols for death and destruction. Just as he thought that _'he heard a feral howl of anger and saw a cloak of some sort go flying and the female with the white hair surged to the front on her own and started to mow down his men faster than he thought possible'_.

As he stood there and watched she whipped her hair around killing his men in lines as she flipped and spun in the air. As she flipped in the air he saw her markings on her back and knew he was a dead demon if she ever got close to him.

All the while kagome was thinking _'my true mate if you are here seeing this know that this is what I will do to all who anger me like this dirt bag infront of me has. Beta male come you are needed'_.

He watched in horror as her mate surged foreward with her and aided her in killing his men. All to soon the duo were mowing their way through his remaining regiment on their way toward him. The other duo was doing just as much dammage.

Fang mean while had been fighting but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the coat go flying _'shit he thought there is only one woman I know of that does that and she does it...' _As he thought that he heard her thoughts and knew she was near but where.

He looked beyond where he was and as he did he spotted the white haired female decimating all in her way. He watched in stunned silence. His beta was not lying there in flesh and blood was his true mate with all the symbols on her back and she was deadly graceful as she killed all in her way.

_'Hm my little vixen has claws now and is not afraid to use them'. _He watched her as she got pissed beyond all belief and suddenly yelled "ABERUIN CAN SOIKA" he was stunned speechless as she sent a hell of a blast of purifying power.

As he saw that he lashed out with his tail killing all in his area. He then stood still as she took off running through the melee cutting down more. He watched his mate and realized she was his mate.

At that thought his fear of her getting hurt nearly consumed him as he charged toward her area. He could see the beta could not keep up with her she was just to fast. He was about to shift to human form when he saw the northern lord call for his dragon.

Just as death and destruction was getting close he called for his dragon that he kept as a means of escape. The dragon landed and he jumped on as the beast lept into the air. Flying away from the carnage.

Unknown to lord kenshin Kagome T had called fangs ( aka alpha sesshoumaru kagomes true mate )attention to the escaping lord and asked for his assistance in chasing down the other dragon. Fang lept at the challenge this is what he waited for a real battle in the air with his mate.

He picked her up and lept into the air after the other dragon flying through the air with his rider strangely standing his head holding on to his fake horns with her hands( which were actually his ears when in dog form ). Fang flew as fast as he could to gain ground on the other dragon but it seemed the other dragon was flying away.

Kagome spoke aloud "That damn lizard is giving his youkai power to the other dragon to get away quicker". Fangs eyes widened that she knew this so quickly. She looked at her mount and said "how would you like the chance to prove that you are the master of the air my friend and are unbeatable in flying Hm?"

Fang thought _'anything to kill that bastard with my own fangs and claws'. _Kagome smiled and said " I thought you would say that you are a kindred spirit right after my own heart you dont like seeing others hurt do you. no" he replied." good neither do I now time to close the distance my friend you ready for a serious power expansion in your youkai? lay it on me I can take it".

She channeled her youkai power to him. Fang nearly gagged on the power surge but adjusted to it and used it to reinforce his wing muscles and provide more air to the straining muscles. His wing beats got alot stronger and faster as he ran down the dragon infront as they got closer.

He asked her _' how are you able to with stand such a out put in power'_ she answered I am a "double taiyoukai and a vampire miko you figure it out friend. I will give a hint massive amount of left over power and when pissed double that. You can say I am highly pissed now attack with me my friend".

_' With pleasure'_ he thought back as he sped up getting into attack mode using his rage to fuel his own youkai power. As they got in range he let loose with a torrent of fire on the other dragon hitting his mark dead on diving down as he did.

Kagome mean while had jumped off her ride and withdrew both her swords landing on the back of the other dragon and running up its back to the rider. she cut the lords arms off then grabbed him by the neck and hauled him out of the seat leaping off the dragon just as Fang crashed into the other dragon bitting its neck and killing it.

She jumped back on to fangs back and had him land with his kill and soon to be kill. Fang landed in a clearing near a lake as he landed he made sure to drop the dead dragon near the water. As he touched down kagome jumped off with the lizard lord in her hands.

She walked to the front of her ride then looked at the soon to be dead lord and said " you killed kagome's mother who incidently was my mother as well as you can see her family marking is on my back next to the snow flake meaning she was my grand mother".

" Do you have any idea just how much I want to kill you lord kenshin yes I know who you are and whats more I know just how you killed my grand mother and drove my great grand mother into hiding".

" I want you dead and my blood from my mothers mother cries out for your death. My mother is Ayame in this world though she is wolf in both worlds. You screwed up my life and my aunts so guess what you will die by the claws and jaws of the one who you killed in my world to see to it I died at the hands of that damn hanyou naraku".

"You killed fang just when he was so close to finding me and bringing me home you monster". As she said that fang growled that one more suffered from him. He eyed the female kitsune and thought _'you and I will talk about this latest development after ward'. _

Kagome nodded and then said "I hand you lord kenshin fang the murderer of my entire family line all the symbols on my back are the royal families that he has murdered along with naraku each died a horrible death at the hands of this lizard they were torchured and begged for their deaths before he killed them".

"He killed everyone elderly young pups, mothers and fathers none were spared in his quest for obtaining our throne". The more she spoke the angrier fang got. She released the lord to the dragon who wasted no time tearing the lord apart killing him in pure vengence.

Kagome mean while just stood there and watched. As the lord died a miserable death being eaten alive. But before long it was over. Kagome walked up to the dragon and spred her arms out in a gesture for a hug as she walked up to the dragons leg.

She hugged his massive leg and cried saying "I missed you elder dragon so much in my world. You really were the only friend I had up until my parents died and we were seperated. I cried for years looking for you and missing you all the same".

" I chased down every possible lead looking for my mentor who taught me how to control my beast. Noone could affect me quite like you could elder. Forgive this student for neglecting to tell you who I was until now".

She backed away and looked the dragon in the eye standing straight for inspection. As she did fang looked her over _'totally surprised that she remembered he was her mentor in her world and she supposidly thought that he had died on her as she searched for him'._

_' What would she do if she knew who I really was and that she is my mate that I searched for through four planes of existance?'._He was stunned to hear that she was looking for him as well. She then smiled at the dragon and said "I remember the first thing you told me when I was just a pup that nothing is ever set in stone and that all things are possible if you stick with it".

"You taught me how to over come my need to kill everything in sight. Later when I was older you showed me how to run in my full form really fast with a rider on my head as my guide when in a race against others my size".

"You told me it was the race of the anchients. I stand here before you to tell you that I mastered that ability and a hundred more. I also know that a giant dragon is only one of your forms elder. I would like it if you took your human form so we can talk normally Firenzenbragh". Which in the elven language meant ( soul mate )

She watched as the dragon elders eyes widened as he shifted to human form saying " so you know who I really am do you child cause only one other person ever knew that name and her name was kagome Tunlezah Higurashi."

Kagome smiled and bowed saying "master it is good to see you again". Firenzenbragh looked at her wide eyed and said "how did you know that I would look for you in the other worlds". Kagome smiled and said "your heart was hurting master as was mine".

"We long to be in each others presence and will do anything and go any where to find the other even if the form is different. You are my mentor and as such I seek your approval in all things I do in life so does my um hm I dont know is the other kagome my sister or aunt this is confusing".

She said as she puzzled it out. Firenzenbragh ( aka the real Sesshoumaru )chuckled and said "she is your aunt but she is younger than you are. You aged much faster than the other kagome's that have been born through out time".

"I have been there through each one trying to find the one who is to be my heart and soul". Kagome gasped mentally as she saw through the disguise of the supposed dragon. She saw her mate in the male infront of her.

"You are my true mate young you may be but your soul and mine harmonize. The male you are mated to is my beta. You should also know my name is not firenzenbragh woman". Kagome's beast quaked in anticipation of her real alpha male.

She looked at him and said "your name is not that but instead killing perfection the first and your beta is the second part of you they all are the second part to you. As the others are to me. Hence my markings right".

He nodded. She then asked "then why send your armour with your second hmm and leave?' He looked at her and said "to give you time to bond with a part of me then find the real me. Which you have done that became clear to me when you called for me in battle and not my second when the dragon got away."

"You knew even on a primal level that I was there and holding back. Waiting for you to need what I could provide. Which my Lovely mate you did need and I provided now that he is gone there is nothing to stop what needs to happen though I sense you are only partially pregnant are you not?"

MAJOR LEMON AHEAD

kagome blushed then nodded " I see now come to me" as she did she felt the youkai in the collar activate and recognition of the original as she stepped up to him. He did away with his disguises and simply showed his true self for once.

She grew weak kneed as she got closer to him. She reached out to him and practically fell into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her feeling whole for the first time in his life as he held his true soul mate in his arms.

He kissed her and wasted no time feeling her body over as he had waited centuries upon centuries for her to come to him. Here she was and he was going to take her and make her his. Beta's be damned.

As he kissed her she moaned against his lips in pure desire. He took that for what it meant and licked her lips. She responded by opening her mouth for him. He plunged into her mouth with his tounge savoring her taste.

As he did that he backed her into a tree and snapped his fingers disposing of her clothes and his in one move. Kagome knew right there this was her real mate the only one who could beat her and not bat a single eyelash.

She could not help but desire him all the more for it. She desired him so much that her collar glowed a pure white. He smirked as he saw that "you desire me do you that much". She thought then said "yes why would I not desire my real mate".

He thought back_ "then you shall have your real mate" _as he said that he entered her hot sheath as she wrapped her legs around his hips. He thrust into her making her gasp in pleasure. He pulled her close to him as he said "mate once this is over you will be mine and my betas you understand that.

He will be driven to mate you just as I am. You will not get away as you have in the past. Dont be surprised if all the other betas I have are driven to mate you at some point in time or mate your other forms.

But now that I think about it I want you to my self "once he said that he glowed and called back the beasts soul from his beta as he brought it back then merged it with him self, causing the other beta sesshoumaru to die. The armour followed the soul and was on the ground beside him.

Once that happened the pups in her became his as he finished with the spell. He opened his eyes which were still the same gold only more aware of her. On his person appeared the same mark as was on his other form.

He closed his eyes and said "ah you gave me your own mating mark did you mate. You even did me the honor of not making it hurt. I am greatful mate now let me show you a true mating and marking mate".

As he said that he pulled out and shifted to a slightly larger size. Kagome seeing it did the same just not as big. He barked "full form mate" she complied and shifted to her full kitsune form for him. He barked "good".

He finished barking out and then mounted her entering her as he used both paws to cage her under him. Once he had her caged under him he laid his chest on her back, as he pumped away at his half pregnant mate. As he did this his head was level with his mates his eyes just as red as hers and his six stripes glowing just as deeply as hers.

He nuzzled her as she closed her eyes in pleasure purring as she did to him. He licked her and growled softly as he moved his head up above hers and placed his head on top of hers. He moved in and out of his mate quickly enjoying mating her for real rather than feeling second hand feelings through his link with his beta.

As he mated her she shared every thing she went through with him not leaving a thing out. Most of it he smiled at especially the part of her going to rat size and entering a rat hole then attacking the hand of his beta and surprisingly his real father.

"You did that mate" he looked at her she just nodded. "You sure had some gall to bite father and have him let you get away with it". It was then that she shared that he had his paws busy with his real mother Risa. Sesshoumaru chuckled and thought _' figures'._

But he growled at what the hanyou brother of his had said to her and how much he had annoyed her. In the other world. As he thought that he sped up mating with his female he wanted his own real first litter of pups not half pups. As he thought that his paws glowed checking her other pups that were in her womb.

It was when the scent of the pups came through as his that he got more thrustful as he pounded into her core knowing that she would carry his pups for real sped up using his demonic speed. Reveling in his mates tight warm sheath as she was finally wrapped around him for real.

_'He could hardly believe it she was his real mate and he was screwing her til his hearts content'_. His beast was howling in lust and want of his mate. Kagome decided to let her beast out and be one with her as she was truly a wanton bitch in heat and she was being mated by her true mate at the moment.

So she let her power swirl around her as she merged with her beast and purred special for her mate to join both sides for a true meaningful mating. He nudged the side of his mate as he joined with his beast.

His man hood grew to full size and his thrusts were more powerful as he rocked his mate with his thrusts. But she did not mind it felt too good to her. She felt her end comming as she panted and trembled under him in anticipation of what was to come.

He knew she was excited to carry his pups and he was not going to disappoint her. He sped up reaching his end with his mate as she clamped down on his shaft he thrust into her reaching his end and knotting her as he did.

He howled his release as he bit down on the junction of her neck and shoulder. As he pumped her full of his hot potent seed. She yipped in surprise at how big he was inside her. He stretched her to the max as he shot his seed into her repeatedly it was some time before his seed stopped draining into her as he had reached a full release with her for the first time ever.

It was shortly after that he smelled his family developing in the womb of his mate. He also found out there were two other litters of pups she had with his beta. He saw each one through her eyes and realized they all smelled to her fully like him.

END LEMON

He even saw his own heir a golden one and recieved a shock blazing blue stripes that faded to black the color matched the moon. The pups eyes were red normally and black when pissed. He was shocked as he thought to his mate _'you granted me a full heir through my beta and made it so he will know me as his father when we meet'. _

Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru could not believe it. But then again he should have suspected it since she loved him so much that she would do anything to honor him. He eased out of his mate as she would surely be sore and walking funny.

But what she did next caused him to bark in laughter she lowered her belly to the ground then extended her legs behind her and dragged her belly on the ground for a bit. Before she got up and then sat and put her leg up over her head as she cleaned her tails and legs from their mating.

After she was done she took and stood up then shook the dirt from her fur. Then she walked over and nudged his side. He moved his leg as she cleaned around his man hood. Then she moved away and shifted form to human again as she looked at him and snapped her fingers his clothes flew back on him armour and all.

He was schocked that she even knew that spell she looked at him then spoke" I know them all mate. Durring our seperation from one another I had to survive on my own. I was eventually discoved by the elf king and queen".

"They took me in and trained me in all their fighting styles and taught me all their magic spells, wards, barriers even how to break a barrier. After that the elf clan had been murdered and I vowed vengence which I fulfilled but at a great personal cost to my self".

"I killed their murderers on a master vampires turf. The vampire was in the area and took my ignorance of not knowing that he was there out on me. I was attacked and bitten when he saw the level of fight I put up against him".

"I was able to handle his full force attacks and return them the same. But I was no match for his speed he easily took me down. But not before I got in several damn good hits that took him weeks to get over and heal from".

" He turned me that night mate I became a vampire kitsune miko demon. I have more power in one pinky then a whole regimen of demons". Sesshoumaru smiled _' so is that the reason you and your double charged to the front and divided the enemies is it '. _

She nodded " it is" He smiled _' that was one brilliant move mate though it would have been more effective with me there instead'._ "Yeah but you were a bloody dragon at the time remember. How much do you think you could have accomplished that I could not?" she said as she quirked a eyebrow at him.

"Oh and for your information mate what you saw was not all my powers". As she said that her ear twitched behind her. She spun around vamping out hissing as she did waving her hand over her self and instantly her clothes were back on.

She then darted into the bushes silently. Leaving her mate standing there wondering what she could have heard. He shifted forms to human again and heard what she did. He dashed off after her getting close to drawing along side her when she snarled viciously saying.

" those bastards will pay for hurting my beta" as she snarled that out she sped up. But not before sesshoumaru latched the mating chain on her. He sped up as some of her youkai was sent to him. Once he figured what she was doing.

He unhooked her and dashed ahead of her and said "hurry up". Kagome who had only been using her youkai speed. Unleashed her vampire speed and blew past sesshoumaru for a bit until he sped up knowing now that she was his match in speed as they ran at full speed going back to the battle.

It was a few minutes later and they broke through the cover together only to see their group barely holding their own against the stronger soldiers. Sesshoumaru looked at his mate "shall we play".

She just winked at him then barked " bring it mate". As she said that she withdrew her swords and locked them together. He eyed the swords then smirked _'so elf king and queen you gave my mate the ultimate weapon did you'. _

_'Now is as good a time as any to see what she is capable of'. _As he thought that he watched her charge ahead and slice her way through the enemies. occasionally leaping and flipping in the air then he watched as she did something he had only heard of.

When she flipped into the air she was spinning up side down and he saw her fire up her ki cloud and was using it to continue her spin as she used her hair and the naginata to lop off the heads of the enemies.

He saw the sword glow pink and blue as she used her powers to lash out at the end of the sword ends like whips. With that move alone she took out a sizeable force before she landed in the middle of the struggling group.

She turned and touched her double "you have a choice either live or come back to me the choice is yours. You are my beta and at the same time my aunt make a choice". She chose to live kagome simply smiled and said "I thought so".

She looked at her mate and watched as he walked through the dead bodies that he had killed by snapping out his whip. Once he got to her he nuzzled her and spoke" that sure was some fancy movement where did my mate learn that?."

She looked at him and smiled "the master vamp taught me how to blend what you taught me with what the elves taught me. He said to simply speed up the rotations and keep my youkai close to me".

"Letting my beast spin me as fast as it could handle and use my other abilities to simply lash out and kill all in my way. Its a more fun way to kill then simply doing it from a distance love. Perhaps you would like to try it with me as your beta seems to have his claws full".

She no sooner said that then the western lord looked beyond her and knew that what she said was true he was that sesshoumaru's beta and there was nothing that could compare to the original. He barked "a little help Alpha would be appreciated".

It was then kagome grabbed the mating chain as she said "you will need this mate". She clicked it to her collar " now its time to operate" as she said that the collar on her neck morphed into her own harness as she said that her mate looked at her and said "you trained for this".

She nodded saying "with father at full speed mate when I was only six years old. Your beta saw me and father and instructed us how to speed up and increase accuracy in preperation for the time to show these fools who think they rule just who really rules".

"Shall we" she said as she backed into his embrace she tilted her head to the side and said "time to show all who the master is". He smirked and whispered in her ear "yes it is time to show all who is the master". As he said that he wrapped his arms around her and shot up into the air with her spinning as fast as he could slinging his mate out to the end of the chain.

When she reached the end of the chain she spun in a circle on the chain speeding up faster and faster until she was just a blur she pushed for more speed reaching attack speed as she extended her claws letting her multiple whips come out and extend lashing out at all around.

Sesshoumaru was amazed at his mate _' she has perfected the move'._ He watched as she spun around on the chain while she was being spun in a circle. As she come up in one rotation he saw that she was using her vampire to spin faster and her youkai as well.

'So she is serious at proving she can be my match in everything'. He looked down and saw that they had killed all but ten youkai lizards. He reached out and pulled his mate back into him all the while continuing to spin in a circle.

Kagome feeling her mate reinging her in slowed down her spin retracting her claws and whips as she did eventually comming to a complete stop. He quickly finished reigning her in glad that she was back with him.

The attack was a highly complicated move but very effective. The only draw back was it was hard on the body. When he brought his mate back into his arms he could feel her adrenaline pumping as her muscles twitched for a bit.

She eventually calmed down. As she did he could sense her calming down. She was more relaxed with him and that was good in his opinion. He set down on the ground again only to be set upon by Angel, Sango, Erica and his mates beta/ aunt kagome.

They all questioned them is she alright. Kagome mean while who was calm for the first time in her life smiled and said " I could not be better. I had the time of my life. Though now I belive we should get you Aunt back to your throne.

Your people await your rule and that of your mates. In this world you are the dominate pair but when in our presence you two are our beta's as is two others but that is something that can be saved for a later time".

The group then gathered around the true Alpha leaders. They then set out for the northernlands castle as they set out they had no idea they were being watched. But when the group left Four sesshoumaru's came out of the bushes.

The youngest one just barely out of the age where he could rut with females said "damn she sure is hot and her body is mighty f i n e vine. You sure that I could not convince you to do a three way?".

"With any of those two damn I am hard just thinking about what could happen to...." He yelped as he got put in his place. His alpha who had stepped on his tail. Mean while wincing a little in the reprimand.

He was after all reprimanding a form of his own beast. Mentally his beast was saying _'why did you do that to me he is right about a three way it would be fullfilling for both of us in more ways than one'. _

Logically he snarled at the beast and said "he is just a pup version of you can you honestly say if he was another demon and he suggested that that you would just roll over and let him dominate our bitch?".

As he said that the beast thought on it and said "no I would kill him. Then think of it that way beast she is ours and he is another demon who happens to contain some of your aura. Thats it nothing more so don't agree to something that you would not do with a totally different demon as your beta".

It was then the females came out and the youngest one of kagome who was a red head walked up to the youngest one of him and smacked him in the face then said "your an animal and I want nothing to do with an animal like you".

As she said that she huffed then walked off in the direction the others had gone. Leaving a red faced beta Sesshoumaru looking at her and holding his face where she had struck him. He looked at her retreating back and let a lone tear slide down his face.

Mean while Alpha Sesshoumaru looked at his youngest beta and felt sorry for him. He then looked at his mate who nodded and moved with speed intercepting her younger self. They all heard a set of growls and a fast yelp of pain as a cloud of dust with bits of mud rose into the air.

The younger beta sesshoumaru thinking his mate was seriously injured ran to her side. What he saw was commical in his opinion. His mates alpha was sitting on her while in the middle of a mud puddle where she had fallen.

She screamed " Let me go, no you need to appologize to your mate. you hurt him really bad and since you are me and I know that I love my mate. Your doing that angers me you will not do that again or you will join back up with me. Hmm come to think of it that does not sound like a bad Idea but not right now".

She looked at his beta and motioned him over and had him quietly sit on her beta. He did with a smirk on his face. She then thought to him _'she loves you and is dying to be mated to you take the opportunity that is presented to you beta to make her scream your name to the heavens. She will thank you later for this I guarentee.' _

with that she inched her way off as he inched his way on top of his female. The young sesshoumaru had every intention of _'mating his little bitch and make her pay'. _As soon as the Alpha female left for the Alpha version of him he knew that they would all mate their bitches just as he would.

He could feel the command come down through the link he had that everyone was to mount their females in their own secluded spots. Kagome mean while told her beta's that it was time to show their mates their love for them.

By joining their bodies with their mates and creating life for those who were not pregnant and those that were to enjoy their bond with their males. Which was recieved by all the females as the Alpha made her way back to her mate.

She let her tails drop and drag on the ground as she walked. She entered the forest continuing toward her mate as she did. Her tails were swishing back and forth making her hips seem to sway more dramatically with each step.

When she reached her mate she let her arousal seep out into the air causing her mates eyes to bleed red with a hint of gold. He watched as his vixen sashayed her way toward him her hips enticing him.

He growled in pleasure as his mate reached him he watched as he allowed her the chance to show him the love he could see in her eyes. Kagome kissed him and slowly worked her her hands up into his hair as she gently removed his armour from his person.

She slowly undid each clasp and tie that held his armour on as she kissed him deeply. Unknown to her. He was doing the same thing to her only much faster for all she felt was a breeze.

All to soon she was down to just her clothes. She could feel the heat that her mate was throwing off. She sped up her moves and before too long she had him bare chested.

LEMON STARTS HERE

She ran her hands over his chest working her way south toward his obvious erection. As she did that she took the time to let her hands roam over his god like body. His muscles on his chest made her weak kneed.

She absolutly went to mush over his twelve pack abs and she lost it when she realized that there was more that lay hidden under his hakmas. She pressed her self up against him nearly jumping when she felt his hands move down to her rear end and palm her butt cheeks pulling her hips into closer contact with his in need manhood.

He slowly ground his erection into her pelvis as he kissed his lovely mate. He needed her so badly that he snapped his fingers and made their clothes disappear. He broke the kiss and moved toward her ear and from there down her neck to her lusious round globes. Where he suckled on her right nipple and at the same time tweaking her left nipple as his right hand held her close to his body.

He worked his mate til she was arching into him and moaning his name. He smirked and took the opportunity to lay his mate down on the ground which he had previously covered with their clothes. Once he had her down on the ground He continued his attentions but stilled and closed his eyes as his mate had wrapped her small hand around his manhood and had started to lightly stroke him.

His hips jerked thrusting into her small hand. His beast was enjoying his little mates attentions to his aching need as he thrust in to her hand repeatedly to relieve the ache in his member. He opened his eyes and saw that his mates eyes were glowing a bright red just like his. He wasted no time as he pulled his manhood away from his mates loving hands.

He parted his mates legs with his own then situated him self between them as he ground the tip of his erection gently into his mates moist warm folds opening them. As he did that he was rewarded with his mates mewls of pleasure. He bent down and kissed his mate as she let her hands roam his chisled chest. He slowly slid into her and groaned in pleasure of his mate being wrapped around him.

He started to stroke in and out of his mate enjoying her moist sheath and he sweet mewls of pleasure. Oh so slowly he sped up his mating with his lovely mate taking her for all he could. About mid way he pulled out of her and flipped her over so that she was on her hands and knees. He moved her tails out of the way as he plunged back into her warm core. He grabbed her hips as he sped up pounding into his mate enjoying this position even more as he pistoned his fully hard member into her now hot core. As the sensations were double in this position.

Sesshoumaru barked in pleasure as his mate's moist walls rythmically clamped around his member milking him of his precum. He moved even faster knowing that his end was approaching. He slammed into his mate so fast that her lovely globes swayed under her with the force and speed of his thrusts allowing him to become more turned on. He howled as he let his more baser side take over and pound his way to their end.

He felt his end come as he felt his balls tighten up and contract. He shot his hot seed into his mate enjoying the feeling as he did so. His mate purred out in delight saying " oh faster mate " due to the attentions she was getting from her mate as she felt her end comming with each stroke he made, she got closer and closer to her end. Kagome howled out as she reached her end with her mate screaming his name to the heavens " SESSHOUMARU." Soon she fell into a comfortable silence with him as he had knotted with her. He panted in exhaustion of their mating as he took his mate and lay with her on their sides on their clothes. Both wrapped each other up in their tails as a light sleep over took them.

END LEMON

After a period of three hours they both woke up when he released his mate and it was then that both got dressed and simply followed the group that was ahead of them that had left the area before they came out.

The eight of them shadowed the group never getting involved in the fights unless there were simply too many and even then they only took out the ones that had stupidly hung around near the edge of the forest.

They watched as the group made their way to the northern castle and decimated the remaining forces. They of course took out the back end of the enemies then scurried away before they were seen. They stood back and watched as the kagome of the past took her place as the leader of the north.

LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YA LOVE THIS CHAPTER. I MADE IT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVE BLOOD AND GUTS STORIES.

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	44. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY THREE.

After that they left and opened a rip through time going back to the modern era before kagome and his first beta made the trip into the feudal era. They arrived back in the modern era just in time to see kagome give the western lord a hard time. After she left he stated that

...........................................................................................................................................

They both rose and walked toward his father. Inutaisho looked at his son and knew it was the real him as he embraced his real son and cried " it is good to see the real you son. I see that she found you".

Sesshoumaru nodded and said " she did father and she is expecting again." As he said that he brought her forward and placed a hand on her stomach. Risa hearing this said "its about time my real son mated his true mate. Now if you men do not mind we ladies want to go home. So one of you make with the getting out side and transforming cause I am not doing it again my paws hurt".

Kagome looked at them all and smiled " I will. I have not had a good run with father in a long while". Sesshoumaru was about to object but was silenced by kagome's kiss and a silent wink she gave him.

It let him know she would be fine. He broke off the kiss and said "well my mate has managed to persuade me other wise". Kagome went out side first and walked around the back of the building then transformed into her full form.

She came around the side and lay down near the steps as her mate and father came down the steps with Risa in tow behind them. Her mate looked at her and said "no over doing it" she merely whined "please mate let me show you what father and I have done it wont hurt the pups at all the last two litters loved it".

"Come on please" as she said that she licked him. He laughed and said "ok you win little mate". She huffed then waited for him to get on when he did she felt the click of the leash. She knew he ment to stand on her back and keep a eye open on the moves his father would pull.

Kagome smirked a doggie smirk then spoke to her father in law _' I believe we have one who wants to see us in action'. _Inutaisho smiled and thought _' you are right daughter lets show him that this old dog and you know a few tricks'._Kagome stood smoothly then let loose a kitsune howl into the air that was answered by another saying that all was good they wanted a show of skill an exhibition on the fly.

She smiled then took off in a burst of speed causing her mate to grab on to the chain then steady as her youkai surrounded him and held him steady as she ran. Sesshoumaru watched his father move his true mate in and around with agility that he had never seen before.

Except when they were both fighting that army in the other world in the past. Now he was seeing his mate cut loose for real in her true form. He looked up and spotted a eagle youkai following them with his vassal on board.

He saw the eagle try to keep up but the second his mate sensed the eagle she put on real speed and pulled away. He was brought out of his musings by his mate skidding to a stop and hopping over several lanes to avoid a wreck. As she did that he saw his father duck as she ran under a over pass.

Her ears hit the over pass scraping the tips as she ran. They made it home with out any more incidents and as soon as they did. Kagome laid down in the court yard then yipped once and all the pups that were in the castle came running out to her all clammouring for her attention. He noticed right away that his pups were all looking at him.

He unhooked the chain from their mother then jumped down and walked to his own pups. They all ran to him clammouring for his attention until his mate shifted form and whistled lowly to them all. Commanding them to not all hound him.

But to take it slow and give him a chance with each of them. He looked at his mate and said " chastize them not they sought my approval of their persons mate". He got down on bended knees and hugged the smallest pups first committing thier sents to memory as he did.

Next he moved to the older pups and greeted them all the same way giving them warm embraces. When he got to his heir he looked the pup in the eye and said "you possess great potential don't you". The pup gave him a fanged smirk and nodded saying "yes father I do. I also know you are our real father too. Not the beta that was here before. He had trouble handling my power when he trained me".

" But I doubt you will have any such problems father as you are stronger than mother and I. I am to the point in my training that mother can almost use her normal strength. The others cannot handle it. I can though and I take her up on it every chance I get I battle her no matter the time of day or night".

At that sesshoumaru growled at the pup "you will not do that to your mother anylonger pup am I understood. Just because she is female does not give you the right to run rough shot over her. She deserves your respect and she will get it or you will face me from now on. I will not go as easy on you as your mother does pup".

" She goes easy on you cause she loves you. I on the other hand have the disipline to harden my heart and will not take it easy on you pup". Kagome looked at her son and said "Circa he is not joking. He is not a beta male he is your alpha and you will respect him and my self or you will face him in battle on his terms not yours or mine".

As she said that she walked over to her mate and nuzzled him in affection as a mate and subordinate. When Circa saw his mother do that he knew she was telling the truth. He bowed down and said "forgive me father for my previous attitude it will not happen again".

Sesshoumaru said " It better not happen at all while you still live under my rule son". As he said that Circa straightened up and said "father can we all go play now. Mother has us training most of the day and this is our only time off ".

Sesshoumaru smiled and said " go". As he said that all the pups ran squeeling around the back. As they got around the back a explosion went off Kagome ran around the castle with Sesshoumaru hot on her heels. As he ran around the side of the castle with his heart in his throat he was thinking that some one was attacking the castle. He nearly had a heart attack as he saw that his pups were running through a live fire exercise.

His mouth dropped open nearly hitting the ground as he saw the castle guards take aim at his pups using arrows and guns that looked alot like the m16 assault rifle. He watched as some of his pups were crawling under constantinar wire as fast as they could. He spotted his eldest in the lead of the whole obstical course.

He gasped and looked at his mate saying very heatedly " this is the training you have them doing. It is a small wonder they are not dead." What shocked him though was that even a such young ages they were dodging the bullets and arrows quite well. They were giving the palace guards a real run for their money. Trying to catch them as they ran the course.

Sesshoumaru stood there in awe of his pups they were every inch him and his mate. He looked at her and said " this is what they call play time". Kagome shrugged and said " everyones version of play is different".

What kagome never told her mate was the fact that all of what he saw and heard was one hell of a intricatly woven illusion spell. His pups were pulling a fast one on their father and he fell for it hook line and sinker. She watched as they were all sitting on their playground that the pups grand father had commissioned a local carpenter to make.

The play ground was large enough to keep all the pups busy with their motor skills. She watched the pups as they all sat there with the largest grins ever plastered on their small faces. Each knowing that the lessons in effective illusions that grandma Alaena and grand father Alexander taught them. Were totally priceless as they saw the look of pure shock and near panic cross their fathers face.

Sesshoumaru looked at kagome and asked " How do you deal with all this knowing that this is what they are doing day in and day out. Doesn't it frighten you that they could die from this?" Kagome responded with "I learned to take it in stride. But then again mate what you saw was a illusion they are all on the swingsets and some are in the trees".

As she said that the illusion was dispelled as she waved her hand saying the counter illusion spell that she knew they had used. She looked at him and said " kitsune are known for illusions and other such things like that. As are elves though they are known for the complexity of the spells or illusions they use".

" Inus are known for the strength and power of any spell they use wether it be simple or complex like this". As she said that he looked at all seven of his pups and said "your illusion spell was the best I have ever seen in its complexity and strength. But I do not appreciate being scared half to death because of your tricks. All of you will train with me in the morning as punishment for using your tricks when they were not necessary".

He smiled when he saw the pups smiles turn to disbelief and then fear in what he could possibly have in mind for them as a punishment. Then he turned with his mate and walked inside to the dining table. Only to recieve a shock Inuyasha was teaching more pups. He looked at his mate as she shook her head then said "your mothers".

"They are your much younger siblings". Inuyasha hearing the voice of his real brother and sister in law. Turned in time to see kagome giving her mate his brother a kiss that had the hanyou blushing red.

"OH not you too. Sheesh what is it with everyone around here. First mom and pops, then the two weasels that call them selves elves now its you two. Can't a hanyou get a break around here. Its bad enough with your mother and pops". What no body noticed was that one of Risa's pups had said a spell to enhance kagome's and sesshoumaru's scents. Modifing it so that it smelt exactly like they were both in heat. Inuyasha smelling this had a hard time dealing with the smell as he yelled out loudly for all to hear.

" AWE come on you two not that as well god get a room will you. THIS IS IT I HAVE HAD IT I AINT COMMING OUT OF MY ROOM TIL ALL OF YOU NYMPHO'S ARE ALL NYMPHED OUT!!! " as he said that he ran to his room holding his nose to prevent his now half burgeoning problem from becomming full blown.

When he got to his room kikyou was in there just getting the room finished as she had cleaned it. When inuyasha came flying into the room grabbed kikyou and said " skip cleaning the room I need you right now". As he said that she turned around and saw his eyes glazed red with lust from all the pheremones in the castle. She gasped out loud as he picked her up and rushed to the bed. He stripped kikyou of her clothes and then did the same to him self.

Mean while in another part of the castle the two said weasles where nearly howling in laughter at their grand pups antics as they watched the pups put their father through his paces. All before dinner time. Alexander looked at Alaena " I do believe that very illusion was the best our grand kids had come up with ever. To make the mighty sesshoumaru phantom prince of the western lands scared was priceless."

Alaena laughed and said that " it was we should make sure to congradulate the pups in private so no one knows that we were the ones that taught the pups that spell. I am amazed that they were able to devise a illusion that complex and have it stand up to intense pressure." Just as she said that Inutaisho came running from the other side of the castle with his hair completly in disarray and his clothes smoking and black.

They looked at him and did their best to hold in their smirks and suppress the urge to laugh. As the mighty taiyoukai of the west skidded to a halt in the foryer his tail tips slightly on fire as he frantically stomped on the tails yelping as he did to put the fire out. As soon as it was out he looked up and that was when they could not contain their smirks any longer as they crept on to the faces of the king and queen.

Inutaisho looked at them and murderously spat "did you two do anything to my bathroom?" they looked at him and said "no we were on the north side of the palace all day why?" He said " the reason I ask is my toilet is suddenly spouting a torrent of fire at anyone who tries to flush the toilet and my shower has turned into a bottomless pit.

To top that off the toilet paper attacked me and tried to eat me a few seconds ago." As he said that kagome and sesshoumaru had just come around the corner still reeking of the scent of a spelled heat. Inutaisho caught the smell and looked incredulously at his son and said " What are you two doing out of the breeding room. Shouldn't you two be shagging each other sensless?"

Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other in surprise and the first words out of their mouths were" your in heat why didn't you tell me!". As soon as they said that kagome huffed turned her back to her mate and said "how in the hell can I be in heat when I am completly pregnant huh?". Sesshoumaru honestly was stumped at that one. Then it hit him the pups!!!.

He spun around just intime to see six little blue white blurrs leave the dining room. He made to go after them. But stopped when he heard a scream of ectasy echo down the hall. He looked at his father and the other three. As they all looked at each other and then went half way down the hall.

They all soon wished they had not as they heard words of " OH INUYASHA FASTER HARDER PLEASE!!!!." Kagome turned green at the thought of what they could be doing. Sesshoumaru just turned and left not wishing to be there any further. Inutaisho gave a sooty encrusted smile as he said "thats my boy. Show her why we dog demons rule and everyone else drools."

As he said that Kagome said " I think I am gonna be sick". She turned and ran the other way with Alaena hot on her heels knowing something was not right for kagome to get sick at a smell ment that something was wrong. She caught up with kagome getting sick outside behind a black berry bramble bush. When she approached she saw that kagome's aura was swirling with immense power around her body. It was ten times what it had ever been before. In all of Alaena's years as a queen she had never seen anything like this. She got scared that there was something seriously wrong with kagome. She spoke up to kagome asking " Kagome are you alright daughter?."

Kagome straightened up very slowly saying nothing as she suddenly turned to her adopted mother. As she did Alaena gasped in fear complete utter fear at what she had seen standing before her. She backed up very very slowly as her daughter matched her step for step. Alaena feared for her life so she did the only thing she could do. She swept her foot around in a circle on the forest floor and muttered a hasty anchient spell for protection calling together all the forces of nature together to protect her life. Kagome looked at the woman she called her adopted mother and smirked.

Mean while inside the dojo sesshoumaru had been working on his swordsman ship when he felt his mating mark flare and soon after he ripped his haiori off his body as the symbols on his chest began to burn immensly. He hissed loudly as his youkai powers suddenly snapped through his mental barriers and his beast came to the front making his eyes bleed red so fast that it looked like he had turned into the devil possessed. The beast sesshoumaru knew what was wrong his mate was carrying pups that had the powers of the kami themselves. He knew this was very very bad.

If his pups thought that their mother was indanger they would take over control of her beast and simply over power her logical side in an attempt to protect themselves and their mother. That was the power of his seed in full the power to take over in any stressful situation should the need arise. His mark was burning and the symbols on his chest cause his mate needed his power to put the pups in their place or they will cause her to go mad..

He stuck his nose in the air and took a sniff. He sensed his mate had gotten sick out side and was stressed out because of it. That alone would have put the pups on the alert. He rushed out the dojo leaving his sword on the tatami mat as he raced in her direction. On the way there he felt the aura of the elf queen and instantly thought ' so that is why my pups went on the attack. They felt that she posed a threat to them and their mother'. He sped up his pace and was instantly infront of his mate just as she got ready to take a swipe at the barrier that the queen had erected.

Sesshoumaru stood there and looked at his mate and there by pups with a serious scowl on his face as he unleashed his aura and scent. He looked at her and barked " Pups you will let go of your mother's body right now and let her take back control". When she answered he was shocked the voice that came out of her mouth was multi toned and gravel like as the pups responded

" We will let go of mother when that elf leaves the area. It is cause of her and her mate teaching the others spells and illusions that mother was stressed. The hanyou's scent of rutting was just the final straw." Sesshoumaru looked back over his shoulder and said "leave now. Go back to the castle and you are to never teach those pups to use their magic and illusions in such away again".

" Or I will take over their education in all areas of magic. You are a elf you should teach those pups to be respectfull to their elders". Alaena who was too shocked to speak just nodded and touched her barrier dropping it immediatly. She looked at kagome and bowed down saying " forgive me daughter and little ones I did not know that it would effect you so much. I beg for your forgiveness oh powerful ones".

With that she straightened then turned and quietly left. Knowing that her daughter would be fine now with her mate around. As she left she looked at sesshoumaru as he was still watching her. She said "you will have to stay with her constantly I am afraid my friend. Other wise they may control her yet again". She then finished walking away to the castle. The pups seeing her leave let their mother take control again. As kagome came to her senses she felt so drained that all she could do was reach for her mate before she colapsed falling completly unconcious.

whew another chapter finished. I hope you all like this one

PLEASE REIVEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	45. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FOURTYFOUR

Sesshoumaru seeing kagome fall stepped forward catching her before she could hit the hard packed ground. He picked her up and carried her back into the castle. As he walked back into the castle his father approached him cautiously worry etched on his still blackened face. "Is she going to be alright son?" Sesshoumaru nodded then continued past his father not saying a word to anyone. He was angry at the children for their antics but was more angry at the elves. He had made up his mind '_all the pups were going to be taught a lesson tomorrow on respecting their elders and not causing mayhem'. _

_' Fox or not they would learn to behave and act their stations. Not act like unruly hooligans'_. In the mean time he had a passed out mate to place in their room. Once he reached their room he saw the amount of dammage that his mate had done previously to the room. As he could see the repairs that had been done. He shook his head at the thought _'of just how pissed his mate had to have been to do something of this magnitude to their room and the castle in general'_. He noted that the masons and carpenters that his father had hired had done a good job in fixing the dammage done.

But he noted that they were not able to restore the origional coloring to the walls nor repair the paintings that had been placed on the walls them selves. He got slightly angry at his mate for doing that amount of dammage to their home. But when he considdered the fact that Naraku was the reason for her doing such dammage to the castle he could not blame her. As he started thinking _' he realized that she would have to attend every training session that he had with the pups. Or anything he had to do with the exception of maybe a few things or so he thought '. _When he reached their bed he laid her down on the bed and watched as she rolled over on to her side and mumbled one sentance in the anchient kitsune language that sent a chill down his spine.

" Where is my true naginata of ice mate " He nearly gasped in surprise at her beasts question to him. He was about to respond when he heard his father rush into his room and wave him away from his mate. Sesshoumaru did not like it and looked at his father " I will not move from her side father. My mate asked me a question and in her state of mind I have to answer her." Inutaisho replied " no you don't son. Cause if you answer her here and now you may well regret it. She is not her self right now" as he said that kagome came around fully to her senses and she was fully alert. So too was her beast as the pups taking control of her body and beast earlier had unlocked her memories of the past. _Of the experiments_..._ of her naginata of ice_..._of her locked up true youkai_...

She got angry immediatly at the knowledge _'that they had locked up her true youkai self in a damned crystal ball at the end of a damned sword'. _She looked at the males in the room with her and knew that one knew exactly where her other half was and that he was hiding it. She allowed her eyes to bleed red as she snarled loudly at the elder male of the two. Who she knew to be her father in law. Inutaisho who had been explaining to his son why he did not have to tell her. Pratically came out of his skin as he heard her murderous snarl come out her mouth. He spun around just in time to see her eyes bleed red and knew that he was in trouble immediatly the second she leveled her gaze on him.

He paled for a second then growled at her " You will not snarl at me for no reason daughter." She looked at him and barked out " I have every right to snarl at you elder. You hold my true youkai prisoner in a crystal is housed in that broken sword sounga which I smashed to pieces when you thought to wield it against me in a fight over dominance from the beta male. After you trained me I might add mentor. You did that without your sons knowledge didn't you." Inutaisho said " I did it to protect your soul child you had let you youkai nature control you. I could not have you killing everything around". It was then that kagome did something they did not expect her to do. She stood up on the bed and muttered a hasty teleportation spell as her body started to fade.

They both realized what was happening. Sesshoumaru and his father grabbed ahold of her hands as they were pulled into her spell. They were both transported to god knew where. They felt the power of her spell as it squashed and pulled their physical bodies into the fourth dimension. They could feel their lungs compress as they went through teleportation. In mid transportation they both felt like their skin was being flayed from their bodies. Yet at the same time they both were freezing inside from the coldness of the transportation. Then all too soon it was over and they were in a desolate wasteland of frozen ice and tundra.

They both shifted forms as they were instantly freezing cold. What they did not see was that kagome had shifted forms as well and had taken off running at full speed to get to the location of her true naginata. She could hear it singing a sweet melody of promise. As she ran away from the two she did not notice when her collar started to glow a myriad of colors.

Sesshoumaru who had finished transforming faster than his father how ever did see the collar glowing different colors and knew right away that his mate was going after her true self and he would soon have a battle on his hands. He only hoped he could control her. He ran after her with his father on his heels both moving as fast as they could to keep kagome in sight as she ran with a astounding amount of speed to get to the true naginata of heaven and earth. As she ran on ward she flicked a ear backwards knowing that she had her mate and father in law following her at their top speeds in order to catch up to her but she did not care at the second.

She wanted her sword and her beasts inner youkai. She knew her beast felt the hole in its self and could see the cabinet in which it was held captive in. She could feel her missing youkai rattling the handle of the broken sword that held the ball of crystal captive. She could feel it straining its self over and over to get free of its prizon it did not want to harm anyone just reunite with its true self. Kagome determined that she would not stop until she possessed all her youkai. She knew now that she possessed all her memories that she would need that power as she remembered that her family had been in hiding with the phantom clan due to the fact that their clan had been eradicated in the states.

By the dragon clans and the vampire clan. She resolved her self to the fact that she was going to pay those bastards back for killing her grand father on her fathers side and both grand parents on her mothers side. Along with her cousints, aunts, uncles and lastly her baby sister. That thought made her falter in her stride a bit before she howled in anger and grief then sped up determined now more then ever to kill those bastards and make them pay for their insolence.

She got even angrier when she remembered that the evil naraku had been apart of those clans. She lengthed her strides making sure to pump her limbs even faster to cover more ground. Her fur gave her immunity to the harsh winds that she kicked up with her speed and the simple coldness of the antartic climate. As she did that she thought back on the evil of naraku and wondered _' if he was part of the splinter cell orginizations that had been sent out to kill them all. Including her mate and his family. If so she knew that gaining her weapon and the rest of her power would be necessary'. _With that thought in mind she tore accross the open tundra in the hopes of gaining her weapon back.

She knew that if her mate caught up to her then all her hopes for gaining the weapon would be lost literally. She could feel the song of the naginata getting stronger in her soul. Like she was getting closer to it. She looked ahead and infront of her in the distance was a mountain shrouded in a blue white snowy mist. She knew that some where in that mist of snow was the opening to where her weapon was located. She only hoped she could reach it in time....

Behind her Sesshoumaru and his father raced after her each hoping to gain ground on the female that was escaping them. It seemed to them both that she had sped up as she was suddenly pulling away from them. Sesshoumaru could not help but wonder at that second if she had realized that she had the same exact amount of power he did. That she was as strong as he was. As he thought that he nearly gasped as he could feel her weapon calling to her._ ' Thats not possible. She should not be able to feel the power of her weapon calling to her unless. She is able to remember all that happened to her in the past'. _

As he thought that his beast added to his thoughts " Mate knows of the past slaughter of her family. Pups awakened her powers and memories. Mate will seek out those that killed our families now that she remembers and she will remember who killed them after she gains back the rest of her beast. How do you know that beast. She may not remember that much yet and if she did she would not know the location of the rest of her beasts power".

"Yes mate does know where the rest of her power is and I know she remembers cause she is fleeing us using those exact memories. Her beast is pissed at the rival clans and at us for allowing her power to be seperated from her. Not happy with us at the moment is our mate. She tells me she is not happy about what happened. Says for us to not follow her into the storm that is up ahead. She tells us that we will die if we do".

"But we say to her that we care not if we die only wish to be near mate and that we are sorry for holding back that which she would have needed. We told her that we thought she would destroy all if she had that power. She told us that she would never do that to anyone that she love us too much to go against our wishes".

"That it is our wishes that keep her inline only not that of father and others. Only ours keep mate inline and under control at all times. She say that we have allways had that power over her. So that is the reason we not run so fast to catch mate we know mate not hurt anyone. Father does not know this though that is why he is barking at us to move it faster."

It was then that Sesshoumaru barked at his father saying " Father there is no need to rush after my mate. She will not harm anyone when she gets the weapon back. We know this cause we can feel her intentions. We feel her bending the power of the weapon to her will already." At that Inutaisho Barked " She may be bending the power of the weapon to her wishes but is she bending its will to match hers." At that Sesshoumaru was at a loss as was his beast.

Up ahead Kagome had heard them and she concentrated on the weapon and started to bend its will to her own. The weapon fought her singing out to her soul that to be free of control is best that doing as she wished only should be what mattered. Kagome fought back with her youkai and priestess powers saying to it " No to be wild and untamed is not the way to see to the safety of her pups. She would not endanger her family and that as her weapon its will would surrender to her and her only. That it would serve no other but her and would do as she told it to do".

As soon as she stated that the weapon challenged her saying that "she did not have the power to control it". Kagome mentally smirked at it and then let her vampire side come into the playing field. As she did that she physically barked out " Oh yeah you damnable weapon. We will see just who in the hell has more power you or me." As she finished that she let her powers surge through her in a pure show of power as she charged into the snow storm that howled around the mountain.

As she did the snow turned into Ice shards as hard as adamant shards. She let her power surge around her in a moving barrier of pink blue and black. The Ice shards struck her shield hammering away on it with tooth rattling strength. Kagome got madder at her weapon as she charged continually through the storm. As she went the hammering on her shield got stronger and stronger until she was reduced to walking. She was forced to use her claws to pull her form forward as the pounding on her shield got worse.

The weapon was trying to shove her off the correct path to where it sat. Kagome on the other hand was getting desperate to beat this damn weapon into submission completly. She looked at the power she was exerting to keep up her barrier and as she did that she saw that one shard was stuck in her barrier and was glowing the same colors as her shield was. She looked at the Shard and growled out loud.

" You will submit to this kagome here and now" As she said that she stopped and shifted forms to her human form. As she did she snapped out her acid whip directly at the shard. As she did it tried to escape but was not fast enough. She caught it in her whip and melted it. As she did that she came up with a plan. She let the acid aura of her youkai surround her. She started forward toward the cave again and as she did she felt the same Ice shards again hitting her barrier. But this time they melted on contact. She smirked smugly thinking to her self _' Now what are you going to throw at me you stupid weapon.' _

She walked the rest of the way through the snow storm with her acid shield protecting her. She walked to the base of the mountain and spotted the cave that she knew in her soul held the weapon. She looked at the cave at the base of the mountain and knew that she would find her weapon easily. She knew this cause she could feel the change in the will of the weapon. She knew the weapon feared her power and knew that it was at this moment no match for her anymore.

She also knew that the weapon was holding back on something. What she did not know was that it was holding back a sneak attack on her person. It lye in wait for her _' knowing that if she grasped the handle of the weapon that it could send a electrical charge into her body and maybe over power her senses'._ What it did not know was that kagome's inner vampire and beast knew this and were waiting for the sneak attack. So they could _'show the damn thing just who was boss'._

Kagome desended into the cavern keeping her shield about her and her senses open. She was wary for sneak attacks on her person. As she desended into the cavern she looked around and was shocked at the vast amount of weapons in the cavern each coated in ice. Frozen forever in ice. She saw two sets of three pronged sithes, two sets of elegant katana's, two suits of armour that looked like they fit a females and males body, a bow and quiver of full of arrows that had intricate designs on the quiver and bow, a short pike made for a male to wield.

Wich to her shock was glowing a golden color at the very moment. Lastly at the end of the cave the naginata that was glowing a subdued blue coloring. She approached it cautiously keeping her senses open for more ice attacks. She reached out slowly grasping the weapon as she did she recieved a tooth rattling shock of electricity as the weapon tried to blast her away from it. She gritted her teeth together as she tightened her grip on the weapon.

She had closed her eyes not knowing that the second she grabbed the weapon that the snow storm surrounding the cave had disappeared in a flash leaving the cave visable to her mate and father in law. Nor did she know that at the very second they were standing in the cave behind her looking at her with baited breath. They both were witness to the shock of power she recieved from the weapon.

What they did not know was that she was wageing a battle mentally with the weapon. Nor that she now held the power of the swords will in a strangle hold. She squeezed the will of the sword til it was snuffed out. The sword no longer had a will of its own it only lived to serve its master and obey the masters commands. Kagome opened her eyes and smirked as she looked at the weapon in her hands then spoke " Now we know who had more power. It sure was not you shunojhingi. It was me kagome higurashi phantom that held more power than you."

She turned around to face her mate as she did she smiled. "It is over I am in complete control of my weapon". As she said that she spun her weapon around in a circle and quickly stabbed the blade into the ice. As she did that she spoke in a commanding voice " release my and my mates weapons. We go to take back our rightful place in the world and avenge our families honor". As she finished that the naginata glowed a brilliant yellow as the power flowed into the ice.

As it flowed into the ice the ice its self glowed in written anchient kanji over each section of weaponry releasing it from its icy prizon. The first to be released was the short pike. Then the male and female heavy body armour. ( _This armour is specialized to fight vampires and dragons in the U.S. as the vamps and dragons there are more vicious ) _Kagome looked at her mate and smiled then turned and pointed at the short pike. " Mate take your weapon that belongs to you. Do not be afraid of it no harm will come to you. It knows you are its owner and master".

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	46. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FOURTY FIVE

_**( A/N to my readers. I have a request for all of you I am looking for some names for future villian characters and good characters. If any of you have any Ideas for names please please e-mail me. I would sincerely appreciate any input you may have. For the Villians I am looking for any name that would sound dark and forboding and the good guys anything that would sound decient. There are in the up comming chapters both male and female villians. The same goes for the good guys. Any input would be appreciated and a honorable mention will be at the begining of the chapter for any who give input to story. THANKS TO ALL your friendly author angels info ;p )**_

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate as she turned around in complete awe of her. All the while he heard his father mutter beside him " She gained complete control over the weapon to the point that it no longer has a will of its own. Incredible I did not think that she possessed this much power to take control of the weapon that easily. Maybe we were wrong to take part of her youki away from her at such a young age. She might have had it easier when she was alone all those years ago. Who knows she may have even beaten naraku much earlier if she had possessed that last piece."

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate more intensly as she pointed at the weapon that was his to wield. He then turned walking over to the pike and grasped it. As he did the pike spoke to him saying " Noble is your house just is your cause to serve and protect is our cause. United your house shall stand through battle and peace shall your noble house rule forever." After it said that the power died down. It was then that he turned to look at his father who was standing there completly slack jawed. Surprise was written accross his fathers face.

Kagome who had seen and heard the same thing that Inutaisho had smiled in joy mentally her beast was wagging its tails in a very dog like fashion all the while yipping out " Mate comming with us things will be different now. No longer be whipping victim." At that kagome mentally said to her beast in clear annoyance _" you are not helping at the moment so stop that incessant nonsense." _While she said this she did not realize that her tails all four of them were wagging behind her. Making her look like the fox that swallowed the cat. Nor did she see her mate smirking like no tomorrow.

But she snapped to attention the very second she heard her father in law start laughing. She looked up at Inutaisho in surprise and said the only thing that her and her beast were thinking at the moment. " What". As she said that Inutaisho busted up with laughter and brokenly said " child... you... should... see... your... self... you... look... like... the... dog... that... ate... the... cat..." As he said that she looked at him in surprised shock. As she looked at her mate she saw him smirking up a storm. " What are you smirking at mate. Do I have something in my hair or something". As she said that she started to pat her hair down and spun around in a circle thinking something was behind her.

As she did this her mate smiled openly at her antics. He reached out and caught one of her tails when she came back around. He held it up to her for her to see. As he did her tail twitched back and forth in his grip. She looked at her tails and gasped then growled at her beast mentally yelling _'Stop that damn tail wagging you foolish beast your giving away emotions that I don't want known in a dangerous place. You are such a foolish beast doing something that simple minded geez. What am I going to do with you? YOU ARE HOPELESS!!' _

At that her beast responded with _' No danger around I smell only us mate and father. Not foolish to let mate know we happy with mates choice to help us. Not simple minded beast like you claim. I am just as smart as you cause you are me and I am you. Granted I am the freer version of you and the more fun version. But that does not mean that I am simple minded. I just prefer the more basic side of life. Its more fun to cause mayhem where allowed by you. Mate likes that we are expressing our selves see how he smirks with genuine happiness. What of father in law to see smile on his face after such problems in castle is worth it ne?'_ Kagome mentally sighed ' _Hai it is good to see smiles instead of anger.'_

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate and smiled _'knowing why she was wagging her tails. Her beast had been worried that he would not go with her on the mission to avenge the deaths of her family and his back before they had been forced into exile to japan from the U.S.' _He remembered that day with astounding clarity. It was the first time that he had ever met his future mate for real. He was very young back then. He was the same height at that time as most five year old human children. He even acted like a five year old child though in truth he was more than 35 years old in demon age.

That day he remembered being taken on a special outing with his father to a place that seemed more like a testing ground to him. He remembered walking down the hallway and just as he was going to go down a turn in the hallway he saw his father stop in his tracks then turn and grab him and wisk them out of the immediate area as a explosion blew the double doors at the end of the hallway off their hinges. He remembered watching as the doors sailed past him busting out the windows as they continued to fly out into the parking lot. Landing on some ones car.

He remembered looking back down the hall and seeing the prettiest little girl he had ever seen. Or at least he would have thought of her as pretty if she had not looked at him and growled out " What are you looking at runt? Did daddy poodle there beside you decide that the little runt needed to piss on someone elses daisies?"

He remembered with acute clairity that day_ 'that he did not like the mouthy girl she was not nice at all'. _He also remembered hearing his father laugh out loud and say " Well son it seems that your future mate thinks of you as a runt. Maybe you should introduce your self to her." He remembered that _'he took that as the signal that he was allowed to do just as he pleased to get even with her'. _He was set on the ground by his father and waited until his father left the area before he growled back at her. " I will make you eat those words little girl. No one gets away with calling me a runt and my father a poodle."

He remembered the ensuing battle too. He chuckled out loud as he remembered how they both ran at each other and collided together both going to the ground wrestling each other each snapping at the other one attempting to bite the other one into submission. He also remembered that they could not get a submission hold on the other. He remembered at the end of the fight that both of them were so tired that the fight slowly turned to play as each started to laugh at the other one. He remembered that durring one such tussling moment that she had actually licked him. He was so shocked that he froze mid tussle.

He also remembered that she giggled at him sprang to her feet and took off running for the door. It took him a few seconds to come out of his shock. Before he scrambled to his feet and took off after her in a clear game of chase. He followed her scent down the halls and out the doors. He quickly caught up to her as she made a break for the woods. He remembered seeing her tails wagging behind her then and remembered how he laughed at the sight they made as she ran for the woods.

He also remembered the warning his father gave him durring the ride over to the place to never let a kitsune get in the woods or their trickster side would come out. He closed the distance between him and her tackling her to the ground. He sat on her making sure she could not get up. As he did that he remembered that she clawed at the ground in a futile attempt to get away.

That was the day he remembered seeing her eyes glow red. He also remembered that that was the day he leaned over and whispered in her ears that "she was cute when angry". Also that he would like to get to know her better. It was then that he introduced him self to her all the while still sitting on her. He came out of his musings at that second only to see his father looking at him with a knowing expression on his face.

He knew that his father remembered that day as well. His father took that moment to redirect everyones attention by saying " I think it is time we get our armour dont you" Sesshoumaru took that moment to step close to his mate and whisper in her ear " You know mate your cute when angry." Kagome gasped then blushed as she remembered that day as well. She then smiled at him and nodded then walked over to the armour with her mate. She waited for him to don his armour first. That was after he shed the light armour he had on currently. She noticed that he left the harness on and could only _' wonder at what he was thinking he would need that for'._

Sesshoumaru knew that as soon as his mate put on her armour that the suit would call the rest of her youkai from the sword sounga. He also knew that she could possibly lose control of her powers. But just as he watched her approach her suit. He saw her do something to it. She placed her hand on the chest plate and asked the armour to not turn her into a monster. To let her be her self. Sesshoumaru smiled at his mate she was a smart one.

Please review if you want more chapters.


	47. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FOURTY SIX

Kagome had run her hand over her armour and heard it in her head asking her " Do you desire extreme power?" Kagome responded with " No I do not desire extreme power as I already have that all I desire is to be my self and protect my current family with my mate. I also desire to avenge my murdered family and my mates family that was needlessly murdered before we went into exile. Tell me armour who was your last owner before me?"

At the question the armour answered with " Your grand father Algaliarept was the last person to wear the male armour and your grand mother was the last to wear me. What was her name?. Her name was Newt she was a fire kitsune your grand father was a blue mountain kitsune just like your mates mother. Those two were the last to wear the both of us. Now you and your mate are here to take up the cause. I will do as you wish mistress as you are the only hope for our family to survive what is to come. Your enemies will know of naraku's death soon enough and then the hunt will begin all over again. Pray that you are both ready." With that the armour shimmered out of existance and reappeared on kagome's body.

Sesshoumaru drew in a near sharp breath but let it out the second his mate walked up to him and licked the under side of his chin in a pure sign of affection and aknowledgement of his being her alpha mate. She walked around him silently as she could with her tails still wagging behind her in a pleased manner. He turned following her wagging tails feeling temptation start to nip at his senses with the urge to pounce on his mate and tickle her as he did when he was a pup.

But that was laid to rest instantly when his mate looked over her shoulder at him then grabbed the chain that was ment to control her and hooked it to her self. He looked at her in confusion but smiled when she said " beasts." He knew at that moment that they wanted to be together. He nodded in acceptance of the unasked question. The second he nodded both aura's reached out to each other. Both beasts settled down sharing thoughts back and forth with each other.

Leaving their logical sides to deal with getting the rest of the weapons as neither of them had any interest in the weapons aside from occasionally looking at them in near exasperation. All the while both got berated for being stuck up. What seemed funny to kagome and her beast was the fact that their mate's beast wanted to play and the logical side kept calling it all kinds of a fool. When kagome was encouraging her beast to flirt playfully with their mate. It was then that kagome took things into her own hands telling her beast and there by his as well to leave it to her.

She would get him to play and he would not know til the last second. Both beasts stopped what they were doing and looked at her curiously then nodded both choosing to sit back and see just what she had planned. Kagome mean while sent a silent message to her father in law that things were going to heat up and that unless he wished to be come a pin cushion that he had better head for the back of the cave.

Inutaisho hearing this mentally nodded silently then turned and walked to the back knowing that his son was going to get lured into playing with his mate._ ' This should be fun to watch he thought.' _Kagome then turned to her mate and stepped close to him wrapping one arm around his neck pulling him close to her. She made it to look like she was going to kiss him then drew up short and simply said "mate would you care to spar with me. I need to learn my weapon.

He smirked at her you wish to spar do you?" At her nod he reached up and unclipped her chain all the while " You will have to fight against me with out the use of the chain then mate." Kagome's beast butted in saying _' This is not playing this is fighting. I do not want to fight'._ Kagome replied with _' Hush just leave this to me will you I know what I am doing.' _At that her beast huffed and laid down watching what was going to happen. Sesshoumaru's beast was at a loss he did not know what to do. He did not want to fight at all.

He watched as his mates eyes flashed red several times. It was then he got the message it was morse code to him. Letting him know that things were still on track. He just smirked to him self and laid down to watch the fun. He nearly rolled over barking in laughter when his logical side asked him what the hell was wrong with their mate. He answered with _' I know not I am not in control you are. So you figure it out.' _The logical side of sesshoumaru was stumped he had no idea what was going on. He watched as his mate warmed up with a few exercises then turned to him bowed. To which he returned it he watched her get into a defensive pose.

He took the silent message and attacked her. She waited until he got close then blurred around him striking him on the rear end with the flat side of the naginata. After she did that she darted out of the way as he spun around in surprise. She looked at him and stuck out her tounge then added "bet you cant catch me mate". As she said that she took off running to get away from him. Sesshoumaru was stunned when his mate disappeared just as he was going to levy a blow to her. He recieved a bigger shock when she smacked him on the ass with her weapon. Then had the nerve to stick her tounge out at him and challenge him that he could not catch her.

He saw her take off running to get away. He gave chase she was going to pay for that smack to the ass. He would see to it as he dashed off after her in hot pursuit. Totally forgetting that his father was there as was all the weapons that they had not picked up. Inutaisho sighed and said out loud to no one in particular " I guess I am every ones target for tricks at home and here I am the community pack mule". He slowly walked over to the other weapons only to see them disappear in thin air. He jumped back from them and muttered " Damn I forgot they are sensitized to those damned suits. Oh well it should be interesting to see them two trying to out run those weapons." He snickered to him self then shifted forms and ran out of the now eerily silent and empty cave.

Mean while with kagome running away from her mate. She found her self really having to run to try and get away from him as he seemed intent on catching her. She giggled and yelled "come on slow poke I thought you were faster than that mate. Whats the matter can't catch the little fox can you?" As she said that she heard a growl behind her. She squeeked and made more of a effort to get away. As she did she saw something that gave her cause to get scared. She paniced and ran all the faster.

She dashed off to the left suddenly throwing her mate off her trail as she did. He skidded past her trail attempting to catch back up only to see the reason she freaked on him. He saw a bunch of weapons flying in her direction. What he did not see was that he had weapons that were comming at him. He watched as his mate did her best to escape. He did not realize that the weapons that were comming at him were a mans compound bow w/ quiver, sithes, daggers, shuriken stars. He did not even notice when most of the weapons appeared on his body. But he did when the bow settled on his person.

He looked down quickly and realized that all the weapons now on his person were the ones in the cave. He looked up and watched as his mate turned on the weapons comming at her. He saw as she used the naginata against them. Keeping them from attaching to her person. He could see after several minutes of hard battle that she was tiring of it. He watched as she attempted to jump clear of the weapons. Only to see the weapons move in and attach to her armour in the same spots as his did. He watched as she landed and bent over at the waist huffing for breath.

Then watched as she stood up and looked at her self. He saw her snap her gaze immediatly toward him. He remembered that he had a score to settle as he took off after her this time he was going to win. He closed the distance on her quickly only to have her jump up above him flip over him then land and take off running yet again in the same direction she was heading as before. " You sneaky little wench. You had that planned didn't you?" he asked. She looked back at him briefly " yup I did what are you going to do about it slow poke?" He growled inwardly saying to him self _' when I catch her she's gonna pay big time'. _He raced after her using all the speed he had to catch her.

As he got back on her trail he saw his father running on four paws to keep up. He dashed in front of his father and took off leaving him behind almost until he heard kagome bark out "move it you two slow pokes or you will never catch me." He got mad at her and sped up closing the distance with his father hot on his heels. Kagome barked out in laughter at the fun she was having. She could not help her self as she said to her beast " I think it is time you came out to play don't you?" Her beast got excited as she leaped into the air and shifted forms quickly. Landing at the end of her jump then shot forward ahead of the males some distance.

Then stopped quickly and turned to her mate and play bowed to him barking and jumping from side to side. She saw him come to a stop in confusion at her behaviors. She barked at him saying " I want to play dont you?". He did not respond to her as he was mad at her. Or at least that is what he wanted her to think. He was just waiting for her to come crawling back in appology. She sensed that right away and immediatly stopped what she was doing then laid down on the ice looking at him. She crawled her way toward him in submission. As she crawled toward him Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly thinking to him self _' thats it just a little closer mate'. _She got closer toward him and when she was with in licking distance.

He lept into the air over her head and landed on her back. He clipped her to his harness. Then jumped down and walked to the front of her " Now I feel like playing mate." As he said that he shifted forms then slapped her on the butt with his tail. She looked at him eyes wide in surprise. She got up then rubbed against him then nipped him on the thick furry part of his neck in a clear sign of wanting to run.

She then looked at her mates father and barked out "care to join us is playing til we get back to the area we first landed at". He yipped and growled out " Sure I am allways up for a little fun in my old age. Besides I want to see who will get there first you two or me. As he barked that he took off running out around them then barked "catch me if you two can." Kagome looked at her mate and said shall we give him more time?" Sesshoumaru looked at her and barked no way. He has asked for it this time and I am no longer a pup. So lets get him" They both took off after him running side by side. Each enjoying the chase of their voluntary victim.

Please review if you want more chapters.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter fourty seven Trouble in paradise

Alaena and Risa had been in the kitchen when they both felt a powerful spell whip around their senses. Risa looked frantically at Alaena and said " that isn't what I think it is is it? Tell me that is not my daughter in law creating a teleportation spell?. Please tell me it isn't Alaena!. Yes it is her doing just as you and I fear my friend. I am afraid I may have unintentionally awakened her powers to early. She may not have what it will take for the up comming battle."

As she said that she let her shoulders slouch down some and dejectedly looked at the ground as she went on " I can only hope and pray that she has the mental strength and disipline behind her to combat what is to come. Let us both pray that she is strong enough and that your son is strong enough to stand by her side come what may. What do you mean by that Alaena. What is comming that is so serious that you would utter something that foreboding." Risa asked in some what of a panic alaena looked at her and spoke calmly.

" Our utter demise should those two fail to protect all of us. That is what is comming. You remember when we went into hiding don't you?". At Risa's head nod Alaena went on " Well what you don't know is this risa. When we went into hiding your entire race, my entire race and kagome's entire race went extinct completly in a mass genocide. It was reported in the papers that a freak lab experiment had gone wrong causing the deaths of all our races. But that is not true what really happened was our remaining races had fled the U.S. in an attempt to preserve what little we had of our species".

" It started way back in kagome's grand parents time back when they ruled the western lands in the U.S. This was back before the U.S. was divided into states and ruled by a democracy or so they say. It started when two rival clans had made a silent bid for the throne. They had tried to get the ruling couple to agree to a union between their new born son and one of the rival clans daughters. The ruling couple turned down the offers for uniting their clan with either the dragon clan or the vampire clan. They had seen through the schemes of both clans and knew that they only sought the throne not a true union of families. What neither the dragon clan or the vampire clan could have known at that moment was that the ruling couple had already entered into a family union contract with the artic fox clan".

"In an effort to prevent the clan from dieing out completly. The ruling pair had seen the decline in the artic fox numbers and they both knew that the dragons were partly responsible for the decline in the fox numbers. What the ruling couple did not know was that the vampires were the ones responsible for creating a specific curse and twisting it so that it genetically killed off the offspring of kitsune couples. It was disguised as a innocent innoculation for a fake disease that was supposidly killing other races. Once the shot was administered it went to work straight away. Making sure that the children were partially sterile. Those with a weak immune system it simply killed outright".

"Over the centuries before the ruling couples heir was born they watched as the population of artic fox died out. As kagome's grand mother was artic fox like her and her grand father blue mountain fox like you. This hit home hard for them both as they had to watch her grand mothers family die out due to the curse. They had decided at that time that they would not allow their heir or any of their children to mate out side of the canine and elf clans. When they decided that their fates and the fates of every clan before them had been altered".

"What they did not know was at that second the kami of fate had sent a vision to a female dragon seer thinking that she would use the vision for good. What they did not for see was the the kami of malice interfearing with that information and altering it so that it went to the ruling clan lords rather than the female dragon seer. The vision enraged both clans and caused both clans to hunt down and kill every member of the kitsune clans slowly. Over the years the clans decrease in numbers started to show up in the number of ruling clan lords absenses when called to yearly meetings".

"This disturbed the ruling couple to no end so in a daring move they called in their most reliable spies that they had. These were spies that they knew they could trust beyond a doubt to be truthful when it came time to make their reports. The spies had done their job very well as they had infiltrated the clans and had learned some very valuable information. They reported their findings to the ruling couple but it came at a cost to the spies. They were killed shortly after their first report was made. This made the couple anxious to get the union over with. Both families had met in secret and made the betrothal pact binding in both blood and on paper. Thus making it legal I know cause I was there to witness it as a small child".

"Several centuries had passed for the ruling couple durring wich the battles between the clans escillated. The ruling lord had seen enough and decided for the benifit of his family and the family of his sons intended that they should flee the country. They fled the palace under the cover of darkness. They met up with their sons intended and her family along with some of their most devoted servents. As they fled they met up with my mother and father a bargain was struck then and there in the middle of the night as they all left the U.S."

"The bargain was this that the clan of the artic fox and blue mountain fox were to treat the last remaining clan of elves as family in exchange for boats to make a safe passage to another country. Along the way to the docks our combined pack had met up with another clan that was being killed just as ruthelessly though for a different reason. We had met up with your mate and his parents behind them were you and your parents. What had started out as a small escape of the royal family had turned into a mass exodus of several small remaining clans of blue, white kitsune, Inu's and lastly elves. With this mass exodus had come food, clothing and weapons not to mention several powerful items that if found by the wrong person could bring disaster. One of those things was the naginata of ice and the armour/ weapons that went with it. The same could be said of the armour that kagome's grand father wore. I only hope to all that is good and holy that kagome has the power of mind to over come those weapons. Otherwise....." She left off at that and simply looked at the ground.

Risa mean while was floored to complete speechlessness. She never knew things were that deadly important. She steeled her features into a fierce look as she spoke in a commanding air " You listen here Alaena kagome is not as weak as you think her to be. She is ten times stronger than what you have seen. She is able to make me work hard at defending my self. I am sure the first time that her and I crossed blades if she had not been interupted by inuyasha that she would have beat the damn hell out of my skills. I am certain she was holding back immensly so. So dont you start worrying over nothing MY DAUGHTER INLAW IS NOT WEAK LIKE YOU SEEM TO THINK. If you think she is weak maybe you should test her skills your self or better yet you and your mate both test her in strength and skills. I am sure she would love to make a mockery of your skills."

At that Alaena looked at risa and steeled her gaze as she huffed crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side." Maybe I will test her skills with the blade if she even survives the tests the blade will put her through. But you on the other hand should know that I am not a easily defeated opponent. So it should be a good test" With that Alaena walked out of the kitchen barely noticing that the children had been listening in to the conversation she had had with risa. Circa being the eldest of all the children looked at the others and said "follow me to the dojo". The others followed not knowing that Alexander was following them sticking to the shadows. He wanted to know what they were up to. After this mornings stunning display of pranks he wanted to see just what they were going to do after hearing his mates complete confession of everything that happened before they were born.

Circa and the others made their way to the dojo and when they got there he opened the door and let the others in behind him before shutting the door. Once there he looked at the others as they had gone to the center of the room. He looked at the others as he walked to the front of them. He then turned and faced them. " You all heard the same thing that I did comming from grandma Alaena. You also know that she would never lie to any of us about anything that important. I think it is time that we all start taking our training seriously if we are going to be of any help to mom dad and every one else here in this castle. It is time that we do what is expected of us all. Everyone go get your weapon from the wall I think it is time that we take our training seriously. Grand father Alex I know you are out there beyond the door please come in. We your students need to train so please come in and teach us what you know."

Alex was surprised that circa knew he was there. He stood tall and walked to the door then opened it and walked into the dojo. Inwardly he knew it was time the pups got serious about their training yes he had enjoyed teaching them tricks with his mate. But inwardly he was waiting for his chance to teach them true swordsmanship it was time they learned to master their weapons. Each of them possessed an array of different weapons. But each child chose a different weapon as their main weapon.

The eldest he noted chose a sword and the second eldest out of whole group had chose a staff, the third oldest had a bow, the fourth had twin chain cicles, the fifth had twin three pronged sithes, the sixth had a pike, the seventh had a three sectional staff, the eighth had twin nunchukus, the nineth had twin whips, the tenth child had a naginata simular to kagome's only made for fire. Alexander noted that it pretty much repeated its self over in the way of weapons until all ten pups were counted for. He divided the children into groups according to age, height and weapon.

He then had them each choose one weapon to train with for that day. It was decided by the children that they would train using swords. He trained them as best as he could not knowing at that second that he would have a surprise pop into existence right beside him and meet his sword swing with a clang. He gasped audibly as Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho materialized out of thin air right beside him. He nearly dropped his sword as it met with Sesshoumaru's. His eyes widened considderably when he saw he had a opponent now.

Kagome and Inutaisho had wisely moved out of the area after kagome had unhooked her collar from the chain. She watched as it visibly shrank in size til it was just a small silver bump on the armour. Alexander immediatly backed off and tipped his sword to the ground then bowed to sesshoumaru " I believe that my instructing them has come to a end and yours has begun Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled lightly then piped up with " nay master elf it is up to all of us to instruct them in the art of battle. But it is incumbent upon you males to teach them weapons mastery. We females only help with the forms correcting mistakes when in a line up". As she said that she looked at her father inlaw then spoke " you know what to do don't you. Both mothers must be present for this ne?". He nodded then walked out of the dojo doors and barked loudly.

Kagome looked at her mate and adopted father then smiled saying. " Sometimes it is best to have the alpha bark down the rabbit hole and see what pops up." Alexander smiled and replied " Yes sometimes it is but that all depends on which hole he is barking down or up. It also depends on the prey he scares out of the hole as to wether or not you have a feast or a fight." Mean while sesshoumaru was doing his best to not smirk at the hidden innuendo's in that sentance. Kagome mean while gasped at Alexander and stated " Stop thinking with your mind in the trash can will you. I was not thinking that way when I said that sheesh you really are dirty minded like mom says."

At that Alaena came in and asked " You summoned me?" Kagome nodded then replied with " It is time they learned how to fight for real no tricks this time mother." Alaena smiled then nodded to kagome then she looked at her and said "before that happens daughter I wish to test your skills as such with your weapons starting with the naginata of ice." When she said that sesshoumaru looked at her and asked " Do you think you can defend your self against her with out using magic?" Alaena looked at him and said " can a dog swim in water if needed. can a cat climb a tree with out fear. can a snake kill a rat if needed. In short answer sesshoumaru is yes I can. Children clear the tatamai mat please find your seats on the pillows. Grandma is going to test mommy in her skills with out using magic."

**Please review if you want more chapters let me know how did I do**


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter fourty eight Testing kagome's skills

Circa and the others cleared the area upon hearing their grand mothers request. They made their way to the pillows at either end of the dojo's sitting areas. They all sat down with their respective weapon in their lap. As they waited for grandmother risa and grand father to show up so the testing could commense. They did not have to wait long as risa came in and upon seeing the children sitting on the pillows decided to join them she was followed by Inutaisho and Alexander.

Sesshoumaru walked up to both females and stated "you both realize that this is just a test of skills and strength not a dominance issue right?". They both looked at each other and nodded neither one saying a word as it was not needed.

They both knew that this was so much more than a test of skills this was a preperation exercise in the severity of beatings that kagome could or would endure. In the near future and both knew that unless she was at her peak best in handling her weapons then all would be lost.

Kagome mentally thought to her self ' _its all out or nothing this round. Time to show this elf queen just what the hell I am really made of. No more taking it easy or lessening up on the power of my blows. Time to strike full force.'_ The armour hearing this beefed up its shielding in the stomach, chest and shoulders.

Kagome looked at her mate and said "ready" as she brought her naginata to the defensive position. Alaena pulled her sword out and also spoke " ready " as she brought her sword to the attack position. Sesshoumaru raised his hand up then stepped back quickly as he let his hand down " Begin " as he darted out of the way. Alaena charged at kagome bringing her sword up in a slicing in half motion.

Kagome countered totally unfazed as Alaena brought the sword down with as much speed and strength as she could. Kagome stepped aside and whipped around Alaena all the while stating "if this is your best elf then you are no match for me. I will not even break a sweat against you. I know you are holding back get serious Alaena and fight me like you really want to do." Alaena got angry at her statement and said "fine you want a fight you will get a fight daughter pray you are strong enough".

At that Alaena powered up as she charged at kagome again. This time faster than ever before she was a white blur to most untrained eyes. But the adults tracked her with ease as she advanced on kagome. Kagome mean while smirked "time to play" she whispered to the wind.

She set her feet and brought the naginata up to the front as Alaena struck again this time with ten times her normal force. Kagome found her self starting to some what struggle with it_.' Then she decided that if Alaena was going to come at her with this level of power then all bets were off. She wasn't playing for cookies any longer she was playing for keeps and she was not going to let anyone have the delusion that she was weak'. _

She growled out "no more playing for you mother. I am serious " as she said that she shoved Alaena away all the while spinning the naginata around in a circle around her body. Alaena flew accross the dojo landing at the edge of the tatamai mat right at the feet of the youngest children.

She got back up only to see kagome charging her at full speed. Alaena darted to the side just in time for kagome to skid to a stop infront of the children with the naginata pointing down at the ground. Kagome spun around and charged again at Alaena even faster than before not giving her the chance to flee again.

She swung the naginata again this time bringing it down on Alaena's sword with such force that Alaena instantly went to her knees as her legs gave out from under her. Alaena's sword flew out of her hand as she went down. Kagome pointed the tip of the naginata at Alaena then spoke.

" If this had been a battle to the death you would already be dead mother. I did not even use my full power all I used was my determination and my vampire side. I did not even dip into my kitsune power to defeat you. Funny thing is I did it in one true strike. You struck twice and did not get any where. But I respect you for your courage to step into the dojo against me."

She then drew away pointed the naginata's tip toward the ground then bowed to Alaena saying in the elf language " jeeskay iunda eeinaday"( Translation Thank you mother ). Alaena smiled at her daughter and said back " Joska noeumbrule " ( Translation til we meet again young warrior ) after she said that she got up picked up her sword then looked at the others and said "she is strong enough to beat me. But how will she fare against some one stronger than I?. Some one of sesshoumaru's caliber or stronger."

At that second kagome fumed on the other side of her adopted mother. " You little elf eared weasel. Just what the hell do you hope to accomplish." Kagome muttered under her breath so only Alaena could hear. Alaena got mad and said "I hope to accomplish the centuries old vow that was made between our families that if there was ever a way to reclaim the throne of our ancestors that it would be done."

As she said that she looked right at kagome then walked off the tatamai mat to the raised pillows then sat down and looked at kagome. Kagome nodded in acceptance of the un said request. She then turned to her mate and bowed to him. As she came back up she said "lets get this over with mate do your worst."

Sesshoumaru nodded once then simply attacked not bothering to waste time with rituals. Kagome paried his attack with the naginata as best as she could. She looked at him at her current level of power then stated "do not hold back on your next attack mate cause I will not pull up short on mine. This is to be as real as it gets so no shirking on anything. I want you at your best and worst. Give me this or give me a quick death I do not wish to be seen as weak in anyones eyes."

As she said that she moved past him twirling as she did. She came to a stop then let her inner youkai loose along with her vampire and miko sides. She blurred at her mate attacking him with everything she possessed levying mighty blows to his sword as he paried her attacks on his person. _' He could not believe his mate held this much strength she was really giving him hell'. _Just when he thought she had topped off in power she spoke saying " get serious mate cause I am not screwing around."

As she said that she snarled at him viciously saying " I will not lose to the likes of YOU or any DAMNED MALE on this green earth. I am the guardian to the gates of heaven, hell and earth I will not lose to you or any one UNDERSTAND." As she said that she backed away from him then reached into her self and said _' its time to lay it all on the line no more fucking around here. I want all my power now '. _

She reached out mentally for the missing power and squeezed the sphere it was in. Causing the orb to shatter in the closet that held sounga. There by blowing the doors off the closet. Kagome's extra youki power streaked toward her through the walls and entered her body causing her to lift off the ground momentarily. She set back down afterward and mentally reigned in all her power not allowing it to drive her crazy.

She instead embraced it and let it equalize with her vampire power and miko powers. Kagome for the first time in her life felt whole again. She heard Inutaisho gasp loudly then say "oh shit son your in for it now I hope like hell you can handle your mate. She has some how gotten her powers back". Kagome laughed lightly at his statement "you have no idea father just what I have gained back".

As she said that she opened her eyes slowly and looked at her mate. She saw him stiffen visibly then heard him think _' shit she is pissed her youkai is showing in her eyes '. _Kagome mentally laughed at him then said directly at him " Mate I am not pissed I am happy extremely happy to be whole again. My eyes only appear that way but if you will look close it is only a light pink not a dark blood red. Do not worry I am not mad at you I love you too much to do that you know this. Your youkai shows in your eyes too mate when you least expect it. But mostly when you look at others to see if they pose a threat thats all. Mine is just excited to be whole and see your inner youkai is all. Now shall we continue this test or call it a draw for what we both know it would be."

Sesshoumaru grinned and said " Not on your life. I want to see just how good or bad you really are mate. I want you at your best and at your worst. Give me this or give me death. Do not hold back on your attack cause I will not hold back on mine. This is to be as real as it gets no shirking on anything." As he finished that he came at her with everything he had not holding back on nothing.

He swung at her chest going in a diagional motion toward her hip. It was a slightly unorthodox move but he wanted to see just how good she was with all her powers back. He was pleasently surprised when she blocked his move mid swing. He was shocked soon after when she shoved him away however. He looked at her again and realized_ ' she was serious and at the same time having fun???. Odd he thought _' as she came at him and swung with tooth rattling power on his sword.

He grunted from the force and speed of her attacks. _' So she wants to go all out two can play her game he thought'_ He got serious in his next attack allowing his anger to show at her imupudence to continue this fight rather than give up to him. He started to hammer away at her defenses trying to disarm her.

But she held on to the weapon with as much strength as he would it seemed. Kagome on the other hand was shocked that her mate was leveling blows just as hard as she could maybe harder. She could feel her self giving up ground she gritted her teeth in anger as she got shoved one more time. Kagome at that second snapped she lost her thin control on her anger that she had been holding back on. She let loose a totally feral growl and then let rip on her attacks.

She attacked her mate with a feriocity that none had ever seen before. But despite her being pissed she maintained her control over her powers and it made her all the stronger cause of it. Sesshoumaru upon hearing her feral growl knew that she was totally serious and all thoughts of playing were gone. What he did not expect however was for her to shove him half way accross the dojo floor in a sheer show of power.

He growled at his mate saying " you will not win this time mate. I am not some beta that you can push around you will learn your place FEMALE" As he said that he used his full power and pushed back til they were both in the middle of the dojo unable to disarm or shove the other off balance. Both were locked in a struggle to try and defeat the other.

They would have continued that way if Inutaisho had not intervened by speaking up " This match is a draw kagome has proven her self capable of controling her full powers plus handling her weapon." As soon as he said that kagome broke off her attack on her mate and smiled at him. Then she whispered lowly " Thank you for not holding back mate I needed that and so did they".

As she said that she pointed at the pups and laughed at the expressions on their faces. All of them were shocked as their open mouths could testify to. Sesshoumaru looked at the pups as he put his sword away then asked " What has you so shocked that you would leave your mouths open so flies could enter?". As soon as he finished that all you could hear were audible clicks as ten mouths closed all at once. Kagome looked at Alaena then said " You now have your proof mother. Will you believe now?"

Alaena nodded tears comming down her face as she knew _'__at that second her daughter and her mate had surpassed their grand parents by twice over. Things were starting to look up for their families. Now everything hinged on getting these youngsters up to par with their parents and finding mates for them when the time came. For now all they had to do was go to school get passing grades, train with weapons and magic and learn how have fun like normal children their ages. Maybe try their hand at dating when they got older. But for now they were just little pups not much older than three or four'._

Kagome looked out the window and saw that it was getting near dinner time. She turned to her mate " it should be nearing dinner time. I think the pups would be better off training on the weekend as you and father have work. I will not leave my pups here alone in a castle when I know that Alaena and Alexander have things they will wish to do alone. I cannot count on kikyou and Inuyasha as they are well you know".

As she said that Inuyasha came down to the dojo when he felt his sister inlaw's power reach where he was. He opened the door and asked " All right who died today." The others all looked at each other and laughed. Kagome walked up to him and smiled completly. Inuyasha when he saw her approach saw pink in her eyes around her iris's and he started to back up quickly_.' He was scared shitless thinking she was gonna munch on his ass and use his bones to pick her teeth clean with '. _

He backed into the wall and whimpered as she stalked closer to him oh so slowly. He closed his eyes after looking away. He prayed that she would not kill him today after all he had just become a mate and father to be or at least he hoped. He nearly pissed him self when she laid a hand on his shoulder and drew close to him saying " Inuyasha I am not going to kill you today. You forgot that as a white artic fox my inner youkai is albino in coloring and there fore the eyes are pink."

Inuyasha visibly relaxed as he remembered that little tid bit of information. When he opened his eyes he saw her standing a few feet away smiling at him as she leaned into his brother. On the other side of the dojo stood all the children along with his father, his brothers mother and the two weasels beside her. Each had a smirk a mile wide as they tried to contain their laughter at his behaviors.

Please review if you want more chapters


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter fourty nine: The unexpected surprise in the dojo and the Dinner from hell

In this chapter thoughts will be in Italics and regular speech with quotations only.

Inuyasha straightened up then stepped away from the dojo wall. He looked at his father " I have a anouncement to make to you all". As he said that the dojo door slid open kikyou walked in the room and as soon as she did Kagome got a good whiff of Inuyasha and kikyou's mating. She stiffened some but only to the point that her mate and his mother noticed. Sesshoumaru subconsiously wrapped his arms around her thereby holding her to him. Kagome smelt kikyou's pregnancy and knew that she would have a girl.

What she could not figure out was the other scent that came kikyou. She wanted to get a closer smell but was being held back by her mate. She reached up behind her to his ear and grabbed it lightly then thought directly to him _' Mate why are you restraining me. All I wish to do is get a closer sniff of kikyou and that is it. I can smell she is carrying twins one a girl and the other I can not figure out if it is a hanyou like your brother or full inu demon.' _

He responded in kind with _' Mate if you were to go any where near her right now he would try to rip you to shreds. See how he is behaving right now some what standing in between us and kikyou. That should be your first clue the second is father see how he is infront of mother?' _

Kagome looked briefly then nodded thinking _' yes I see mate but why should that make a difference?. Father is infront of mother cause like you mother wants to get a closer sniff. But father is not allowing it for fear that Inuyasha would attack her like he would you. You both seem to forget at this second that you both are in the same condition as she is in. So to prevent a fight we are preventing you both from getting close to her.' _

At that kagome decided her mate was right and backed up into him further. Then inched side ways til he let go of her. She then stepped behind him completly then looked at Risa and smirked. Risa seeing her smirk returned it instantly knowing what she was going to do _( A/N cough cough shift shape to small fox and run off again cough cough gag ) _Kagome instantly shifted shape really quick to her small fox form and knew that Risa was right behind her in shifting form.

They had completed their shifts and ran between their mates feet before their mates could stop them. Both ladies dashed toward kikyou Inuyasha seeing them that small made to move toward them to stop them only to have his mate pull his ear to the side. Stopping him. Kagome got to kikyou first and sat at her feet looking up at her tounge lolling out panting cause of the heat out side. Risa joined her shortly afterward.

They both looked up and yipped ignoring the warning growls they were getting from Inuyasha and both their mates. Kagome licked kikyou on the hand when kikyou reached down. She would have pet both Risa and Kagome except Inuyasha kicked out at them both. Kagome seeing the foot lept out of the way as she was closer to him. Risa simply backed away and walked to her mate. Kagome the second she lept in the air was nearly swatted in the face by Inuyasha's claws.

But at the last second her mate managed to grab her around her middle and sweep her out of the way of Inuyasha's claws. Fur or not sesshoumaru was not going to let kagome get hurt by his brother. He drew away with his mate wiggling in his grasp. He barked at her causing her to stop wiggling immediatly as she was put in her place. Kikyou mean while was fuming ugly at her mate.

Never in her life had she ever been subjected to something this stupid. She elbowed her mate in the side and asked " Why on this green earth did you do something that mean Inuyasha. You could have seriously injured kagome if she had not jumped out of the way. Hell you could have killed the pups she carries inside her you stupid fool. Sheesh not even I am that cruel. You know I am not even gonna tell you what I had origionally come down here to say since you pulled that stunt."

With that she whirled around then stomped her way out of the dojo leaving Inuyasha to face a angry brother and a unimpressed father. He straightened up and smiled nervously. He looked from his father who was holding his step mother to his brother that was currently trying to put a leash on his wiggling mate. He cleared his throat and stepped toward his brother and sister inlaw. Only to be stopped dead in his tracks by his brother who let out a vicious growl toward him as he moved Kagome.

Sesshoumaru moved his mate out of the way placing her in his tail and wrapping it tightly around her. So she could not get away from him. Once kagome was out of the way sesshoumaru looked at his brother and snarled at him " I should strike you like you tried to do to my mate a few seconds ago little brother. You should be ashamed of your self trying to kill my mate. When you know she is the last of her kind. From now on until you can control your urge to kill all who come close to your female. I suggest you stay away from ours and that includes the pups. Cause I can not and will not guarentee that I will avoid killing you on sight. If I catch you approaching my mate and pups."

As he finished saying that he backed away from his brother then brought kagome forward and put the leash on her collar. He then set her down on the ground. Kagome when she was set on the ground kagome turned to her mate and sat down in front of him quietly looking up at him.

She let out a low whine of appology to him. He only looked at her in clear disapproval of her actions. Kagome then stood and rubbed her self against his leg. But upon seeing the tip of his tail twitching she darted between his feet with the chain following her. She jumped up and down trying to nip at his tail tip as it remained just out of her reach tantalizing her something wicked.

_' She knew better than to use her powers to jump and tag his tail '._ So she just resorted to using her normal fox strength. What she did not know was that her mate had '_decided to distract her knowing that she would go for his tail in that form as it was like a moving prey. He had half expected her to use her powers to jump for his tail '. _But he was surprised that she did not_.' Hm she must know or suspect that I do not want her using her power to jump in that form unless it was a emergency '. _

He could hear her little paws hitting the ground each time she landed along with feeling the corresponding clinking of the chain that was attached to him. On the other side of the dojo he could hear the pups giggling at their mother. Shortly after he saw out of the corner of his eye his pups all shifting shape into little fox/inu's for those who were not elf or part elf. The one that was elf simply shifted to a inu pup.

They all raced toward his tail and their mother wanting to join in trying to catch his tail. He let his tail fall off his shoulder and let it twitch in the air how ever his beast wished it to. His beast sensing his intentions took over entertaining the pups and his mate with his tail. Even though the beast knew that his mate was doing it just to disarm everyone and release some tension. Which was working incredibly well since the pups now ignored what was really going on in liue of playing with fathers tail with mother.

While this happened Inutaisho had put a leash on Risa and was crossing the dojo floor to stand beside sesshoumaru. Risa seeing just what kagome was truely doing decided to do the same as she watched her mates tails swishing back and forth in annoyance. She dashed after the tips of his tails and started jumping up and down snapping at the tails when she thought they were close enough. Inutaisho heard his mates nails scrabbling over the tatamai mat as she dashed behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder some only to see his mate jumping up and down snapping at his tails as they twitched. He realized real quick what she was doing as he glanced at kagome and saw her doing the same thing but more energetically than risa. Then he saw the pups jumping with her though at different times. He was so intuned to what they were doing that he did not realize that he had let his tails down until he recieved six sets of sharp tiny teeth latching a hold of his tails and tugging.

He nearly yelped in pain but forced it down when he felt the teeth let go then he saw why kagome had started a large free for all tussel between her and risa. He stood there and smiled watching the scene unfold remembering just how Kagome had first met risa those many moons ago.

FLASH BACK

" Kagome Tunlezah higurashi get back here. Stop running away you know today is the first day of your introduction to your future mates family." Screamed her mother Umeko as she chased a near naked three year old kagome down the hall of their mansion. With sakura her personal guard.

Inutaisho remembered that a little white kitsune blurr had zipped past him with her inner juban open and flapping in the wind as she raced by. Squeeling in what he could only assume was laughter as she did not seem to stop to take a breath. He watched in mild amusement as Umeko chased after her daughter as a frisky glowing red eyed kagome raced into the living room and jumped on the low couch the family had. She had bounced several times with her kimono still open. Before her mother made it to the living room.

Kagome had dashed off the second her mother entered the living room. She dashed right nearly hitting the antique egyptian vase that her parents had just reciently aquired when Inutaisho had moved to grab the hyper little girl. But she proved faster than he was which was a feat for a small three year old little girl. Kagome was making a break for the front door when his mate risa had just come through.

He remembered that she saw the little girl running toward her. He spoke to his mate " Catch her before she gets out the door mate. Her mother has been trying to catch her for the better half of five minutes now or at least that is as long as I have been here". Kagome's mother came out of the living room shortly after huffing and puffing as she was heavy with their second unborn pup. Risa had moved to block the door as kagome ran at her not seeing her as she looked over her shoulder at the second.

Kagome had bumped into his mate she fell to the floor and growled at first for being blocked then looked up at his mate. He nearly laughed when he saw kagome scramble backwards away from his mates stern look. He was stunned though when he heard his mate speak with authority to the little girl " Young lady you are to get dressed this minute. It is unbecomming for a child your age to be seen running around indecient."

He nearly gasped when Kagome got up and bowed quickly to her muttering a hasty " Gomen ". He watched her that day hang her head and trudge slowly toward her mother. But just when she got close enough he saw her look up at her mother with defiance clearly written on her face as she said " I will never wear a girly kimono like that ever mother. Nor do I wish to meet the family of my future intended they are probably as boring to be around as you are mother."

With that she streaked off stripping off her juban and shifting forms as she ran. He remembered hearing a hasty sentance come from umeko and a growl come from his mate. He looked behind him only to see his mate shifting forms just as rapidly as kagome did. He then watched as she streaked off after kagome. He looked at umeko and said "shall we follow them and see where they are at".

Umeko was about to answer when shin her mate entered the foyer and said " I see kagome ran out of the house unclothed again. This is the second time this weekend that she has done this. It has to come to a stop. She is due to be taken back to the training facility in three hours from now." He sighed as he looked at Inutaisho then smiled " Welcome to our humble home lord Inutaisho please follow me to the back of the house to meet our daughter kagome."

As he said that they all made their way out to the back of the house where at that second kagome was busily trying to get past risa as she had kagome pinned in a corner between the rock wall that seperated the garden from the rest of the property and the house. Kagome was snarling at risa presently and had decided to try and dive under risa to get by. When risa seeing what she was doing simply sat on her.

Kagome had tried to get away unsuccessfully she eventually whined and gave up. By that time shin had walked over and grabbed his wayward daughter then handed her to her mothers guard. Silently commanding that she have a bath again as she was muddy. A few minutes later a bathed, dressed and sullen looking kagome reappeared out on the back walk way to the house.

She was very pretty for a three year old child Inutaisho had to admit to him self. He knew that if he could get his son interested in her which he had no doubt that sesshoumaru would be interested cause he had the same dislike for being clean it seemed. He remembered that day wondering if they had both been cut from the same cloth.

The meeting with kagome he remembered was a rather silent one as all she did sit beside her father and glare at the wall behind Risa. Inutaisho remembered that he had asked kagome several questions to wich she would look at him briefly growl and let her eyes bleed red making her facial markings show much more prominatly then refuse to answer his question all together other wise than to threaten to rip him to pieces if he continued questioning her.

He remembered chuckling at her until she let her aura rip through the room. He quickly stifled his laugh when he realized that she was nearly half his power at only three. He wide eyed her for a second then growled back deeply at her and let his own power show. He remembered that kagome had instantly gone wide eyed and whimpered for him to not hurt her and that she was sorry. After that he remembered that the meeting went off without a hitch. He learned a little about her that day and knew that she was going to be a real fire cracker when she got older.

END FLASH BACK

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS. **


	51. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

He realized now that she was very much a fire cracker. But he was so glad that he had gotten to know her all those years ago. He watched the tussel go on for a few seconds longer then turned his attention back to his next to the eldest son and his eldest as they were both starting to growl. He spoke up " Sesshoumaru don't you think it is time we got our mates and current pups to the dinning room." As he said that no one noticed Alaena and Alexander slip out of the room. Alaena and Alexander both rushed toward the dining room. They both had hatched a plan to have a little mischievious amount of fun with the current arguing inu's. They would not know what hit them.

They had had a quick telepathic conversation with kagome, Risa and all the pups. That was the reason why kagome and risa had created a diversion with the pups. They were stalling for time so both elf grand parents could have some fun cooking up a few potions and illusions for the nights meal. They both reached the kitchens and kicked out the kitchen staff telling them that they had the night off. The staff all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. It was not unusual for the ruling couple to go out to eat. So they left for the night glad to have the night off.

Alaena set about taking inventory of what they had for the nights meal which consisted of five plates of rare bloody meat. They noted wich ones were kagome's and risa's choosing to leave theirs alone. They took Inutaisho's meat and dipped it in hot sauce letting it soak in for a few seconds. Then they took the meat in put it in a marinade that closely resembled the smell of the red hot sauce.

Then Alaena took Inuyasha's meat and put a potion on it that would turn his tounge black and loosen his lips so that what ever entered his head he would spew immediatly after. Next she moved to sesshoumaru's she had to be careful with his meat as he would undoubtidly know something was up the second his father bit into his meat and started panting like a dog in need of a fire hydrant.

Then she thought of the perfect thing she placed a spell on it that would cause the blood in it to multiply and squirt out at him like a geyser. Once she had that completed she moved on to their tea's. She created a spell for each of them for Inuyasha's she decided that she would make the tea cup mysteriously develop a hole in it as he went to go put the tea cup to his lips to take a drink. There by having hot tea land on his lap.

Inutaisho's she decided should turn his hair purple and cause it to grow to the point that he looked like a wild mangy mutt. Sesshoumaru's she decided should steam in the cup but when he drank it turn to ice and give him brain freeze. To top it all off she decided that their rice and vegitables should blow up spraying food every where. To top it all off Alexander decided that a few whoopie cushions were in order as he stuffed them under the pillows that he knew the two full inu's and hanyou would sit.

Then he spelled a few plates to mysteriously appear long enough to sling a near endless supply of food then disappear just as quickly. He even made sure to place the plates in the trajectory of where the three males would sit. Then he made them totally invisible to the naked eye and even cast a spell to cover the scent of the other spells and potions. Then he hurried to the kitchen to help prepare the rest of the food with out the added extra things.

After all they did not want to be cruel to the pups or the three ladies of the house. Just their mates seeing as they were all being well males. One was being foolish and the other two were being asses in their opinion. They had just got the plates of food set out on the table and got sat down at the end of the table as was their station to do when the said three targets entered the dining room with their mates and all the pups in tow.

They both smirked to them selves each thinking _' let the fun begin.'_ They sat and watched as the pups sat down first then kikyou, kagome and lastly risa. All three inu males sat down at the same time and got the surprise of their lives as they all broke wind at the same time. Kagome, Risa, Alaena, Alexander and all the pups did their level best to not crack a smile or laugh at all.

Kikyou on the other hand gasped loudly and said " how rude of you three to not take care of your bodily business in the out side the dining room. Then she sniffed the air and said phew stinky". Inutaisho, sesshoumaru and Inuyasha each had the good graces to look embarassed at breaking wind in the dining room. Inutaisho cleared his throat to get everyones attention then began the meal by taking a drink of his tea.

The others starting to eat at once when all of a sudden kagome looked at Inutaisho and gasped out loud the others stopped mid approach to their food and looked at kagome only to see her looking at Inutaisho. When they looked at Inutaisho their mouths all hung open. He had cut into his meat and had eaten a good sized portion. He suddenly started panting heavily and had sprouted long shockingly purple hair all over his body. He looked like a wild mangy mutt sitting there with his tounge lolling out panting up a storm and trying to not suck his overly long shocking purple hair into his mouth.

Inuyasha cracked up laughing as did the others. Sesshoumaru allowed him self a hearty chuckle at his fathers pardicament only to recieve a murderous look from his father. He went quiet then settled down to his meal. He went to go cut into the meat and as he did it spurted a near endless geyser supply of blood right in his face. He drew away from the meat and sniffed it lightly as he did it squirted lightly at him hitting him between the eyes with blood. He drew away and wiped his face off clearly shocked at the blood.

But he was undeterred he finished cutting the meat as it sprayed him with blood. By the time he managed to lift the first piece of meat to his mouth he looked like he had taken a complete blood bath. Kagome stifled a laugh beside him _' knowing that it would mean trouble if he knew she was laughing at him'._ He put the first piece of meat in his mouth and started to chew only to have blood spray out of his mouth so bad that he covered Inuyasha and kikyou completly in blood as they were sitting accross from him.

Once Sesshoumaru managed to gag down the piece of meat he found he was not hungry as his stomach was nearly full of blood. Infact he was sort of green around the gills from it. It was at that precise moment that Inuyasha took his first bite of his meat wich incidently now had a liberal coating of spelled blood all over it. He took his first bite and did not notice that his tounge was turning black. As he was chewing he starting thinking to him self just how funny his father and brother looked. _' One had too much hair and looked like a oversized rag mop and the other looked like a vampires flunkie sitting there covered in blood '. _By the time he had started to think that he did not realize that his mouth was on auto pilot as he spewed everything that he was thinking.

He went silent for a second or two as he looked up after hearing two growls of anger. As soon as he heard that he thought _' What the hell are those two freaking over sized puffed up nutless fluff balls growling about?. Jesus you would think they had heard my thoughts or something with the murderous looks they are giving me. Good thing they don't know what I am thinking or they would know what I thought of the bitch known as my step mother and The white four tailed piece of ass that I wish to bang at least once in my life that sits next to my ass of a half brother. But no I am stuck with kikyou instead. why can't I ever get as lucky as my half brother. I wonder what it must be like to bang her. She must be like a dream come true a real brood bitch with good lineage. I bet she is a easy lay.' _

The second he thought that everyone in the dining room went still so still that none dared to breath. Inuyasha looked around at everyone and saw many faces that were stunned and four that were absolutly livid. But one stuck out more than the others his brother sesshoumaru was positively feral. His eyes had gone blood red in his anger. Just as things were teetering on the edge of a knife point.

Several things happened in rapid succession one Inuyasha put his tea cup to his lips to take a drink and yelped as the hot liquid landed on his lap. Two a mysterious pile of food flew at Inutaisho hitting him full in the face. Three two plates of food flew at sesshoumaru and Inuyasha hitting them both in the face. Four all hell broke loose as Sesshoumaru jumped up from his seat and flew at his brother with the intent to kill him. Five kikyou jumped up pissed at Inuyasha and smacked him in the face as hard as she could before she left the dining room. Six Inutaisho roared out in anger at Inuyasha and sesshoumaru both as they had both starting fighting on the dining room table.

Food went flying every where in their fight plastering the walls and floor. Inutaisho jumped up having enough of the fiasco and got in the middle of every thing. Mean while Kagome, Risa, Alaena, Alexander and all the pups had wisely left the dining room knowing that despite how funny the three looked that things had just gotten dangerous for the pups and them. So they all tracked down kikyou and sat with her as they tried to console her. All the while they could hear growls of anger and shouts comming from the dining room. Soon after that though were the sounds of a serious fight breaking out as the sounds of plates shattering and thumps of bodies hitting walls or the floor happened.

Kagome mean while tapped into her mates mental shields and spoke to him saying _'mate I love you dearly more than anything right now but could you do me a favor stop fighting you are scaring the hell out of all the pups. All three of you are and I am not talking about just the ones that are born I am talking about the unborn ones too. The power you three are radiating is causing the pups to flop around inside me, mother and kikyou'._

_'It is making us sick. I am on the verge of loosing what little I ate so is mom and kikyou. Please I beg you three stop.'_ As soon as she thought that Sesshoumaru stopped and told the other two just what kagome had said. The second he did the fight died down immediatly as their focus shifted to the females. Who they had just noticed were absent from the dining room. Sesshoumaru asked kagome where she was. She responded with _' I am In kikyou and Inuyasha's room so is mother and all the pups along with Alaena and Alexander. We are trying to console kikyou but she is inconsolable at the second. I think she plans on leaving Inuyasha simply because of what he said in the dining room a few minutes ago.'_

The second kagome told him where she was and who was with her. He dashed out of the dining room with his father and half brother on his heels. Inuyasha's mouth first thought second behavior before had finally wore off. The three males made their way toward their mates all unsure of what they were going to face. Sesshoumaru got there first as he was only covered in blood and suffering a mild case of brain freeze. Inuyasha was next as he was fighting soggy pants. Inutaisho was last as he had to fight his purple wild hair. When he got there he found Inuyasha and kagome going at it in a yelling match.

Kikyou was standing behind kagome looking like a cross between wanting to cry and wanting to smack his son. Inutaisho looked over at his eldest son only to see him pinned to the wall by bands of magic as he snarled at his mate in clear anger at her audacity. He looked over at his mate who had the look of shock written all over her face as she and Alaena held the pups back. As he looked at Alaena he noticed that she was just as shocked as his mate was. When he looked for Alexander he found Alexander struggling under a subduing spell as he tried to get off the ground. _' Shit kagome is pissed beyond all belief if she is subduing both males in this room. he thought' _he made to step forward and realized that he could not. He looked down and noticed that his hair was being magically held in place.

YOU WANT MORE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO LEAVE A REIVIEW PLEASE


	52. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

He snapped his gaze back up to his daughter in law and narrowed his gaze as he thought to her. _' why am I being subdued daughter? I have done nothing wrong and I intend to do nothing wrong to anyone.' _She briefly looked at him then looked back at his son and thought.

_**'**__ You are being held back the same as the other two because your son is going to get taught a hard lesson this night. I am not going to go easy on him. I will defend my sisters honor against your son this night. He will learn to never ever utter such foul things ever again in her presence or mine. I admit I am loath to restrain you father but I know that your inner inu will want to protect your son even though he is old enough to fend for him self. I will not go easy on him he will more than likely end up a bloody broken mess on the floor before the night is over. I am sorry but he needs to be taught to respect us females and he will not learn that by having another male pound on him or talk to him. Your words or threats will never penetrate that thick skull of his and you know this. That is why I will fight him my self. His mate has not the strength to fight him nor the will. So I will do it for her. Forgive me.'_

Inutaisho hearing her thoughts growled thunderously at her "release me now." She did not answer him just looked at Inuyasha and yelled at him** " YOU UNGRATEFUL CUR !!! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO LOW AS TO TAKE KIKYOU AS A MATE, PUP HER THEN IN THE SAME NIGHT DISHONOR HER BY SAYING THAT YOU WISHED YOU HAD ME AS A MATE. THEN SAY HOW YOU WONDERED WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO...." **

She paused and looked at risa then said "get the pups out of here now mother they should not hear what is going to be said next or what is going to happen take kikyou with you and keep her safe and here. Do not let her leave before I get the chance to speak to her". Risa wisely took the children out of the room. Kikyou followed her with Alaena taking up the rear. Inuyasha made to move and quickly saw that kagome was suddenly infront of him.

She snarled at him viciously so more viciously than any of the males had ever heard come from her before. She had gone completly feral on him in less then three seconds flat. Sesshoumaru watched in near horror as his mate lost control of her temper completly with his brother. Her eyes had gone completly black and her stripes on her face had gone completly jagged and were pulsing a dark red almost black. Kagome advanced on Inuyasha growling deeply and viciously at him as he backed away from her.

**" SO YOU WANTED TO KNOW JUST WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO BE IN MY MATES SHOES AND FUCK ME DID YOU. WELL HANYOU HERE IS WHAT IT IS LIKE FOR HIM."** As she said that she extended her claws fully and let her power snap to full life around her. She charged him as she got close he tried to dodge her as she lashed out at him catching him accross the chest fully as she passed him. Inuyasha yelped in pain as she scored cutting five long deep lacerations to his chest.

Blood sprayed from his wounds soaking his shirt and splattering accross the floor. She spun around skidding to a stop as she did she licked the blood off her claws and whispered just loud enough for him to hear along with the others. **" Strike one hanyou at this rate you may very well die this night. You are a disgrace to your family line." **

With that she attacked him again this time getting him good as she clawed him accross the face from ear to mouth. Inuyasha yelped again in pain as she stuck him. As she did she asked in a mocking tone **" Whats the matter Inuyasha did I scratch you. Oh you poor baby. Want me to make it better?" **as she said that she stood there for a second then stated **" I have the perfect solution" **she rushed him and clothes lined him with a stiff arm to the neck.

She hit him so hard that he flipped over her arm and landed on the ground face first as she spun back around sliding to a stop. Striking a defensive pose as she did with her feet spred apart and her hands open and spred one down low and the other in the air. She then looked at him and screamed **" GET UP INUYASHA AND FIGHT ME OR ARE YOU SUCH A COWARD THAT YOU WILL NOT FIGHT A FEMALE WARRIOR. GET UP NOW SHOW ME THAT YOU CAN BEAT ME HANYOU. MY MATE HAS MORE BALLS THAN YOU DO AT LEAST HE HAS THE POWER TO PUT ME A BITCH IN MY PLACE AND HE DOES NOT EVEN HAVE TO FUCKING TRY.. "**

**" WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU ARE YOU SO ILL EQUIPED IN THE MANLY DEPARTMENT THAT YOU WOULD RESORT TO SNEAKING AROUND AND FUCKING A FEMALE WHEN SHE WAS KNOCKED OUT?. ARE YOU THAT WEAK THAT YOU CANNOT FIGHT FOR WHAT YOU WANT HUH."**

**" WELL COME ON OUT WITH IT. GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS INUYASHA AND PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE A MAN AND NOT A LITTLE BOY JUST LEARNING HOW TO PISS ON THE NEIGHBORS ROSE BUSH. CAUSE IF YOU DONT I WILL NOT HOLD BACK I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE INFRONT OF YOUR FATHER AND BROTHER AND I WILL NOT BE THE LEAST BIT SORRY FOR IT." **

As soon as she finished yelling that Inuyasha snarled and got off the ground he turned quickly as he did **" You fucking bitch how dare you insult my honor and then threaten me. I will make you pay for your insult to my honor bitch and when I am done you will beg for death at my claws." **Sesshoumaru howled in anger and threatened his brother " touch my mate and I will kill you brother". Kagome looked at him and said.

" mate I love you but shut up this is not your fight. you will not do anything to him. That honor is mine alone." As she said that she stood straight and tall in a unassuming postion one that sesshoumaru knew by heart and it spelled **T. R. O. U. B. L. E. **for his brother as he looked at his father and alex he saw that both of their expressions mirrored his he thought to him self.

_' It seems that they both know that look just as well as I do. We all know he is going to get the shit kicked out of him now cause she is serious about beating him into total submission. She wont stop until he is barely concious and he admits that he was wrong to say that crap that he said in the dining room tonight. If I know my mate she is going to beat him until he begs for mercy and then she will drag him to kikyou bleeding all over the place and then throw him at her feet and say punish him as you see fit. Or she may make him appologize to her first and make him beg her to take him back.' _

As he thought that Inuyasha rushed kagome and cracked his knuckles as he did he raised his arm to claw her when she twirled around him then in mid twirl sesshoumaru saw his mates whip come out and slice inuyasha's back open in a long gash from his left hip to his right shoulder.

He saw Inuyasha go down to his knee hissing in pain as he did. Mean while kagome looked as placid as ever not a single emotion showing on her face but if you looked at her markings you could see the markings pulse every so often. Kagome mean while waited for Inuyasha to get back up and the second he did and turned to face her she let him run at her in a show of being a good sport. As she did she looked up and saw her father inlaw glaring at her in anger.

She opened her thoughts to him and heard him growl at her _' you dare to threaten my own flesh and blood pup. Then insult his honor and by default mine you should be shown your place woman. If you do kill my own pup you are going to be cast out from my pack. I will not have a murdering bitch in my midst.'_

Kagome looked at him and thought_ ' I told you what would happen and now I will tell you why. Your son needs to learn to respect his mate and love her for who and what she is Inutaisho. He does not love kikyou at all nor does he respect her that much was clear tonight in the dining room. I have no intentions of killing him or anyone else in this house. I would never do that to anyone no matter how mad they make me. If it ever came to something that drastic I would end my own life rather than take theirs. If you recall the second time we met I was trying to do that then. I wanted to die cause no one could or would love and respect me for who and what I was. Then you and your sons came along and ruined those plans. I would have gladly slipped away into death thus ending the entire kitsune breed that day.'_ As she said that to him he drew in a sharp breath in rememberance of that day.

He remembered crying over that fact that she did not want to live. He returned his gaze to her in time to see her avoid inuyasha's attack then knock him totally unconcious with a hit to the back of the neck. She then looked at Inutaisho and said " I have spared him a beating this night solely for you. Remember this Inutaisho I will not stand for his mistreating kikyou at all. She is like me in a way some one that nobody wanted when we were nothing and had nothing to offer. But the second we got some powers we became the most wanted by males. Disrespect is what she and I both learned and it cut us in ways we will never speak of to anyone ever." As she said that she looked at sesshoumaru then back at Inutaisho.

" Forgive me Alpha male for punishing your son infront of you. " As she said that she bowed and left the room in a hurry not looking at her mate at all. As she left the three of them could feel the air shift a little like a snow storm was raging. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in instant knowledge of where his mate was going.

" Kagome is running away father." as he said that he felt her shift shape and race off into the night. Inutaisho snapped his gaze to sesshoumaru just as the magic that held them in place let them all go. The second it did Alexander jumped up off the ground and said " You will not find her sesshoumaru unless she wants to be found and if she is going where I think she is going you both will have a hard time getting to her. She took what your father said to her telepathically as a rejection of her being a part of the clan".

"She has left your pack and is if I know her right now trying to get rid of your packs scent on her person. She may even try removing her mating mark that you placed on her. But I hope like hell I am wrong cause if I am not she will committ a form of suicide that has never been done by anyone in a long time. She will try and seperate her youkai half from her vampire half. Or she may just kill her self out right."

He no sooner said that then Inutaisho growled " I will not let her run away from this pack like a coward and try to kill her self. She is a Important piece to the survival of many races. She cannot die just cause I made a threat like that half heartedly."

YOU WANT MORE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


	53. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

Sesshoumaru spoke up " You threatened her with kicking her out of the pack? How stupid could you be father don't you know she loves you more than anything. She would die for all of us here if we wished it."

Alex spoke up saying " that is a moot point old friend cause if she decides to kill her self you will not have a say in it. She now possesses all the knowledge she needs to commit the act. She even knows where to go to do it too. I only pray for you that she loves your son enough to not do it. Though given the fact that she values your word more than any other living being on the planet".

" That could be the deciding factor in wether she chooses to live or die. Are you prepared to lose your daughter inlaw and grand pups that she carries. That you could make a snap heartless choice oh mighty beast and not think of your blood promise to her grand parents that if I remember correctly is tattooed to your sons chest".

"Are you prepaired to lose your oldest son if she chooses to die cause if she does so does he. They are soul mates you foolish beast. Your own pup will die if kagome does. Now that you know that what the hell are you going to do about it? Are you going to allow her to think that she has been kicked out?".

"Cause I can tell you your son is right that is just what she would think after hearing your speach that you said in rage when you thought she was going to kill that hanyou cur you call a son. You protect him more than you ever did your eldest son and the current pups you have with your mate now".

"After all these centuries you still don't get it do you Inutaisho? You are supposed to love all your children equally and protect them equally. Not favor one pup over the other and cast out those that are different. They all deserve to be loved and I am ashamed to know you at this moment. To think you have cast out your sons mate so that ignorant cur can continue to dishonor your name is just mind boggling to me. I don't know why you have not taken actions to correct this wayward hanyou of yours".

"Surely if your eldest did this you would have beat him nearly sensless."The second he finished that Kikyou, Risa and Alaena all walked in the room and looked at Inutaisho and one by one walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Risa was the last when she finished she looked him in the eye " get your ass out there and find my daughter now mate or I will call an anullment to our mating and leave you to seek out my daughter my self when that happens we will leave you alone to fight the evil that approaches our front doors as we stand here and speak".

"Your daughter unleashed the seal on her families powers that were stored in her armour and his" She said as she pointed at sesshoumaru. " They will seek him out to kill him mate after they seek her out to kill her. They will kill her first cause she is our only hope at survival and they know this."

It was then that sesshoumaru spoke up "I will find my mate mother but know this come morning light if father does not recind his threat and appologize to my mate and mean it. I and my pups will leave the palace never to return ever." By this time Inuyasha had woken up and got up turned around only to see his father being berated for something that he was sure that was his fault.

He spoke up " Everyone listen up to me please. I don't wish to repeat this more than once. It was not fathers fault that kagome beat the hell out of me nor what ever he may have said to her. I am to blame for it all and I am sorry. But not as sorry as I should be. Kagome showed me something tonight when she beat the hell out of me for my disrespect of her and my mate. Just because I am a hanyou does not make me exempt from the rules of demon society or human society. I am expected to act my station and for many years now I have not acted my station. Now that I have a mate that is if she will forgive me and take me back even though I do not deserve it. I would expect my children to act their stations and not act like a cur as was so bluntly put by you alex".

As he said that he bowed to his father and said "forgive me father for dishonoring your name and dragging it through the mud. I will do everything in my power to fix this." As he said that kagome snuck back into the castle undetected and snuck into the room behind her mate. She tapped into the minds of Alaena and Risa and said _' I am in the room behind my mate move out of the way I am comming through.' _Alaena and risa moved away just as kagome sprang through the soji screen wall.

She pounced on her mate sending him to the ground in a tumble of arms legs and tails. Sesshoumaru did not know what was going on one minute he was talking to his father the next he was being tackled to the ground as the wall behind him exploded out toward him. The next second his father was growling in a corner as the others pinned him there. Sesshoumaru growled viciously til he felt a wet tounge on his mating mark.

He shuddered knowing there was only one that would cause his mark to tingle like that his mate. Just as soon as he realized it was her she was off him and kneeling infront of his father who was standing there now free to move glaring down at her. Kagome looked up at him through her bangs then reached down and grabbed her sword and drew it from its sheath. She then offered it to Inutaisho and said " If you are going to kick me out of your pack then you must kill me to prevent a war these pups in this palace have never seen before. Only then will the power that calls to the enemies be silenced forever."

Inutaisho was floored sesshoumaru mean while got up off the floor and stood rigidly looking his father in the eye not moving. The others in the room all held their breath. But none more than Inuyasha he stared wide eyed at his father in total disbelief that that is what he had threatened his brothers mate with when they were fighting each other. Inuyasha took that second to look angrily at his father as he stepped forward. " Father if you kill her then you will have to kill me too. Cause I do not want to live knowing that my own father kicked out my sister and brother for nothing more than teaching me a lesson that you your self should have taught."

Kagome turned her head and looked at him and said "this does not consern you any longer Inuyasha nor does it consern anyone else in this room aside from me and him" she said pointing at Inutaisho. Inutaisho looked at her and spoke to the others " all of you leave this room now. I wish to set my daughter straight on a few points." As he said that all but sesshoumaru left.

Inutaisho looked at his son and said "that means you too son leave now so I may speak to your mate. I will remain father as her mate I have the right to hear what you have to say" was sesshoumaru's response. Inutaisho sighed and nodded then reached down and took her sword then moved it away from her dropping it to the ground. " I will never cast you out of my pack kagome. I did not mean what I said It was said in anger and frustration cause you had managed to pin me to one spot. Where as no one else has been able to do such a thing. From now on daughter I do not want you spelling me to one spot".

" It is most undignified even if I did get some amusement of watching how you spelled Alex to the floor that was some piece of work though. One other thing daughter never restrain your mate again either even if it is in play as your lives are tied together if you get hit and die so does he and visa versa. I will admit that Inuyasha did need to learn a valuable lesson tonight on respect and honor. I just wish you would have let me and your mate handle it. Teaching him a lesson is the only real work out we ever get. But since you did such a thourough job of beating the hell out of him more so than we ever could. We now have nothing to do with our time". It was then that kagome looked up and smirked at them both then said...............

WANT MORE THEN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter fifty three.

Kagome smiled at both men " You know there is something that you could do to occupy your minds for some time. There are two grown elves in need of a lesson in not instigating a fight between inu's with pregnant mates. As she said that all three males looked at each other and smirked each thinking _'that was certainly a worthy endevor if there ever was even with those two it was going to be totally worth every inch of ignoring their instincts to guard their mates. To pay them back'_

Kagome then stated " The best thing is we females will have our own form of getting even with them two. How's that kagome?" Asked Inuyasha truely wondering. " Simple you three will be collaborating together against them two thus giving us females a chance to spend some time in each other's company that is how. You know come to think of it where you are now mated Inuyasha to kikyou what are we going to do to ensure that she is kept safe like mother and I are when we all go to work hmm?. The only reason I ask is there is sure to be others who will take up naraku's cause to kill us now that I have all my power back and I am wearing the armour that my grand parents wore. What is to be done to keep kikyou safe?".

She went silent for a moment thinking leaving the males to all look at each other briefly and wonder the same thing. Then kagome looked up, stood on her feet " excuse me will you three for a moment I need to talk with kikyou and mother to get their thoughts on some things." She went to go leave only to have her mate follow her til she reached the door. Kagome turned then embraced her mate saying to him in a whisper " Do me a favor mate pay those two elves a visit and give them hell for me. Make them pay for their trick. I would but the pups will act up inside me and you know just how bad that can be."

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly then nuzzled his mate as he held her. Saying loud enough "I think it is time father that we give those to elf eared weasels a taste of their own medicine. Don't you think?." Kagome mean while laughed lightly at all the hell Aleana and Alexander were going to get this day. She let go of her mate but not before she nuzzled under his chin. " I will see you later mate. But before I go you should know that their room is on the north side of the palace down past the library. I would say about the fifth door down as it is the only one covered in vines at the moment."

Sesshoumaru smirked then whispered " That is what I love about you mate your devious mind." Kagome then stepped away and walked out of the room, she sniffed the air searching for kikyou's scent. She found it then followed it down to the sitting room which was down by the dojo on the left just not as far down to the end of the hall. As she went down she felt her eldest son hiding in the shadows. She smirked then asked " Circa what are you doing hiding in the hall way behind the armour of the roman soldier hmm? You know that I know you are there and that you cannot get away from my eyes".

As she said that she turned her gaze toward her son. She looked at him and saw him step out from behind the armour his head down looking toward the ground. " Mother is it true that grandfather was going to kick you out of the pack if you had killed uncle Inuyasha?. Yes it is true but he knew on some level that I would not as I had more honor and respect for him then that. Oh I was just wondering cause if he did I want to go with you mother. I will not stay in a place that would believe lies over the truth. The others believe that you would kill them too if they lied and have chosen to stay with grand father and grand mother. Though grand mother is telling them along aunt kikyou that you would never harm them ever."

At that kagome hung her head and said " I guess I deserved that one". She walked past her son leaving him looking at her slack jawed thinking to him self _' she thinks she deserved that one. She does not deserve that at all. They all know that she loves them and if they dont they should' _He followed her silently to the sitting room where the others were. Kagome opened the door to the sitting room only to have all the pups nearly scream in fright. Kagome looked at them all and straightened up looked at them with tears in her eyes.

" I have come to tell you all I would never harm a hair on your heads. Most of you are of my own flesh and blood. You should all know that I would rather die than harm any of you. Kikyou your mate told me to tell you that he is sorry that he ever said that. He also said that if you saw fit to leave him then he would understand. But he wishes you to know that you are his everything right now and he would gladly die if you wished it. Now that I have said that I will leave you all so as to not scare any of you children anymore. As she said that she then looked at her eldest son and handed him her naginata. Saying run me through with it son and prove to them that I will not strike my own flesh and blood."

Risa cried out "don't you dare do it Circa if she is run through then you run your own father through as well ". Mean while kagome looked at risa and said " Mother don't! you know this must be done to show the pups that I will not hurt a one of them. **AT WHAT COST KAGOME THE COST OF YOUR LIFE AND THAT OF YOUR MATES, MY SONS IS THAT THE COST?. CAUSE IF IT IS THEN YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE HIM RUN ME THROUGH AS WELL.!!! **"Risa shrieked.

Circa looked at his mother and shook. Then dropped the naginata and backed away " I can't mother I wont so don't force me to do it please." Kagome looked at him and smiled that is alright son I understand." She then picked up the naginata then raised it up to her own chest and willed the armour to move out of the way. The armour refused to budge kagome got mad at it and said move. The armour then spoke loud enough for all to hear in the room. " No you will not end your life to prove your love for your children. You are needed to keep them all safe. They do not know that at this moment their lives could and would end if you and your mate were to die this night".

"The naginata will not help you end your life. It was ment to end the lives of those who have wronged your family line not take the life of a innocent mother infront of her family. Just because they choose to follow the elder inu male who at this second is comming with your mate". As soon as the armour finished the sound of feet could be heard. Kagome dropped the naginata just intime for the door to slide open. She hung her head knowing they would say what they saw.

So she spoke first " I know you were summoned mate because of the armour and I know that you know why. No the armour was not what summoned me it was the link with the pups we have together they all called out to me. I saw through their eyes what you tried to do to prove that you cared. Why would you go to that level to prove you cared? They knew you cared for them the second you told them you would rather die then hurt them. You are to never utter words like that in their presence again woman. Further more your armour will remain on you except durring sleep when in my presence and durring your baths the rest of the time you will wear the armour. But your weapons will remain with me until such time as all thoughts of committing suicide leave your head."

Kagome stood and snapped her fingers as soon as she did that all her weapons came off her person. Then laid down on the floor in front of him. She hung her head and walked slowly toward the door and said "I am going to our room mate." As she said that she shifted forms to a kitsune then ran for their room with her eldest son trailing her to make sure she went there. Which she did when she got there she surprised her son by turning around and licking him then saying "good night son". She then went to the bed hopped on and shrank to the smallest form she could which was a small three month old kitsune.

She then set a barrier around her that would not allow her to subconciously expand to a larger size until the next morning that it would keep her in her small form. Circa seeing that knew that she was doing that to avoid being seen by the other children. Circa then reached out and touched his fathers thoughts ' _father mother is in your room as she said she would be, but you need to come and see what she has done to her self in her shame.'_ Sesshoumaru hearing his sons thoughts left the room after giving the children a serious lecture at mistreating their mother. He made his way to their room and saw his son standing in the door way looking in.

He entered the room and looked around the room for a second and was about to say that Circa was telling a lie but then he saw his mate laying curled up on the bed and she was much smaller than she was the last time. She was the size of a three month old pup. He looked at his son stating " Leave us I will handle your mother son" Circa left knowing that his father would indeed handle his mother. He closed the door and walked away Only to get half way down the hall before he heard a bark and a quick yip of pain. He winced in sympathy for his mother.

Mean while Sesshoumaru waited for his son to get some distance away before he growled at his mate for shrinking to a form that would make her small enough to over look. He struck her barrier with claws blazing gold knowing just what was needed. He barked at her at the same time to startle her awake. Which worked as she yipped as soon as he barked and struck her barrier. Causing it to fall quickly. Kagome instantly shifted to a six month old form then backed away from her mate before her butt hit the wall and she could go no further.

He looked at her anger simmering in his eyes as he saw her back away " Why would you shrink so small as to make your form easily looked over mate. Are you that ashamed to be their mother that you would hide your self?. No I shrank down cause I know they are ashamed of me as are you mate that is why I did it. I figured that if I was small enough that your shame would not be as bad." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and growled out " You will never hide your form from any of us no matter how bad you think we are ashamed of you. Your presence lets us know that you are here and safe not in danger some where. So you will not do that again" As he said that he shifted forms and got on the bed. He grabbed his mate by her collar and dragged her to him as he lay down. He placed her beside him then curled around her keeping her with him as he placed his tail over her. Kagome feeling the pups protest against being cramped shifted one more time til she was the same size as her mate. He made her stay put by laying his head over her shoulder.

She eventually fell asleep while her mate watched her til he knew that she was fully asleep. Then he got up and covered her with his own barrier that would keep her there and keep her comfortable. He then silently padded out of the room heading toward his children who he knew were getting a lecture from their grand father. He walked into the room again and barked out " Enough " then he shifted forms to his human form. He looked at them all " you should be ashamed of your self all of you thinking that your mother/ aunt would ever harm a hair on your heads. You have all made her feel like she should be invisible to you all. Tommorrow when your mother, myself along with father, mother, Inuyasha and kikyou are gone to work you will all spend the day training strictly under your grand mother Aleana and grand father Alexander. I am sure they would love a chance to punish you for mistreating your mother which is partly their daughter."

As he said that both Alaena and Alexander stood up as they were both angry at the pups each had a piece they wanted to say so Alexander went first. " Your father is right you will be punished by my mate and my self and I believe we will start with stripping you of your powers thus keeping you in human form only." As he said that he muttered a spell that took away their abilities to shift shape.

Aleana then stepped forward " You will all be training hard tomorrow and we will start with the cleaning of the castle walls in the dining room tommorrow and if any of you get cute in the way of trying to shirk on your chores, you will be forced to scrub grand fathers armour when he gets home from a trying day training or what ever he does". At that the children paled considderably knowing just how hard it was to get grandfather to want to part with his armour. ( A/N he does not like to part with his prized possession at all unless absolutly necessary. )

Inutaisho looked at the pups then did something that he would not ordinarily do he took off his armour. Then set it on the floor he chose to do the same thing with his tails that his son had and had them split then curl over his shoulders on either side. The pups watched in wonder seeing their grandfather take off his armour then set it on the ground. He looked at all of them stating "it better shine like new or many of you will be sorry."

After he said that sesshoumaru looked at his father and smirked thinking he had a good idea. As he snapped his fingers causing his old armour to appear beside his fathers then looked at them " You will polish this armour as well and it will be done to grandfather Alexanders expectations as you can see by looking at his armour he is meticulus in his cleaning. Alexander smiled at the children then nodded " you will clean those two sets of armour til they shine like mine." Sesshoumaru looked at his children " It is time for all of you except you circa to go to bed. I would like to speak with you circa for a moment".

Circa remained behind curious as to what his father wanted with him. Sesshoumaru waited until his father told his younger siblings to go to bed as well. Sesshoumaru then looked at his son " Son that armour that sits on the ground beside your grand fathers is for you to wear from now on as you are old enough to wear it. Your job from now on as the head heir is to protect your younger siblings along with your brother and sister".

"They will recieve their armour when they prove they are worthy of it. You proved your worth by not doing as your mother commanded and again by following her when you thought she would run away. Those are the most basic things of a leader. The ability to think for ones self and judge wether what your doing is right or wrong and knowing when to follow after a member of the family when you think they are up to something they should not be up to. So you have earned your armour".

Circa straightened up then bowed to his father " Thank you father I will try to live up to the honor you have bestowed on me." With that he straightened up then stated " excuse me father, grandfathers, and grand mothers. But it is past my bed time so I will retire for the night." At that he left leaving kikyou, Risa, Alaena, Alexander, Inutaisho and sesshoumaru in the room. All watching him leave. Inuyasha who was waiting out side the door with two pies one in each hand waited until circa left.

Then stood still listening for the other adults to leave. Sesshoumaru knowing that his brother was out side the door looked at kikyou and said " I believe your mate is waiting for you in your room kikyou. I assume you wish to give him a piece of your mind." Kikyou nodded then left for their room. Inutaisho looked at risa " come mate it is time we retired for the night as well. We will all have a busy day at the office as usual." Risa nodded walked to her mate and both left pointingly ignoring Inuyasha who stayed there with the pies.

Alexander looked at his mate and stated "maybe we should retire as well cause heaven knows those pups will be a handful even without their powers". At that Sesshoumaru waited until they got to the door then said " Good night you two may you both have a peaceful sleep this night." Alaena and alexander looked back as they opened the door together not seein inuyasha there with both pies held up at face level. As they said "the same to you sesshoumaru". They stepped out and turned their heads just intime to have the pies smashed into their faces as they walked into the pies held out.

All the while that happened Inuyasha stated " That is what you two get for putting a potion in my food that made me spew what ever entered my head. With that he took off running laughing as he ran back to his room. Mean while sesshoumaru looked at them both with a shocked look on his face. Then asked innocently as he could " What was that all about?" They both wiped the pie off their faces and looked at him then said "nothing that was what it was." They both left for their room hoping and praying that there was nothing else that was going to happen to them.

What they did not know was that Inutaisho and sesshoumaru had a surprise waiting for them in their room. They had put itching powder in their bed so when they slept they would get it on their skin and start scratching. Alaena and Alex both got back to their room glad that no other mishap happened to them other wise than the pie. They were feeling lucky at the moment neither one knew what lie in wait for them. They both climbed in to bed for the night and fell asleep not knowing that they were laying on itching powder at all.

Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho stayed up waiting for the inevitable yells of itching that they knew they would hear. They did not have to wait for long before they both heard two yells of "AAAHHH WHY AM I SO ITCHY". Then they both busted a gut laughing at the next sentance " OH MY GOOD NESS LOOK AT YOU YOU LOOK LIKE A RED AND WHITE ZIT ON TWO LEGS. ME LOOK AT YOU YOUR NO BETTER". Then they both heard a simultanious yell of " GODDAMN THOSE TWO INU'S THEY ARE GONNA BE SORRY IN THE MORNING." Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho busted a gut laughing knowing they would both have to take a long bath in oatmeal before the itching went away. They both went to their mates wearing smiles on their faces at the stunt they pulled. Each knowing the two elves would look like prunes in the morning.

( Alright every one as you can see the taisho boys got even with the elves in a good way. But also kagome got put in her place and is temporarily not trusted with weapons. We all know how well that is gonna go over right? )

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter fifty five

Sango stood there watching as her bosses as they approached then thought to her self _' I could have sworn there were three females and two males before on that giant dog that skidded past. But now there are three males one pregnant female and two little foxes'. _

_' Something about this does not add up. I am going to get to the bottom of this she thought.'_

Kagome sensing sango's thoughts thought to her mate mate _' she is on to us the jig is up. You and dad may have to take her aside and tell her before she figures this out and then blabs to everyone that is human that there are still demons alive here in japan'. _

_' If you don't I hate to think of what could happen if she blew the whistle on us all '. _

_' Thing is this could not have come at a worse time for us if fathers thoughts on who it was chasing us are right.' _

_' Also I think it would be wise if we reverted to traveling by viechle from now on. Yes traveling in beast form is faster. But I am begining to think that traveling by car is the safer in the respect of not getting our asses blasted from here to hell and back.' _

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate for a second as he contemplated what she thought to him.

Then replied _' you are right father and I will have to take immediate actions to prevent sango from blowing the lid off the entire demon cultures cover '. _

_' We will talk to her before she clocks in for work. I want to be there mate when you do as I want her to have something that will comfort her'_ Kagome added. Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded in agreement. He then looked at his father who had heard the whole conversation from start to finish and saw him nod once agreeing to it.

Inutaisho looked at sango then stated " Sango you will accompany my self and my son to our office we need to discuss something with you and get your view on it. We have had some difficulties with a project we are working on and we need a fresh perspective on it".

" Sure I would love to help " Sango replied as she thought to her self _' I wonder just what it is that they wish to talk to me about'. _

_' If it is what I am hoping it is then this will be the find of the century for me. Besides I have my own secret that I have been holding back from the whole world and I am tired of keeping the fact that my family once was demon slaying black kitsune's from the world '. _

_' Seeing this little fox sitting in on the ground waiting so patiently along side the blue one makes me yearn to go to my kitsune form and race around yapping like they have the habbit of doing.'_

Kagome mean while who had heard her thoughts nearly fell over in absolute shock of it all.

Thinking to her self _' so she's a demon slaying black kitsune that is rare in its self. I wonder what mother will think of this turn of events.' _Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had both heard kagome's thoughts they both looked at sango with shock.

One thinking _' now that is rare like my mate said.' _

The other was thinking _' I thought that whole demon slaying kitsune tribe had died out centuries ago. Yet here stands before me proof that they are not all gone. Maybe our future isn't as bleak and precarious as I thought earlier. Either way she needs to be told just who she works for.' _

Inutaisho then looked to Inuyasha and kikyou then said " I will see you two later".

Inuyasha looked at his father nodded once then turned with kikyou and headed toward the docks main office. Seeing his brother and mate leave Sesshoumaru looked at his father then stated " I think that we should get these two little foxes up to the office don't you think father? Yes we should son lets get them to the office up stairs."

They both walked the girls to the elevator each one smirking at their pregnant mates as they waddled infront of them.

Sango followed after both her bosses. Noting as she did that _' both females had markings that stood out on their bodies when they thought no one was looking. Those markings on the white and blue fox are demon markings. I know that beyond a doubt those two are pretending to be small foxes. I am willing to bet that those two were the other two females on that giant dog.' _

As she thought that she saw one stiffen up visibly then look back at her before she looked up at sesshoumaru.

When the white fox did that sango saw her boss sesshoumaru quickly look down then at his father. His father mean while slumped his shoulders then nodded. Sango watched as both her bosses looked at sango oddly then proceeded to the elevator.

When they got there they both picked up the little foxes so sango had room to get in the elevator.

Once the doors to the elevator closed Inutaisho looked at sango then stated " Sango there is something that you should know about. My son and my self are not human like you seem to think. We are infact demons more specifically dog demons."

As he said that they both dropped their illusions of looking human.

Sango mean while saw both her bosses as they really were. Her eyes widened considderably then she smiled as she said " the feeling is mutual Inutaisho I am not what I look like I am a black fox demon". All the while dropping her illusion as well.

She looked at the two females in the males arms as she stated next " I asume these two are your mates are they not?"

Kagome who had been looking at her father in law snapped her gaze to sango as she barked in the kitsune language " to answer your question sango yes we are their mates and we are the last of our clans kind. Mother is a blue mountain kitsune and I am a artic kitsune. We both are the last living beings of our pack there is no other of our pack any where on the planet."

Sango looked at both ladies with a tear in her eye as she sadly stated " I know how you both feel really I do as I too am the last of my pack and the last black thunder fox alive."

Kagome's eyes widened considderably as she yapped " my god a black thunder fox. Tell me who were your parents?"

Kagome asked with hope seeping into her voice and thoughts. Sango replied " I don't remember who my parents really were. All I know was that I was found in burned down home many years ago. I was a just born newborn pup when my mother and father died. The only thing I have to tell me of my heritage is a tattoo on my back of a snow flake with a thunderbolt going through it."

Kagome gasped mentally thinking _' my god I wonder if she could possibly be my baby sister that my mother was pregnant with the day the family home burned down. When naraku set it ablaze in his attempt to get to me.' _

Then she started sniffing sango furiously as she did she found the scent that screamed to her that sango was her sister.

Kagome looked at her mate then thought _' please put me down I have to shift so sango will see that she is not alone in the world she is my sister and I have to show who I am as the pack leader now.' _

Mean while Inutaisho was reeling with this information overload. _' My god there is one other artic fox only she is black in color.' _

Sesshoumaru set his mate on the ground as he did he stated "sango you are not the last of your kind and you do have family that is alive today."

As he said that he straightened up then stepped back as kagome shifted to her full human form. As she did sango gapped at her as she saw another four tailed fox standing right infront of her.

Kagome then moved her hair to the side as she said " Sango you are not the last of your kind you are infact.."

As she said that she turned back to sango and showed her tattoo on her back of a snowflake with a blue moon above it. She then looked over her shoulder as she finished saying " My baby sister ".

Sango seeing this passed out completly as she slumped to the floor.

Kagome spun around and bent over sango as she licked her face several times to bring her around. As kagome licked sango in an attempt to wake her up she saw sango's eyes flutter open slowly for a second then shoot open and glow a pure white as her inner kitsune changed from black to white like her sister.

Kagome looked down at sango intensly as she said to her " sister I give you a gift that is as old as time itself a gift of pure white fur as a sign of your true pack heritage from one artic kitsune to another. Now rise sister your family is in need of you."

Sango woke up and looked at her sister then stood up to look her sister in the eye.

She then reached out and hugged kagome as she said " Elder sister I am so glad to see you." As she said that she had tears in her eyes as did kagome. Kagome pulled away after a bit of near bone crushing hugs from sango.

She looked at sango then said " Now is time you should meet your extended family" As she said that she waved a hand at both her mate, his father and mother as she stated " meet your brother in law/my mate sesshoumaru and his father Lord Inutaisho and his mate Risa lady of the westernlands."

Sango looked at them all then giggled out loud as she said " this is too funny. I work for my own family" then she sobered up some as she said next. " As funny as it may sound it is also the most endearing thing that has ever happened to me as of late. What would make this better to me though would be if that..."

She growled out all the while shaking her fist to her self " God damned hentai hoshi would stop feeling me up every damned morning. That would make taking this all in so much better."

Kagome mean while put her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. She wasn't alone in that department either as both father and son were trying not to laugh as well. Sango came out of her musing when she heard her sister laugh.

She blinked owlishly at them then said " What."

At that kagome busted up laughing as she was unable to contain it any longer. She laughed so hard that she involuntairly shifted to her small kitsune form as she rolled on the ground nearly howling in laughter.

After a bit she looked up to see her sister giving her a look that said ' what the hell are you laughin at '.

Kagome composed her self then barked out " I appologize sister it is just that was so funny what you growled out about some pervert monk feeling you up is all ".

Sango immediatly blushed three shades red then looked at her saying " Thats not funny. My ride to work is a pervert monk that goes by the name miroku. He does not know how to keep his hands off my ass."

At that both men lost it and chuckled at her confession. As they did sango went redder in the face then threw her hands up in the air as she said " Now look what you made me do. Happy now!!!" all the while she was nearly dieing inside with embarrassment.

Kagome stood up then walked over to her sister as she rubbed against her leg all the while saying " I am sorry forgive me sister."

" We did not mean to embarrass you. It is just that was the first funny thing we have heard since last night is all. Well I am glad to know that my problems with that damn monk make some one laugh. Cause I was beginning to think that everyone didnt notice." Sango said sarcastically as she spun around facing the doors.

Kagome mean while looked at sango then sighed as she thought to her self '_ I guess I will have to scare the hell out of the damned pervert monk later today when he comes over. Man this is such a drag could my life get any worse?' _

Just as she thought that she looked down at the carpet only to see the carpet shift form to look like the face of the kami of evil. Kagome yelped in fear and surprise as she jumped straight up in the air landing right on her mates head all the while shaking like a leaf.

As she thought _' holy shit I hate it when the kami's do that crap. Damn you would think that they would keep scaring the unholy hell out of people to a damn minimum. But no they gotta scare the hell outa everyone on the damned planet it seems. I thought they had a one scare per person. I guess the kami of malevolence missed that memo or he just chose to ignore it the bastard ' _

Sesshoumaru mean while had been having a conversation with his father when he heard his mate yelp in surprise then saw/ felt when she jumped up in the air as she landed on his head.

He thought to him self _' What the hell is it with her and sitting on my head huh. You would think the crazy woman would at least have the common sense to land in my arms. But nooo what does she do she lands on top of my head.'_

He stopped his thoughts when he felt her shaking like a leaf on his head. He immediatly wondered to him self _' What in the name of kami scared her so bad that she would shake like a leaf.' _

As he thought that he lowered his barriers around his mind to listen to what she was thinking. He nearly gagged on the amount of fear that flowed through his mind with her frantic thoughts. When he heard the part _' of the one scare per person '. _

He smirked to him self as he did he looked down and saw exactly what the hell scared his mate so badly that she would shake like a leaf. He stiffened in shock him self as he said to him self _'now I know why she freaked like that.' _

He spoke to his father " we have unwanted company father "

Inutaisho looked to his son then saw where his gaze went. When he looked at the floor Inutaisho just about came out of his skin as he said " crap ". It was then that the elevator chimed and the doors opened. Both father and son vacated the elevator quickly with sango hot on their heels. All the while kagome was clinging to her mates head looking like a scared beady eyed fluff ball version of black cat on halloween with her fur stuck up all over the place.

When they managed to get out of the elevator and calmed down a bit sesshoumaru felt 16 small sharp little claws stuck in his scalp. He winced in pain and whimpered lightly at his mate that he just remembered was on top of his head.

He reached up and gently removed his mate from his head. As he did he noticed that her fur was stuck out all over the place making her look like a beady eyed fluff ball. He set her down on the ground and watched as she walked stiffly forward for a bit before she collapsed like a water balloon with a hole in it.

He saw as she twitched every so often. This happened about ten times before she went back to normal. Kagome was scared nearly outa her mind when that happened. She could only remember that she jumped up on to her mates head. Everything after that was totally blank like nothing was there at all.

Slowly things started comming back to her like her hearing then her sense of smell, and finally her sight as she blinked. She stood up on her feet then started to sniff around as she did she felt a draft all over her body like she was standing buck naked in the middle of a busy street.

She looked at her self then groaned in annoyance as she thought _' Oh great now I get to try and make the fur from hell lye flat again. Just what I needed to make my day oh so much better. she thought with sarcasm' _

Sesshoumaru who had heard her thoughts smiled to him self thinking _' well I know what will preoccupy my mates attention most now don't I '_

The four of them walked into the office while sango went to clock in for work. As she did she thought _' this is gonna be fun today I get to hang around my elder sister and her husband how cool is that.'_ She clocked in for work then sat down at her cubicle and said a silent prayer _' kami please protect my family from evil and bless them with happiness. Cause they deserve it they have been having the worst run of luck I have ever seen. It is almost like the kami of evil is after them. So please I beg of you all protect them where I cannot. Thank you'_

Mean while the kami's above had heard her prayer as they thought ' it odd a request that she would ask for protection for her extended family and not something more silly like a ton of money or new clothes'. What she asked for was something that caused them to become concerned.

They all gathered around the prayer pool as they looked into it. The kami of love waved her hand over the pool and said show us the one who asked for protection for her extended family. The pool shimmered as it searched the whole world looking for the one who made that prayer.

It took a few minutes as they had to search through millions of prayers for protection.

They finally found it as they looked into the pool they all saw a female artic fox demoness sitting at her cubicle praying as she prayed they were able to see the faces of the people she prayed for.

As the four full sized pictures of kagome, sesshoumaru, Inutaisho and risa passed by the moon goddess waved her hand over the pool saying "freeze the picture".

The picture froze as every kami up there got a good look at their only hope and prayer for preventing the total destruction of the demon and human world. The moon goddess gasped out loud as she said " It cant be " as she said that she made the images of kagome and sesshoumaru come up out of the pool and materialize in the air infront of her in their full human forms.

She looked them over and realized real quick who they were and what they were wearing. " My goodness it is the true protectors of the four worlds that we watch over ".

" What is more shocking is they are the alpha male and female of their kind. But I cannot believe that they found the armour of Algarept and newt this is just too incredible to even hope for. Those two pieces of armour were the finest pieces that I had ever crafted with my own two hands. I wonder if the naginata I bestowed to newt is still with the armour."

As she said that she waved her hand again then watched as the two water forms of kagome and sesshoumaru went back into the pool. She then waved her hand over the pool again and looked intensly at the area around sango when she did she spotted something she wished she had not.

There in the corner of the vision on the floor of the elevator was the morphed vision of the kami of evil and malevolance. She hissed then looked up and roared out **" where is Deshon star at this moment ". **

As she roared that out she saw the pool shimmer away from the frozen vision she held in place as it focused in on deshon star's physical body. They all watched as he pulled him self back together in the middle of the highways break down lane.

They looked at him in amazement as the parts of his body reassembled but not before they had to break out of the small blocks of flaky ice that they were in.

PLEASE YOU ALL KNOW WHAT TO DO REVIEW


	56. Chapter 56

This chapter is for all ya crazy gothic lights reviewers that threatened to bleed me dry if I did not update faster ya all know who ya are. So with out further adue here is chapter fifty six hope ya all happy now ya blood suckers. Just kiddin ya all got another chapter squeezed outa me. LOL

Chapter fifty six

Deshon star could not believe it he was going to get the bitch that had eluded him for centuries. What made it better was she was riding on the back of the mutt that he wanted to kill as well. _' This day could not get any better he thought' _as he dove in to attack.

He opened his mouth to unleash his atomic blast on the group. But he did not expect the mutt to run faster than he thought possible nor the wench that he wanted to kill with his own claws calmly walk out on the tails of the giant inu like one would when strolling down a country lane durring the summer time.

He got angry at the thought of them getting away from him.

_' No one out runs this deshon and lives to tell it.' _

He flew faster at them opening his mouth as he did. He got ready to fire when he saw the girls attack comming at the last second. He could not avoid it as her whip cut through him slicing and freezing as it went. The pain was the worst that he had ever experienced as his cells in his body along with the blood froze into tiny crystals then exploded as the pressure became too much.

His last thought before he exploded was _' ouch you damned bitch I will pay you back for this painful inconvience.' _

He felt his body explode all over the highway pieces landing on cars, trucks and motor cycles that had passed through. He felt his powers stretch to the near breaking limit as the particles of his body got further apart.

He desperatly reigned his powers in calling it back to one central spot the median lane between both sections of the highway. He felt the cells shake and rattle as they fought off the effects of the ice whip.

Once they unthawed he felt them fly back to their central area. He chose to take the form of a human rather than the dragon that he really was. This form was much easier to reform than that of the dragon. Plus what ever cells he had lost as the dragon could be rebuilt while he held the human form even though he thought it weak and disgusting a form to hold.

He waited until he felt the last particle of body reunite with him before he opened his jet black eyes as he did he looked down at him self and saw that his cerimonial robes had made the shift with him. The robes were a cerimonial mens kimono from the feudal era. They were black as night and on the left shoulder was a cerimonial white dragon.

On his sleeves of his haiori were the same white dragon. This symbolized that he was the kami of all dragons the black of his kimono symbolized that he was evil. As he finished his brief observation of him self he looked around him and sneered in total disgust of the petty insignificant humans that zipped past his person going to their destinations in filthy stinking metal contraptions they called automobiles.

As he looked around his gaze centered on a most digusting sight the ugly green pillar like legs of something that humans called a bridge. His lip curled up in a silent snarl as he stated

" You disgust me begone you abomination ".

As he said that he raised his hand up quickly then slashing downward as he said " Ryuutsumekizu" ( Dragon Claw Slash ).

As he said that four bright red fingers of destructive light raced toward the bridge obliterating it and killing all who were on the bridge before they could even have a thought process. Pieces of the bridge were thrown all over the highway for several miles away from the source.

Deshon looked at the carnage from his attack and smiled in glee faintly as he whipped his aura around him clearing the area that he walked of all debris from the bridge as well as the dead body parts.

He may be the kami of evil but even he had limits and bloody body parts from dead nigens was were he drew the line. It was considdered or at least as far as he was concerned below low to have filthy nigen bodies touch him let alone their body fluids that to him was just sick. What made it worse was the stench of their rotting corpses that permiated the air around him. He had all he could do not to wretch from the smell of it.

_' Damn disgusting nigens even when dead they find ways to foul up everything. Why in the name of the creator did the other kami's decide to make these disgustingly frail, smelly, simple minded creatures that would not know the difference right and wrong is beyond me.! Just being in their presence for even a second makes me sick.' _

As he thought that he left the area on foot for several miles as both lanes of paved highway came to a screaching halt. Many accidents happened along the way as various nigens failed to pay attention.

As they crashed into one another Deshon looked at them from inside his cyclone of aura which looked to the humans like a small dust storm. Never knowing that with in ten feet of where they sat walked a being that was considdered myth and legend not to mention that said being could end their existence as they knew it then torment their souls in ways that they could never dream of.

The other thing that they did not know was that their only hope and salvation lay with in the hands of one family more importantly two people that were also considdered myth and legend. One full blooded inu and one kitsune who at this moment in time were the target of the kami of evil Deshon star.

Knowing that the disgusting humans did not even know he was there in their presence angered him even more. Those that did know he was there he knew were demons in disguise and he knew that they knew who he was as they did everything they could to avoid him.

_' Thats right run you pathetic weaklings even for being demons your power is insignificant to mine.' _

As he thought that he continued walking toward his targets. Eventually he left the scene of carnage behind him along with the stench of humans. He Shifted to his true form then took to the sky.

His only witness to his true form came in the form of one little orphan girl with a lopsided ponytail. She stared in awe of the pale man with black eyes and black cerimonial kimono. She watched with slack jawed facination as he transformed in to a giant dragon then took to the sky above.

It was then that she silently made a wish to the kami above and in that wish she showed the kami above just where Deshon star was. Her wish was this ' I wish to all the kami above that I had a daddy like this person before me. He is perfect in both forms I dont have a father or mother any more and I can tell that he does not have anybody special either.'

' He seems so lonely to me even though he presents him self as being cold and evil. I dont believe that he is truly evil I believe that he is lonely. I can see in his dark eyes a lonliness that breaks my heart. I wonder who it is that he misses that causes him to feel this lonliness '.

' I wish for him to find the person that he loves with his whole heart and soul this is my wish for him. I pray that the kami above will hear my plea and make it so he meets the female that is his soul mate. Surely the kami's would not want a being as special as he to be lonely all his life.'

Unknown to her the very being that she spoke about heard her little prayer and while he despised humans as a whole. The idea that one such little human child could look at him and not be scared to death of his forms. Let alone look in his eyes and see lonliness in him instead of the hate he felt toward all humans floored him.

It caused him to falter in his train of thoughts as the mystery of this little childs prayer baffled him. ' Why would a child any child pray for a kami like me to find my soul mate better yet why would she say that I am lonly. Furthermore why would she pray to have a father like me one who is the kami of all evil.'

' Doesnt she know that I am the one who causes every child on the planet to have nightmares at night. What is it that she fears so much that she would wish for the very being that most sane people would run from in a heart beat.'

As he continued to think on this he got more and more frustrated with his thoughts. Eventually he shoved the mystery of the childs prayer to the back of his mind as he focused his attention to his task at hand and source of his ire. The killing of that damned kitsune bitch and that family of inu's

Else where Kagome, Risa, Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho had gone into the office. As the males went to their desks kagome and risa walked over to their toys. Kagome who still had a huge case of bad fur day sat down and started licking her fur in a furious attempt to get it to lay flat like it should.

She started with her paws as they were the easiest to do as she did this she did not notice the looks she was getting ( A/N: Think of a cat licking its self ) from her mate, mother in law and father in law nor the silent smirks and chuckles that went with it.

She got the fur on her front paws to lie flat again and was working on her chest when she ran into the problem of her harness being in the way. ' Damn it I forgot to have my mate remove this damned thing. Oh well I guess I will just have to make due until he goes on break so he can remove it for me.' With that in mind she started on her hind legs licking just as furiously though after a while her tounge got a cramp in it and her jaw ached from being open for so long.

She had to stop and try to get a drink as she was thirsty as all get out. The three who were watching the whole scene before them unravel got more amusement out of seeing how she looked at the moment than anything. Kagome looked like she stuck her claws in a light socket while standing in chest deep water. The fur on her head, Back part of her neck, Back and tails were standing on end while the rest of her fur laid flat like it should.

Kagome who was totally oblivious to the others amusement went to the water bowl never knowing that with in the next few seconds of her getting to the bowl that the room she was in would erupt in laughter at her actions. Nor that due to the scare she would get from their laughter that she would make a mess of the dog food, treats and water.

As she bent her head down to drink the water from the bowl she came upon a dillema how does one drink if they are a canine and have a cramped tounge and sore jaw. Kagome tried to drink the water only to yelp when pain shot through her tounge due to the cramped appendage.

As soon as she did that Sesshoumaru and his father lost it and guffawed really loudly at her. Consequently because of their laughter kagome jumped forward thus knocking over the water bowl and tripping her self as her back feet landed in the bowl soaking her instantly.

When she tripped she fell side ways hitting the edge of the food bowl thereby knocking over the food bowl of risa's so as it all landed right on top of her. She quickly got up and being that she was slightly disoriented she jumped to the left and bumped into the shelf that had the dog food and treats on it which were perched precariously on the edge of the shelf.

Being that both bags were slightly open they fell from the shelf tipping upside down spilling their contents on the unsuspecting kagome. Kagome yelped in surprise as the kibble and treats fell all over her covering her in dog food and treats completly. Sesshoumaru who had stood up when he saw his mate jump to the side. Laughed heartily along with his father at the sight kagome made.

Kagome looked at her self and sighed thinking ' Great just freaking great now how in the heck am I to clean all this off me.'

As she came out of her musings she heard what sounded like _' her mate laughing?' _Was he laughing _' yes he was laughing at her.' _

From what she could tell he was not the only one so was his father. She looked up at the both of them and scowled as much as she could this only served to send them both into fits of laughter all over again. But that laughter was cut short when she growled venomously at her mate bearing her fangs as she did so.

In her growl she threatened him saying " Laugh at me one more time and you can kiss any idea of having future pups good bye. Cause I'll give you a perminate vasectomy mate. One that is irreversable once done."

"If that don't work I'll give you a lobotomy to make sure that the areas you use in your brain to stimulate arousal are gone. So if I were you I would shut up now cause me and my beast are cranky enough to carry out the act on your personage MATE!!! ".

At that sesshoumaru stifled his laugh really quickly as he scowled at his mate as he spoke saying

" As if you could do could do anything to harm this sesshoumaru mate. In your current form your tiny teeth could only pinch at most. So knowing that your threats are meaningless to this sesshoumaru. Beast or not you would be no match for this sesshoumaru mate and you would do well to remember that."

Kagome looked at him and snarled letting her youki show through her eyes and aura as her eyes bled red.

She then barked out " Would you care to test what you speak mate?"

As she finished that she let her inner kitsune out fully. As she did her aura blasted all the dog food and treats off her sending multiple mini projectiles flying all over the place. At the sight of her aura reving up Risa and Inutaisho ducked for cover knowing that all hell was gonna break loose.

They were not disappointed as bits of kibble and treats flew all over the office at a high rate of speed some landing on the chairs, computer desks, printers, fax machines, filing cabinets and a few hit her mate in the face while others landed in his hair on his head. Sesshoumaru yelped slightly as the projectiles hit him in the face he quickly ducked behind his fathers desk.

After a second or two he growled in anger at his mate saying " Mate you will stop your behavior or I will be forced to subdue you yet again. You don't want that again do you? Cause I can assure you this sesshoumaru is more than willing and able to do so again."

At that kagome's inner beast cringed as did kagome neither of them wanted to revisit that again. Kagome reigned in her beast and then tucked her tails in a sign of shame and fear of what her mate would do. She slowly inched her way out around her father in laws desk as she did she lowered her self to the floor and inched her way toward her mate.

While inching her way toward him she whined out to him " I am sorry mate please forgive me I wont misbehave again." When she reached him she licked him under the chin as he was crouched low to the ground behind his fathers desk. At that precise moment the phone rang on sesshoumaru's desk.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate then rumbled out a light growl that said " You are forgiven mate this time." At that rumble Inutaisho and risa came out from under his desk to survey the mess in the office. What they saw shocked the daylights out of them " kagome did you have to make such a huge mess of the office" asked inutaisho. Kagome had the grace to look sheepish as she walked up to her father in law and mother in law.

When she got there she hung her head as she yipped out " I am sorry father I will not do that again. Please forgive me." Inutaisho and risa looked at her then laughed as they both said in yips " Are you kidding that was the funniest thing we have ever seen you do ever." Kagome looked up at them like they were crazy.

They no sooner finished that sentance then sesshoumaru's voice cut accross their conversation as he said " What did you just say?" then paused for a second then replied " Oh just great that is all we need right now." As he said that he stood up then ran his hand through his hair removing the kibble as he added " Fine let him through give him a pass then escort him here do not let him wander the shipping yard understand." After that he hung up.

He then looked at his father and kagome then said " We have a visitor." Kagome cocked her head to the side as she barked out " Oh and just who might that be mate? That you would run your hands through your hair in frustration."

Sesshoumaru leveled his gaze on his mate as he said in deadly serious tone " The butcher from the butcher house you last visited when you were in need of fresh blood thats who mate. He is the one who thinks this place is a master vampires blood house and he is currently offering up all his finest cuts of meat and blood to us mate. Further more he is on his way up here and this office is a huge mess. How are we gonna clean it in ten minutes?"

Kagome looked at him in thought then she looked to her father and risa before she struck on a Idea. She looked at risa then asked " how hungry do you think you can get in the next ten seconds mother? Very why do you ask daughter?" Risa questioned. Kagome looked at her then said " hold that thought " She then howled out loudly to her sister sango.

Sango came running in wondering what on earth caused her sister to howl that loudly. When she got in there kagome barked at her asking " Sango do you think that you could help me and risa eat all this kibble and dog treats in the next six minutes? yeah I can there isn't much if I take a large kitsune form why do you ask?" Sango questioned.

Kagome looked at her then barked " no time to explain shift now please and help us. Mother lets get started." Kagome ran over to the largest part that she could find shifted shape to a much larger size then started wolfing down the food.

Her mate just looked at her in shock at how fast she was eating all the while thinking to him self _' and she calls me a chow hound she's one to talk '. _

As he thought that he looked over to see his mother doing the same thing only frantically licking at the walls on her hind feet. When he looked at sango though he cracked up laughing. She was trying to wedge her nose inbetween the filing cabinets to lick the food up. He watched all three ladies frantically clean the floors walls and ceiling. He watched as kagome made a ki cloud large enough for all three ladies to stand on as she raised them up to the ceiling so they could lick of the stuck bits of dog food.

When they all finished sesshoumaru and inutaisho found them selves looking at three very full kitsune demonesses. They both looked at each other and sighed as they opened the window to air out the room from its sudden case of kitsune breath. They then turned just in time to see all three females go to their small fox forms and two walk to one bed while the other walked to their other before pulling it over to where the other two were.

Both males watched as the females got on the beds and laid down. Kagome on the left sango in the middle and risa on the right three rolly polly little white female foxes. Each was stretched out on the beds in a clear sign of eating too much. The males looked at each other and sighed with their mates outta commission that ment they would have to deal with the butcher....

Whew finished another chapter for ya all. Tell me what ya all think of it leave me a review if ya wanna know what happens next.

Please review if you want more chapters.


	57. Chapter 57

Alright everyone it seems I forgot to give the butcher a name in the story. Gomen everyone I didn't mean to leave you all guessing. I just could not think of a name at all ( admits author all the while feeling very foolish. ) I hope you can all forgive me for that slip up I really did not mean it. I have decided to call the butcher Torar which means tiger man. I hope this makes things better. Any way enough of my jabbering lets move on with the chapter please enjoy. **;p**

Chapter fifty seven

~ Flash back ~

Torar had been standing behind the counter of his butcher shop cleaning his counters from all the blood of todays delivery of meat. So far this morning he had had only one person come into the shop and make a order for five pounds of ground beef. They had paid for their purchase then left leaving the butcher to clean up the blood on the counters.

As he did this he started thinking over every thing that he had been told by his now ex girlfriend the other night. She had told him something that had totally crushed him emotionally as well as wounding his pride.

He stood there behind the counter rubbing the now completly bloody rag all over the counter not realizing what he was doing. All the while lamenting over the fact that he was no longer his girl friends favorite lover and pleasure giver. As he continued with his trip down memory lane several things or more importantly several sentances stuck out at him.

_**'**__ " Torar I am sorry but I cannot take you as my mate. Doshite?" __**'**__ He asked. _

_She looked at him in anger and replied __**' **__" You were hidoi in bed as a lover. You were so hidoi in bed that it was completly tsumarani for me" __**'**__. _

_**' **__" It was so bad that I had to fake my own orgasm. You could not even waken a shin da susa-no-wo from its eternal slumber let alone awaken the passion inside a vampire" __**'.**_

_**'**__ "You know whats sad about all this is you nigens are supposed to be the most passionate in your love making. But if you are a taste of what nigens really are then I am glad as hell that I mated a golden inu demon. At least they know how to really pleasure a onna" __**'.**_

_' He remembered as she said that the male in question had come out from the shadows that he had been hiding in then wrapped a arm around her waist drawing her into him. He looked at torar then said " she is mine now and you are no longer wanted get out." Torar looked at sayuri for a second then hung his head in shame as he said to her "Naru hodo ja o-daiji ni sayuri ja ne" '. _

' As he thought of that he became depressed. It was at that moment that he heard his bell to the door of his shop ding letting him know another customer walked in. He put on a fake smile as he watched the white haired gentle man walk in to the store with his pet fox on a leash beside him.

What struck Torar as odd was the fact that when the man opened the door and the breeze came in from out side he could smell the scent of a inu and kitsune. He watched as the male looked briefly around the store.

' While he did that Torar saw the small fox lift its nose in the air then start sniffing. When Torar looked up he nearly had a heart attack there standing before him in his very own shop was a person from the single most feared family in the whole of japan '.

' He knew right away that some thing was not right with this man. Torar looked closer and saw that the man had golden eyes and from the looks of the spell covering the man he would have to say that the man in question was not a man at all but a demon more precisely a Shiro inu youkai '.

' As he looked the man over he failed to see when the small fox jumped up on the counter. But he noticed when she landed infront of the shiro inu. He heard what the man requested and laughed '.

' As he laughed he failed to see that the female had had her eyes closed but he noticed really really quick when she growled a little then opened her eyes which were completly blood red and hissed at him loudly. He remembered when she did that his eyes snapped wide open and he clasped his hand over the mark on his neck.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks then.

That tiny little female fox was no ordinary fox she was a shiro kitsune vampire and a master vampire at that. He watched briefly as her small fangs continued to grow protruding below her jaw line and the further they went the more shocked he became.

It suddenly dawned on him that she was the most highly sought after female in the world of vampires. This female before him was the masters master vampire and if his memory served him her name was kagome.

He knew right then as he looked at the male behind her that if she was in the submissive position which she was then this male was her master. He knew immediatly that he better do as the male requested.

He handed over the keys to the male behind the female and "stated take it all".

As he said that kagome hissed again and this time the pheremones he got stimulated him so much that he groaned and added " just please take it all ".

He no sooner got that out then his legs collapsed from under him and he found him self with the single most biggest problem any male can have when working behind the counter in a butcher shop. A hard on and no time to relieve him self.

~ End Flash Back ~

Torar sighed to him self that morning as all the best cuts of meat had come in on the truck. He had made sure that they were all personally fresh. He even collected the blood and had it stored in special containers that prevented the blood from going bad.

He was determined to be true to his word he had promised the male and kagome that he would personally see to it that the meat was fresh along with the blood and that he personally hand delivered the meat and blood to kagome's blood house.

He remembered that _' when he had managed to relieve him self that day he had followed the males and kagome's scents to where their blood house was. When he got to the gate he was shocked beyond belief '. _

_' He had no idea that kagome's blood house was so huge'. _

He remembered thinking to him self that day as he saw them all congregate in the middle of the grounds _' that there was no way a blood house could be that big '. _But as he stood there and watched he was proven completly wrong as the male in question showed his fangs in a clear show of dominance over the entire blood house.

Torar noticed _' that even the elderly male that stood beside the male he had seen kagome with defered to the younger male. Even though to his eyes they appeared to be father and son. But that was not what mattered to Torar '. _

_' What mattered is he had seriously moved up in the vampire ranks that day so much so that his ex girlfriend had come to him. Later that night while he sat at the devils den bar sipping his free alcholic beverage '. _

_' Which came with the complements of the bartender '. _

_' He watched as the news had spread through the vampire ranks quickly that he Torar son of Tokutaro was now a major player in the underground vampire network. He watched with a sick glee as his ex girlfriend sayuri sauntered her way over to him '. _

_' After she had gotten away from her golden inu mate. He knew what she was after and there was no way in hell that he was going to fall for her tricks again. Not especially when kagome had left her own scent pheremones on him claiming his mark on his neck as hers and there by claiming his blood '. _

He was now for all intense purposes her pleasure toy and possible bed warmer.

_' That is unless she had a mate which he highly suspected she did as she seemed to be pregnant. Which for him was a shock but a pleasant one as she had managed what none of the other walking undead lumps of dirt had to concieve and carry live pups or children however you wanted to look at it. ' _

He smiled to him self at the thought of that night when he had been able to tell his ex girlfriend right in front of every other master vampire there that.

" He was no longer apart of her blood house. That she held no sway over him at all infact she did not even own his mark on his neck anymore. That as of this moment on he belonged to kagome's mates blood house".

He even went so far as to say that " her mate has the largest blood house of vampires in the whole of japan and that for him it was the biggest honor that he could ever get. To supply kagome and her mates blood house with meat, blood and all the pleasure slaves they could get. "

He smirked with the knowledge of what had happened next. All the master vampires had looked at him and gasped audibly as the knowledge of what he had said finally hit home.

_' Kagome's mate was the master of all the vampire blood houses if his blood house was as large as Torar was saying.' _

Torar had smirked as he let his vampire mistresses blood house scent waft through the bar. As he did every master vamp stiffened visibly as their eyes widened with the scents that were now implanted with in his dna.

He watched with no small amount of pride as _' all of the master vamps came up to him personally and kissed his mark on his neck as they subliminally pledged their allegiance to kagome's mate and her blood house '. _

The scents mingled as they were accepted into her blood house. But when it came time for sayuri to kiss his neck she was thrown accross the room as the power of kagome's pheremones rejected her offer knowing that it was not real but a fake proposal made for only gaining political alliances.

When that happened Torar was shocked to see what happened next. The master vamps in the bar had all turned around when they saw that sayuri had been rejected. They knew immediatly that she was not honest and truthful.

In short they knew immediatly that she was a uso and a back stabber. They all turned on her and her mate as he attempted to defend her from the now angry mob. It did not work they had bled them both dry in kagome's and his honor.

He chuckled to him self at the memory of that night as he drove the large meat truck that he borrowed from the delivery driver to the main gate of his mistresses blood house which oddly enough was also a company called Phantom industries and it was a major business with many share holders.

He knew that the business end of this blood house was a major political player in the whole of japan. Alot of the merchandise that supplied japans citizens including him came from this company before it even hit the store shelves.

He knew from reading the news papers and watching t.v. that this place employeed demons humans and hanyou's. But he was surprised to see that they also employeed vampires. This was one blood house that he would never regret being in ever.

Though he did idly wonder _' if the demons were also vampires as well if they were it would explain why her house was the biggest blood house in the whole of japan.' _

He sat in the truck waiting for the go ahead to proceed to the building where he knew the business end of the blood house to be. He waited until the guard came up to him and hissed at him saying in the vampire language that he was allowed entry to the phantom industries blood house but that he had to follow him.

Torar knew that this was done that way to make certain that he was not accidentally bled dry before the introductions began. So he pulled the truck ahead when the gate moved out of the way to allow entry. Once he knew the truck was beyond the gate he stopped and waited for the guard.

The guard quickly shut and locked the gate then ran to the steps that led to the driver side door of the truck. The vamp held onto the mirror as he pointed where they needed to go. Torar drove over there slowly making sure that he did not shake up the blood in the containers he had in the back of the truck. If there was one way to rile up a vampire and insult them at the same time it was to shake up their blood drink.

He finally got to the area he was instructed to go to then stopped the truck. As he did the vampire guard got down then moved away from the truck so Torar could get out. Torar got out of the truck then hustled to the back of the truck.

Along the way he said " As I promised your leaders of your blood house I bring 1,000 pounds of fresh choice cut meat and ten fifty gallon containers of fresh blood under one hour old and still as warm as when it came from the animal. "

As he said that he smirked at the vamp who in turn gave a genuine smile then said " We welcome the gift of food and blood that our blood brother has brought to our house this day. Let us all celebrate in honor of your achievements for no other has brought this much honor to our blood house as you."

Torar gapped at the man then nodded smiling as he did. This was gonna be a big feast for all involved. He went to the back of the truck then opened the doors, jumped inside and grabbed seven large boxes of freshly packed T bone steak and other choice cuts of meat.

The vamp guard looked at all the meat that was in the truck along with the fresh blood and gasped there was enough meat and blood there to supply the whole work site for a week. This was indeed a big gift from their brother and the guard was sure that their bosses/ leaders of their blood house would be pleased beyond belief.

The guard quickly loaded his arms with more boxes of fresh meat then followed the man infront of him to the doors of the truck as each walked to the edge then jumped down after setting thier payload down on the floor of the truck bed.

Once down they then reached for their items to carry up to the bosses floor. They then both walked into the entry area and main lobby for the business. They were then escorted by the secretary who was another vampire to the elevators then the secretary pressed the top floor button and stepped out of the elevator.

A smirk plastered on her face as the doors closed. When the doors closed she hissed out loud letting the other ground floor workers know that there was gonna be an anoucement comming in the next half hour to hour announcing a celebration feast over their newest blood house aquisition.

The others were excited about the prospect and looked forward to it. Mean while Torar and the guard each waited patiently as the elevator climbed to the top floor. When it stopped and opened its doors Torar got a surprise the building was full of vamps, Demons and humans.

This was no ordinary blood house of that he was certain now. This was the legendary blood house of old. The first master vampires blood house he knew now that he had better adhear to all the rules of this blood house or suffer the consequences of his actions.

He watched the guard get off the elevator then walk down the hallway toward a door at the end. He followed quickly catching up not wanting to be seen as a coward in front of the others. So he lifted his chin and strode with purpose after the guard.

Letting courage take place of the daunting fear he had once had. As he went he found that he quite liked it here this was a blood house that he could be proud of to be apart of. This blood house worked for the good of mankind and demon kind alike.

So he proudly walked toward where the guard was standing. When he got there the guard knocked on the door and as the guard knocked he knew that his life was going to change forever....

Please review if you want more chapters.

.................................................................................................................................

Japanese words and their meanings

Doshite - ( Why )

Hidoi - ( Terrible )

Tsumarani - ( Boring )

Shin Da Susa-no-wo - ( Dead storm god )

Nigen - ( Human )

Onna - ( Woman )

Nori hodo ja o-daiji ni sayuri ja ne - ( I see well then take care of your self lily good bye.)


	58. Chapter 58

_Ok everyone I would first love to say this to all my readers and reviewers. You are all the greatest in my book. I am so glad that you all took the time to read this story and for those of you who reviewed this story I wish to say a heartfelt thank you. Your all the best and I would not have even made it this far with out your words of encouragement and in some cases flames. Yes I did say flames though the words may have stung my pride a little I did not take it too personal. I realize that you all want the best out there for reading material and there for you challenge some of us to do better. I just wanted to say thank you one and all you are all what makes this story better. Your comments and questions have inspired this writter to a level that I never thought I would achieve so Thank you. ~ angels info ~_

Chapter fifty eight

Sesshoumaru and his father Inutaisho had stood up, walked to the window to see the delivery person that was making a delivery. What they both saw shocked them to no end each thought to them selves

_' That is a lot of meat and blood being delivered here. Where are we gonna all put it if that truck is as loaded as I think it is.' _

They then turned both and walked back to their desks each mulling over the benefits of having such a gift as a blood house. Kagome who had been dozing a bit due to having a overly full stomach got up and tiredly walked over to her mate then rubbed her overly full belly against his leg.

Sesshoumaru looked down seeing his mate he bent over and picked her up. Being that she had a full belly she whimpered slighly but not too much. Sesshoumaru quickly put her in his lap then asked her.

" Mate why do you wish to be in my lap at this moment?"

Kagome looked at him yawned then thought out to him while yawning ' I wish to be in your lap cause your body heat will help keep the pups warm.'

' While I try to hurry along the digesting of all that dog food thats why mate. If I don't seek a outside heat source then the pups will get too cold and die.'

' My body cannot handle what it would take to do both things. So to avoid that I wish to lay in your lap if that is ok with you.'

Sesshoumaru looked at her and could have smacked him self for not thinking about her heritage. It was common among the kitsune clan that if they ate too much parts of their body would temporarly shut down so they could digest the over abundance of food quicker. Then resume their normal internal activities.

This appeared to be the case with his mate as she laid down in his lap with her overly full stomach resting against his hips and legs while he internally told his beast that more heat was needed in the upper legs where their mate lay.

His beast looked at him and blinked only once.

Then stated _' I already know and have done as needed. Do you not see our mate resting comfortably. If she was not you and I both would know it as parts of us would get clawed painfully so. But she has laid down and is purring now is she not?' _His beast asked sarcastically.

_' Alright you smart ass beast a simple Hai would have sufficed from you in that area not your sarcasm.' _sesshoumaru said to his beast.

Kagome mean while opened a link to her father in law then said _' father if I suffer from having to shut down parts of my body to speed up digesting all that dog food. Don't you think mother would be in the same postion as I being that she is a fox too?. Hmm you may be right there daughter I will fetch your mother and do the same for her. Then I will cover sango up so she may keep warm as well '._

He no sooner said that thought to kagome then sango was getting up and walking toward sesshoumaru her self. She lept up into his lap then laid on top of kagome covering her as much as possible.

Inutaisho seeing this laughed at the expression on his sons face when he realized he had two female foxes on his lap not just one. They both watched as sango and kagome both purred out their happiness for having a ready made heater courtisey of kagome's mate.

Inutaisho stood up, walked around the desk and picked up his mate. He carried her back to his desk with him and then sat down, placed her in his lap and proceeded to provide her with extra heat so she would be comfortable.

Risa feeling the extra heat and knowing that it was her mate that was providing it settled down into a deeper sleep. Letting her body quickly digest the food she had eaten and keep the pups warm. It also served to relax her muscles so much that she felt like she was in a Onsen. She purred happily to her mate's beast thanking him for his generosity at keeping her warm.

Her mate merely chuckled then stroked her back a few times before he went back to work. Both males knew that the females would be on their laps for a while before they finished processing the dog food. Sesshoumaru noticed right away that kagome and sango appeared to have processed the food faster than his mother did. Which to him was not so surprising being that they were artic foxes they would need to process food quicker in order to stay warmer.

His mother was not that way well she was a little but only when needed. It wasn't too much longer than kagome was back to normal as was sango. Albeit a little tired they both got up off sesshoumaru's lap. Sango went to the floor and laid down in kagome's bed which was semi Urusai him.

But the look his mate gave him put all thoughts of telling sango to sleep else where completly to rest. It was apparent to him that kagome did not want her sister to feel left out of the family. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he did not need any more of her shannigans today two episodes were enough.

Little did he know kagome was just getting started and Risa was just starting to feel better so she too got up, lept to the floor and grabbed a chew toy to play with. This in turn got kagome who was at the time sittin on the corner of sesshoumaru's desk next to the phone going. She barked in play then jumped down to the carpet below. As she did she scattered his papers all over his desk.

He growled at his mate " Nani o suru onna you just messed up a clients paper work."

Kagome stopped looked at him then barked "Gomen nasi mate I did not mean too."

He just looked at her then huffed in a annoyed voice then said " next time walk to me then jump down".

Kagome looked at him let her tails drop down then hopped back up to the corner of the desk minding her tails and feet sat on the very edge of the desk away from everything. She then allowed her tails to wrap around her lower feet.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate briefly then went back to his task of seperating and organizing the mess she made. He recieved the surprise of his life when the papers started to glow red then lifted off the desk floated in the air then repiled them selves in correct order.

The file then closed its self and floated toward the filing cabinet where the cabinet opened and the file went in its designated spot. Shortly after the mouse and key board to his computer started to glow as well.

He watched as all the correct information was put into the computer system.

He saw the information blurr on the screen as the keys on the key board went even faster sounding like a furious set of fingers were on them. Then suddenly it all stopped as the mouse moved to the button that said save, clicked it then moved to the button that said send and merely hovered there as the mouse stopped glowing along with the keyboard.

Sesshoumaru looked to his mate and didn't see her glowing at all. But what he did not see was what Inutaisho did and that shocked the daylights outta him. He saw his beloved daughter in laws eyes glow bright red and what he saw in those eyes was exactly what was written down on the computer system very very very quickly that was after the file had been picked up and put away by her.

He sat back looking at her side profile and decided that what ever she was mad about was not something that he wanted to bring up at all. So he quietly went back to work. Mean while sesshoumaru was at a total loss what ever had happened or what ever entity had done that. Did his entire days worth of work in less then 30 seconds.

All he had to do now was hit the send button and it would be done immediatly leaving him with nothing to do except stare at his father, mother, sister in law or mate. Who come to think of it was sitting too still for a kitsune now that he thought about it. In fact she was sitting stiller than a statue the only thing that moved on her was her fur and that was only when the wind hit it.

Other than that not so much as a muscle even her breathing was barely noticeable. His inner inu growled at the way their mate was behaving it did not like it one bit. It knew just who had put all that information into the computer data base and it was mad as hell at her.

That she did their job for them purely cause she mad at him.

The beast growled louder then told his logical side who did that for him and was pleased when his logical side agreed with him and growled at his mate for her brazen behavior a minute ago. What enraged him further was she did not even respond to him.

This drove his inner inu absolutly nuts it wanted to punish their infuriating bitch.

She did that just to get on their nerves and it worked too well. So well in fact that they almost missed the tiny growl that she let escape her throat as she said " Gomen " she then looked back at him ever so slightly and lowered her head along with her ears as she then looked back to the front of the room.

As she did she picked up the sounds of the elevator moving. She lifted her head up to where it was before then started sniffing the air. She caught the scent of the butcher comming and her hair started to stand up on end she growled slightly. Causing sango to wake up then sit up on her bed beside her mates desk and causing risa to go back to her mate and take up a position simular to kagome's sitting on the edge of the desk.

Risa started sniffing the air all the while asking kagome telepathically _' Kagome what is it you smell that is causing you to act that way.' _

Kagome replied _' I smell alot of fresh cut meat and lots of blood comming this way. My vampire side wants control to attack my walking, talking blood bank that is comming up here to this office. My vamp side wants to feel the warm rush of metalic blood running down my throat. But my kitsune side does not so there for I am battling my vampire instincts with my demonic ones.' _

Just as she finished that thought she heard a growl come from her mate. As he said to her in the growl " Yame ro Ima." Kagome looked at him slightly startled then yipped " Nani wakarani nazi you said that. "

He looked at her incrediously then barked " I said stop it now cause you are pumping this room full of pleasure seeking pheremones and I am having a hard time trying not to give in to those pheremones and simply take you here and now under the damn desk. Infront of every one mate and that includes my parents and your sister so stop it onegai."

Kagome looked down at the floor and growled loudly to her self. Just as she was starting to get louder she stopped upon hearing a knock on the door. Every one saw her go completly ridged as the knocking helped to startle her inner vampire thus giving the kitsune side a hand in quelling her behaviors.

Her mate was relieved to see that she had indeed stopped. He did not think that he could take anymore of what she was dishing out. He was thankful when the wind blew in and erased her pheremones from the air.

His painful ahem part of him got the chance to subside.

On the third knock Sesshoumaru spoke up saying " Enter " the door opened and there stood the butcher and the gate guard both of them had their hands full of boxes of what both males could smell was choice cuts of meat.

The meat smelled better than the meat they had eaten a few days ago. They both watched as the butcher and guard came inside the room. The gate guard stayed near the door knowing that it was the butcher that both males wanted to meet with and not the guard. He could personally care less anyway.

Torar walked over to the desk that kagome was sitting on knowing that she would not be there if the male behind her was not her mate and master. As he got closer to the desk he realized that there were three kitsune females in the office and two males.

The third little kitsune female he noticed was growling at him warning him in some way that was until the male behind kagome looked at the other female then said

" Sango Yakamashii ".

Torar looked down at the kitsune again only to see her give him a dirty look then lay down and go to sleep. ' what a funny little creature ' he thought to him self. Then he thought I wonder if she is like kagome and if she is does she have a mate or boy friend. At that he was snapped out of his thoughts by a small vicious snarl.

He looked wide eyed at kagome for a second before he remembered that she was a vampire and could read his mind.

" Sumimasen Shiro InuYoukai family. "

As he said that he bowed his head as much as he could. Sesshoumaru looked at his father and barked lowly saying " Father you are the head of this house hold you should say something to this man."

Inutaisho looked at the man then his son and replied in a bark " Iie son it is you that he sees as the head of this blood house and there for you are now the reigning lord of the western lands. " As he said that to his son sesshoumaru looked at him in surprise then quickly accepted what was happening then took charge as the new Alpha of the family.

In the back of his mind his inner inu was sitting up nodding his head in approval with a lip splitting, fang showing display of dominance. It was then his inner beast said '_ now that we rule our mate will drool '._

As if on cue kagome who had heard all this transpire came to the same conclusion he did then looked over her shoulder and let her lip curl a little showing only the pointy tips of her fangs. Sesshoumaru responded by showing all of his causing his mate to wide eye him then lower her head in a silent show of you win.

Sesshoumaru smiled then looked at the man who was grinning from ear to ear at the little scene before him. Sesshoumaru stood up then looked at the butcher and asked.

" To what do we the lords of the western land and masters of our blood house Phantom industries owe the honor of your visit this day butcher?"

As he spoke kagome shivered at the authority that dripped from the words that flowed out of his mouth. She watched the butcher intently to see what he would do. When he stepped closer to her and her mate she heard sesshoumaru growl in protectiveness.

As he growled kagome caught the whiff of scent comming off the butcher in the scent she learned that all but one master vampire house pledged their houses to kagome and her mates blood house.

She was so surpised that she stood up on all for feet not realizing that her fur was standing on end nor that her teeth were below her jaw line either. Neither did she realize that she was growling and hissing alternatingly.

But her mate's inner inu sure as hell did as did his logical side.

Sesshoumaru snapped his gaze toward his mate and reached out for their soul link as he did he learned many things really quick. One was that every master vampire in the whole of japan had pledged their houses to his and kagome's cause. The second thing was that this man had been accidentally marked by his mate as her pleasure slave.

When he found that out he growled loud enough for the man in front of him to know what that growl meant. It was then that sesshoumaru made up his mind. This man would never be his mates pleasure slave maybe a nanny to their second litter of pups when they were born. But never his mates pleasure slave only he sesshoumaru current ruling lord of the westernlands and now master of a vampire empire would do that.

Kagome had heard her mates growls and knew what they ment she accepted that with ease. But what she did not expect to happen was what did happen she smelled the scent of arousal comming off of the butcher infront of her and it was directed at her.

_' That butcher is trying to get me to accept him as a sexual pleasurer.' _

She rebuffed that offer but was surprised when the butcher threw his head back some and let his mind wander over various sexual poses he could do with her. Kagome felt her mouth go dry at those thoughts then she heard her mates growls grow louder. Deciding that a blood bath was not what she wanted today.

She turned to her mate bowed to him then barked while wagging her tails furiously allowing thoughts of mating with her mate fill her mind. Her eyes blazed red around the edges as she inched her way forward still in the bowed state. Her mate seeing this and smelling her arousal stiffened as a certain part of him woke back up.

He growled at her to stop.

But she did not she kept on going til she got to the edge of the desk closest to him then stood up and arched her back when his hands which seemed on auto pilot carressed her back. She then turned jumped landing on his shoulder and upon seeing his mating mark that she left she starting licking it pumping her pheremones into the air.

Seeing that he was relaxed and obviously ready in the equipment department below. She found the right angle and bit into his mating mark using her vampire side. She removed the mark on his lower region and placed it on his neck there by making him not only her soul mate but also her master in all things vampire.

She pumped his system full of all the information she knew of including mannerisms of the masters. She watched with love, lust and glee as her mate tipped his head back and let the powerful scent of his own arousal fill the air. Kagome looked at the butcher who had been reminded of his own position at that second and saw that he accepted his position and covered his scent.

But not before kagome looked at her father in law and saw something that surprised her a full blown smile and a nod of acceptance of what she was doing to his son in the office in front of him and his mate not to mention her sister and a guard.

_' Oh boy I really stepped in it this time _' Kagome thought.

As she thought that she heard her mate say in her head _' you have no idea just how much you stepped in it this time bitch. I will make sure that you cannot walk in a hours time from now. Now let go of me your not doing anything other wise than making me mad and making your self look like __the village BAKA.'_

Kagome released her mate then licked the wound closed she then jumped down into his lap then slid her way down under the desk where she found a surprise waiting for her. Her lovely mate had some how managed to move in such a way that his ahem equipment was out and ready.

Kagome gulped then wisely shifted forms and proceeded to pleasure her own mate under the desk. Inutaisho, Risa and sango all had the grace to stand up and excuse them selves for a early lunch. The butcher and the gate guard both left also after the butcher had been accepted into the blood house.

Sesshoumaru had learned the butchers name was Torar. But after that he could not concentrate as his mate was teasing him in the worst way. He dismissed everyone including his family for a early lunch. He had a kitsune vixen to get back at and he was determined to pay her back ten fold for her last stunt.

He was going to make good on his threat she would be sore in a hours time.

When the door closed to the office he made good on his threat to his mate. Sure enough a hour later kagome could not walk at all. Her mate had taken her in both forms repeatedly and made her cry out in ecstacy over and over.

But none of the other workers heard her cries as her mate swallowed them all.

She looked up at him from her bed and sighed thinking.

_' It was totally worth all the trouble she went through for her mate and best of all for her his punishments brought a hell of a lot of pleasure to her '. _

She laid there and thought _' I wonder if he knows just how ****** good he really is in the loving department. He is like a god in that area. Sometimes I just wanna explode from the stuff he does. DAMN IT ALL TO HELL I'M ALL HOT AND BOTHERED AGAIN. KESU THIS JUST DOES NOT GET ANY WORSE THAN THIS. ALL WORKED UP AND NO RELIEF IN SIGHT.' _

As she thought that she did not see her mate looking down at her smiling at all the thoughts that he was now privy to. As he listened to her thoughts his eyebrows went up into his hair line in surprise at her admission of his godliness in the bed chambers. He pratically fell out of his seat at the last thought she had. He shook his head all the while thinking to him self ' Crazy Pregnant Female Hormones there oughta be a law against em............'

...............................................................................................................................................

Japanese words, sentances and their meanings in the order they appear in the story.

Nani o suru onna - What are you doing woman

Gomen nasi - Sorry forgive me

Gomen - Sorry

Yame ro Ima - Stop it now

Nani wakarani nazi - What I dont understand why

Onegai - please

Yakamashii - Shut up

Sumimasen Shiro InuYoukai family - I'm sorry white dog demon family

Iie - No

Baka - Idiot

Kesu - Shit

Alright everyone let me know what you all think of this chapter.

Please review if you want more chapters.


End file.
